


Скольжение

by Liluli



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, M/M, Oral Sex, Violence, past humiliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 69,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liluli/pseuds/Liluli
Summary: Станнис отправляет Теона на Стену на суд Джона Сноу, Рамси каким-то образом оказывается там же, но не помнит, кто он такой.





	Скольжение

Рамси

Он снова закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на своём раздражении и ярости, загоняя ее вовнутрь, словно это может помочь ему вспомнить, кто он и что здесь делает. Ответ был где-то рядом, но при малейшем напряжении мысли расползались, как гнилая ткань. _Вспомнить._ Он играл в это уже целый день. Охота на самого себя. Затаиться, сделать вид, что ты ни о чем не думаешь, и только ощущать, чувствовать, как смутно знакомые, тревожные образы начинают клубиться где-то на краю сознания. Они приобретают форму, и тогда – бросок, резко сжимаешь кольцо, пытаешься удержать. Мелькает смутно знакомая фигура, опущенная голова, и дверь захлопывается, опять оставляя перед глазами одну черноту.  
Эта охота на самого себя уже измотала до предела, не находящая выхода злость сдавливала горло, отдавала резью в висках. Стоит только открыть глаза, стоит только ослабить запоры, как предательские, но такие нужные сейчас, такие спасительные образы проскользнут во вне и исчезнут.  
Он приподнял голову, прижался подбородком к груди, а потом со всей силы шарахнул макушкой об изголовье кровати. Было не больно, и совсем не помогло. _Глупо._ Зажмурившись и сжимая зубы до челюстной судороги, он яростно бил головой о матрас и рычал, низко, зло и так знакомо. Казалось, что все это должно как-то помочь, потому что раньше удары и выплеснутая ярость помогали. _Кажется._  
Скрипнула дверь, он мгновенно напрягся, прислушался, не открывая глаза. Голос был глухой и незнакомый, невнятное бормотание под нос:  
\- Все лежишь, как бревно. Должен был уже в себя прийти.  
Кто-то не спеша приблизился, коснулся его груди:  
\- Эй, здоровяк, просыпайся. Имя свое хоть скажи…  
Правая рука сама схватила чужое предплечье, рывок, и пришедший потерял равновесие, грохнув коленями о дощатый пол. Испуганные глаза уставились снизу, грязное горло под поросшим щетиной подбородком было беззащитно открыто. В углу рта дрожала хлебная крошка. Сразу стало спокойнее, кровь застучала в висках, прогоняя неуверенность, вторая руками обхватила влекущее горло незнакомца.  
\- А ты сам-то кто такой, долбаный выродок?  
Собственный голос звучал хрипло, яростно и незнакомо, рука сама выворачивала локоть приятно растерянного, обернутого в черный балахон урода, тот вскрикнул и рванулся назад, пытаясь освободиться. Из-под шаркнувшего по полу сапога выкатилась какая-то склянка.  
\- Брат Ночного дозора, приставили за тобой присматривать.  
\- Ночной дозор говоришь? Это такое сборище недоносков в черном, пытающихся согреть свои отмороженные на ледяной стене члены в задницах друг друга?  
Испуганный дозорный кивнул. Стена. Ночной дозор. Братство воронов. Это сообщение имело какое-то важное значение и какое-то к нему отношение. _Но какое?_  
Он еще раз огляделся, обдумывая услышанное. Помещение вокруг было небольшим, какая-то комната на одного. Грубо отесанные каменные стены, низкий очаг, брошенное в углу тряпье, кувшин с водой, который стоял прямо на полу, и еще стол рядом с его лежанкой, заставленный каким-то медицинским дерьмом: тусклые, затертые пальцами склянки, застиранные тряпки и соблазнительное тонкое лезвие под стеклом. _Острое._ Что-то тенью мелькнуло в пустой памяти, глаза закрылись сами, дыхание пресеклось. Сейчас, сейчас удастся вспомнить… Руки на секунду ослабли, и черный брат мгновенно рванул в сторону.  
\- Кто ты такой, скотина? – зашипел он уже у двери. - Наши тебя из снега вытащили почти мертвого, с трудом доперли такую тушу до Черной башни, а ты глазами сверкаешь и бросаешься, как бешеный? Пусть лорд командующий сам с тобой разбирается, с тобой и твоим мечом, раз вы ему так нужны.  
\- С каким еще мечом? – он улыбнулся как мог широко. – Здесь нет никакого меча. Покажи мне его. Да не бойся, не трону, я сам испугался.  
Дозорный замер, всматриваясь ему в глаза, потом недоверчиво хмыкнул, выскользнул за дверь и громыхнул наружной щеколдой. Что ж пусть идет, пусть закрывает, не стоит пугать раньше времени и есть что обдумать. Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь унять бешеный кровяной стук в висках. Ему надо успокоиться и понять, как действовать дальше. Лорд командующий, Ночной дозор, - все это было знакомо, имело какой-то смутный смысл, непонятно только, кто он сам, что здесь делает и как ему действовать дальше.  
Ночной Дозор – сборище жалких отбросов, якобы чего-то от кого-то охраняющих, на самом деле влачащих унылую жизнь подальше от нормальных лордов под присмотром жалкого червяка - лорда командующего. Командующего.. Джона.. Сноу! Тело подбросило вверх. В ярости он ударил кулаком о стену. Джон Сноу. Конечно. Он отчетливо это помнил и чувствовал. Как ненавидел этого человека, хотел его убить. _Но почему?_ Как выглядит этот Сноу? Видел ли он его? Встречал? Черный провал памяти.  
Три шага от кровати, потом три обратно. Обдумать то, что вспомнил. Если бы Сноу командующий знал его, встречал, то ему уже не надо было бы ни в чем разбираться, спрашивать имя, отправлять свою вонючую крысу. Какой-то еще там меч, важный для Сноу? Этого меча ему явно не оставили. Меча, которым он мог бы убить Джона Сноу, убить, чтобы…, чтобы…, тут мысль обрывалась, но оставалось горячее чувство правильности этого поступка и опасности… Незнакомая территория всегда опасна, у него не было оружия, ничего, кроме рубахи и штанов и бесполезных в этом деле лекарственных склянок. И еще тоненького симпатичного лезвия. Им хорошо… Им хорошо… Он поморщился, мысль явно не складывалась. Это лезвие приятно взять в руки, но вряд ли им можно сражаться.  
Уязвим и загнан в нору. Чувство знакомое, с ним это уже было когда-то, вот только бы вспомнить это когда и как. Он снова попытался сосредоточиться, разобраться с неясными ощущениями, которые были связаны с этим чувством. Темнота, тишина, ты собираешься весь внутри, приостанавливая бег крови, стук сердца, ритм дыхания. Покой. Почти покой. Нет. Здесь и сейчас ему что-то мешало. Он потянулся рукой к тревожно налившемуся паху и наткнулся на твердость под шнуровкой. Эта тяжесть мешала слиться с тишиной и покоем, и была как-то связана с Джоном Сноу, которого он не помнил.  
«Джон Сноу…, лорд командующий, унылая ворона, - работая вверх вниз рукой, он почти видел разводы напряженных вен под скользящей горячей кожей, - я тебя наверняка должен убить тем самым мечом, о котором я не помню, который у меня был и который ты забрал или… - ладонь замерла на секунду, - трахнуть сначала?».  
Рука работала яростно, отчаянно, хорошо зная свое дело, но облегчение не приходило. Он зарычал, сжимая до скрежета зубы, сжимая до боли член, чего-то не хватало, чего-то отчаянно нужного, живого. Нежного. Спазм в паху заставил согнуться. Острые, обломанные ногти впились в край нежной плоти, раздирая, принося боль. Перед глазами мелькнул ломаный силуэт, какой-то кровавый обрубок, пальцы свело судорогой, кровавая борозда рванула вверх, обжигая плоть. На пике боли он услышал собственный голос: «не надо, пожалуйста, не надо» и кончил. Облегчение и покой пришли сразу, а с ними и имя. Он отчетливо понял, как ему нужно назваться здесь и сейчас и со странным для самого себя удовольствием произнес это вслух:  
\- Мое имя Вонючка. Меня зовут Вонючка.

Теон

Теон считал круги, накручивая их в небольшой камере то в одном, то в другом направлении. Что ему еще оставалось делать, кроме как ждать, ходить, лежать, есть и гадить? И помнить свое имя, настоящее имя. Осмысленностью и нужностью его жизнь никогда не отличалась. Хотя многим время от времени удавалось его с пользой пристроить, включить в какие-нибудь очередные планы, удовлетворить чьи-нибудь политические интересы или личные чудные прихоти. Грейджои, Баратеоны и Старки, Болтоны, копьеносцы и Станнис, а теперь и Сноу. Всего лишь разменная монета, очень затертая и мелкая. Джон уже не сможет извлечь из него ни малейшей выгоды. Хотя, возможно, Теон удовлетворит его жажду мести за потерянных братьев и сожженный Винтефелл. Пора подвести черту под в этой веселой игрой: «передай перевертыша по цепочке», подставив шею под меч бастарда Старков. Он ждал этого. С другой стороны, ничего не сказать Джону о том, что маленькие Старки живы, он тоже не мог.  
Молить о смерти – часто повторяемое упражнение последнего куска его жизни, самого лживого и самого честного. Если один бастард никогда бы не смилостивился, сколько не унижайся, другой, возможно, убьет его просто, не унизив. И сейчас эта тихая надежда приобрела такое важное значение, что Теон отчаянно жалел обо всех насмешках, когда-то отпущенных в адрес хмурого Сноу. Кто он, если связывает свои мысли о пристойной смерти с человеком, чье достоинство было когда-то тренировочным чучелом стрел его собственного остроумия? Ходячее поучение богов. Едва ходячее. Теон горько рассмеялся и на секунду представил, какой может быть история жалкой жизни Теона Перевертыша, притча, которую бы рассказывали септоны и пилигримы в назидание юношам.  
Он сел на кровать и провел рукой по холодному лбу. Нет, он бы этого не хотел. Никаких поучений из его жизни. Чтобы все знали. Знали бы, что случилось с ним. Обсуждали бы с жадным любопытством его падение, гордыню и слабость.  
Здесь в этой камере и в одиночестве его мысли блуждали странными путями. Бредовые предположения, картинки под воспаленными веками. Джон его не вызывал, не казнил, с ним никто ни о чем не говорил. Теон и не пытался расспрашивать, что-то требовать, молить. Он честно ждал. Богам виднее, что с ним делать. Они его спасли, привели сюда, и это было лучше судьбы Вонючки, лучше огня и меча Станниса, мучительной жалости Аши. Это было милосердием.  
Там в башне Станниса он так до конца не понял, что произошло. Атака на лагерь была видимо внезапной и мощной, поскольку принести Теона в жертву хоть какому-то богу, соблюдая правила и приличия, Баратеон явно не успевал. Отдавая его банкиру для доставки Джону Сноу, Станнис коротко упомянул Ашу и скользнул по Теону раздраженным и голодным взглядом. В тот момент Теон ничего так не хотел, как удовлетворить этот голод, сгореть ярким вопящим факелом прямо на месте. Ноги его не держали, рук он не чувствовал. Башня, несколько деревянных построек, разбегающиеся силуэты людей, снежное наплывающее белым саванном полотно - все отчаянно вращалось вокруг. Способность соображать парализовал образ приближающегося Рамси, который ищет, чует своего Вонючку, очень скоро возьмет его вместе с кожей, костями, глазами, разумом и станет вонючкиной бесконечной болью, навсегда. Мозг полыхал, сердце сотрясало грудную клетку.  
Потом холод, снег, жесткие руки, встряхивающие его, удерживающие на лошади, тихий шепот Джейни, ее обеспокоенный взгляд, горячая похлебка у губ.  
Почему боги позволили мне оказаться там, выплыть из темноты и слабости,  
надеяться, что для меня еще что-то возможно, кроме одиночества, унижения, обреченности и вины? Словно ветер еще может надуть разорванные штормом паруса – грязные, страшные, безжизненно повисшие тряпки.  
Его привезли к Стене и бросили в камеру. Сноу он не видел, ничего не знал. И ладно. Главное – нет Рамси и нет Вонючки, остальное он может принять, что бы это ни было.  
Знакомый звук шагов, заставил его поднять голову. Времени с последней кормежки прошло немного, он никого не ждал, поэтому, быстро встав с кровати, шагнул к хорошо изученной ржавой решетке.  
\- Не надейся, Перевертыш, жрачки еще нет, - мрачно отрезал уставший дозорный.  
Он никогда особо не разговаривал и даже имени своего не сообщал. Теон про себя называл его «гундосый» из-за хронически заложенного носа, крылья которого были всегда красными и воспаленными. Пришел явно не поболтать, в руках у него было ведро с водой.  
\- Что тогда?  
\- Лорд командующий тебя вызывает. А он еще слишком слаб, чтобы пускать к нему такую вонючую тварь как ты. Помойся.  
Дозорный громыхнул ведром, часть вода выплеснулась. И потекла. Теон удивился, как невозможно медленно вода от ведра течет к его ногам. Когда она коснулась потрескавшихся от старости огромных сапог на ногах, колени разом ослабли.  
Он готовился к встрече с Джоном, но все-таки был не готов.

Теон замер у порога, не чувствуя в себе ни капли мужества, чтобы толкнуть дверь. Толкнули его и, качнувшись, он шагнул внутрь. Там было тепло. Взгляд выхватил сначала чью-то фигуру, склонившуюся у огня, а потом Теон увидел Джона. Сноу сидел справа от камина в кресле под толстым красно-коричневым пледом, был изможденным, бледным, едва узнаваемым.  
\- Грейджой? – Джон спросил глухо и недоверчиво.  
\- Да, это я, лорд командующий.  
Теон услышал со стороны свой голос – слабый, разом севший, отвел глаза, потом не удержался и опустил голову.  
Молчание было невыносимо долгим. Человек у камина пошевелился и выпрямился.  
«Что бы я ни собирался сказать, все звучит жалко», - пришла тоскливая мысль.  
\- Не знаю, зачем Станнис тебя прислал, – наконец устало произнес Джон. - Лучше бы он тебя казнил, потому что я как командующий дозора за совершенные тобой преступления сделать это не могу, не имею права, хотя и хочу.  
«Что ж остается только тихо, никого не тревожа, казнить самого себя. Лучше самосожжением, вознося молитву к Рглору. Тогда все будут довольны».  
\- Он просто не успел. Приговор вынесен, тебе остается просто его исполнить.  
\- Ты сам этого хочешь? – резко бросил Джон.  
Теон глубоко вдохнул и заставил себя посмотреть прямо на лорда-командующего. Сноу был явно тяжело болен, может быть ранен. Судя по озабоченному взгляду, который бросил на него стоящий у камина долговязый парень, даже разговор с Теоном был для Сноу тяжелой нагрузкой. Теон еще раньше решил для себя, что будет полностью откровенным с Джоном и с собой.  
\- Я это заслужил и хотел смерти. Я думаю, ты должен меня убить, чтобы… чтобы…  
Теон мучительно пытался вспомнить заранее подобранные какие-то правильные слова, но они не давались. В глазах подозрительно защипало, и он судорожно вдохнул носом.  
Джон молчал и очень внимательно смотрел на него, но взгляд был холодным, отчужденным, ненавидящим. «Между нами кровь. Бран и Рикон. Он думает, я их убил». Теон беспомощно поднял правую, запаянную в перчатку руку к горлу, где было спрессовано в тугой комок звуков множество слов, которые он обдумывал в камере все эти долгие дни.  
\- Чтобы что? Я слушаю, - сухо сказал Джон. - Только сейчас, только один раз.  
\- Я не убивал братьев, клянусь. Твоих братьев, я имею в виду, - внезапно выпалил Теон и добавил упавшим голосом. - и моих тоже …  
Джон резко встал и сразу закачался, заваливаясь на руки подскочившего дозорного, видимо, стюарда. Теон, испугавшись, тоже шагнул к Джону, но сразу смутился и отступил назад. «Вряд ли я тот, кто может ему помочь».  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать этим "я не убивал", Грейджой?  
Теон собрал остатки сил и тихо, но отчетливо проговорил каждое заученное в камере слово:  
\- Я не убивал их. Они сбежали из Винтерфелла. Я приказал убить двух мальчиков. Детей мельника. И выдал их за Брана и Рикона. Я не сжигал Винтерфелл, но я помог в этом Рамси Болтону.  
Потом замолчал и сразу опустил голову, продолжая чувствовать на себе взгляд Джона.  
\- Я не хотел…, - звук вышел таким тихим, что он сам себя едва слышал.  
Самое важное он смог сказать, остальное не имело значение. Поэтому молчание не было тягостным, оно казалось необходимым, подводящим какую-то важную черту, приносящим покой.  
\- Лорд командующий, - послышался голос стюарда, - вас опять лихорадит. Отложите этот разговор, выпейте отвар, а я позову Мелиссандру.  
Теон нерешительно поднял голову. Джон действительно выглядел совершенно обессилевшим, на белом лице отчетливо выступила испарина, но воспаленные глаза неотрывно и тревожно следили за ним.  
\- Хорошо, Атлас. Пусть позже, но я хочу знать все о том, что произошло с Винтерфеллом и моими братьями.  
Он помолчал, отвернулся и, моргнув несколько раз на огонь в камине, добавил:  
\- И с тобой, Теон Грейджой.  
Теон кивнул.  
\- Сейчас Атлас отведет тебя в большой зал, где ужинают братья. Он покажет тебе одного человека. Возможно, ты его видел или знаешь. Мы его нашли с мечом Станниса. Эта история меня сильно беспокоит. Он утверждает, что ничего не помнит. Но назвал свое имя. Странное такое - Вонючка.  
Комната провернулась вокруг Теона, разрушая очередную иллюзию.

Борясь с отвратительной тошнотой и нежеланием делать каждый следующий шаг, Грейджой вместе с Атласом вошел в большой зал Черной башни, где гудело и колыхалось жующее братство.  
\- Посмотри внимательно, стол справа у стены, здоровый детина, черные пряди прямо на глазах. Ничего не ест, крутит ложку и зыркает по сторонам.  
Ему даже не нужно было смотреть, чтобы отчетливо чувствовать его присутствие: тень милорда, руку милорда, тянущуюся к самому его нутру, вывернутому, дрожащему. Стоит только поймать глаза чудовища, и Теону не сбежать даже под меч Сноу.  
Атлас тряс его руку и что-то горячо шипел в ухо. _Дурак этот дозорный, совсем дурак_. Взгляд двигался туда, куда показывал стюард, неохотно, медленно, цепляясь за каждую небритую, хмурую или ухмыляющуюся рожу, за масленые пятна на темных от времени столах, за горлышки кувшинов, извергающих их себя мутную жидкость. Белесые, страшные, приклеивающие намертво глаза прервали его блуждания. Рот Теона послушно приоткрылся ради очередной бессмысленной мольбы. Пальцы свело судорогой. Взгляд Рамси с расчленяющим любопытством перекочевал на Атласа. И не вернулся к своему Вонючке, двинулся дальше.  
Теон прижал руку ко рту, чтобы удержать хлеставшую изнутри истерику. _Вонючка не помнит Вонючку? Или это новая игра, милорд?_

Теон

— Эй, Перевертыш, может, пойдешь в трапезную, ты не ел сегодня весь день, да и вчера тоже. И без того напоминаешь мне моего старика папашу перед тем, как тот помер. Сначала болел долго, кровью харкал, стал такой же худосочный, что и ты, и такой же молчаливый и жрать тоже перестал. Ходил, едва ноги переставлял, молчал и только глазами зыркал, синий весь. Ну, чисто мертвяк. Вот и ты такой, да еще и пальцев не хватает, и морда в шрамах. Папаша хоть до самой смерти только морщинистым был. А зачем мне мертвяки в конюшне? Лошадей не стоит лишний раз пугать, и так время тревожное. Мертвым за стеной самое место или в ледяной камере у Сноу. Так ты, Перевертыш, определяйся, куда двинешь в трапезную или в холодильню, чего тянуть-то? Сейчас время такое настало — быстро решать надо.  
Теон хмыкнул, тяжело сполз по перегородке стойла, устроился на корточках. Спину ломило, он попытался ее выровнять по выщербленной деревянной опоре сзади.  
— Не могу решить. Можно, я до завтра еще поопределяюсь. Если совсем кусок в горло не полезет, то сам со Стены спрыгну. Уже прыгал, не страшно. Там будет мне и холодильня, и мертвяки, и мертвые лошади.  
Варт, пожилой стюард конюший, покачал головой, задумчиво поковырял в правом ухе и двинулся в сторону выхода. Теон проводил его взглядом, особенно не прислушиваясь к явственному недовольному бормотанию. Оставшись совсем один, он поднял к глазам трехпалую руку. Покрасневшие от воды пальцы и обрубки болели и мелко подрагивали, ему хотелось верить, что эта дрожь от усталости, от судороги, которая не раз сводила руки, когда он сжимал щетку, вычищая холку и бока лошади, но это был страх. Стоило ему только остановиться, присесть, чтобы передохнуть, как страх переставал быть просто его спутником, а становился хозяином всего существа Теона.  
— Мое имя Теон, я не Вонючка, меня зовут Теон, не Вонючка… И он меня не найдет.  
Он забился сюда в полном отчаянии, как мог забиться только Вонючка. Эти конюшни были достаточно далеки от трапезной, от зала, где он снова увидел эти родовые живодерные глаза Болтонов. Тогда он запаниковал и не сказал Атласу ничего членораздельного. Выдавил что-то вроде «знакомое лицо, но надо вспомнить». Заорать бы на весь зал: «Это Рамси Болтон! Спасите меня, пожалуйста! Умоляю! Засуньте в самую дальнюю клетку, в самое глубокое подземелье! А лучше убейте сразу…», но он давился ужасом и пытался отковылять назад, спрятаться за деревянную колонну около входа. Атлас похоже не совсем понял, что происходит, думал только о больном Джоне Сноу, поэтому недоверчиво посмотрел на покрывшегося холодным потом Теона, перевел глаза на Рамси, пожал плечами и сообщил, что лорд командующий разрешил Теону свободно перемещаться по территории до следующего разговора. Затем поручил его устройство дежурившему дозорному.  
Дежурный, похоже одичалый, долго размышлял, куда бы его пристроить, неспешно перебирал варианты, а Теон, ссутулившись, натянув капюшон от лба до самого подбородка, старался отойти подальше от выхода из зала трапезной и больше всего хотел, чтобы его устроили где-нибудь за Стеной.  
Прикидывал, удастся ли с нее удачно спрыгнуть и предложить себя снарку или грамкину. Поняв, что дальше всего от казарм, арсенала и тренировочной площадки находятся конюшни, он начал заглядывать в глаза одичалому, по всей видимости незнающему историю Теона Перевертыша, и завел жалкий рассказ о том, как любит лошадей и умеет с ними обращаться.  
С тех пор уже второй день он был здесь, а слухи о том, что Джону стало хуже, и красная жрица не выходит из его комнат, а командует всеми Тормунд, лишили Теона последней надежды и желания покидать не просто конюшни, но денники. На разговоры Варта о размещении в казармах он яростно и молча мотал головой. Практически все его сторонились, кроме лошадей и старшего пожилого стюарда, но тот по обязанности должен был контролировать его работу.  
Самое страшное и непонятное было то, как Рамси вообще оказался здесь и совершенно один. Возможно, что-то случилось, что-то пошло не так на какой-нибудь очередной безумной охоте, возможно на охоте за ним самим, за Теоном, после того как со Станнисом, видимо, было покончено.  
От Рамси, конечно, можно ожидать, чего угодно, его поступки никогда не казались Теону последовательными или хотя бы объяснимыми. Разумом он их не понимал, но шкурой чувствовал какую-то запредельную извращенную логику, мог ее предвидеть. Сейчас он прокручивал в уме короткий, брошенный на него взгляд Болтона в трапезной, и, растворяясь в этом воспоминании всем своим существом, пытался угадать, что ему ждать.  
«Хочу понять его желания. Ему угождать. Даже здесь, даже после того как боги напомнили мне мое имя».  
В то, что Рамси отшибло память, он не верил. Скорее тот притворяется, выживает. Неужели не знает о присутствии Теона? Или ему все равно, и это имя Вонючка — издевка, предупреждение: я иду, помни свое имя, помни свое место…  
— Мое имя Теон. Меня зовут Теон.  
«Никому я здесь не нужен, и ничто не защитит меня от Рамси. Живу я теперь среди лошадей, а не собак. Интересно, это можно считать повышением статуса? Боюсь, когда он меня найдет здесь, это ему не понравится. Стоит, пока не поздно, поискать место, где держат собак».  
— Держи, Перевертыш, — хриплый ворчливый голос вывел его из оцепенения. Варт протягивал ему миску с кашей, заправленной, судя по запаху, жареным луком. Теон ухватил дрожащими руками теплое дно.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он ошеломленно и вскочил, вглядываясь в лицо Варта. Тот отвел глаза.  
— Я тут подумал, что хоть ты и предатель Старков, и слышал я о тебе очень гадкие вещи, но лошадей вчера и сегодня ты старательно чистил, хоть и не особо умело. И они к тебе без подозрений, а это — добрый знак. Может, и не все так плохо с тобой, как рассказывают. Потом наш Сноу тебя отпустил, не казнил. А он, если кто того заслуживает, дело свое знает.  
— Я вполне заслуживаю, а он слишком добрый, — признал Теон и склеил губами пробивающуюся изнутри улыбку. Каша была одуряющее вкусной.  
— Ешь. При здравом размышлении к мертвякам не стоит торопиться, они и так к нам на перекус поспешают. А если наш командующий от ран в себя не придет и хитрость не придумает, вряд ли нам эти безмозглые крикуны одичалые помогут. У них всегда хвастливых прозвищ и ярких побрякушек больше, чем хороших запасов и сохраненных жизней.  
— Но лорд-командующий их все-таки пустил и поставил охранять Стену.  
— Иногда и чучела в огороде ворон отпугивают, а если этими чучелами весь огород унавозить, можно чуток больше времени выиграть. Да и потом мясо лишним в зимний год не бывает, может с одичалых начнут, а не с лошадей, от последних-то пользы определенно больше: будет на чем драпать, когда некого жрать станет.  
Теон жевал, внимательно слушал, наслаждаясь самой возможностью просто с кем-то разговаривать. Варт рассуждал о пользе одичалых и лошадей с муллами во время зимовки, осады и прямого столкновения с Иными. Перевес всегда был на стороне парнокопытных. Теон согласно кивал. За последний год жизни он усвоил одну простую мудрость — никогда не нужно спорить с теми, кто тебя кормит.  
— А что случилось с Джоном? Кто ранил лорда командующего?  
— Да свои же предатели помощники. Из них уже мясо про запас наморозили. Набросились с ножиками после письма с угрозами, которые он получил о болтонского бастарда.  
Теон вскочил, роняя почти опустевшую миску, и в ужасе уцепился за рукав дозорного:  
— Какого письма? Каких угроз?  
«Вот, оказывается, зачем здесь Рамси. Ему нужен Джон. Он хочет его убить. Но как? Зачем? Почему он пришел один? Надо предупредить. Меня не пустят к нему и не послушают, я же Перевертыш, предатель. Что же мне сделать?», — мысли заметались бессвязно, а Варт смотрел на него с явным изумлением:  
— Успокойся, сядь вот на скамью, Грейджой. Вы ведешь себя так, словно нас обступили мертвяки или ты сам вот-вот им станешь. Похоже, ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я. Успокойся, я тебе сейчас все расскажу об этом письме. И о чем ты там еще хочешь узнать.  
История с письмом и покушением была длинной и путанной. Теон понял, что писал свое письмо Рамси либо до столкновения со Станнисом, либо сразу после. Джон, тяжело раненный предателями, долго не приходил в себя, и для всех было неожиданностью, когда он вдруг очнулся и стал отдавать распоряжения. Он уговорил королеву уехать к морю вместе с браавосским банкиром, отправил Арью-Джейни, которая наотрез отказывалась уехать вместе с леди Селисой Флорент, к Железному Эммету и Скорбному Эдду в Долгий Курган, узнал о доставленном в Черный замок неизвестном с мечом Станниса. Кто был этот парень с мечом короля, так никто и не догадывался, а Рамси твердо держался версии о потере памяти. Что с ним делать было непонятно, за ним присматривали, но выпустили и дали оружие дозорного.  
Имена дозорных, крепости, события, — все в процессе рассказа путалось в голове Теона.  
— Варт, о нападении на Джона Сноу… До лорда командующего и сейчас легко добраться? Мне вот даже не связали руки, когда привели к нему. И с ним был только стюард. Атлас.  
Конюший насмешливо его оглядел. Теон сразу ссутулился и неловко просунул руки между коленями и скамьей:  
— Было бы что связывать. Атласа для тебя с запасом. Ты вон, когда лошадь чистишь, так всем телом на нее заваливаешься. Я сначала никак понять не мог, то ли ты ее чистишь, то ли вот-вот в обморок упадешь и устоять пытаешь, цепляясь скребком за ее шкуру. Хотя надо отдать тебе должное, цепляешь ты хорошо, как тот репей на лошадиной заднице, что на одной колючке висит. От любой встряски кажется отвалится, а все никак. Не волнуйся, Грейджой, Тормунд Громовой Кулак за командующим присматривает, — конюший замолчал и опять с большим сомнением поковырял в правом ухе. — Если что — шум поднимет, на это он точно способен, судя по его имени.  
Теон хмыкнул. Возникшая неловкость ушла. Тепло, довольный жизнью желудок и неспешное ворчание конюшего дарили Теону покой и дремоту. Мир вокруг начал казаться уютным и предсказуемым как в детстве рядом со старой Нэн и Роббом на шкурах у жаркого камина, когда можно забыться страшными сказками о чудовищах и героическими фантазиями. Теон уже стал подумывать, что сможет завтра выйти один за стены конюшен и разыскать Рамси, последить за ним издалека, разобраться в его извращенных планах.

Рамси

— Эй, Вонючка, подойди сюда — громыхнул Тормунд. — Что за безмозглая мать дала тебе такое поросячье имя или твой отец ее в отхожем месте трахал, когда она тебя понесла?  
— Такое отхожее место, в котором тебя зачали, по эту сторону Стены даже в медвежьих берлогах не найти? Какое имя вспомнил, то и назвал. Дело твое командовать дозором, пока Сноу бока отлеживает, а не думать о том, куда мой отец свой хрен засовывал.  
Тормунд радостно загоготал. Вонючка показательно раздвинул губы, внимательно глядя на него исподлобья. Он давно наблюдал за этим жирным одичалым недоноском и быстро понял, что с ним, как и вообще среди одичалых, надо вести себя нагло: чем гуще за столом языком месишь, тем храбрее им кажешься. Процесс замера «у кого член длиннее» начинался в трапезной, продолжался на тренировочной площадке и, судя по регулярному гоготу из нужников, завершался именно там. А Вонючка решил стать своим. Дозорные из местных относились к нему настороженно. Болтали что-то на тему найденного при нем меча, который ему даже не показал никто. А мужичью из-за Стены этот меч и история о том, как его притащили слегка подмороженным, были до… бороды. С одичалых и проще было начинать.  
— Имя тебе, парень, надо сменить, бабское оно какое-то, — не унимался Тормунд, приближаясь и медленно вытягивая меч. — А ты с виду вроде с хреном, вот только как ты им машешь — не ясно. Поди, забыл как его и в руки взять, придется тебя подучить малость, по-отцовски, так сказать.  
Покрытые инеем до самых бровей рожи, столпившихся вокруг них на площадке, радостно заржали. Кто-то бросил в него обглоданной костью. Он резко повернулся, вглядываясь в толпу. «По-отцовски — было бы совсем по другому» — отчетливо мелькнула мысль, и язык прошелся по губам влажно и голодно. Меч, выданный ему в оружейной, был не первой свежести, но зато достаточно увесистый и острый. Хотелось с хрустом и без особых затей раскроить кому-нибудь башку, словно это поможет ему уснуть этой ночью, а не….  
Он рванул меч от бедра и, не думая больше ни о чем, бросился на усмехающегося Тормунда. Громыхнув о подставленное широкое лезвие, он не удержался и скользнул по нему вправо и вниз, безнадежно теряя равновесие. Тяжелый удар по колену повалил его на землю. Он тут же вскочил, пятясь назад, поводя острием меча по сторонам.  
— Давай, Отец Тысяч, добавь памяти парню, — голосисто одобряли вокруг.  
Отец Тысяч добродушно закряхтел и не спеша, держа меч чуть в стороне, двинулся на Вонючку. Тот, рубанув с левого плеча, крутанул по встретившему удар лезвию и тут же ушел вниз, почти припадая на колено, пытаясь пробиться снизу, но мощный встречный выпад заставил его опять покачнуться и потерять равновесие. Этот Краснобай был слишком силен. Если наотмашь ударит он, может запросто раскроить от плеча до бедра. Проклятого трахальщика медведей можно было взять только скоростью. Вонючка налетал снова, рубил мечом, постоянно меняя угол нападения, но скорости и силы не хватало. Каждый поставленный Тормундом блок был крепок, как каменная стена. Как обойти эти блоки Вонючка не знал. Возможно, все дело в памяти, или он никогда не был достаточно искусен.  
— Иного тебе в медвежью задницу, Тормунд, — он отшвырнул меч под ноги толпившимся вокруг дозорным, — твою тушу только великаньей кувалдой забить в землю можно.  
— Ничего, ни ты первый вокруг меня бестолку скачешь, — тот подошел и похлопал здоровенной ручищей по плечу. — Думать, конечно, не успеваешь, но сила есть, с парой мертвяков справишься.  
Вонючка выругался и потянулся за брошенным мечом. Ему нечего было делать среди этих мужиков. Но где и что ему делать? Нужно было посмотреть в глаза Сноу, но такая возможность и вовсе не предвиделась. Единственный вариант — стать правой рукой Тормунда или Кожаного, только они могли войти в закрытую дверь полудохлого командующего. А Вонючка бы вошел следом, проскользнул в сумерках и посмотрел бы в это лицо, в глаза… Поднес бы пальцы к векам и… выдавил бы белые яблоки одним резким, сочным, соскальзывающим в глубь мозга движением… За то, что тот сделал, за то, что посмел… Ярость шарахнула в голову слепым ударом, он еле удержался, чтобы не упасть на колени. _Что? Что посмел сделать Сноу?_  
Дыра, чернота, засасывающая даже слабую догадку, он ничего не мог вспомнить…  
— Ну что там, парень? Обессилел? Помочь меч поднять?  
Под нескончаемое радостное ржание он ухватил рукоять и выпрямился. Тормунд или Кожаный? Кто откроет дверь? Придав своего лицу выражение угрюмого мужества, ожидаемое, как ему казалось от него, он шагнул в Отцу Тысяч.  
— Проверку я совсем провалил или дело мне какое найдешь? — он говорил особенно небрежным тоном, словно меньше всего ему хотелось быть кому-либо полезным. Прошелся рукой по перевези и нагло, в упор посмотрел на Тормунда.  
— Найдем, как не найти. Возьми его завтра, Кожаный, с собой за Стену мертвяков жечь.  
— Может и возьму. Помочь парню надо. Глядишь, чья мертвая рожа ему знакомой покажется, он и вспомнит чего?  
— Его же вроде на другой стороне нашли?  
— Может загодя перелез, — пожал плечами Кожаный. — Сейчас по холодку все такие шустрые стали, если живые, конечно. Были там, а глядишь уже здесь.  
Тормунд опять гоготнул, Вонючка еле сдержал нахлынувшее на него отвращение, которое вызывал этот бесконечный гогот.  
— Возможно, кто-то отправил парня сгонять за волшебным мечом короля? — продолжал мысль Кожаный. — Был бы расторопнее, не пришлось бы тебе Громовой кулак на поклон к Сноу идти, сам бы Иных на ледяных ежиков порезал. Иди, Вонючка, для начала подежуришь на Стене. А там посмотрим.

На Стене было спокойно. Практически полностью почерневший горизонт, холод, тишина и потрескивание сгоравших в костре дров. Прислонившись к боковине катапульты, Вонючка смотрел в бесконечную тьму за Стеной. Оттуда не доносилось никаких звуков — все казалось мертвым и неподвижным. Настороженным. Так же как у него в голове. Где тихо сидел враг. Он это чувствовал. Словно живую, дышащую, пульсирующую часть его сознания, кто-то передавил жгутом и накинул черную непроницаемую ткань. Эта часть извивалась в темноте, захлебывалась от ярости, пыталась вырваться. Но прочный, режущий каждое движение жгут не давал. И сам он не мог прорваться к запертой внутри него части самого себя, скользил по живому, болезненному и падал. Крохотная, беззащитная память Вонючки была собрана по сочащимся болью свободным углам сознания, но этой памяти было не достаточно.  
Он помнил какие-то ободранные события, просто быстро мелькавшие картинки: напряженная шея лошади, опускающиеся в грязь копыта, факелы, зажатые в костяных руках, лязгающую решетку и тяжесть ключа во взмокшей от пота ладони, а потом как рука, его рука, опускается в шелк темно-красного густого пятна на грязном каменном полу. Становится очень спокойно, так хорошо и спокойно, он поднимает глаза, чтобы увидеть… и…соскальзывает в пустоту. Раз за разом он прокручивает эти фрагменты, но не может добраться до самого важного.  
«Это проклятое колдовство не иначе, траханное колдовство Сноу и его меча!»  
— Что вы говорите? — робкий голос из-за спины заставил его развернуться, у рта рассеивалось облако пара.  
— Да так, ничего, — он забыл об этом недоростке. Они дежурили на пару, по очереди греясь у костра и вглядываясь во мрак за Стеной. Он был молчаливым и испуганным. Слабым. Вонючка всмотрелся, криво усмехнулся и подошел к пареньку. Тот был очень худым и выглядел молодо.  
— Ты из одичалых?  
Он кивнул.  
— Заложник? Или тебе больше шестнадцати?  
— Шестнадцать. Я не мог быть заложником. Я один. Моих родителей сожрали мертвяки, сразу как мы присоединились к Тормунду, а потом и оказались здесь.  
— Поэтому ты со мной и стоишь, не успел обзавестись приятелями?  
— Кто был, увели в другие крепости. Сейчас никого, — мальчишка заглянул ему в глаза. Вонючка прищурился, всматриваясь в худое, с легким пушком над верхней губой лицо. «Ищет покровителя. Напрасно…». Ему как-то сразу стало жарко, он плавно опустился рядом, на замурованную в лед скамью, гравий угрожающе хрустнул под ногой.  
— Я и сам здесь недавно, мало кого знаю и ориентируюсь плохо. Но думаю, мы друг другу поможем. Где ты здесь обитаешь? Что делаешь?  
— Меня поселили в Башне Хардина. Там холодно, ужасно воет и что-то скрипит по ночам.  
— Тебе страшно одному?  
— Немного. Но все равно это лучше, чем за Стеной. Там страшной была тишина и скрип снега, когда мы ждали, что придут мертвые. Здесь ничего. Днем мне приходится много тренироваться, я раньше ничего, кроме каменного топора в руках не держал, да и драться по-настоящему не приходилось, в основном работать.  
Мальчишка завелся рассказывать о своей мирной жизни за Стеной, говорил много, торопливо, стараясь угодить чем-то. Вонючка внимательно следил за тем, как изгибаются его губы, раздуваются крылья носа. Лицо двигалось, меняя рельеф, где-то подергивалось, где-то разглаживалось. Это было увлекательное зрелище — вспучивающееся под белой морщинистой пенкой, грозящее выплеснуться горячее молоко. Не белое, красное. Хоть сейчас это и не видно. Такое знакомое… он раньше очень хорошо разбирался во всех этих … подергиваниях…  
— Мне нравилось ловить из-подо льда рыбу. У меня хорошо получалось. А отец мой засыпал прямо над лункой. Сидел, как снежная статуя, пока удило из рук не выскальзывало и не уходило в воду, а ему все равно, он и дальше так сидел.  
Парень расхохотался.  
«Зубы, — пришла странная мучительная мысль. — Так много белых зубов. И их все видно, когда он смеется. Абсолютно все»  
— Как тебя зовут? — Вонючка выдавил хрипло и растянул губы, удерживая в глазах доброжелательность.  
— — Мое имя Греон Плавник, — он широко улыбнулся и снова сверкнул зубами.  
И тело атаковало само. Безнадежно, отчаянно, неуправляемо.  
Между широко расставленных ног катапульты было гораздо темнее. Сжимая горло парня, Вонючка посмотрел вокруг, следующий костер шевелился где-то далеко в темноте, самих дозорных видно не было. Он провел рукой по открытой коже его горла. Такие испуганные глаза. Молчит. Снежинка растаяла на ресницах и растеклась влажной пленкой над розовым краем века. Реснички такие маленькие, их невозможно вырвать по одной, оставляя горошинки крови, как едва видимые рубиновые бусы, обвивающие глаз. Он бы попробовал это сделать, но красота недолговечна, рубиновые капли стекут, размажутся, как раскраска старой дешевой шлюхи, годной только на требуху.  
— — А тебя отец научил сосать член? — он наклонился близко, согревая белые щеки мальчишки своим дыханием.  
Тот отчаянно замотал головой, пытаясь пробиться вдохом сквозь хват руки.  
— Это надо делать очень глубоко. Я тебе покажу. У тебя должно хорошо получиться.  
Вонючка ласково улыбнулся, стянул зубами перчатку со свободной руки и погрузил два пальца в послушно приоткрывшийся рот. Зубы были гладкими, влажными, ровными. Резко скользнул всей рукой вглубь, к корню языка. Парень дернулся, задыхаясь в рвотном позыве. Изо рта выплеснулась слюна или желчь, потекла по запястью под рукав, оставляя за собой ледяную метку. В паху горячо застучала кровь.  
Погружаясь в жаркий, податливый рот, Вонючка долго и мучительно пытался вытащить из своей головы хоть какую-то картинку, связанную с этими знакомыми ощущениями и звуками. Надавив на напряженную шею, он чуть приподнял лицо парня. Оно превратилось в жалкую маску: из носа и глаз текло, и ледяная корка копилась где-то под его подбородком. Вонючка ускорил движения, развернулся, втыкаясь в зубы, вспучивая щеку. Зубы неловко царапнули, боль стрельнула в пах и тягуче отдалась в голове. Но этого было недостаточно. Чтобы кончить все эти ночи, все эти чертовы ночи наедине с его стояком и непроглядной, сдавленной жгутом памятью, нужно было больше, гораздо больше боли. Он продолжал скользить вдоль зубов и нежной щеки, прислушиваясь к приятным влажным звукам. Потом закрыл глаза и отчаянно, со всего маху саданул рукой по другой щеке парня. Собственный крик, обжигающая, сдирающая плоть боль и облегчение накрыли разом, он почти задыхался, заваливаясь на давящегося его спермой Греона.  
Мальчишка рыдал, укрыв голову в коленях. Вонючка присел рядом и провел пальцем по оголившейся сзади шее. Его переполняло странное чувство тепла и благодарности. Такие чудесные, дерганные, ломкие движения плеч. С их дрожанием и с каждым всхлипом что-то отзывалось в его памяти, какой-то образ чуть проступал и сразу расползался, как короткая рябь на спокойной воде. Он знал, что именно к этому воспоминанию как к самому важному, он пытается, но не может пробиться. Возможно, уже и никогда не сможет. Он провел ладонью по заплаканному лицу парня, по его ледяному лбу, потом мягко завел локоть под подбородок, обхватил голову и крутанул, внимательно вслушиваясь в хруст шейных позвонков.

— Слушай, а ты не видел внизу моего напарника? — зло бросил Вонючка пришедшему сменить его дозорному. — А то куда-то поперся отлить, как стеснительная девка, да так и не вернулся.  
— Нет, — тот лениво пожал плечами. — Надеюсь, не со Стены отливал, а то парень был какой-то неловкий, мог и сверзиться. Как его вообще звали?  
Снег по ту сторону Стены мог скрыть самые разные преступления. Медленно спускаясь по крутой лестнице, Вонючка вспоминал легкое тело в своих руках, следы, оставляемые волочащимися за телом ногами на гравии и снегу, и вдруг отчетливо понял, что он уже делал подобное.

5\. Теон и Рамси

— Эй, Вонючка, подойди сюда — громыхнул Тормунд. — Что за безмозглая мать дала тебе такое поросячье имя или твой отец ее в отхожем месте трахал, когда она тебя понесла?  
— Такое отхожее место, в котором тебя зачали, по эту сторону Стены даже в медвежьих берлогах не найти? Какое имя вспомнил, то и назвал. Дело твое командовать дозором, пока Сноу бока отлеживает, а не думать о том, куда мой отец свой хрен засовывал.  
Тормунд радостно загоготал. Вонючка показательно раздвинул губы, внимательно глядя на него исподлобья. Он давно наблюдал за этим жирным одичалым недоноском и быстро понял, что с ним, как и вообще среди одичалых, надо вести себя нагло: чем гуще за столом языком месишь, тем храбрее им кажешься. Процесс замера «у кого член длиннее» начинался в трапезной, продолжался на тренировочной площадке и, судя по регулярному гоготу из нужников, завершался именно там. А Вонючка решил стать своим. Дозорные из местных относились к нему настороженно. Болтали что-то на тему найденного при нем меча, который ему даже не показал никто. А мужичью из-за Стены этот меч и история о том, как его притащили слегка подмороженным, были до… бороды. С одичалых и проще было начинать.  
— Имя тебе, парень, надо сменить, бабское оно какое-то, — не унимался Тормунд, приближаясь и медленно вытягивая меч. — А ты с виду вроде с хреном, вот только как ты им машешь — не ясно. Поди, забыл как его и в руки взять, придется тебя подучить малость, по-отцовски, так сказать.  
Покрытые инеем до самых бровей рожи, столпившихся вокруг них на площадке, радостно заржали. Кто-то бросил в него обглоданной костью. Он резко повернулся, вглядываясь в толпу. «По-отцовски — было бы совсем по другому» — отчетливо мелькнула мысль, и язык прошелся по губам влажно и голодно. Меч, выданный ему в оружейной, был не первой свежести, но зато достаточно увесистый и острый. Хотелось с хрустом и без особых затей раскроить кому-нибудь башку, словно это поможет ему уснуть этой ночью, а не….  
Он рванул меч от бедра и, не думая больше ни о чем, бросился на усмехающегося Тормунда. Громыхнув о подставленное широкое лезвие, он не удержался и скользнул по нему вправо и вниз, безнадежно теряя равновесие. Тяжелый удар по колену повалил его на землю. Он тут же вскочил, пятясь назад, поводя острием меча по сторонам.  
— Давай, Отец Тысяч, добавь памяти парню, — голосисто одобряли вокруг.  
Отец Тысяч добродушно закряхтел и не спеша, держа меч чуть в стороне, двинулся на Вонючку. Тот, рубанув с левого плеча, крутанул по встретившему удар лезвию и тут же ушел вниз, почти припадая на колено, пытаясь пробиться снизу, но мощный встречный выпад заставил его опять покачнуться и потерять равновесие. Этот Краснобай был слишком силен. Если наотмашь ударит он, может запросто раскроить от плеча до бедра. Проклятого трахальщика медведей можно было взять только скоростью. Вонючка налетал снова, рубил мечом, постоянно меняя угол нападения, но скорости и силы не хватало. Каждый поставленный Тормундом блок был крепок, как каменная стена. Как обойти эти блоки Вонючка не знал. Возможно, все дело в памяти, или он никогда не был достаточно искусен.  
— Иного тебе в медвежью задницу, Тормунд, — он отшвырнул меч под ноги толпившимся вокруг дозорным, — твою тушу только великаньей кувалдой забить в землю можно.  
— Ничего, ни ты первый вокруг меня бестолку скачешь, — тот подошел и похлопал здоровенной ручищей по плечу. — Думать, конечно, не успеваешь, но сила есть, с парой мертвяков справишься.  
Вонючка выругался и потянулся за брошенным мечом. Ему нечего было делать среди этих мужиков. Но где и что ему делать? Нужно было посмотреть в глаза Сноу, но такая возможность и вовсе не предвиделась. Единственный вариант — стать правой рукой Тормунда или Кожаного, только они могли войти в закрытую дверь полудохлого командующего. А Вонючка бы вошел следом, проскользнул в сумерках и посмотрел бы в это лицо, в глаза… Поднес бы пальцы к векам и… выдавил бы белые яблоки одним резким, сочным, соскальзывающим в глубь мозга движением… За то, что тот сделал, за то, что посмел… Ярость шарахнула в голову слепым ударом, он еле удержался, чтобы не упасть на колени. _Что? Что посмел сделать Сноу?_  
Дыра, чернота, засасывающая даже слабую догадку, он ничего не мог вспомнить…  
— Ну что там, парень? Обессилел? Помочь меч поднять?  
Под нескончаемое радостное ржание он ухватил рукоять и выпрямился. Тормунд или Кожаный? Кто откроет дверь? Придав своего лицу выражение угрюмого мужества, ожидаемое, как ему казалось от него, он шагнул в Отцу Тысяч.  
— Проверку я совсем провалил или дело мне какое найдешь? — он говорил особенно небрежным тоном, словно меньше всего ему хотелось быть кому-либо полезным. Прошелся рукой по перевези и нагло, в упор посмотрел на Тормунда.  
— Найдем, как не найти. Возьми его завтра, Кожаный, с собой за Стену мертвяков жечь.  
— Может и возьму. Помочь парню надо. Глядишь, чья мертвая рожа ему знакомой покажется, он и вспомнит чего?  
— Его же вроде на другой стороне нашли?  
— Может загодя перелез, — пожал плечами Кожаный. — Сейчас по холодку все такие шустрые стали, если живые, конечно. Были там, а глядишь уже здесь.  
Тормунд опять гоготнул, Вонючка еле сдержал нахлынувшее на него отвращение, которое вызывал этот бесконечный гогот.  
— Возможно, кто-то отправил парня сгонять за волшебным мечом короля? — продолжал мысль Кожаный. — Был бы расторопнее, не пришлось бы тебе Громовой кулак на поклон к Сноу идти, сам бы Иных на ледяных ежиков порезал. Иди, Вонючка, для начала подежуришь на Стене. А там посмотрим.

На Стене было спокойно. Практически полностью почерневший горизонт, холод, тишина и потрескивание сгоравших в костре дров. Прислонившись к боковине катапульты, Вонючка смотрел в бесконечную тьму за Стеной. Оттуда не доносилось никаких звуков — все казалось мертвым и неподвижным. Настороженным. Так же как у него в голове. Где тихо сидел враг. Он это чувствовал. Словно живую, дышащую, пульсирующую часть его сознания, кто-то передавил жгутом и накинул черную непроницаемую ткань. Эта часть извивалась в темноте, захлебывалась от ярости, пыталась вырваться. Но прочный, режущий каждое движение жгут не давал. И сам он не мог прорваться к запертой внутри него части самого себя, скользил по живому, болезненному и падал. Крохотная, беззащитная память Вонючки была собрана по сочащимся болью свободным углам сознания, но этой памяти было не достаточно.  
Он помнил какие-то ободранные события, просто быстро мелькавшие картинки: напряженная шея лошади, опускающиеся в грязь копыта, факелы, зажатые в костяных руках, лязгающую решетку и тяжесть ключа во взмокшей от пота ладони, а потом как рука, его рука, опускается в шелк темно-красного густого пятна на грязном каменном полу. Становится очень спокойно, так хорошо и спокойно, он поднимает глаза, чтобы увидеть… и…соскальзывает в пустоту. Раз за разом он прокручивает эти фрагменты, но не может добраться до самого важного.  
«Это проклятое колдовство не иначе, траханное колдовство Сноу и его меча!»  
— Что вы говорите? — робкий голос из-за спины заставил его развернуться, у рта рассеивалось облако пара.  
— Да так, ничего, — он забыл об этом недоростке. Они дежурили на пару, по очереди греясь у костра и вглядываясь во мрак за Стеной. Он был молчаливым и испуганным. Слабым. Вонючка всмотрелся, криво усмехнулся и подошел к пареньку. Тот был очень худым и выглядел молодо.  
— Ты из одичалых?  
Он кивнул.  
— Заложник? Или тебе больше шестнадцати?  
— Шестнадцать. Я не мог быть заложником. Я один. Моих родителей сожрали мертвяки, сразу как мы присоединились к Тормунду, а потом и оказались здесь.  
— Поэтому ты со мной и стоишь, не успел обзавестись приятелями?  
— Кто был, увели в другие крепости. Сейчас никого, — мальчишка заглянул ему в глаза. Вонючка прищурился, всматриваясь в худое, с легким пушком над верхней губой лицо. «Ищет покровителя. Напрасно…». Ему как-то сразу стало жарко, он плавно опустился рядом, на замурованную в лед скамью, гравий угрожающе хрустнул под ногой.  
— Я и сам здесь недавно, мало кого знаю и ориентируюсь плохо. Но думаю, мы друг другу поможем. Где ты здесь обитаешь? Что делаешь?  
— Меня поселили в Башне Хардина. Там холодно, ужасно воет и что-то скрипит по ночам.  
— Тебе страшно одному?  
— Немного. Но все равно это лучше, чем за Стеной. Там страшной была тишина и скрип снега, когда мы ждали, что придут мертвые. Здесь ничего. Днем мне приходится много тренироваться, я раньше ничего, кроме каменного топора в руках не держал, да и драться по-настоящему не приходилось, в основном работать.  
Мальчишка завелся рассказывать о своей мирной жизни за Стеной, говорил много, торопливо, стараясь угодить чем-то. Вонючка внимательно следил за тем, как изгибаются его губы, раздуваются крылья носа. Лицо двигалось, меняя рельеф, где-то подергивалось, где-то разглаживалось. Это было увлекательное зрелище — вспучивающееся под белой морщинистой пенкой, грозящее выплеснуться горячее молоко. Не белое, красное. Хоть сейчас это и не видно. Такое знакомое… он раньше очень хорошо разбирался во всех этих … подергиваниях…  
— Мне нравилось ловить из-подо льда рыбу. У меня хорошо получалось. А отец мой засыпал прямо над лункой. Сидел, как снежная статуя, пока удило из рук не выскальзывало и не уходило в воду, а ему все равно, он и дальше так сидел.  
Парень расхохотался.  
«Зубы, — пришла странная мучительная мысль. — Так много белых зубов. И их все видно, когда он смеется. Абсолютно все»  
— Как тебя зовут? — Вонючка выдавил хрипло и растянул губы, удерживая в глазах доброжелательность.  
— — Мое имя Греон Плавник, — он широко улыбнулся и снова сверкнул зубами.  
И тело атаковало само. Безнадежно, отчаянно, неуправляемо.  
Между широко расставленных ног катапульты было гораздо темнее. Сжимая горло парня, Вонючка посмотрел вокруг, следующий костер шевелился где-то далеко в темноте, самих дозорных видно не было. Он провел рукой по открытой коже его горла. Такие испуганные глаза. Молчит. Снежинка растаяла на ресницах и растеклась влажной пленкой над розовым краем века. Реснички такие маленькие, их невозможно вырвать по одной, оставляя горошинки крови, как едва видимые рубиновые бусы, обвивающие глаз. Он бы попробовал это сделать, но красота недолговечна, рубиновые капли стекут, размажутся, как раскраска старой дешевой шлюхи, годной только на требуху.  
— — А тебя отец научил сосать член? — он наклонился близко, согревая белые щеки мальчишки своим дыханием.  
Тот отчаянно замотал головой, пытаясь пробиться вдохом сквозь хват руки.  
— Это надо делать очень глубоко. Я тебе покажу. У тебя должно хорошо получиться.  
Вонючка ласково улыбнулся, стянул зубами перчатку со свободной руки и погрузил два пальца в послушно приоткрывшийся рот. Зубы были гладкими, влажными, ровными. Резко скользнул всей рукой вглубь, к корню языка. Парень дернулся, задыхаясь в рвотном позыве. Изо рта выплеснулась слюна или желчь, потекла по запястью под рукав, оставляя за собой ледяную метку. В паху горячо застучала кровь.  
Погружаясь в жаркий, податливый рот, Вонючка долго и мучительно пытался вытащить из своей головы хоть какую-то картинку, связанную с этими знакомыми ощущениями и звуками. Надавив на напряженную шею, он чуть приподнял лицо парня. Оно превратилось в жалкую маску: из носа и глаз текло, и ледяная корка копилась где-то под его подбородком. Вонючка ускорил движения, развернулся, втыкаясь в зубы, вспучивая щеку. Зубы неловко царапнули, боль стрельнула в пах и тягуче отдалась в голове. Но этого было недостаточно. Чтобы кончить все эти ночи, все эти чертовы ночи наедине с его стояком и непроглядной, сдавленной жгутом памятью, нужно было больше, гораздо больше боли. Он продолжал скользить вдоль зубов и нежной щеки, прислушиваясь к приятным влажным звукам. Потом закрыл глаза и отчаянно, со всего маху саданул рукой по другой щеке парня. Собственный крик, обжигающая, сдирающая плоть боль и облегчение накрыли разом, он почти задыхался, заваливаясь на давящегося его спермой Греона.  
Мальчишка рыдал, укрыв голову в коленях. Вонючка присел рядом и провел пальцем по оголившейся сзади шее. Его переполняло странное чувство тепла и благодарности. Такие чудесные, дерганные, ломкие движения плеч. С их дрожанием и с каждым всхлипом что-то отзывалось в его памяти, какой-то образ чуть проступал и сразу расползался, как короткая рябь на спокойной воде. Он знал, что именно к этому воспоминанию как к самому важному, он пытается, но не может пробиться. Возможно, уже и никогда не сможет. Он провел ладонью по заплаканному лицу парня, по его ледяному лбу, потом мягко завел локоть под подбородок, обхватил голову и крутанул, внимательно вслушиваясь в хруст шейных позвонков.

— Слушай, а ты не видел внизу моего напарника? — зло бросил Вонючка пришедшему сменить его дозорному. — А то куда-то поперся отлить, как стеснительная девка, да так и не вернулся.  
— Нет, — тот лениво пожал плечами. — Надеюсь, не со Стены отливал, а то парень был какой-то неловкий, мог и сверзиться. Как его вообще звали?  
Снег по ту сторону Стены мог скрыть самые разные преступления. Медленно спускаясь по крутой лестнице, Вонючка вспоминал легкое тело в своих руках, следы, оставляемые волокущимися за телом ногами на гравии и снегу, и вдруг отчетливо понял, что он уже делал подобное.

5\. Теон и Рамси

Теон так никуда не пошел и на следующий день. Делал вид, что он очень занят, находил себе дела и отворачивался от внимательного взгляда Варта. Днем тот откуда-то достал кусок хлеба с водой, поставил перед Теоном и не сказал ни слова. Теон понимал, что так не может продолжаться бесконечно. Игра в прятки была слишком очевидной и глупой. Игра, которую он всегда проигрывал Рамси. Но с другой стороны, многое может продолжаться бесконечно, до смерти, все зависит от того насколько глубоко ты готов опускаться. Существует ли твое личное дно, пусть илистое и отвратительное, куда не ступает Утонувший бог, но дно. Он не был уверен, что оно у него есть. В темном омуте по имени Рамси, куда бесконечно втекал и распадался чахлый ручеек - его Вонючка, дна не было вовсе.   
День в конюшне проходил достаточно быстро. Денники заполнены. Лошадей, мулов, козлов, овец, приведенных одичалыми и оставленных в Черном замке, - всех их затолкали под эту крышу, где они сами себя способны были отогреть. Но этот мясной запас ненадолго. Козлятина, баранина уходили на стол, лошадей тоже было немного. Варт их трепетно берег и ворчал в сторону мулов, которых он бы с большим удовольствием отправил под нож, но их выносливость и полезность в условиях зимы делала их куда более неприкасаемыми.   
Чтобы разогреть мерзнущих в неподвижности животных, Теон выводил их по очереди размяться на площадку напротив. Со стыдом ловил себе на том, что низко натягивает капюшон, постоянно оглядывается, ищет хорошо знакомую фигуру. Ныряя в более теплый воздух конюшни, он сразу внутренне расслаблялся, неторопливо менял отсыревшие попоны, просушивал их на огне.   
Сложнее всего было с водой для лошадей, которая была слишком студеной: растаявший в чуть теплой конюшне снег. Приходилось бросать в ведра пучки соломы, чтобы лошади пили медленнее. Его размеренные перемещения по конюшне, негромкое лошадиное фырканье, легкие глухие удары копыт о земляной пол – все необъяснимым образом укрепляло чувство осмысленности его существования здесь.  
К вечеру, сильно устав, он устроил ноющее и дрожащие тело у огня в дальнем конце конюшни и принялся себя убеждать, что и еще один день отсрочки ничего не решит, ему надо было просто настроиться, собраться с мыслями. К тому же даже Рамси вряд ли способен проломиться сквозь вооруженную охрану у башни лорда-командующего и стать прямой угрозой Джону, он предпочитал действовать хитростью, а на это требуется время. Странно все-таки, что милорд до сих пор не нашел своего Вонючку. Это первое, что он должен был сделать. Чтобы потом… Хотя, что собственно потом? «Много чего..», - услышал он в своей голове дрожащий голос Вонючки и подтянул колени к груди.  
\- Перевертыш, я опять принес тебе еду, но это в последний раз. Придется тебе отказаться от дурной привычки есть, дневать и ночевать среди животных или перебраться в какое-нибудь другое место.  
\- Спасибо. Я скоро так и сделаю, - торопливо кивнул Теон, принимая что-то густое вроде тушеного мяса и репы.  
Варт посмотрел на него с задумчивым сомнением.  
\- Прямо завтра. Пойдешь вместе с группой разведчиков за Стену.  
Теон вздрогнул всем телом и едва не выронил миску.  
\- Зачем? Почему я? Я не разведчик.  
\- А почему бы и нет? Ты, кажется, когда-то махал мечом, а не ходил за лошадьми, хотя сейчас в это трудно поверить. Ты теперь мой помощник. Вот и пойдешь с мулами и поклажей. Кто-то должен за ними присматривать. Хочу, чтобы мое мясо вернулось обратно в конюшни.  
Варт поощрительно похлопал его по плечу. Теон, стараясь выровнять дыхание, безмолвно смотрел на подрагивающую тарелку и гущу в ней: «Какое именно мясо?»

Вонючка особенно не прислушивался к рокотанию Тормунда и рубленным репликам Кожаного, он медленно расковыривал заусениц на большом пальце. Дернул посильнее и повел тоненькую полоску кожи вокруг ногтя. Она отходила легко и ровно, только слегка пощипывало и кровавило. Можно было бы ободрать остальные пальцы, это отвлекало от сожалений о недоиспользованном парне и однообразных, крутящихся, как веретено, мыслей.   
\- Вонючка, оторви морду от своих лапищ. Ты понял, что тоже идешь за Стену? – рявкнул Кожаный.  
Можно было бы его отправить подальше трахать ледяную щель, но чувство юмора Кожаного не было достаточно толстокожим, поэтому посылать его было бы недальновидно. Более правильно где-нибудь его аккуратно придавить и занять теплое местечко мастера над оружием. Но и так не выходило. Во-первых, высот в искусстве крупнокусковой рубки он пока не достиг, а в собутыльники к Тормунду не пробился. Тот был плотно окружен наглыми, вонючими одичалыми. На выполнение планов требовалось время. Что на самом деле нужно ему самому, он тоже до конца не понимал. Он был не уверен, что в голове его прояснится, стоит ему располосовать Сноу. Лучше потратить усилия на кого-нибудь мягкого, послушного, как паренька с чудным именем на Стене. И все-таки он с ним явно поторопился…  
Выкинув из головы все эти мысли, Вонючка изобразил на лице презрительную самоуверенность:  
\- Понял я. Почему бы не поохотиться на мертвяков и на вольных людишек, которые ими еще не успели стать.  
\- Это разведка, а не охота, тупица. Сбор до рассвета. Идите, подберите оружие и продрыхнетесь. Услышите на рассвете сигнал - спускайтесь к воротам.  
Вонючка встал и поволокся к лестнице, ведущей из чертога трапезной наверх во внутренний двор. Уже темнело. Снега сегодня не было, поэтому двор не успел зарасти белыми пузырями сугробов. Рядом с арсеналом кто-то свалил строительный мусор – каменная труха бесполезных башен. Груда серых, тяжелых обломков притягивала взгляд. Если упасть в нее лицом, оно станет такой же мешаниной, но не твердого и серого, а мягкого и красного. Камень отпечатается в человеке. Камень мертвее.  
В арсенале кто-то гремел железом, жаровня справа едва теплилась, в том углу было темно и пусто. Затеянная дозорными вылазка его даже устраивала: возможность пощекотать нервы. Может, удастся отлучиться от отряда и отловить что-нибудь особенное, лучше живое. Вернуться к Сноу он всегда успеет.   
Вонючка прошелся в темноте вдоль стеллажа, где было набросано оружие. Меч у него уже был, и вряд ли удастся найти что-то получше в этом ржавом хламе. Просилось что-то другое. Руку гнуло в судороге вокруг невидимой рукояти. Рука помнила лучше него. Он в ожидании посмотрел на ее темный контур и вдруг отчетливо почувствовал, как ложится в ладонь жадным холодным железом тонкая рукоять. Лезвие всплывало отпечатком из памяти. Острое и изогнутое. «Наши клинки остры». Губы изогнулись, рот наполнился слюной. Цепко держа эти слова и все это ощущение внутри, он подошел к полке с кинжалами и завел руку под них, под режущие края. Тупая дрянь. Резкое сжатие, и дрянь вошла рывком. Рука дрожала. Вонючка не отпуская лезвия, поднял ее к глазам и следил, как темное теплое пятно ползет к запястью. Втянул подступившую к краю губ слюну. «Наши клинки остры». Тупая фраза. Седьмое пекло, о чем она?  
\- Ты охренел, парень? – Вонючка крутанулся всем телом на хриплый голос сзади.  
\- Хочешь вскрыть вены, вали в свою конуру. Лучше ведро прихвати. Чтобы было куда слить свое красное дерьмо.  
Вонючка молчал, рассматривая лицо дозорного. Видимо, тот подбросил топлива в почти затухшую жаровню и после подошел. Становилось все светлее, и красные отсветы лизали жирную, волосатую родинку на виске говнюка. Захотелось ее надрезать и ковырнуть поглубже, до студенистого мозга. Задержав дыхание, он сунул кинжал за ремень.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя самого ведро найдется, когда я к тебе загляну.  
На улице он зачерпнул снег, стирая кровь. В голове опять закрутились точные, взявшиеся из ниоткуда слова… «Наши клинки остры».   
Зачем собственно? Здесь он мог ими только обрезать заусеницы на пальцах.

Теон стоял поодаль, и ему казалось, что он у всех на виду. Не отрывая глаз от снежинок, падающих вокруг его ног, он слушал, как стучит сердце. Оно не хотело замедляться, даже когда он глубоко и медленно дышал. Варт ему особого выбора не оставил, а противостоять и спорить Теон разучился. Он выбрался из конюшен очень рано, когда темнота скрывает детали, и ты совершенно один среди призраков и теней. Он с трудом нашел каменную, поднимающуюся из кладовых лестницу под навесом, с которого криво нависал снежный бок. Там уже готовили тюки: провизия, инструменты, запас факелов, некоторое количество смолы. Бросив ему под ноги последний мешок, двое дозорных презрительно осмотрели его, один даже сплюнул в сторону жирной тягучей слюной, и оставили в одиночестве.   
Теон не ожидал, что навьючивать животных придется самому. Он не видел здесь ни переметных сумок, ни вьючных ремней и понятия не имел, как все это вместе укрепляется на седлах. Горловина мешка сверху торчала обрывками ткани, веревка вокруг нее была не затянута. Теон неловко обхватил мешковину руками и подтянул поближе. Не у кого попросить помощи. Отчаяние было безнадежно привычным. Темно, и ты знаешь, что не справишься. «Это совсем не сложно. Я закопал для тебя кость совсем неглубоко, - он говорил тепло, с поощрением и лаской. - Хорошая псина должна быть полезна на охоте. Ты, Вонючка, носишь мой ошейник, спишь с моими девочками. Ты же хочешь быть полезным? Начнем тренировки». Бастардовы мальчики все как один любили эти веселые игры, особенно ту часть, когда надо придумать, как наказать его за бесполезность. Воспоминания были липкие, неотвязные, пропахшие испражнениями и кровью.  
\- Эй, Грейджой, я вдруг понял, что ты без меня не справишься, - резкий голос Варта наполнил узнаваемым облегчением с призрачной тяжестью Рамси на языке. Теон торопливо сглотнул, убеждаясь в пустоте своего рта. «Если милорд просто вставлял в меня член, значит, все заканчивалось хорошо».   
Он заметил изучающий взгляд Варта, и его бросило в жар от стыда.

Рассвело и еще больше похолодало. Теон снова был один. Рядом стояла лошадь и мулы с поклажей. Украдкой осмотрев собравшихся дозорных, Рамси он не увидел. У створок выхода Стены о чем-то вполголоса переругивались Тормунд, которого ему описал Варт, и пожилой крепко сложенный дозорный с выдающимся носом и лохматыми бровями. Он раздраженно ударял кулаком по дубовым доскам створок, и закрепленный на бедре боевой топор покачивался в такт ударам. Оружие притягивало взгляд. Небольшая голова топора имела необычно удлиненное к низу отточенное до льдистого блеска лезвие, а топорище, сплошь покрытое странным рельефом, было вдвое толще и тяжелее обычного. Такое оружие требовало мастерства, и Теон задумчиво погладил по гладкому изгибу висящего на плече лука. Он получил его в арсенале после того, как с помощью Варта закончил с поклажей, но совершенно не был уверен, что способен попасть стрелой с пяти шагов даже в серо-зеленый ствол страж-дерева. Но чувствовать оружие на плече было приятно.  
Он отправится за Стену и еще долго не встретит Рамси, может, никогда его не встретит. Это успокаивало, помогало чувствовать себя человеком. Теон коснулся щекой теплой шеи лошади. «Она почти моя, как и лук». Он ухватился за дугу седла, собираясь забраться в седло, и внезапно услышал рядом, сразу за спиной, недовольное ржание коня. Теон обернулся. Мелькнул край плаща, и дозорный уселся на лошадь. Рука Теона соскользнула с седла, безвольно обвисая вдоль ватного тела. Рамси смотрел на него в упор. Его конь сделал шаг назад, и Рамси покачнулся всем телом. Его лицо дернулось.  
\- Милорд, - Теон скользнул вниз, протягивая дрожащие руки, - я сейчас, сейчас подтяну подпругу.

6\. Теон

Внутри туннеля было очень холодно, и несколько факелов, неспособных справиться с тьмой, только усиливали возникающее здесь чувство тоски. Хотя скорее всего причина была в нем самом. Проход делал повороты и будто возвращал обратно, к теплу, но это был самообман, выход один, и он по ту сторону.   
Короткие реплики дозорных, бряцание оружия, размеренные движения лошади под ним не воспринимались как реальность, казались иллюзорными, как это бывает с отголосками старых воспоминаний. Или, возможно, когда становишься призраком разрушенной Твердыни Ночи без нормального тела, приличной одежды, хотя зачем все это тому, кто живет на винтовой лестнице разрушенной башни?   
_В Черном замке Рамси смотрел тяжелым ожидающим взглядом. Долго. Губы кривились. Что он хотел, чтобы я сделал? Я должен был что-то сделать. Опуститься на колени? Уткнуться лицом в сапоги? Но руки, сведенные судорогой под его седлом, я никак не мог их расцепить._  
Теон вздрогнул от внезапного грохота. Сзади опустили решетку. Он тряхнул головой, стараясь избавиться от пронизанных отчаянием мыслей. Отряд продвигался не спеша от решетки к решетке. Теон ехал в конце, двое перед ним несли факелы.  
\- Этот туннель – та еще задница. Кажется, уже выход, но нет – еще один поворот.  
\- Так заплутаешь, и пожрут ледяные черви, - с обреченностью в голосе заявил ехавший впереди и слева от Теона дозорный.  
\- Как ты заплутаешь, дубина? Тут одна дорога, как ни поворачивай.   
\- Это ты так думаешь. Говорят, в воротах у заброшенного Серого Стража появились новые повороты-туннели, которые прорыли ледяные черви, - голос стал тише, факел правого дернулся вверх к потолку, потом вдоль по покатой стене.   
Красноватый отблеск неровного, оплывающего причудливыми изгибами льда и серые вкрапления камня притягивали взгляд, их хотелось рассмотреть поближе, потрогать.  
\- Глупости. Никто никогда не видел ледяных червей. Да и если они есть, то вряд ли больше твоего пальца, который, я надеюсь, еще болтается у тебя между ног.  
Теон поправил поводья. Не думай о Рамси, думай о червях, бесцветных и холодных, как ярость в глазах.  
\- А как ты их увидишь? Они живут внутри Стены, так, чтобы их тела сдавливал лед. Он массирует их шкуру и им тепло. Поэтому они вечно ползают, много раз проходя Стену от края до края.  
\- Сам подумай, что несешь. Если бы эти черви были такие здоровые, чтобы вырыть новые ответвления туннелей, то Стена от их шныряния стала бы как решето и рухнула на наши головы.  
\- Может и рухнет.  
\- Тьфу ты, дубина, накаркаешь еще. И потом, зачем этим ползающим сосулькам нужна твоя теплая кровушка?  
\- Кто их знает. Все меняется. Зачем, например, мы дались этим Иным и их черноруким упырям? Я так понимаю, что им тепло без надобности и одежды не надо, и не жрут они. Значит, земля для посевов и охоты, вино, золото им не нужны. Все, что они используют, – все мертвое.   
\- И что с того?  
\- Как что? Мы могли бы договориться. Все дохлое им отдать и пусть пользуются на здоровье, а к нам не ходят.  
\- Ты им и бабку родную отдашь, когда помрет?  
\- Поздно, давно померла. А так неплохая идея: будет у нее жизнь после смерти, какая никакая. Пусть даже с Иным.   
\- Безбожник ты и дурак, - зло ругнулся левый.   
Хотел бы Теон такой жизни после смерти? Или она у него уже была? Мысли неудержимо соскальзывали... Тяжелый сапог у щеки. Прижаться, просить прощения. Молить о наказании? Но в тот момент он ничего не сказал. Потому что не смог. Рефлексы сбились, мысли беспорядочно колотились в голове, имена путались. Бывает так сложно: Станнис, Джон, Варт, лошадь, лук, плащ дозорного, Рамси, Теон и Вонючка – все смешалось. Теряешь свое место, свое имя … Все они живут в тебе одновременно, выдергивая пространство друг у друга. Чередуясь как цветовые всполохи после падения с лошади.   
_\- Ты сбежал от меня, мой милый Вонючка? – его пальцы ныряют под волосы, руки ласково обхватывают затылок и тянут к себе, к влажной нижней губе. Она ложится на лоб. Лопатки под онемевшими плечами сходятся в ожидании. Сейчас он ласков, но эта роль разогревает его фантазию и жажду.  
\- Нет, я не смог бы, вы же знаете, меня увели, - он говорит это отчаянным шепотом в расстегнутый ворот его черной рабочей куртки. Эти слова ничего не изменят – они только специи к новому блюду. Мясистые ноздри вдыхают острый аромат страха на изгибе шеи Вонючки.   
\- Конечно, я знаю, ты же мой, мое создание. Я знаю все о тебе. И ты знаешь правила. Мы их с тобой вдвоем установили и должны теперь выполнять, не так ли? – голос такой теплый, почти нежный. Вонючка кивает.  
Нож проходит под правой ключицей вниз к соску. Там, наверное, самое удобное место, чтобы резать и видеть лицо, поэтому там уже есть розовые полоски. _  
_\- Смотри на меня, мой Вонючка  
Рамси держит его подбородок. Боль не так сильна, но слезы вытекают из глаз мертвыми ручейками, а тело начинает беззвучную пляску.   
\- Не плачь, я же с тобой, и мы не будем торопиться.  
Длинная узкая полоска раскроена вдоль груди, она сочится кровью. Он склоняется, медленно слизывает выступившую кровь, раздвигая края кожи языком, толкается внутрь, как тупой, но настойчивый клинок.  
\- Я так волновался, что не досмотрел за тобой. Ведь там, среди чужих людей, тебя так легко могут обидеть, - заботливый взгляд медленно стекает с лица Теона вниз, к паху и там замирает. – Ведь ты даже не мужчина. Правда, мой Вонючка?  
\- Да, милорд. Не мужчина... Ваш Вонючка.  
Он удовлетворенно кивает и задумчиво обходит крест._  
 _\- Я тут подумал, что сегодня особенный повод, чтобы попробовать что-нибудь новое, незабываемое для нас, - Теон содрогнулся всем телом, встретив его глаза. Они сияли восторгом сквозь расширенные зрачки. Нож отлетел в сторону.  
\- Я сдеру с тебя кожу зубами. А чтоб не дергался, подержу.   
Он не слышит свой крик, хотя горло – как рваная рана. Сам становясь горящим факелом боли и тошноты, он чувствует, как внутри теряя последние силы, отчаянно рвется из клетки истерзанного тела какое-то живое существо._  
Тогда он ушел вслед за Кирой. Его увели. Что же он скажет сейчас?  
Он просто толкнул меня и отъехал. Слез, резко подтянул подпругу.   
На коленях в снегу Теон был одновременно в центре урагана ярости, запечатанного в каждом движении Рамси. Он не мог угадать, что ему делать прямо сейчас. Какую роль он должен сыграть в этом Замке, в какие тряпки одеться?   
_Особенно хорошо мне удаются роли лжепринцев, неудачников и зверюшек._ История поучительна, финал ожидаем, публика удовлетворена. А вот дозорный из меня все равно бы не вышел. Глупо было надеяться на новые роли.  
Теон много думал о страсти Рамси к игре. Порой она казалась ему сутью его натуры, смыслом их с ним отношений. Почему он играет со мной, играет со всеми? Теон представлял, что Рамси живет внутри себя, как в продуваемом всеми ветрами сарае, где очень скучно, потому что знаком каждый угол: растрепанные кучи соломы, покосившиеся деревянные перекладины, пара ржавых ведер, случайно брошенных и пустых. Унылое помещение, другого ему не найти. Кровавая игра боли, стыда и похоти его пробуждает, окрашивает бесцветный мир. Их игра стала самой увлекательной, она была долгой, позволила попробовать и открыть много нового. Эта игра стала для них обоих сначала жизнью, потом зависимостью.  
 _\- Скажи мне правду, чего ты боишься, Вонючка?  
«Вас, милорд. Когда в ваших глазах полыхает ярость. Когда они зажигаются нежностью. Когда в них вспыхивают белые искры азарта. Боюсь, как животное, перешагнувшее порог бойни» - это была правда, которую он не мог сказать ни при каких обстоятельствах.   
Чего же может бояться Вонючка? Бояться правильно, как хорошая псина?  
\- Боюсь вас расстроить, милорд, сделать что-то не так.  
\- Ты до сих пор не выучил то, что может меня расстроить? Неужели я такой плохой учитель? Прости меня. Но я готов набраться терпения и повторить наши уроки.  
\- Выучил, выучил, клянусь. Вы лучший учитель, милорд.  
\- Тогда как можно бояться того, что зависит только от тебя. Ты врешь, мой Вонючка, и мне это совсем не нравится. Спрошу последний раз. Чего же ты на самом деле боишься?  
\- Боюсь, вы не найдете мне применения и я перестану вам быть полезным.  
\- Что за проблема? Тогда я просто убью тебя. Или ты боишься смерти, трусливая сучка? __Смерть от моей руки страшит тебя больше, чем жизни для меня бесполезная?  
\- Нет, не страшит, - Теон помотал головой, здесь ему не нужно было врать и притворяться.   
\- Вот видишь, тебе со мной нечего бояться, дружочек. Я о тебе хорошо забочусь.  
Он потрепал его по склоненной голове и радостно захохотал. Эту игру они выиграли оба. _  
Рамси не хочет, не может хотеть, чтобы я назвал его по имени, выдал его присутствие здесь. Для остальных он не был хозяином, и они могли бы его уничтожить за захват Винтерфелла и страсть к крови северян. Теон бы все рассказал и, если бы ему поверили…, он смог бы освободиться. А если нет? Он – перевертыш, уродливый помощник на конюшне, которому с неохотой дали старый лук и короткий меч. Рамси здесь солдат, его взяли в разведку, у него наглый язык и сильные руки, способные освежевать и Иного. Он может быть убедительным. Ему удается новая роль, ему, не Теону. Кому поверят дозорные и вольный народ?   
Рамси не может теперь до него добраться, не выдав себя. Или может, но не так, как раньше. Не так долго и медленно. В лесу слишком холодно, чтобы хватило времени на все ритуалы: вопросы, ответы, укоры, сомнения и хрипы последней нутряной искренности. Возможно, они вернутся в Черный замок, где много пустующих подземных переходов и много ножей, а он по-прежнему хочет своего Вонючку, сочащегося жидкостями и звуками. Истекающего, чтобы быть полезным и нужным.  
Свет внезапно открыл туннель. Створки были распахнуты, и шедшие впереди дозорные двигались темными силуэтами в снег. Оказавшись у самого выхода, Теон внезапно натянул поводья, какое-то время он не мог преодолеть желание развернуться и остаться в темноте навсегда. Обернулся, мулы сзади неуверенно переступали с ноги на ногу.  
\- Перевертыш, хватит трястись, двигай своих ишаков. А то мы примерзнем к створкам, пока ты наберешься храбрости.  
Теон, собрав всю волю, двинулся вперед. Мулы потопали следом. Прямо напротив в ослепительно белом снегу стоял Рамси. Он рассеянно поглаживал шею лошади и неотрывно смотрел на него.

7\. Рамси

Вонючка впервые был за Стеной и впервые ощутил растерянность. Раньше невозможность что-либо вспомнить его только злила, наполняла неприятным чувством уязвимости. Он был постоянно настороже, вспоминая пока очень разрозненные фрагменты самого себя. Даже заметил странную закономерность: собственная боль и кровь помогала заполнить память новым. Ободранные пальцы, порезанная ладонь, исцарапанный член – все это было платой за новые окошки в непроглядном мраке прошлого. Теперь он отчетливо помнил мельницу: скучное кручение лопастей и визгливый крик женщины, стоящей в проходе мельницы к нему спиной. Он знал, что она - его мать, но никак не мог увидеть лицо.   
Все события последних дней вспомнились свежо и ярко. Но сегодняшнее… было странным, как бы двоилось, и появлялся гадкий привкус во рту. Это лицо прямо у его колена и умоляющий взгляд. _Милорд._ Вряд ли он мог рассчитывать на обращение «милорд». Этот стюард из конюшен не случайно его так назвал, в его глазах было что-то совершенно особенное... Не рассказанная, но длинная история о чем-то очень важном. Растерянность лежала здесь, в понимании, что эту историю он должен вытянуть, вырезать, вскрыть внутри себя сам, а не узнать от убогого старика из конюшни. Никто. Не смеет ему рассказывать о нем это. _Что Это?_  
Вонючка натянул поводья, разворачивая лошадь, ему хотелось взглянуть еще раз на этого человека. Всю дорогу по туннелю до режущего глаза света за Стеной он боролся со странным наваждением: словно там, на Стене, был этот старик, он рассказывал историю о своем отце и о ловле рыбы, а потом Вонючка протолкнул ему руку в горло. Теплая сырость на пальцах, белеющие зубы, седые волосы и нога катапульты за головой. Это было какое-то безумие. Хотелось стукнуть обо что-нибудь твердое собственную голову, чтобы вытряхнуть эту фантазию с испорченным кусочком мозга. Именно тогда в нем родилась эта растерянность, как предчувствие внезапной катастрофы, на которую он не успеет отреагировать, ударить во время, потому что происходящее здесь и сейчас перестало быть понятным. Кто-то другой, странный, нелепый, просачивался в сознание, в расколотые воспоминания… и копался там без его ведома.   
Удерживая в развороте лошадь, он посмотрел назад. Плащ свисал с фигуры старика, как со скрученного из шестов огородного пугала, капюшон закрывал пол-лица. Под скулами выглядывали белые патлы волос. Он сидел на лошади неловко сгорбившись, словно тоже был нагружен поклажей. Вцепившись взглядом в жалкую фигуру, Вонючка внезапно почувствовал азарт. Резко свистнув, он поднял лошадь на дыбы. Голова старика-стюарта дернулась вверх и он, вздрогнув всем телом, замер в седле, а глаза, наполненные ужасом, взглянули прямо на Вонючку. _Он знает меня. "Милорд, я сейчас подтяну подпругу". А еще, знакомым ритмом по венам: Я виноват, виноват. Простите._ Это так легко считывалось и злило, как издевательство, как насмешка над ним, который не знает, за что наказать. Разве это важно? Куда ударить с завязанными глазами? Слепой с сорванной от натуги памятью. Растерянность. _Надо его убить, чтобы освободиться._ Вонючка развернул коня и уперся глазами в снег, забивший все свободное место от ствола к стволу. _Стоит сначала узнать, кто этот стюард._

\- Скажи, Вонючка, - обратился один из этого чахлого отряда. – Как это ничего не помнить?  
\- Могу показать, если попросишь, - ласково предложил он.   
\- Как? Долбанешь меня по кумполу?  
\- Это не будет так поучительно, - Вонючка не любил, когда на него смотрели с таким жадным любопытством. – Есть другой вариант. Намотать вокруг шеи твои черные штаны, чтобы не продохнуть было и не видно ни черта, и привязать где-нибудь, где шорохи, скрипы, шаги. Много знакомых, но непонятных звуков. Будешь дергаться, мотать головой, плечиками вздрагивать. Вот только тебе это не поможет.  
\- Ты так себя чувствуешь? Про тебя не подумаешь.  
\- И не думай. Не чувствую, - хмыкнул Вонючка. - Потому что у меня руки не связаны, и меч в руках. Острый.  
Дозорный заржал. А едущий впереди Кожаный обернулся.  
\- Такой светящийся? Королевский? Чтобы разгонять тьму.  
Вонючка склонил голову, не отрывая глаз от Кожаного. В груди опять возникла знакомая тревожная пустота – уязвимость, потеря контроля.   
\- Хотел бы я его подержать. Может, он бы мне о многом напомнил. Есть ли на нем кровь, например?  
\- Кровь есть, как я слышал, - бросил небрежно мастер над оружием. - Вот только чья?  
\- Я этого не знаю, но хотел бы вспомнить. Приятное было бы воспоминание.  
\- Ничего приятного, если порезал Станниса и оказался в лапах у Сноу.  
\- Не вижу пока здесь ни Станниса, ни Сноу, ни меча. Пустая болтовня. Скажи лучше, Кожаный, что это за старик с мулами?  
\- Перевертыш-то? Он не старик. Воспитанник Старков, предатель и убийца названных братьев. В общем не тот с кем стоит ходить в разведку. Но лучше эту историю знают северяне.  
\- Почему тогда он здесь?  
\- Варт отправил, и все. А почему здесь ты – возможный убийца короля? Почему здесь вольный народ? Чтобы выстоять против Иных. Лорд Командующий похоже готов подобрать даже ржавый или окровавленный клинок врага. Возможно, он и прав: если мой враг – враг моему врагу, то он может стать другом. Так действовать может только храбрец. Потому что это стратегия опасная, а тактика еще хуже, - он смерил оценивающим взглядом Вонючку. – Тут может быть много неприятных сюрпризов.   
\- Например, нож в спину, - добавил шедший рядом дозорный.  
\- Да, маленький сюрприз от болтонского бастарда и большой от Боуэна Марша. По сравнению с этим едва живой Перевертыш и здоровенный детина с окровавленным мечом, дурацким именем и отсутствием памяти – не опаснее пары замороженных в кладовой упырей. Хотя неприятности, как и мертвяки, тянут за собой друг друга, ничего лучше топора против них не найдешь.  
Кожаный говорил размеренно, без лишних эмоций, пар изо рта над поднятым у подбородка воротником оседал инеем на бровях, которые кустились над покрасневшими от мороза веками. Взгляд Вонючки опустился на широкую рукоять боевого топора Кожаного. За этим человеком он наблюдал внимательно, мастер над оружием был всегда спокоен. Каменный монолит: ни сколов, ни трещин, ни инородных вкраплений. С ним надо быть осторожным и внимательным. Поэтому он пока не будет спрашивать, кто такой болтонский бастард. Хотя эти два слова липли к изнанке памяти, как новая подсказка. _Болтонский бастард… наши клинки остры.. перевертыш_ \- он не знал, как этими словами воспользоваться, какое они имеют отношение к жерновам мельницы, визгливо распоряжающейся в проходе женщине, бешеной скачке, переходам в подземелье, лязгающим замкам, хохоту солдата с дурным запахом изо рта и к оголенному кровавой плотью бедру женщины. Это были его крохотные сокровища, которые он выдавил из себя вместе с собственной кровью. Из них не выстраивалась его прошлая жизнь.  
Они двигались медленно, не встречая пока ничего особенного. Ничего, кроме то окружающих их темнотой, то ненадолго расступающихся деревьев. Яркий дневной свет, прорываясь сквозь хвойные кроны, отвлекал бликами по краям глаз, не давал рассмотреть детали. Все казалось изменчивым, ненадежным. Вонючка резко вдохнул ледяной, режущий горло воздух. Это отрезвляло. Он знал, что лес - место охоты, где тень, ложась на тень, прикрывает твои движения. Но сейчас все было не так. На снегу под массивными соснами и страж-деревьями он был под наблюдением и не знал, что на самом деле происходит. Это рождало в нем гнев, который мешался с растерянностью и уязвимостью и выливался в непреодолимое желание кого-нибудь разрезать. Того, кто никому не нужен. _Может все-таки Перевертыша?_

8\. Теон и Рамси

\- Стой! Здесь разобьем лагерь, - неожиданный окрик Кожаного вывел Теона из бесконечных размышлений о том, что его ждет.  
\- Пора бы перекусить, а то уже живот примерз к спине.  
\- Главное не яйца к седлу. Без них пойдешь на корм белым паукам.  
\- Палатки ставим вплотную. И заготавливайте древесину, она нам может пригодиться.   
\- Мы ехали несколько часов и не видели даже трупа животного. Что странно.  
Действительно, лес, казалось, спал благословенным богами сном. Теон ехал позади всех по основательно примятому снегу с торчащими, кое-где обломанными древесными побегами и обледеневшими корнями деревьев. Чтобы не думать о наблюдающем за ним Рамси, он рассматривал морозное царство дикого леса. Отряд петлял среди деревьев, обходя заросшие снегом низины, пересекая неподвижные в ледяной дремоте ручьи. Страж-деревья казались Теону еще более величественными, чем те, которые он видел на севере королевства. Эти вызывали восхищение. Может, все дело было в их осанке, упрямой и гордой, несмотря на лежащий на них тяжелый снежный плащ, сковывающий ледяным ветром мороз. Сосны тоже задирали покрытые снегом лапы, равняясь на старших хвойных братьев. А вот застигнутый зимним нашествием широколист вызывал жалость, его голые ветви были костлявыми, мертвыми и одинокими в этой зимней красоте. Среди плотно стоящих древесных великанов Теон искал заплывшие кровью глаза чардрев, думал, что старые боги уже один раз были для него поддержкой и защитой, может и теперь..., до Утонувшего бога уже не докричаться. «Я стал думать о богах так часто, как септон, вот только не могу определиться, в кого из них больше верю. Перевертыш. Так сумею отвратить их всех»  
Дозорные, переругиваясь, взялись за установку палаток, а Теон подвел своих животных к низко раскинувшему ветви, обнаженному широколисту, чтобы привязать их рядом с лагерем и расседлать.  
\- Нет, я все-таки не могу понять, зачем нам приспичило шариться по этому лесу? - ворчал, склонившись над полотнищем палатки дозорный – знаток ледяных червей. – Живых тут нет, а мертвые - не лучшая компания. К тому же Иные. Сидели бы за стеной, да держали оборону.  
\- Возьми себя в руки. Зачем нужны разведчики, как не узнать, что происходит за Стеной. Живые тут или мертвые, мы должны понимать, что нам грозит. Выясним и свалим. Мертвяки медленно ползают, а у нас лошадей хватает, и подпалить их есть чем.   
\- Ты веришь, что это обсидиановое старье спасет нас от Иных.  
\- Думаю, да. Тяни сильнее. 

Все были заняты подготовкой лагеря. Вонючка внимательно следил за перемещениями Перевертыша. Тот закрывал привязанных лошадей отряда попонами – одно полотно на нескольких, чтобы животные грели друг друга. Его движения были интересными: то ловкими, быстрыми, то рваными и неуверенными, медленными. Словно подраненное животное. Вонючка почувствовал напряжение внизу живота и потянул своего коня к импровизированному загону. Еще издалека он ощутил это одиночество и страх. _Предатели жаждут наказания._ Рука сама потянулась к кинжалу на бедре. Вонючка был в трех шагах, как Перевертыш развернулся быстро, всем телом. В последних лучах солнца его лицо было не старым и таким… обнаженным. Тяжелый удар в левую скулу, ботинком по подбородку и к нижней губе, нож над бровью и его легкое касание у щеки и еще что-то почти читаемое. Белая, затвердевшая в сосульку прядь сбивала с какой-то мысли. Правое веко подергивалось, как у того мальчишки на Стене. В голове снова замелькали образы, яростно разгоняя кровь. Он сделал два шага и наклонился совсем близко.   
\- Перевертыш, - прошептал Вонючка с угрозой. Предатель отпрянул молча, прижимаясь к лошади, а в синих влажных глазах появился сначала испуганный вопрос, потом непонимание и удивление, мягко вымывавшее страх.   
\- Скажи, ты же не всех называешь - милорд, Перевертыш?  
Дрожь заметно сотрясала худое тело, губы дрогнули, но он молчал и жался к лошади.  
Позади тревожно запел рожок. _Какое-то пекло случилось в этом лесу_. Перевертыш не шелохнулся, словно оглох. Вонючка развернулся и быстро пошел назад.  
«Наши клинки остры», - прошептал он, уже не понимая угроза это или вопрос.

9\. Рамси

Вонючка спустился со склона, на котором остановился отряд, к реке, откуда прозвучал рожок. Многие, бросив свои дела, тоже шли вниз. Похоже, нужны все, чтобы пробить одну лунку во льду. На него накатила странная усталость, как от бесконечного и бессмысленного поиска выхода под колпаком сплошных голых стен. Перевертыш был напуган. А потом удивлен. Испуг мне понравился, удивление – нет. Он думает, что сможет ускользнуть от меня? Пересидеть в своей скорлупе? Молчать, закрыть глаза и не двигаться, как будто я - просто дождь за окном. Напрасно. Я тот дождь, который стучится прямо в дверь, и, если потребуется, вырывает с петлями и дверь, и глаза.   
Странно, почему я думаю о нем, как о собственности? Он ведь просто дозорный. Такой же, как и я сам. Но у него есть то, чего нет у меня, и то, что принадлежит мне.. моя история. И он сам? Мысли Вонючки с разбега врезались в эту неожиданную, самую последнюю мысль, как в глухую стену, разбиваясь об нее вдребезги. Он опять почувствовал растерянность.   
Снег на реке искрил солнечным светом и неприятно слепил глаза. У выдолбленной недалеко от берега лунки стояло три человека, и вид у них был откровенно испуганный.  
\- Вот это дерьмо, Кожаный, я такого еще не видел. Похоже, с этого места надо очень быстро валить.   
Рамси решил подойти и посмотреть, поскольку настроение у него было скверное, а одно дерьмо к другому хорошо ложится.  
Довольно широкая лунка блестела темной водой. Края были неровные, сколотые, острые, как жадные лезвия. Хоуд Странник, дозорный из одичалых, поднял со льда кусок веревки, странной, темной, кажется, пропитанной смолой и еще чем-то, поджег ее и опустил в воду. Вода забурлила, вспыхнула над поверхностью, а горящее веретено стало опускаться вниз.   
Вонючка подался вперед, следя за уходящим ко дну огнем. Что это за штука? Пламя в воде. Если бы у него был такой незатухающий огонь, замок сгорел бы дотла. Какой еще замок? Вокруг зло и потрясенно загудели. И только сейчас он увидел силуэты мертвецов в воде.   
Кожаный упал животом на лед, вглядываясь в темную глубину реки. Огонь вспыхнул, угасая, и склонившийся Вонючка жадным взглядом выхватил из глубины мертвые тела, чье-то запрокинутое лицо, мелькнувшее обглоданной до челюстной кости щекой.  
\- Их тут полно, - тяжело поднялся Кожаный. - Что будем делать?  
\- Но они же подо льдом, - презрительно бросил Вонючка. – Не рано ли в штаны наложили, вольный народ? Интересно ведь узнать, бьются ли они ночью об лед? Может, гремят костями, кричат, просят их вытащить.  
\- Интересно пока светло, потом не интересно, - серьезно сказал Фальк Блоха.  
Это была бы завораживающая картина. Если бы он мог расчистить снег и видеть сквозь толщу льда, как за его стеклом кричат эти раззявленные бескровные костяные рты, белые пальцы скользят под прозрачной поверхностью, как пауки открытыми брюшками вверх.  
\- - Ночевать около забитой мертвяками реки? Нет уж, я не усну, - отрезал Хоуд Странник. - К тому же мы им дырочку сделали. Как полезут ночью.  
\- Раз ты им дырочку сделал, то будешь сидеть ночью и сторожить, - гоготнул кто-то. – Как полезут, по одному им бошки поотшибаешь.   
Кожаный внимательно смотрел на солнце.  
\- У нас три часа до заката. Решать надо быстро. Что предлагаете?  
\- Странно все это, - задумчиво сказал Рори, дозорный из северян, - ваш народ еле успел ускользнуть от идущих по пятам мертвецам, а потом те пропадают. За пятнадцать дней ни один мертвяк не приблизился к Стене. Снег прекратился, солнца стало больше. В окрестностях Зачарованного леса – никого, даже следов нет. Мы отправляемся от Черного замка в сторону Сумеречной башни, чтобы прочесать лес глубже, и никаких следов. Но стоит нам пробить дырку во льду, и тут трупы. Странно это. Может, это случайность, несколько человек были убиты поблизости и попали в еще не замерзшую воду. Но я в это не верю. Странно, что мы так прицельно на них наскочили.   
\- Думаешь, Рори, все мертвые в реке?  
\- Это мы и должны выяснить. Как разведчики.  
Вонючке стало скучно, как только северянин завел свою песню. Он бросил взгляд в прорубь, но там уже невозможно было ничего рассмотреть. Пару горящих веревок вниз – было бы забавно. Тут он увидел Перевертыша. Тот стоял почти напротив и вполоборота, поодаль от всех, и прислушивался к разговору. На белом снегу его хрупкая фигура выглядела притягательно. Можно было ее откровенно рассматривать, снизу вверх и обратно. Голова слегка склонена, руки неловко сомкнуты впереди, на лице, завешанном капюшоном, отчетливо выступал побелевший от мороза нос.   
Открытая взгляду целая скула была острой, высокой. Вонючка назвал бы ее даже гордой, если бы не вся поза и памятный затравленный взгляд снизу, из-под его лошади. Вонючка чувствовал, что Перевертыш старательно не смотрит в его сторону, но нити невидимых мыслей натянуты между ними. О чем думает он? Обо мне, о том, как я делал что-то страшное для него…?   
На мгновение ему показалось, что проще прочитать мысли Перевертыша, чем вспомнить самому. Но Вонючка сосредоточился. Делал для него…? Ради него…? Перевертыш вздрогнул и слегка качнулся в сторону Вонючки. В голове лопнуло что-то ослепительное, разорвав в клочки мутные, едва оформившиеся образы. Боль согнула пополам. Дерьмо. Я убью эту скотину. Ночью. Но сначала трахну.  
\- Я мог бы предложить один вариант, - это был он, Перевертыш. Фраза прозвучала отчаянно и испуганно ломким, пронизанным легкой дрожью голосом.   
\- Ну, - презрительно и небрежно буркнул Кожаный.  
\- Оставаться на ночь у реки опасно, - он приподнял голову, и прядь седых волос скользнула в капюшон. – С другой стороны, нужно понять, эта находка случайность или река кишит мертвецами? Мы можем вернуться завтра. Но успешные действия либо должны быть хорошо подготовлены, либо внезапны. Чем больше мы ходим по лесу, тем больше оставляем следов. Сегодня нас не ждали, завтра могут ждать. И погода может измениться.  
\- Иные, - раздался чей-то отчетливый голос. Перевертыш сбился, опустил голову, потом снова вздернул. Руки он расцепил, спину держал прямо, но вся поза выдавала сильное напряжение.  
\- Нас пятнадцать человек. Нам нужно за самое короткое время обследовать большую часть реки и найти безопасное место для лагеря к закату. Четыре человека идут налево по течению реки, остальные направо, против течения, – это лучшее направление для возвращения, если понадобится, к Черному замку. Четверо уходят прямо сейчас, они должны успеть вернуться и догнать основную партию к закату. Первая пара уходит на самых сильных лошадях как можно дальше, двое других проверяют реку на половине расстояния отсюда до дальней пары. Основная группа двигается по ледяному руслу, оставляя по дороге на равном расстоянии две-три пары, чтобы выдолбить и осмотреть лунки, но ее главная задача найти и подготовить лагерь к возвращению разведчиков.  
\- Неплохо, Перевертыш, - хмыкнул Кожаный. – Но спать нам так придется где-то рядом с водяным могильником?  
\- Мы этого не знаем пока, может, мертвецы только здесь, - тот небрежно пожал плечами, у Вонючки перед глазами мелькнула белозубая насмешливая улыбка, но эта была только его фантазия, губы Перевертыша не разомкнулись. – По руслу мы сможем быстрее двигаться, и разведчики не потеряют нас, догонят до заката. Если свернем в глубь леса, оставим метку или проводника.  
\- Рискованный план, мы растягиваемся. Но нам надо узнать как можно больше и быстрее. Солнце пока высоко, может получится.

Вонючка уныло долбил эту проклятую лунку, он бы и отказался, но свалить было не на кого, его напарник, Вейрет Рукоять, долбил рядом. Вот поджечь эту пропитанную составом Неведомого веревку и опустить ее в воду, он действительно хотел. Вонючка думал, что эта интересная вещь тоже провалилась в дыру его памяти, но как объяснил по дороге Вейрет, - эта была совсем недавняя выдумка.   
Одичалые притащили пару бочонков серого порошка, добытого где-то в соленых озерах и вспыхивавшего яркими искрами в огне. Некоторые племена смешивали порошок со смолой и промасливали им тряпки, древесину для факелов и костров, чтобы их не могли потушить снег и ледяной ветер, когда приходит Белый холод, и Иные посещают стойбища людей.   
Мысли об игре с огненной веревкой ему нравились. Живо представлялась картина, как рассыпается сноп веселых ярких искр вокруг шеи какой-нибудь голой девки, и как она звонко и отчаянно закричит, кругло выкатывая глаза. Хотя это мог быть и кто-то другой, чьи седые волосы могли бы тоже вспыхнуть искрами, сначала поднимающимися от плеч к скуле с вмятиной шрама, к виску, а потом сияющими короной над искаженным криком лицом. Таким.. интересным. Почему?   
Лунка практически готова и мечтать особо некогда: солнце уже светило за ветвями сосен. Их отправили в самую даль, поскольку Кожаный заявил, что боевой стиль Вонючки как специально для мертвяков создан, и силы ему не занимать. Вспыхнула веревка, и черная вода заиграла огнем, который вырвал из темноты несколько исковерканных тел с длинными шевелящимися червями волос.   
Вонючка прильнул к поверхности воды, и вдруг что-то скользнуло изнутри темным пятном к лицу. Это была рука с уродливыми отростками пальцев. Видимо туловище, отделенное льдом, лежало прямо под Вонючкой. Он снял перчатку и сдавил холодную ладонь. Странное и приятное ощущение: каменное окоченение под склизкой размокшей в сопли кожей. Он ухватил указательный палец и начал его выкручивать. Раздался треск сосульки, но черный лоскут надорванной кожи еще держался – тряпье смерти.

10\. Теон

Еще два разведчика остались пробивать лунки. Сейчас самое время свернуть в лес, чтобы подальше от реки найти место для стоянки. Мороз становился крепче, потрескивали под сильным ветром застывшие деревья.   
Ветер и прозрачные сумерки давали надежду, что не будет Белого холода, приводящего ходоков, о которых рассказывала Нэн и которых Теон всегда считал забавными страшилками. А сейчас они пугали его еще меньше, чем в детстве. У меня был собственный Иной с призрачным острым клинком, который тоже любил приходить в темноте. И мы с ним понимали друг друга. Без слов.   
Рамси его действительно не помнил. Это так его поразило, что на какое-то мгновение показалось, что никакого хозяина никогда не было в жизни Теона. Не было ни залитого кровью креста в Дредфорте, ни кусочков его собственной кожи, которые лежали между страниц книги по дрессировке собак.   
Рамси любил ее перелистывать, развлекая гостей и ласково ероша ломкие волосы на голове сидящего у его ног Вонючки. В то мгновение Теон представил, что давно уже на Стене, с того самого момента, как мейстер Лювин посоветовал ему сдаться и надеть черное. Быть разведчиком совсем неплохой вариант. И вот он в разведке. Судорогой свело обрубки пальцев, и тело ответило дрожью усталости. Вот только мои тренировки проходили по особой программе, с личным мастером над оружием.  
\- Эй, посмотрите-ка на тот берег реки, - голос Кожаного вернул Теона к действительности.   
В кряже берега реки напротив темнело ущелье, затвердевшая снеговая шапка угрожающе зависла прямо над входом в расселину, а снизу, со скованного русла, намело приличного размера сугроб.   
\- Это прямо у долбаных мертвецов под носом.  
\- Зато мы будет закрыты, если, конечно, влезем туда. Девин, отправляйся и проверь.  
Расселина оказалась просто находкой. Длинная, только наполовину заметенная снегом, после всего этого бесконечного перехода она казалась теплой как логи трапезной. Оставив там животных, Теон поспешил помочь с заготовкой дров. Напиленную и нарубленную древесину привязывали к мулу и волоком тащили к расселине.   
Уже всерьез стемнело, и ближайшая к ним пара рыбаков-разведчиков вернулась с плохими новостями: в замершей реке плавали мертвые тела. Брать воду из этой реки больше не хотел никто. Для лошадей Теон бросился набивать снегом имеющиеся у него в запасе ведра. Непонятно, как удастся растопить этот снег, но животные ни разу не пили за весь переход, не говоря уже о времени, чтобы добывать себе корм из-под снега.   
Скоро добралась еще пара рыбаков, новости были столь же отвратительные. Стало совсем темно, а оставшихся четверых так не было. Занимаясь лошадьми, Теон отчаянно надеялся, что Рамси больше никогда не вернется. С памятью или без памяти – не важно.  
Эта надежда отдавала привычной горечью множества разочарований. Он всегда возвращался к своему Вонючке, чтобы, жадно глядя в глаза, задать первый вопрос: «Скучал по мне?»  
\- Скучал, милорд.  
\- Расскажи как?  
\- Думал о вас.  
\- Что же думал?  
\- Что вы обо мне заботитесь, и я пропаду без вас.  
\- Какой же ты эгоист, Вонючка. Ты опять, несмотря на все мои старания, думаешь только о себе. А обо мне, что ты думал?  
\- О том, какие у вас выразительные глаза. И лицо.  
\- Я что, похож на девку, чтобы ты о моих глазах и лице думал?  
\- Нет, нет, совсем не похожи. Вы настоящий воин, милорд. У вас сильные, ловкие руки и…  
\- Сильные руки, говоришь? Значит, ты скучал по моим сильным и ловким рукам?  
Колени ослабли, тело покрылось очередным слоем липкого пота.  
\- Нет, то есть не только, - он выдавил сквозь онемевшие губы.  
\- Я вижу, ты что-то стесняешься, мой милый Вонючка. Напрасно, здесь только мы с тобой. Но я тебе помогу. Скажи, ты скучал больше о моих сильных руках или о твердом члене?  
Теон тряхнул головой, словно так мог забыть свой ответ, забыть эту сцену и все, что было дальше, и соскользнуть в то мимолетное ощущение свободы и легкости, которое коснулось его сегодня вместе с не помнящим и не узнающим его взглядом Рамси. Кусок, вынутый из жизни. Винтерфелл с мейстером Лювином и Стена, и ничего между ними.  
\- Складывайте дерево для трех костров рядом с входом в расселину. Остальное заносите внутрь.  
\- Разводить огонь при таком хорошем обзоре с реки – чистое самоубийство. Кто-нибудь, да обязательно нагрянет в гости.  
\- Зашел мервяк на огонек, без ножек тело уволок.  
\- Здесь дрянь и похуже мертвых может водиться.  
\- Хватит уже болтать, - отрезал Кожаный. - Как вы думаете, зачем мы столько огневых веревок взяли? Явно не для того, чтобы костры под водой разводить. Огонь – наше оружие против мертвых, линия обороны, но только до времени ее обнаруживать совсем не обязательно.  
Уже в темноте на некотором расстоянии от входа в ущелье сложили три больших костра. Решение было простым и красивым – от ущелья к сложенной поленнице протягивали огневую веревку, поэтому перекрыть огнем подходы к укрытию людей можно было в любой момент, если их обнаружат. Так можно выстроить целую систему вспыхивающих в любой момент костров.   
Теона эта идея восхитила, ему даже захотелось рассмеяться, когда он понял, в чем дело, и сказать Кожаному, насколько удачно это было придумано. Но он не решался обращать на себя лишнее внимание. Хотя тот момент днем, у реки, когда его выслушали и сделали, как он предлагал, был для него важен, в то короткое мгновение он перестал быть замершим, забытым призраком, его сердце застучало быстрее, разгоняя по телу тепло и забытое возбуждение.   
Пока, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, вход завесили, оставив сверху проем для дыма от двух костров, разведенных в расселине, чтобы обогреться, разогреть и накипятить воду. Вскоре вернулась еще пара разведчиков, а с ними встречавшие их на реке конные. Дождаться последних двух уже никто не надеялся, но Теон слишком хорошо знал Рамси, чтобы почувствовать облегчение – он приходит, когда его не ждешь, и если ты не готов к его возвращению, это плохо кончается.  
Теон сидел у стены, обсасывал и разминал ноющими зубами кусок вяленого мяса, сжимая кружку с кипятком и пытаясь согреть руки через перчатки, снимать которые среди разведчиков ему совсем не хотелось.  
\- Перевертыш, унес бы ты огневую веревку обратно в седельные сумки, а то мы сами здесь сгорим ненароком.  
Теон встал, поднял брошенный кем-то тяжелый моток и сделал несколько шагов в сторону лошадей. Внезапный вскрик заставил его обернуться. Разведчики вскочили, отдергивая полотно навеса. Там, снаружи, где остались караульные, происходило что-то недоброе.   
Звон металла, хруст и снова вскрик. Повинуясь какому-то давнему, почти чужому рефлексу, рука Теона легла на рукоять короткого меча, промелькнула странная мысль о бесполезном в этой тесноте луке.   
Навес был окончательно сорван. Мелькающие в темноте фигуры, сдавленная брань и звуки омерзительного костного хруста. Сердце азартно заколотилось, и Теон сделал шаг вперед, но Фальк Блоха, рванувшись к выходу, с силой пихнул его в сторону  
\- С дороги, Перевертыш.  
Все уже были снаружи. Там сражались мужчины, не он. Что здесь делать такому как я? К его ногам выкатилась голова с черной в мелких трещинках черепной костью на месте правого уха и части щеки. Превращенная в лохмотья плоть висела где-то у проваленного подбородка. Синие глаза смотрели пристально и живо. Теон пнул голову в костер.  
\- Их слишком много, - кто-то истошно орал. - Поджигайте, сволочи, поджигайте к семерым все, что есть.  
Срывая на ходу с предплечья черную цепкую руку, Хоуд Странник выдернул из костра горящее полено. Позади Теона были только привязанные лошади, они беспокойно ржали, переступали с ноги на ногу.   
Три костра у входа вспыхнули почти разом, озарив сцепившихся с мертвецами людей тревожным желто-красным светом. Отброшенные в огонь мертвые горели не хуже огневых веревок, с треском и снопом искр, уходящих в черноту неба.   
Обернувшись назад, Теон почувствовал, как легкий ветерок дует изнутри пещеры наружу и холодит ему щеку. Это было странно. Ночное столкновение пробуждало давно забытые инстинкты и заставляло их сонно и тревожно ворочаться в нем. Сжав к руке горящую ветку, Теон пошел вглубь пещеры навстречу тянущемуся откуда-то холодному воздуху.

Каменный выступ, скрывающий еще один проход. Они слишком торопились, чтобы как следует обследовать расселину. Несколько коротких шагов в узком проходе, и каменные стены отступили в черноту. Теон повел горящей веткой в сторону, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть. Резкий толчок слева, и черная рука вцепилась в его плечо. Теон крутанулся, отпрянул и, ничего особо не соображая, ткнул горящей веткой в сторону атаки. Колтун волос полыхнул от шеи к голове. Это была женщина, одичалая, ее голая грудь была разворочена, видимо, топором, открывшим острые колья реберных костей.  
Сжимая факел, Теон закричал и одновременно пнул в живот качавшееся под огненной короной мертвое тело. Тело упало, а он отступил, задыхаясь, с рвущимся из груди сердцем, и не сразу понял, что появилось в круге света рядом с пылающей одичалой. Стройная, переливающаяся красным и голубым фигура с длинным обнаженным мечом. Ярко-синие глаза под белым высоким лбом внимательно смотрели на него.  
Раздался странный звук – словно дерево трещит на морозе, и меч одним неуловимым движением оказался у груди Теона. Иной чуть помедлил, с любопытством рассматривая жертву. Тогда Теон нырнул прямо под острый локоть, падая, откатываясь, думая сразу обо всем: о мече, который не достать, и он бесполезен, о горящей ветви, оказавшейся прямо под ним, о мотке огненной веревки, которая так и болталась на его локте – все сгорим, и в пекло. Мысль была отчаянно праздничная, слепящая.   
И он кинул свой моток на Иного, следом ветку. По голове, по молочно-белым широким плечам чудовища скользнули черные змеи и вспыхнули разом. Иной завертелся, срывая огонь, яростный треск заполнил расселину.  
\- Седьмое пекло, Перевертыш, - сильные руки схватили его за плечи. - Обсидиан, Блоха, что стоишь?!  
\- Ааааа, - с криком ужаса Блоха бросился вперед, выставив кривой черный меч на горящего Иного. Раздался хруст, Белый ходок замер и стал плавиться, стекать на каменный пол, все еще окруженный яркими, неумирающими искрами огня.  
Сражение у входа затихло, стонали несколько раненых, а снаружи бродили почему-то потерявшие боевой дух мертвецы. Теон сидел в стороне, около лошадей, и ему было жарко, сердце, разогнавшееся в возбуждении схватки, не хотело успокаиваться.   
Кровь стучала в висках, он скинул плащ, вечные перчатки и смотрел, как подрагивают обрубки пальцев. Ему стало как-то все равно, кто и что думает по поводу его вида. Какие-то створки опять захлопнулись в нем, запечатывая ужас Дредфорта, и он отчетливо вспомнил воздух Шепчущего леса, распахнутое над ним небо и шальную улыбку Робба.   
\- Возьми, Грейджой, пригодится, - Теон поднял глаза, Кожаный протягивал ему обсидиановый меч.  
Теон взял его. Легкий, стеклянный, на вид совершенно бесполезный. Обхватив рукоять беспалыми руками, он посмотрел на мастера по оружию и усмехнулся:  
\- Может, еще и потренируете меня?  
\- Не наглей, Перевертыш.  
Кожаный развернулся и отошел к остальным. Проводив его взглядом, Теон неожиданно для самого себя рассмеялся. Стало невозможно легко, а в глаза наполнились влагой. Он опустил голову на плащ и соскользнул под зеленые кроны Шепчущего леса.

11\. Рамси и Теон

Клячи устали и едва переставляли ноги. Солнце ушло, а они уже давно проехали место, где расстались с основным отрядом, и еще одну лунку. Скоро будет еще одна, и оттуда отряд должен был свернуть в лес. Но если они не оставили явных знаков или хоть кого-то их встречать, место поворота им не найти, слишком быстро темнеет. Вейрет Рукоять раздражал Вонючку, что-то бухтел вполголоса себе под нос, лучше бы внимательней смотрел по сторонам. Может, Кожаный хотел от них избавиться, хотя зачем это ему?  
Лошадь дернулась и качнулась, пытаясь устоять на ногах. Черная рука схватила Вонючку за сапог. Мертвый был прямо под ним, его скрюченные пальцы цеплялись за сбрую, за кожаные штаны, яблоко глаза болталось на щеке. Вонючка рубанул не глядя.  
Темные фигуры ползли отовсюду. Краем глаза он видел, как стащили с лошади Вейрета, тот отпинывался, махал мечом. Лошадь Вонючки заржала и вскинулась, пытаясь избавиться от нависшей на ней мерзости. Он увидел, что тряпки на мертвяках стояли колом – схватившаяся льдом вода. Взмахнул мечом еще несколько раз – ошметки летели с морозным хрустом.  
\- Вонючка, помоги!  
Рукоять волочил за собой мертвяка, а трое других вгрызались в шею его лежащей на снегу лошади. Хрен тебе, моя двоих не вынесет. Он ударил ее по крупу мечом плашмя, она судорожно прыгнула вперед и рухнула, впечатывая его самого в снег. С яростным ревом Вонючка стал выбираться. Ударив кулаком по возникшей перед ним синеглазой морде, он одним рывком выдернул ногу из-под тяжелого крупа. Оставалось только крутить мечом.   
Рубящие удары сверху вниз - самые сочные, звучные неостановимые. Можно сбросить все, что накопилось, все, что приходилось сдерживать на этой сраной Стене. Мертвые принимали его ярость, распадались послушными куклами, ползли отрубленными частями в стороны. Ему было хорошо, жарко и весело, он не хотел останавливаться, не хотел, чтобы ходячие тела закончились.   
Это был мир ломкой бескровной плоти, чистейшей, прозрачной ненависти и хрустящего гнева. К тому, что смеет мешать ему добраться... до Перевертыша. Вернуться. Меч взлетел и беспомощно завис, потеряв цель. Вокруг него ползала только мерзкая труха.   
Вонючка пнул ногой чью-то шевелящуюся ступню и шагнул в сторону. Его спутник лежал неподалеку, с вырванным горлом, и под ним росло пятно. Кровь, еще не замерзла. В паху сладко потянуло. Ему хотелось окунуть в нее пальцы, понюхать, лизнуть, но он сдержался. Вонючке нужно было вернуться. Куда идти?   
Дальше по руслу реки он увидел костры, которых до нападения на них мертвяков, кажется, не было. Около костров мелькали тени, дальше по снегу ползли другие. Похоже, все окрестные трупы стремились обсушиться после купания. Вонючка плотнее обхватил рукоять, осмотрелся и осторожно двинулся в ту же сторону.   
Очень быстро ледяной ветер отрезвил его, все-таки проламывать толпу мертвых со стороны реки было глупо, лучше подождать, пока дозорные сами расчистят проход. Вонючка добрался до отвесного берега и под его прикрытием стал приближаться к проходу, у которого шла драка. С другой стороны, если он будет слишком долго ждать перелома, то просто околеет.   
Он не прошел еще и полрасстояния, как суета у огней стала затихать и совсем прекратилась. Сначала он подумал, что теплокровных его братьев по дозору пожрали бескровные, но потом отметил, что немногочисленные тени за кострами топчутся в нерешительности и даже отходят, а огонь разгорается ярче, словно в костер еще подбросили древесины. Имело смысл поторопиться.  
\- Вонючка, неужто Иные не забили тебя под лед!? – хмуро пошутил совершенно измотанный Рори, дежуривший с мечом у входа в расселину.  
\- Меня нет, а вот Рукоять наверняка уже плывет в сторону Сумеречной башни.  
\- Жаль, ты пропустил самое веселье.  
\- Мне своего хватило, и потом какое это веселье, они даже не кричат?  
Дозорный хмыкнул и снял с его плеча длинный лоскут кожи с волокнами серого мяса на изнанке.  
\- Дрянь эту сюда не тащи, - и бросил ее в огонь.  
Вонючка задумчиво сунул руку в карман. В ладонь уютно лег черный указательный палец. Выглядел он, конечно, несвежим. Может и правда не стоит? Помедлив только мгновение, он швырнул его в пламя.  
Перевертыша он сначала не нашел. Чуть в глубине, у костра спали вповалку дозорные. Кто-то всхрапывал, кто-то стонал, не открывая глаз. Вонючка тревожно шарил глазами по лицам.   
Если его сожрали, тогда как же? Вонючку предали и обманули, лишили его… собственности, того важного, что он должен знать, чем должен обладать. Острое разочарование кололо сердце и голодный желудок, и тут он уперся взглядом в лошадей. Конечно, где же еще?  
Перевертыш спал на боку у стены, отгороженный животными. Хорошо. Вонючка присел над ним, внимательно рассматривая его в полутьме. Пряди рассыпались вокруг головы белым облаком, лицо разгладилось, он выглядел очень спокойным и даже довольным. Молодым.   
Взгляд скользнул ниже, и дыхание сбилось вслед за ухнувшим вниз сердцем. Раскрытая на лежащем под Перевертышем плаще левая рука имела только три пальца. Дыхание участилось – это было восхитительно. Он поискал глазами вторую руку, надеясь на что-то … столь же красивое и занимательное. Вот она. Локоть под головой, а из-под волос выглядывает ладонь с обрубком вместо мизинца. Восторг почти оглушил. Его находка, его игрушка, его память…, он сам. Он отпрянул назад, пытаясь успокоиться.   
Жар стучал в висках и в паху, не давая думать. Он добрался до Перевертыша. Надо срочно узнать его настоящее имя! Добрался, несмотря на мертвяков. Он хотел сделать подарок, но подарок заслужил он сам, подарок ждал его в углу теплой пещеры. Он должен его распробовать. Главное – никого не разбудить.   
Вонючка достал нож и на ощупь резанул тесемки его штанов. Поднес ладонь ко рту, потом резко прижал, разворачивая Перевертыша на живот, придавливая костлявую фигуру к земле. Тот задергался, выгибаясь, пытаясь вывернуть голову из захвата.   
\- Лежи спокойно, - шепнул он одними губами в ухо, - а то сверну тебе шею.  
Услышав его, Перевертыш на мгновение замер, а потом стал вырываться с удвоенной силой, отчаянно, словно сражаясь за последние крохи собственной жизни. Прижимая седую голову к собственной ладони плечом, он спустил с него штаны, потом с себя. Худой зад болтался влево и право, под его возбужденной плотью, заставляя задыхаться от желания.   
Лошади переступали с ноги на ногу и беспокойно фыркали, заглушая их возню. Перевертыш помогал себе руками стараясь ползти вверх, потом поддался вниз. Вонючка сжимал его крепко, наслаждаясь этой борьбой, прикосновением голой прохладной кожи к его, пылающей огнем. Он почти кончил от одного трения и сопротивления, как вдруг руку свело судорогой боли до самого локтя. Эта сволочь извернулась и впилась зубами в мякоть ладони под большим пальцем. Вонючка чуть не взвыл во весь голос. Что за пекло у него во рту? Боль отрезвила его.   
Он приподнялся, надавил другой пятерней на голову Перевертыша сверху, потом скрестил ступни ног в сапогах над его коленями, и сжал худые конечности. Белый зад над спущенными штанами беспомощно дергался, а член Вонючки почти окаменел от желания. Он пристроился к ягодицам, интуитивно зная как и куда, и протиснулся с силой, потом еще и еще, до конца.   
Перевертыш беззвучно выл в его руку от боли, бился и вгрызался зубами с ладонь. Когда Вонючка начал рваные, неловкие в этой позе движения, тело под ним стало затихать и обмякло. Зубы постепенно разжались, а поверх сжимавшей рот руки потекли теплые слезы. Вонючка лег сверху на всю длину тела, свободно двигаясь на нем.  
Перевертыш лежал покорно, и прогрызенную руку можно было освободить. Из проколов выходила кровь. Вонючка слизнул ее и вспомнил... Вошел в неподвижный зад до упора и, содрогнувшись от острого, тесного, обжигающего наслаждения, кончил.   
Его подарок лежал рядом, лицо было в слезах и его крови. Пустой взгляд упирался в стену напротив.  
\- Ты мне все расскажешь. Слышишь?  
Тот кивнул, не поднимая на него глаз.  
\- Ты мой, Перевертыш, даже если я тебя не помню.  
Он по-прежнему молчал.  
\- Я вспомнил. Вонючка - не мое имя.

12\. Рамси

Кожаный всех распинал, как только начало светлеть. Он бы еще поспал, потому что после того как взял Перевертыша, долго не мог уснуть, перебирал в уме все, что вспомнил. В первый раз вспомнил так много. Очень много. Теперь отчетливо понимал эту закономерность: когда напряжен до предела, когда его переполняют самые сильные желания и когда течет его собственная кровь – приходят воспоминания.   
Вернуть самого себя помогали только его жажда и его кровь. В этом чудилось какое-то извращенное колдовство. И ладно. Если дальше все пойдет как сегодня, он черноту в собственной голове разорвет на лоскуты. Если нужно, залью все кровью и затрахаю Перевертыша до полусмерти. Сделать это просто.  
Досаждало одно – сам Перевертыш.   
Он чувствовал, читал в каждом движении, в знакомой покорности его тела внизу, в том, как тот обреченно и привычно лежал рядом с ним уже после, что их связь - давняя, нутряная, но об этом память молчала. В венах, на кончиках пальцев, в горле, на губах, на члене словно хранился отпечаток знакомого тела. Но в голове - ни одного образа, даже смутного, никакой блеклой картинки – глухой неподвижный мрак. Это не случайно, я попался в чей-то капкан.  
\- Рори, как настоящее имя Перевертыша? - тот чуть не захлебнулся горячим утренним пойлом из трав.  
\- Тебе зачем? Твое-то, Вонючка, никто не знает? Какое заслужил, то и настоящее. У него - Перевертыш.   
\- Ну, иногда хочется как-то вежливо обратиться.

\- Хочется, обращайся, спроси у него сам. Ты же с ним разговаривал, - он мотнул головой в другой конец пещеры. - Я видел, как ты оттуда выходил.  
Пришлось неопределенно хмыкнуть, его ночное катание на Перевертыше никого не касалось.  
\- Выходил. Хотел как раз поближе познакомиться.  
\- Ну, познакомился?  
\- Да. Перекинулись парой слов. Сблизились.  
Он еле сдержал ухмылку – все было чистой правдой.  
\- Значит, и имя мог узнать.  
Мог. Но он хотел его знать сразу, а не расспрашивать. Имя укрепляло его право обладать. Буду звать, как хочу я. Да, с именами складывалось неудачно. Он даже не мог сказать свое.   
Вонючку тогда привела его мать, она сказала, что это подарок отца. Мордатый парень с крошечными глазками и длинными руками. У него волосы росли прямо между фалангами пальцев, и пахло как-то странно. Вонючка молчал и шевелил волосатыми пальцами и ноздрями заодно, казалось, принюхивался к собственному запаху.   
Мать стояла, уперев руку в бок, и поливала этот подарок отборной бранью, а грязный, весь в муке фартук перекрутился на правый бок. Он помнил, как с интересом рассматривал этот фартук, у него был небольшой план, эксперимент так сказать, но фартук бы больше подошел кожаный, чтобы легко оттирался. Кто был этот, мать его, отец, с такими подарочками? 

Между Вонючкой и Перевертышем не было ничего общего. И как теперь называть самого себя - непонятно. Хороша дорога к общему прошлому, когда нет даже имен. Нет, имя Вонючка он для себя пока оставит, оно отзывалось в его животе чем-то томительным и нежным. Почему?   
С папочкиным подарком на пару они неплохо задурялись, тот сначала наблюдал за его экспериментами, а потом стал увлеченно участвовать в них. Особенно любил кошек, говорил, что здорово мяукали, шипели, визжали – сопротивлялись до конца. Подарочек, как заканчивал, вытирал свои руки прямо об штаны, а потом стал облизывать. Говорил, что кровь, как и мертвецы, быстро тухнет и будет вонять на его одежде. От облизывания было мало толку, в волосах на пальцах вся эта краснота забивалась и сохла.   
Он помнил, что тогда посоветовал своему Вонючке пальцы как следует обсасывать.   
А в кошках, действительно, было что-то занимательное: покорное и независимое, мягкое и режущее, податливое и не сдающееся. Есть над чем поработать.   
\- Вонючка, слышишь, тебя спрашиваю, - его кто-то сильно тряхнул его за плечо.  
\- Ну, что? – его вырвали из приятных воспоминаний, и он со злости даже выплюнул недожеванную лепешку.   
Проклятые говнюки в черном, все что-то обсуждают, планы строят, брови сводят, а вся фантазия: мы пойдем в разведку, и все узнаем. То, что мертвяков здесь битком и раньше было известно, а то, что днем мертвецы предпочитают отмокать, время смены караулов на Стене не поменяет и лорда командующего тоже.   
\- Рассказывай, что вчера видели? Что с Вейретом случилось?  
\- В воде мертвые. Когда уже темноте подъезжали сюда, они выползли невесть откуда прямо на реке и напали. Мужики и бабы, обгрызенные уже, полуголые. Я до кого дотянулся, покрошил, а Рукоять и лошадей сожрали. Зассал он видно, - их руби и руби, они неповоротливые, оружия нет, только массой давят.  
\- Ну, это мы и без тебя знаем. Разведчик, твою мать, раз они такие неповоротливые, мог бы и лошадь себе вырубить. Надавил бы массой.  
Все загоготали. Правая пятерня стала чесаться. Тупой хохот часто вызывал желание, как следует вмазать в раззявленный рот.   
\- Ладно, Хоуд, - оборвал Кожаный, - у них было меньше всех шансов, вернуться.  
Хоуд Странник сплюнул. Вонючка ему, похоже, не нравился, да и он Вонючке. Но это в общем-то даже не проблема. Возможность.  
Лагерь сворачивали, седлали лошадей, приторачивали походные мешки, дополнительное оружие. Потушенный в расселине костер вяло дымил, а с открытого выхода тянуло морозной свежестью. После того как потушили костер, внутри стало довольно темно. На свету снаружи мелькали меховые капюшоны дежурных, которые засыпали три слабо горящих костра снегом. Суета и напряженность вокруг Вонючку наоборот расслабляли.   
\- Надо решать, куда двигаться дальше.   
\- К Стене, - уверенно заявил Девин Тюленья Шкура. – У нас раненные и сведения, которые должен знать командующий. И если следующая ночка будет на голом снегу, нас тоже будут искать подо льдом.  
\- Сразу уже и бежать? - усмехнулся Кожаный. - Двоих покусали, но на лошадях они удержатся. Один день ходу до Стены по световому дню. Двое раненых и двое разведчиков в сопровождении могут вернуться со сведениями, остальные пойдут дальше, и в этот раз остановимся в лесу и хорошо укрепим лагерь.  
У этого топороносца, похоже, были яйца. Или хотя бы одно. Вонючка обвел взглядом отряд, все недовольно молчали. Хоуд ковырял в гнилых зубах щепкой и сплевывал ошметки на мерзлый камень. Харл хмуро сопел и пытался получше пристроить второй обсидиановый меч к первому железному.   
Если бы Вонючка был одичалым, то не побежал бы со всех ног прятаться у зануды Сноу. Почему я уверен, что Сноу - зануда? Если так подумать, то они сменят отличную охоту на мертвяков на правила, команды и стены. Выбор трусов. Вольный народ, одичалые – слова для отвода глаз, то, кем хочется казаться. Вонючкой, например.   
\- Я так понял, что возражений нет. Может, есть интересные предложения? - мастер над оружием обвел взглядом всю унылую компанию и посмотрел дальше, выше голов. - Грейджой, есть, что сказать в этот раз?  
Это был он. Его Перевертыш. Грейджой? Все вокруг приобрело резкость, четкость. Он пожирал взглядом хрупкую фигуру, ковыряющуюся в темноте у лошадей, поодаль от остальных, пытаясь связать ее с этим, новым для него набором звуком.

13\. Теон

\- Грейджой, - Теон вздрогнул, не сразу поняв, что этот окрик относится к нему.   
Он вообще плавал в тумане бесконечной, тягучей тоски и ненависти к самому себе с того самого момента, как сзади вошла разрывающая боль, а во рту появился привкус крови, пусть даже и не его. Он знал, что так кончится, когда плелся сюда в хвосте этого отряда, перебирая в памяти жизнь Вонючки, даже обреченно готовился к этому.   
Здесь нет никого, кто станет за меня заступаться. Но потом, когда хозяин его не узнал, он что-то себе придумал. Вообразил, что Дредфорта не было вообще. Как в детстве – закрыл глаза, и нет чудовища в комнате. Очень легко, если чудовище тебя не помнит и не знает, что ты съедобный, вкусный, пожеванный. Не было захваченного и сожженного Винтерфелла, детских голов и Рва Кейлин, наконец. Были только героические походы и рыцарские победы. Вот только бы вспомнить, какие? Уснул с мыслью о Шепчущем лесе, о Роббе, а проснулся с членом в заднице и кровью во рту. Это так про него. Про его жизнь вообще.  
Ночью он уже не смог заснуть. Когда Рамси от него ушел, Теон сначала лежал, уставившись на каменные стены, стараясь не думать ни о чем, особенно о саднящей боли сзади и ноющей шее, потом попытался завязать штаны. Завязки были разрезаны, - он даже не почувствовал, как это произошло. Короткие веревочки Теон собрал в один комок и сложил их рядом с обсидиановым клинком у изголовья. Итог прошедшего дня. Он бы посмеялся когда-то, если бы это было с кем-то другим, если бы не было так пусто в груди, если бы случившееся не было бы так неизбежно.   
Сборы он начал почти затемно, упаковал седельные сумки и взялся за ведра. Чтобы напоить такое количество лошадей талой водой, требовалось много времени, и он ходил от костра к животным, стараясь быть по возможности тихим. Глаза тоже поднимать не хотелось. Не все ночью спят крепко, можно наткнуться на немой вопрос.   
Когда он был Вонючкой, таких вопросов не было, ответ был понятен сразу по ошейнику, бесформенными лохмотьями, вони и месту у ног хозяина. Часто Рамси, насытившись вечером одуряющее пахнущим мясом, откидывался на деревянную спинку и, поглаживая кончиками блестящих жиром пальцев вонючкины грязные волосы или шнуровку собственных штанов, говорил тихо, с хриплым придыханием: «Мой нежный Вонючечка». Тогда даже чужие, гости хозяина, начинали рассматривать Теона с похабным любопытством и пониманием.   
Чтобы отключиться от этих воспоминаний, Теон прижался щекой к шее своей лошади. Та тряхнула головой и фыркнула вроде как ободряюще. Животных надо было вывести, пока шли последние приготовления и совет, пока у них была возможность найти еду под снегом и на свету.   
Костры у входа подплавили снежную шапку над расселиной, и теперь свет и темноту пещеры разделяли ледяные сосульки-мечи, как заграждения у ворот осажденной крепости. Надо осторожно выводить лошадей.  
\- У тебя есть предложения, Грейджой?  
Взгляд неконтролируемо метнулся к милорду. Отвечать? Теон усилием воли отвел глаза вниз - угли умершего огня.   
\- Нет, - он толком не понимал, о чем его спрашивают, какие тут предложения? Он будет делать по порядку все, что прикажут. Он знает свои обязанности. То есть, помнит, что должен заниматься лошадьми.  
\- Что ж, заканчиваем сборы, - Кожаный разочаровано вздохнул и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Надо перевязать раненых. И зря мы потушили костры, нужно сжечь оставшуюся на реке мертвую плоть.  
Пока остальные сворачивали лагерь, Теон вывел животных на противоположный берег. Когда Варт ему сказал, что в Ночном Дозоре всегда старались держать лошадей и мулов пород, способных добыть снег из-под снежного покрова, он сначала удивился – зимы не было слишком давно. Но за долгие зимы на севере Вестероса выживали только такие породы, а их потомки, имея тяжелые, особого строения копыта, должны были сохранить и соответствующие инстинкты. Правда, без дополнительной подкормки долго на одних подснежниках они не протянут, но по ходу движения отряда на запад, как объяснил Варт, было несколько стояночных лабазов с запасами сена, возможно, какие-то и сохранились.   
Стоя на противоположенном берегу, Теон смотрел на останки мертвых. Поломанные черные куклы в изодранной одежде, отдельно руки, головы, - все это выглядело днем совсем не страшно, было разбросанно, как объедки в чертогах Дредфорта после попойки бастардовых мальчиков. Ему редко разрешали в них копаться самому, искать что-нибудь съедобное. Чаще велели собрать и отдать свиньям. Хотя желудок сводило от голода, и никого не было в трапезной, он боялся ослушаться и отдавал в свинарник все, вплоть до крошечных огрызков.  
Теон опять поймал себя на том, что напряженно следит за Рамси. Тот тоже пару раз посмотрел на него, словно проверяя на месте ли. Чувства Теона смешались – страх, надежда, отвращение и желание угодить. Рамси взял чью-то обрубленную ногу, подержал и, чуть крутанув, кинул издалека в огонь. Забавляется, играет.   
Тяга к познанию и эксперименту у Рамси не имела границ, она шла рука об руку с жаждой и страстью, а они были неисчерпаемы. Только область познания у него была определенного рода – все живое, теплое, трепетное, страдающее. Пробраться в самую сердцевину, потрогать и рассмотреть. И удержать где-то на грани.  
\- Что ты чувствуешь, Вонючка, когда подношу нож в твоей коже?  
\- Страх, милорд, мне страшно.  
\- Чего же ты боишься?  
\- Боли милорд. Мне станет больно, очень, и я боюсь.  
\- Знаешь, мне сегодня скучно, хочется как-то развлечься. Я думал срезать с тебя кусочек кожи, хоть небольшой. Раздевайся.  
\- Не надо, прошу вас, милорд, не надо, - срывалось само, как всегда бесполезное, но обязательное, ведь хозяин ждал этих слов.   
Руки судорожно сжимали вонючие тряпки, как будто лохмотья могли ожить и стать для него непроходимым барьером.   
Со временем Теон понял, что мольба для Рамси была каким-то признаком очень близких отношений, доверия его, Вонючки, хозяину. У милорда так теплел взгляд и руки становились, как огонь, словно Теон не молил, а признавался ему в любви.   
\- Раздевайся, иначе вместо маленького лоскута оголю твою ладонь, - и он так нежно ее погладил.   
Руки почти не слушались, его трясло, пальцы путались в лохмотьях, но Рамси его не торопил, он тихо сидел и смотрел, рука на подлокотнике медленно крутила бокал с вином. Когда одежда упала, ноги подогнулись сами, и обнаженный Теон опустился на колени у ног милорда. Под ним были его же лохмотья и холодный камень, привычный, исползанный множеством кровавых ночей.  
Нож мелькнул у плеча и прижался к коже плашмя, пока не пробуя ее на вкус. Горло сжалось, мир сузился до кусочка тела, где лежало лезвие.  
\- Не волнуйся, сейчас начнем. Тебе страшно дружок?  
В голове шумело, он не был уверен, что сможет выдавить хоть что-то, но пара хриплых звуков вышла:  
\- Да.  
\- Я слышал, что страх бывает разный, - он наклонился к самому уху, мягким широким мазком языка провел по шее, а потом снова губами к уху. – Бывает темнота в глазах, стук крови, моча под ногами, холодный кол в животе и масса милых подробностей. Опиши мне свой страх. Я хочу полного рассказа, хочу услышать каждую волосинку этого жалкого, трусливого принадлежащего мне тела. Про его страх и боль. Вот здесь и здесь, - Рамси прошелся ножом по горлу, груди, пересчитал обрубки пальцев, коснулся промежности. Он смотрел нежно, скользил взглядом вслед за ножом. – Если мне понравится все, что ты скажешь, я оставлю тебе твою кожу. Кое-где. Пока.   
Теон дрожал от холода, от страха, разве мог он что-то упустить, утаить от хозяина? Он сильно старался тогда. Расчленяя себя по кусочкам сам, давая рассмотреть каждую часть своего существа, лишь бы без боли. Предельная откровенность. Человек, с которого снимали кожу, не мог иметь секретов, точнее не хотел. Каждая невысказанная мысль, как кожа, которую еще можно снять. Лучше обнажиться до нутра сразу. В этих рассказах и экспериментах его отдельность переставала ощущаться, он был лишь частью хозяина.  
Надрыв произошел в Винтерфелле, там он не просто вспомнил, но ощутил имя Теон как свое собственное, жизнь до Дредфорта как свою от начала и до конца принимаемую, отдельную от Рамси.   
Теперь Рамси ничего не помнил, он не знал, как Теон хрипит под ножом, как начинается трясучка в теле, подергивается голова, течет блевотина по подбородку, как он кричит на тонкой, визжащей ноте и сколько времени он в состоянии вынести оголенный палец. Он не знал их общих страшных и стыдных секретов, не знал очень многого, что сделало их одним существом, что заставляло помнить, что он лишь тварь милорда.   
Без этой памяти Рамси ему не хозяин, может насильник, что не ново ни в Вестеросе, ни на Стене, но не хозяин.Пока еще нет. А он, Теон, знает о нем все, всю его страсть и жажду, блеск глаз и слюну у края рта, ненависть к отцу и обмазанный кровью член – все, что он слизывал собственным языком, впитывал через кожу и обнаженную плоть. Историю покалечивших его отношений.Может я его хозяин? Эта мысль пробила сразу истерическим хохотом и ледяным страхом. Я схожу с ума.  
Когда он увидел движущийся вдоль реки белый холм, то решил, что это продолжение его безумия. Холм ускорился, и Теон закричал, инстинктивно хватаясь за лук и отступая к ближайшему страж-древу.   
Это кошмарное создание не могло родиться на свет естественно и вообще не должно было существовать, хотя большими скачками двигалось сюда. Это был гигантский белый медведь, сожравший паука. Или паук, влезший вовнутрь медведя. Теперь между четырьмя мощными мохнатыми лапами прорастали сначала вверх, а потом стремились к земле изломанные сочленения множества паучьих ног. Сочетание отвратительное. Хуже была только голова паука, которая нависала над медвежьей фасетчатыми, казалось бы незрячими глазами, проворачивалась, а под ней болтались волосатые жвала.   
Порождение Иных мчалось не к Теону, а к обернувшимся на его крик разведчикам, которые о чем-то переговаривались около практически затухшего костра. Теон вскинул лук, но поза была неловкой, неустойчивой, оружие ходило в руках, он опустил его, пытаясь сосредоточиться и отдышаться.   
Чудовище было близко к расселине, в него уже летели стрелы. Разведчики рассыпались кругом, стреляя и не подходя близко. Стрелы соскальзывали, некоторые втыкались, но не пробивали шкуру, болтались, как новые отростки. Отродье быстро двигалось, распрямляя паучьи лапы, цепляя ими, как крюком, хватающихся за мечи людей. Один поскользнулся, и конечность, кончающаяся крюком, вошла в горло. Хоуд Странник оказался сзади и попытался перерубить одну из ног, но меч отскочил, и Хоуд еле успел увернуться от ответного взмаха.   
Сбитые с ног дозорные отползали в сторону, другие наскакивали, нанося бесполезные удары, и уворачивались снова и снова. Кто-то прыгнул к голове, стараясь попасть мечом в медвежий глаз. Но неудачно. Отродье метнулось и, ухватив руку медвежьей пастью, отодрало ее напрочь. Теон видел, как Рори отбежал, забрался выше по снежному косогору и стал стрелять, целясь в паучьи глаза. Я мог бы попасть. Раньше...  
Столкновение выдернуло его из тоски, закрутило в вихре возбуждения. Щеки горели, сердце стучало копытами боевой конницы, опять рождая в душе забытое чувство дерзости и непокорности.   
Теон завертел головой, пытаясь понять, что же ему делать. Лук был бесполезен, тем более в его руках, про меч и думать не имело смысла. Мулы были неподалеку, нервно топтались, но не уходили. Из седельной сумки можно достать огневую веревку, но как он ее сейчас подожжет? Лошадей он не видел, видимо, убежали в страхе. Одна зацепилась недоуздком за ветку широколиса. На ней рядом с боевым топором было приторочено копье, длинное с тяжелым, хорошо наточенным наконечником. У людей на льду были только мечи и луки.   
Он бросился к лошади и дернул руками за древко. Для охоты на зверя лучше подойдет копье, и Теон побежал к реке. Кожаный, отходя к расселине, метнул боевой топор. Тот по рукоять вошел в предплечье медведя-паука, но кровь не показалась. Так он мертвый или живой? Уродливая двойная башка дернулась, тело поддалось назад, и вдруг под задней паучьей лапой треснул лед. Люди отпрянули.   
Теон бежал к открытому пространству трещащей расходящимся льдом реки, пытаясь половчее перехватить непривычную ношу.

14\. Рамси. Теон

Вонючка в ярости пытался перерубить хоть одну ногу, но меч отскакивал, как от железноствола. Конечность била мощно, на перелом, гигантский коготь разрывал плоть, рядом сучил ногами и булькал кровью какой-то из бородатых одичалых. Трещины от тяжелого зада чудовища побежали под передние лапы, в сторону берега с расселиной, где бестолку махал мечом мокрый от пота Вонючка.   
Он и еще несколько разведчиков рядом отпрянули от хлынувшей через ледяные разломы воды. Мохнатому уроду было без разницы: задние сочленения ушли в воду полностью и, похоже, уперлись в дно реки, мелкой у берега.   
Передними отростками паук яростно подгребался все ближе, пытаясь дотянуться до живого. Приходилось отступать, за ними была расселина и крутой берег. Несколько человек по бокам и сзади паука-медведя бросились в стороны от расходившейся трещинами дыры. И тут Вонючка заметил Перевертыша, который мчался из безопасного для него места на берегу сюда - в самую свалку, и тащил копье. Выглядело оно в его руках как бревно для переправы через реку.  
\- Назад, - закричал Вонючка.   
В злости и тревоге он шибанул по отростку так, что в нем что-то хрустнуло, и конечность задергалась на льду. Перевертыш спешил от разломов по кругу, не отрывая взгляда от Кожаного. Тот отбил удар паучьей лапы и рывком бросился навстречу Перевертышу.   
Копье скользнуло по выметенному ветром, плотному насту русла, и Кожаный, растянувшись на животе, схватил его и откатился. Увернувшись от удара лапой, Вонючка почти влетел в замерзшее костровище, потерял равновесие. Кожаный был уже на ногах, он странно подпрыгнул и рванулся в сторону дергающей, поврежденной Вонючкой конечности твари. Тяжелое копье с мерзким хрустом вошло в место соединения двух уродливых голов.   
Кожаный повис на конце копья, выворачивая из дупла медвежьей головы многоглазый нарост с болтающимися во все стороны жвалами. Чудовище судорожно задергало конечностями, потом они слабо разошлись в стороны, тело мелко затрясло.  
Уродливое создание стало таким беззащитным, даже трогательным, и Вонючка с замаха, мощным ударом всадил меч по рукоять в беззащитную медвежью шею. 

Ни о какой разведке уже не было и речи, хотя он был бы не прочь поохотиться в этих богатых живностью местах, особенно если в следующий раз Грейджой Перевертыш подаст копье именно ему. Ловко он пустил его по снегу прямо к руки Кожаному, бросить, видимо, не хватало силы. Прямо сейчас хотелось его зажать где-нибудь в теплой расселине, изучить еще раз его руки, необыкновенные шрамы и острые зубы во рту, посмотреть поближе, а лучше ощутить изнутри, как он все-таки устроен, но приходилось рубить дерево на волокуши для раненых. Лучше бы он жег убитых.   
Развороченное тело медведя-паука наполовину ушло под лед, поэтому пришлось оставить его как есть и стараться не думать, как занимательно оно может ковылять в ночной темноте.   
\- Что это за хрень такая была? - Хоуд поддерживал сочащуюся кровью, надорванную когтем паука руку.  
\- Снарк, видимо, - выплюнул Блоха. - Теперь хоть знаем, как они выглядят.  
\- Думаю, это Иные сляпали, как и ледяных червей в Стене. Что-то странное, то ли живое, то ли мертвое, и днем вот ходит.  
\- У нас двое серьезно покусанных мертвецами, трое убитых тварью и четверо раненых, троих надо на волокуши. Вейрет уже стал ходячим мертвецом. Трех лошадей мы не нашли. В общем, ни о каком дальнейшем походе и речи нет, а что за хрень здесь творится, надо разбираться. Мыслей, как я понимаю, ни у кого нет.  
Вонючка заметил, как Перевертыш внимательно смотрит на Кожаного, в глазах блеснула насмешливая искорка, рот приоткрылся, словно он хотел что-то сказать. Потом поймал наблюдающий взгляд Вонючки, голова дернулась в сторону, губы сжались, он отвернулся и пошел к мулам крепить волокуши. Он не хочет при мне даже разговаривать. Жаль, я люблю откровенность. Настроение сразу резко испортилось.  
Они возвращались обратно медленно, приходилось искать наиболее удобные проходы между деревьями, чтобы прошли мулы с ранеными. Завернутый в меха Горгл Кулак постоянно стонал и вскрикивал каждый раз, когда мулы дергали зацепившиеся за очередную корягу волокуши.   
Ничего удивительного, в бедре нога его была вывернута, а ее плоть разодрана практически до кости, раскрывалась узлами окровавленных сухожилий. Вонючка был уверен, что незачем перетягивать его ногу тряпками и тащить пекло знает куда, он не жилец, изойдет кровью, да и бедро назад вряд ли ввернешь. Он бы с легкостью его добил, но Кожаный верил в мейстера на Стене. Да и ладно. Раньше он тоже верил, что разобранное до косточек можно собрать, но это было в детстве.   
Вонючка – его подарок, тогда рассказывал ему что-то про острые клинки. Наши клинки остры? Что-то об этом... Они пробовали тогда снимать шкуру с разных животных. Проще всего было отловить кошку или собаку, которые шатались по деревне, грелись на солнце. Вонючка набрасывал им на шею веревку, слегка придушивал и приносил в их шалаш – укромный уголок в лесу.   
Он хорошо помнил, как хотел доверия, открытости, хотел понять все о существе. Когда снимаешь шкуру, заходишь под все покровы, когда нет никаких барьеров, только доверие и нежность. Он отчетливо вспомнил сейчас это чувство, которое особенно остро испытывал к щенкам. Они скулили, визжали так жалобно, а их глаза, большие, выразительные, темные, наполнялись слезами. Когда красная влага стекала с их шкурки, не оставалось ни одного потаенного уголка, он чувствовал к этому открытому, разобранному существу, доверившему ему всего себя, пронзительную нежность. Хотел его сложить снова, прижать к груди, как что-то совершенно свое, родное, самое близкое, но оно уже не жило, не смотрело на тебя, - в руках оставалось только мясо.   
Он стремился к этим чувствам, но люди вокруг были холодными, закрытыми, не вызывающими отклик. Эта бездушная плоть будила только ярость, охотничий азарт. Чтобы установить связи, нужно было срывать, срезать острыми лезвиями эти плотные покровы с каждого встречного, со всего мира – «наши клинки остры». А собаки доверялись тебе сразу. У него было много собак.   
Но при чем здесь Перевертыш?   
Он закрыт и пока непонятен, но живая связь дрожала между ними, отблеск открытости в его глазах, тень нежности и доверия в сердце Вонючки. Он чувствовал, что нужно только сковырнуть какой-то барьер, убрать упавшие камни и между ними потечет полноводная реки. Нежность и доверие.  
К ночи они вернулись на Стену. Холодина ломила кости, каждый из них сплошь оброс сосульками, а Горгл затих на волокушах уже какое-то время назад. Возбужденные, перепуганные, какие-то слишком теплые дозорные, окружили их, таращили глаза и задавали наперебой вопросы. Неужели они надеются, что мы взяли в плен Иного?  
Кожаный устало отмахивался, отдал кому-то из стюардов едва живого коня, потом что-то сказал Грейджою и тронул его за плечо. Вонючка из-за шума не слышал, но отметил, как удивленно замер Перевертыш. В общем-то его не интересовали ни Кожаный, ни вылезший из какой-то берлоги громогласный Тормунд. Хотелось согреться, но не в пустой конуре казармы.   
Все, кто был на ногах, отправились в трапезную, но не Перевертыш. Вонючка следовал за ним и пожилым стюардом издалека до самых конюшен. Грейджой шел позади, поэтому было совсем не сложно не позволить ему скрыться внутри вслед за мулами и стюардом. Зажать рот, скрутить руку и оттащить за угол пристроенного к конюшням бревенчатого сарая.   
\- Давай, поговорим, Перевертыш, - тот не пытался вырваться, плечо было напряжено под ладонью, он смотрел не в глаза, а на губы Вонючки.  
Под ресницами светился испуг.  
\- Ты всегда такой молчаливый.  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил тот.  
\- Скажи, как тебя называть?  
Губы приоткрылись и дрогнули. Он медленно поднял голову, в глазах мелькнуло какое-то отчаянное выражение.  
\- Теон.   
\- Теон, - медленно повторил Вонючка, провел пальцем по виску, потом по щеке, обрисовывая лицо, - а мое имя ты знаешь?  
\- Вонючка, - чуть споткнувшись, ответил тот.  
\- Нет, - он сдавил его горло, наклоняясь ближе. - Я совсем о другом имени, о том, которое ты узнал, встретив меня первый раз, а это было не здесь, ведь правда, Теон?  
Он чувствовал дрожь, пробежавшую под его рукой, глаза испуганно замерли в плену его глаз, - почти связь.  
\- Правда, не здесь. Но тебя звали тогда Вонючка.  
Рука дернулась вверх, и тот захрипел, беспомощно вращая головой над его пальцами. Руки Теона инстинктивно взлетели к шее, хватаясь за его запястье. Вонючка освободил горло и сдернул с тонких рук Теона перчатки. Пальцы и обрубки дрожали.  
\- Кто это сделал с тобой, скажи?  
\- Я сам просил отрезать собственные пальцы, - он дрожал, буквально вжимаясь в стену.   
В глазах была отчаянная, какая-то шальная искренность. Все это звучало как-то странно, Вонючка почувствовал растерянность.  
\- Скажи, откуда ты меня знаешь? – он не мог сдерживать поднимающегося гнева, кровь тревожно била в виски, ему нужен был не только правдивый, но и правильный ответ.   
Здесь слишком неподходящее место, чтобы срывать покровы, устанавливать утраченные связи, но ему сегодня, прямо сейчас хотелось хоть какого-то результата, хоть чего-то, что утолит его жажду на эту ночь, поможет продумать свое поведение.  
Перевертыш держал голые руки у груди, неловко отгораживаясь. Как-то похоже делают женщины, когда хотят защитить себя, а бороться страшно. В глазах по-прежнему плескалась отчаянная искренность.  
\- Я освободил тебя из темницы, когда захватил Винтерфелл. Ты служил мне, - на последней части его сообщения голос задрожал жалобными нотами.   
Вонючка задумался, сообщение ему не нравилось, но в нем было что-то особенное, нежное, тень на дне чувств. Хотя память не отвечала никак. Старые высохшие колодцы на землях Дорна и то, наверное, не такие пустые. Он тоже снял перчатки и провел большим пальцем по обрубку его безымянного, потом указательного, тощая рука чуть дернулась, но осталась на своем месте.   
Он узнал слишком мало, недостаточно для доверия. На бедре шевельнулся кинжал, а в паху все налилось тяжестью.  
\- Холодно, - жалобно сказал Перевертыш.  
\- Хочешь тепла? – и он ударил по лицу наотмашь, голову мотнуло и глухо ударило о доски, на губах выступила кровь, другая рука, откинув край плаща, устремилась к штанам. Если не можешь снять кожу, доберись до промежности. Там тоже рождалась нежность и искренность.  
\- Нет, нет, - Перевертыш взвизгнул и дернулся в сторону так внезапно и резко, что Вонючка едва успел поймать его за плечо.   
Теон схватил за меховые края плаща руками, запахивая одежду плотнее, согнулся, защищаясь. Вонючка даже удивился, вроде он его уже трахал разок, чтобы так переживать из-за руки в штанах, может тот решил, что его разденут догола и оставят умирать на морозе. В любом случае такие истерики не могли его остановить.  
\- Я сам, все сделаю сам, если хочет милорд, - Теон медленно опустился на колени и ткнулся лицом в одежду на уровне паха.   
Это было так неожиданно и завораживающе. Кто же из нас милорд, а кто слуга? Вонючка распахнул плащ, и закрыл его краями занятую шнуровкой штанов фигуру. Ему там будет тепло. И уютно.   
Он ощутил влажный податливый рот и скользнул одной рукой ему под затылок, другой провел по напряженной шее. Рот двигался вдоль члена, уходя, возвращаясь и подсасывая его еще глубже, холодные дрожащие руки касались оголенного края бедер.   
Он толкнулся дальше в горло, оно раскрылось, впуская его. Он не первый раз это делает. Крепче ухватив Теона за волосы правой рукой, левой он оперся о плохо обструганную стену. Так было гораздо удобнее, устойчивее и можно было трахать плоть, почти не контролируя себя.   
Теон кашлял и судорожно цеплялся за штаны, но не отстранялся. Рука сползла и уперлась в гвоздь. Он был близок к концу, но хотелось еще чего-то. Войдя до упора в горло, он ударил наотмашь по гвоздю в стене. 

15\. Теон

Он провел ночь в пустом деннике на соломе. Ему казалось, что это единственное место, которое осталось для Теона, и стоит ему сдвинуться отсюда, сделать хоть несколько шагов за дверь конюшни, и он снова станет Вонючкой. Всю ночь внутри раскачивался маятник: Вонючка, Теон и обратно. Перед внутренним взором бесконтрольно сменялись картины и чувства: мягкая податливая крыса, тяжелое, покачивающееся в руке копье, бесконечная ходьба по снежным стенам Винтерфелла, полет вдвоем в ослепительную белизну, горящий Иной, смердящие детские головы, пальцы Абеля на струнах и подсохший красной плотью палец, пойманный зубами Мод.  
Временами Теон не мог понять, он ли это или кто-то другой в воспоминаниях, задыхался, чувствуя жар лихорадки. Утром он поднялся, выбрался из своей загородки и зашел в соседнюю. Обнял рукой шею лошади и прижался лицом к теплой шкуре. Умная и слегка игривая гнедая кобыла была вероятней всего семилеткой, она возила его за Стену. Варт сказал, что она пришлая, возможно ее хозяин погиб, и здесь у кобылки все еще нет имени, но Теон не чувствовал себя в праве ее назвать.  
Варт был недоволен тем, что Теон постоянно живет на конюшне, вместо того, чтобы разместиться, как и все стюарды, в казармах. С вечера ворчал, ругался, но не выгонял его. Хотя Теон подозревал, что его терпимое отношение связано с количеством вернувшихся лошадей.   
Конюший отправил в этот поход Теона и животных, а сам, похоже, списал их всех на Иных и упырей, но они неожиданно вернулись. И Варт заметно оживился. Когда Теон после встречи с Рамси зашел в конюшню и обессилено сполз по стене, Варт это понял по своему и практически ночью притащил ему еду – замершую, чуть ли похрустывающую ледком, потом хмурился на его сидение в углу, но ничего не требовал и не расспрашивал. Теон был ему очень благодарен: здесь было хорошо.   
Лошади переступали в загонах, всхрапывали, пахло прелой соломой, животными, кожей седел и сбруи, щетки и скребницы висели на стенах в строгом, определенном стюардом порядке. Другие стюарды, в основном это были мальчишки из одичалых, занимались своими денниками и не заходили к «его» лошадям. Конечно, было довольно холодно, одежду он снимал только, чтобы быстро протереть себя водой и тут же накидывал куртку, шерстяные штаны и, если не нужно было двигаться, то и меховой плащ. Но холод его устраивал, в тепле Теон чувствовал себя напряженнее.   
Тепло – значит много людей, которые могут захотеть позабавиться: хорошо, если просто пнуть, плюнуть или кинуть чем-нибудь гнилым, а еще неотступный взгляд хозяина. Если он был один, и его не трогали – было холодно. Хорошо бы просто жить здесь, не выходя. Он бы обошелся едой, которую ему иногда приносит Варт, и занимался лошадьми, пока не кончится запас соломы, трава под снегом и их не пустят на мясо.  
Людей, которые были к нему добры, за последний год было не так много, он мог бы назвать Костяного Бена и Варта. Я хожу по тому же кругу.   
Теон повесил на стену крюк, которым чистил копыта, и вдруг услышал какой-то жалостливый и надсадный стон. Его сердце пропустило удар, перед глазами встала темнота Дредфорта, где стоны и крики казались живым существом, которое обвивает тебя склизкими кольцами и днем, и ночью.   
Теон перевел дыхание и выглянул из денника. Был виден пустой проход между стойлами, покрытый грязной, втоптанной в землю соломой, на ближайшей перегородке справа висело седло. Насколько было видно, никто нигде не полз и не истекал кровью. Стон повторился, и Теон неуверенно, но никого другого все равно рядом не было, пошел в сторону звука.  
За четвертой загородкой в большом ящике с соломой лежал паренек лет семи. Темные волосы сбились в выразительный колтун, согнутые ноги прижаты к животу - он стонал, не открывая глаз. На какой-то момент Теон растерялся, что делать с детьми он представлял очень плохо. Последние дети, которых он знал, - Фреи видели в нем только вещь, а до этого отношения с детьми… Скрутило внутренности и появилось желание спрятаться в Вонючку, тому было в чем-то проще, можно было не помнить о некоторых вещах. И Векс скорее всего тоже погиб…, из-за Теона.   
Мальчишка опять застонал и плотнее прижал колени к животу.   
\- Эй, что с тобой? – он осторожно сжал и потряс худенькое плечо. - Тебе больно?  
Открылся только один глаз, карий и красный одновременно.   
\- Ты кто такой? – голос был слабый, но требовательный.  
\- Меня зовут Теон. А тебя?  
\- Тебе зачем имя? Хочешь мной тоже командовать? Чего приперся? – мальчишка был явно из одичалых, весь сморщился от боли, похоже в животе, но смотрел настороженно и сердито. Теон несколько растерялся.  
\- Ты стонал, я подумал, тебе нужна помощь.  
\- И что ты можешь сделать?  
\- Не знаю пока. Могу воды дать или поесть раздобыть. Хочешь, к мейстеру отнесу?  
\- К мейстеру сам ходи, - срезал оборванец. Вид у него был хмурый, сердитый, грязный, ноги, в давно нестиранных штанах, худые. - Лучше вина принеси полкружки.  
\- Вина? А тебе сколько лет, чтобы вино пить?  
\- Сколько надо. И вовсе не пить. Утконосый вчера в трапезных чертогах сказал, чтобы я с утра опохмелился, тогда буду мужиком, и змеи меня не сожрут. А опохмелиться нечем. Вчера думал, что с утра и схожу. А как я пойду, если в пузе уже змеюка извивается и даже грызет там все. Иди ты, если у тебя в животе никто не завелся.   
\- Не пить, значит, а опохмелиться?  
Звучало забавно, и Теон согласился:   
\- Ладно, схожу, но только если имя скажешь.  
\- На кой тебе мое имя, мне вчера и без имени вина отлили. Иди, а то все выпьют, а меня змеюка сожрет, нечем будет ее затравить. Иди.  
Подчиняясь возмущенному мальчишескому голосу, Теон встал и вышел из денника. Куда он собрался? Там снаружи его ждет Рамси, который уже все понял и сдерет с Теона все до последней тряпки, чтобы освежить в памяти каждую зажившую полоску кожи новым прикосновением. Эта мысль его остановила, и он, вытерев ладонью разом выступивший на лбу пот, повернулся назад. Мальчишка лежал, закрыв глаза, и тяжело дышал. Острые коленки торчали под грудью.  
\- Быстро имя, обормот! - гаркнул Теон. – А то вместо опохмелиться, получишь еще пару змей в глотку.  
Тот испуганно вытаращил глаза, узкая худая ладонь прижалась ко рту. Оттуда он и пробубнил почти неразборчиво:  
\- Лерас я. Не надо мне змей.  
Вина Теон, конечно, не принес. Прикрыл жидкую горячую кашу миской сверху, обмотал краями мехового плаща и короткими перебежками добрался до конюшни, а потом заставил пацана все съесть. Пришлось уверять, что присоветовал тот самый Утконосый, сказал, что сегодня все опохмеляются так. Лерас съел похлебку, сдал миску  
Теону и погладил себя по животу:  
\- Ладно, затихли вроде, может сами выйдут.  
Мальчишка весьма нагло осмотрел своего спасителя, глупо замершего напротив, поморщился и, с солидностью пожевав губами, спросил:  
\- А тебе говорили, Теон, что ты страшный урод?  
Теон моргнул и внезапно расхохотался. Рамси он не встретил.

За дверью покоев лорда-командующего были слышны голоса: рокот Тормунда и спокойный голос Кожаного. Стоявший у входа дозорный сказал Теону, что он должен подождать или подойти позже, но командующий определенно его хочет видеть.   
Теон нерешительно подошел к лестнице, зашарканной множеством сапог, и остановился. Выходить наружу ему не хотелось по понятным причинам, топтаться у двери тоже было неловко, но, однако, он решил остаться. Варт сказал ему, что Джону стало лучше пару дней назад, когда разведчики только вышли за Стену, и уже в тот день приходил посыльный от лорда-командующего.   
Теон сцепил руки под плащом и замер, стараясь не обращать внимания на любопытные взгляды дежурного, скорее всего, тому просто скучно стоять у двери. Пробирала лихорадка. Пока он сидел под замком у Джона, получая регулярно незаслуженную им похлебку, тело стало крепче. В последние три дня его силы вернулись настолько, что захотелось движения. Он ходил кругами, взялся разминать руки и плечи, висеть на верхних ржавых прутах клетки и пытался подтянуться. Это казалось тогда бессмысленным и глупым, но в руках появлялась приятная тяжесть, и он стал надеяться, что, возможно, Джон продержит его под замком достаточно долго, и во время казни Теон не будет выглядеть внушающим жалость существом. Но Джон его не казнил.   
Что он хочет услышать от меня? Он имеет право на все. Но… Теон сжал запечатанные в перчатки руки. - Могу ли я это все рассказать? Все, что было после Винтерфелла, о Рамси, который нашел меня, даже не помня ни своего, ни моего имени. Что я скажу Сноу? Спаси меня, Джон, меня преследует урод, который не помнит ничего, но именно он сжег Винтерфелл и отрезал мне пальцы. Это выглядело неправильно.   
В каком-то смысле нынешний Вонючка не был Болтоном и не мог отвечать за преступления, которых не совершал, поскольку не помнил о них, и они перестали быть частью его личности. Так же как и прежний Вонючка не был Теоном и, став обезумевшим от боли и зависимости существом, живущим желаниями и мыслями хозяина, не нес на себе бремя всего, что сделал до того как умер в Дредфорте.   
Или это не так? Он отчетливо помнил этот ужас, пронзивший все его существо, когда Вонючка упал на коленях перед леди Дастин – "Я не он, Перевертыш умер!" Чего он в том момент больше боялся? Гнева Рамси? Боли, когда милорд начнет медленно и аккуратно отделять ножом кожу большого пальца? Или мертвых детских голов, тошноты и запаха крови, преследовавшей его повсюду в день, когда умер Миккен? Ад был по обе стороны. Вонючка мог еще существовать в крошечной холодной норке под тяжелым взглядом заботящегося о нем хозяина. Теон – это была точка возврата в бесконечную и безысходную круговерть боли и стыда.   
В кровавые ночи и дни Дредфорта он не мог уйти даже в самого себя, стоило оставить изломанное тело, нырнуть в крошечный уголок своего сознания, как он натыкался там на укоризненный взгляд Робба, презрение в глазах собственного отца, насмешки Аши или месиво костей на темени мельничихи, ее безвольную руку, упавшую под ноги Теона, руку, которой она когда-то нежно ласкала его член. У него не было места, где спрятаться.   
В камере Черного замка он понял с очевидной ясностью, почему не умер в первые месяцы в Дредфорте. Чтобы умереть, он должен был уйти вглубь себя, раствориться в морском прибое Пайка или солнечных озерах летнего Винтерфелла и исчезнуть. Но там везде была западня, все напоминало ему о предательстве, презрении или пролитой крови, и стыд вышвыривал его обратно в сознание. Сидя прикованным на полу или вися на кресте, несмотря на физическую боль, он мог еще себя убедить в оправданности всех своих действий. У меня не было выбора. Но стоило на секунду отключиться, и вина следовала по пятам каждого воспоминания.   
Поэтому Теон возвращался снова и снова хлебать кровь и блевотину, пока был еще жив. Вонючка стал для него падением и спасением - единственной формой побега. Но тогда на теплом полу Барроутона, сами того не понимая, его кукловоды дали ему второй шанс, хотя тогда он этого еще не знал. Что мне сказать Сноу о себе? Что сказать о Рамси Болтоне?  
Дверь в покои лорда-командующего открылась и оттуда вышли Тормунд и Кожаный.   
\- Все это несусветная чушь, - бухнул Отец Тысяч. – Пойду, выпью чего, чтобы весь этот бред переварить.  
Не обратив никакого внимания на Теона, он загрохотал по лестнице. Кожаный чуть притормозил и окинул его взглядом.  
\- Мое предложение пока еще в силе, Грейджой, - голос прозвучал насмешливо.   
\- Почему? – Теон и вчера не ожидал, что Кожаный предложит его потренировать. – Вы же понимаете, что я меч в руках с трудом держу?  
\- С этим разберемся. Главное, тебе мозги на этой холодине не примораживает, - хмыкнул Кожаный. – Быстро соображаешь, кого и как надо трахнуть, пока остальные еще думают, как тесемки на штанах развязать.  
Мне их и развязывать не нужно, всегда найдется тот, кто срежет. Главное успеть сообразить, как лучше подставиться. Теон удивился, неужели он раньше тоже любил эти грубые, соленые шутки, сам бравировал ими время от времени, смущая того же Джона.   
\- Заходи, Перевертыш, - кивнул дежурный.  
Теон вошел, ощущая знакомую слабость под коленями.  
\- Теон Грейджой, - Джон пытался стоять прямо, опираясь рукой о спинку кресла. Он выглядел худым и изможденным. Кожа была серой, на лоб падали влажные пряди темных волос. Несмотря на жарко горевший камин, одетый в куртку, плотно застегнутую до самого горла. Теон кивнул, борясь с желанием отвести глаза от этого требовательного знакомого взгляда.   
\- Мне сказали, что ты помогаешь Варту?  
\- Да, теперь больше знаю о лошадях, - Теон попытался усмехнуться. Что еще он мог и должен был сказать? Джон взглянул на него удивленно и отвел глаза. Какое-то время лорд-командующий тоскливо рассматривал заросшее льдом окно. Предательство отравляет, ему все равно больно меня видеть. Как выглядел Робб, когда узнал о нападении на Винтерфелл?   
\- Ты думаешь, что Бран и Рикон живы?  
\- Не знаю, только надеюсь. Я даже не смог понять, куда они ушли.  
Джон кивнул и снова посмотрел на Теона.  
\- Я знаю, что тебя захватили Болтоны.  
\- Да, я был в плену. А потом мы сбежали вместе с Джейни.  
\- Я видел ее. Недолго. Знаю, что она заняла место Арьи.  
\- Это был не ее выбор. Брак с Рамси стал для нее сплошным страданием.  
\- С ней не должно было такого случиться, - Джон бросил взгляд на огонь, потом дернул плечом и снова посмотрел на Теона.   
\- Что произошло с тобой? Говорили, что Болтоны тебя пытали, сняли с тебя всю кожу лоскут за лоскутом. Я думал, ты умер. Это правда? - Джон сказал это жестко, даже жестоко. Так говорят о приговоре, который уже приведен в исполнение.   
Теперь Теон уставился в ледяное окно, за которым нельзя было разглядеть ничего, только придумать себе мир. Правда ли, что с него сняли кожу, и он умер? Да, так и было.  
\- Рамси Болтон обо мне позаботился, поэтому я и выгляжу не лучшим образом, - он криво усмехнулся, не разжимая губ. - Но я жив. Остальное решаешь ты.  
Джон молча кивнул. Глядя на то, как он тяжело стоит и судорожно сжимает рукой вытертую от старости шкуру на кресле, Теон почувствовал, что слова, которыми они обменялись, не сломали лед отчуждения, что Джон изменился. С ним самим уже происходило что-то похожее. Эта была боль, которая накопилась где-то внутри и требовала выхода.   
Теон хорошо понимал, что такое отчаяние и боль, она отгораживает от мира, оставляет тебя наедине с самим собой. Причина боли не важна, это могут быть твои собственные ошибки или предательство людей, которые тебя окружают, результат всегда тот же – ты одинок. Одиночество делает человека жестоким к самому себе или к людям.  
Теон с отвращением вспомнил, как худенькая девочка стояла на стене Винтерфелла с петлей на шее, и сильный холодный ветер рвал с нее шерстяную накидку, а потом как его зубы вгрызались в плоть собственного гниющего пальца, а внизу шуршали маленькими лапками крысы.   
Теон не видел Джона слишком давно, да и знал его плохо, и сейчас не мог понять, от кого Сноу отстраняется – от себя или Теона, чьи раны ковыряет – свои собственные или Перевертыша? Да и какое у него право судить о нем?   
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я решил? - голос Джона звучал глухо.  
Теон пожал плечами. На него накатила усталость, он сдерживал пробирающую его лихорадочную дрожь. Он не был уверен, что хочет чего-то определенного, кроме того, чтобы оказаться подальше от Рамси. Как он может это попросить?   
Джон не менял позы. Теон скользнул взглядом по знакомой с детства фигуре, ему хотелось услышать стук деревянных мечей, чуть дребезжащий голос Нэн, тихий шорох разморенной солнцем листвы, но стояла тишина, лишь взирали на мир гордые короли прошлого, крепко сжимавшие каменными руками рукояти тяжелых мечей. Вернуться назад невозможно. Все мертвы. А Джон?  
Джон оторвал руку от скрипнувшего кресла и сделал несколько шагов к Теону. Ему явно было тяжело двигаться, он качнулся, едва удерживая равновесие, и сморщился от боли.  
\- У меня нет никакого решения. Я хочу услышать его от тебя. Где твое место, Теон Грейджой, и какое это место?  
Это случилось, когда Винтерфелл посетил король. Замок был переполнен голосами, золотом плащей и обещаниями новой интересной жизни. Пес следовал всюду за Джоффри и, расчищая в очередной раз дорогу, пихнул Джона в грудь, не глядя, так, что он отлетел в руки Теона. Вид у бастарда был забавный – глаза сверкали, но гнев ему пришлось держать при себе. Кажется, от натуги он даже скрипнул зубами. Теон стряхнул прилипшую к его куртке соломинку.  
\- Бедный Сноу, каждый норовит указать бастарду его место.  
\- Кто же укажет тебе твое, Грейджой?  
\- В любом случае это будешь не ты. Снизу не разглядеть, куда указывать. А если будешь сильно задирать голову, можешь сломать и шею.  
Он тогда рассмеялся, а Джон как обычно угрюмо промолчал.   
Я знаю свое место теперь, и мне никак не поднять голову.  
Вчера он стоял на коленях укрытый тяжелым плащом. С этой позы не просматривались никакие перспективы. Что я должен сказать?  
\- Мое место? Выбор невелик. Могу встать напротив твоих бедер, лорд Сноу, - фраза вырвалась необдуманно, с болью. Джон непонимающе моргнул, вспыхнул, и через мгновение тяжелый удар впечатался в челюсть Теона, отправляя его на пол. Что-то хрустнуло под ним, кажется, под головой, и свет померк. На какое-то время он растворился в этой темноте – расслабленное ничто, потом, как обычно, его выдернула боль, а еще голос.  
\- Теон, Теон, очнись, пожалуйста, - Джон стоял около него на коленях, согнувшись, прижимая руку к своему животу. Лицо было совершенно белое, вид больной и встревоженный, - Прости, я не хотел, правда, не знаю, что со мной случилось, я…. Зачем ты такое сказал, Теон? Я подумал… Погоди, похоже, у тебя кровь.   
Он протянул дрожащую от слабости руку к голове Теона и вдруг сам стал заваливаться на бок. Теон попытался крикнуть, позвать Атласа, кого-нибудь, но перед глазами замелькали разноцветные огоньки, и он опять ухнул в темноту.

Теон открыл глаза и схватился за развязанную на половину рубаху.  
\- Джон? – он услышал свой голос со стороны, испуганный и растерянный.  
\- Джоном сейчас занимается Мелисандра, и он, как пришел в себя, тоже о вас спрашивал, Грейджой, - голос принадлежал пожилому сгорбленному и лысому человеку, который склонился над ним с влажной тряпицей в руках. Теон вспомнил его - Клидас, тот пытался его раздеть и осмотреть в камере, когда его только привезли люди Станниса. И вот опять.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда, правда. Сказал, что это была случайность, - ноющей, раскалывающейся головы коснулась влажная ткань. - Случайность, после которой у одного раскрылась рана на животе, а другой чуть не пробил себе череп насквозь. Хорошо, что скамейка для ног, на которую вы приземлились, так прогнила, что сама разлетелась в щепки.  
\- А как Джон?  
\- Как? Ему это не на пользу и так еле живой. Но ничего, оклемается.  
Теон был виноват, впрочем, что хорошего могла дать Джону встреча с ним. Зачем он это брякнул? Вот уж действительно, решил наглядно поковырять собственные раны.   
\- Не цепляйтесь за рубаху. Я помню, раздевать нельзя. Хотя это глупость, что такого я там не видел? У вас и на лице так разрисовано, что об остальном после Болтонов не трудно догадаться.  
Теон слегка улыбнулся, на секунду поверив, что его исковерканное тело не более стыдно, чем прыщ на носу в юности.  
\- Сами помоетесь, но не сегодня. Сейчас нельзя двигаться, на голове рана, и мозг ударом растрясли.  
\- Хорошо, а где я?  
\- Небольшая нижняя келья в башне лорда-командующего, иногда я здесь остаюсь, а вообще храню часть трав и мазей, особенно после покушения на лорда Сноу.  
Комната, действительно, была небольшой, но теплой и уютной, и еще здесь был приятный запах, под потолком висели пучки сухих трав и корней, на столике рядом с кроватью было много книг. Теон никогда не любил читать. Но подержать в руках книгу – это как вернуться домой, в забытое тепло. Где-то оно все-таки было.  
\- Ладно, вы остаетесь здесь, я буду заходить. Не рекомендую пытаться вставать и тем более выходить отсюда, Теон Грейджой. Атлас просил передать, что как только он вас увидит на ногах, опробует о вашу голову свежесколоченную скамейку. А Атлас, когда задеты интересы лорда Сноу, слов на ветер не бросает.  
Теон рассмеялся. Его сегодня назвали страшным уродом, двинули кулаком в зубы и пообещали отходить скамейкой, - ему давно не было так хорошо.

16\. Рамси

Вонючка играл ножиком, все быстрее и быстрее прогоняя его острие между пальцами, выстукивая дробь по почерневшему дереву стола в чертогах трапезной. Еда была дерьмовая, какая-то жидкая крупяная похлебка. Похоже, они решили экономить – мясо раз в день, хорошо пока каждый день.   
Нож ходил, не задевая кожи, и он чуть сдвинул пальцы. Может, резануть? Приправить своей кровью похлебку, чтобы стала питательней. Нет, лучше приберечь этот момент для Теона Грейджоя. Он вчера вспомнил чертовки много, кроме двух важных вещей – своего настоящего имени и Теона в его жизни. Какая-то черная тварь в его голове ожесточенно сопротивлялась. Скользкая, неуловимая гадина.   
Полночи он пытался пробиться сквозь завесу. Представлял свою руку на мерно дергающемся горле Перевертыша, потом удерживал это ощущение как знакомое и родное, а оно было именно таким, и пытался вспомнить хоть что-то еще, какую-нибудь новую картинку, кроме распахнутого черного плаща со светлым пятном волос внизу и дощатой стены сарая. В голове что-то сопротивлялось, отзывалось болью  
Он пытался снова и снова, и тогда его накрывало возбуждение. Глушить его собственной рукой было противно, - где-то ходило очень нужное ему существо, но похищать Теона из пропахших навозом конюшен опасно. Тревожила еще одна мысль – почему Грейджой вывернулся из рук и так легко опустился на колени, и это после его яростного сопротивления в пещере? Здесь таилось что-то интересное, маленькие, увлекательные угадайки, в которые так хорошо играть вдвоем. Ночь прошла отвратительно.   
\- Кончаем жрать, дозорные, - рявкнул вошедший в чертоги трапезной Тормунд.  
\- Начать не успели, ждем, может, что съедобное дадут, - подал голос Длинный Хайл, жилистый угрюмый парень с хвостом волос, болтающихся за спиной.  
\- День опускается, и начинается наш дозор, - лениво протянул Девин.  
\- Правильно, начинаем сезон дневных дозоров, отрываем рожи от мисок и за Стену, - радостно сообщил Отец Тысяч.  
Все вокруг недовольно зашумели, но Вонючку их игры мало интересовали, хотя придется тащиться, куда прикажут, он теперь на хорошем счету: Кожаный, столкнувшись сегодня с ним в казарме, крякнул и хлопнул его по плечу – «как дела, типа, брат дозорный».   
\- Тут такое дело, - начал Отец, когда все успокоились. - Все заметили, что уже дней десять, как солнце светит ярко и долго, словно и весна может наступить? И Иные где-то приморозили свои задницы и к нам пока не спешат.  
\- Что же тогда холод до кишков промораживает? – кисло усомнился гундосый, незнакомый Вонючке бородач.  
\- Потому что зима за Стеной, чудило, если ты не заметил.  
\- Кончай перепираться. Сейчас пойдете за Стену, и пока светло, прочешите все в лесу поблизости вдоль и поперек. Задача простая: находим упырей – сжигаем. Горят они хорошо. А теперь на выход. Факелы и оружие в арсенале, лошадей во двор поведут. А строители заготавливают древесину, а то уже и на баню экономим, вонь в казармах невыносимая.   
\- Зачем на ту сторону тащиться? С нашей стороны пока мертвые не шастают, там тоже есть, что спилить.  
\- Есть, но чем дальше лес от нас со стороны севера, тем лучше. Нужен обзор. Поэтому, пока можем, будем пилить там,- пояснил Кожаный.  
\- В общем, зима длинная, солнце короткое, - Тормунд взмахнул кулаком и впечатал его в ближайший стол. Стол жалобно звякнул посудой. - Поэтому так будем делать каждый день, пока оно светит. Костры из мертвяков. Со временем придется и с двух сторон от Стены шерстить. Так что выкинули из головы мысли об отмороженных членах, и вперед на дневной дозор.   
\- Так вчерашняя группа вроде никого рядом со Стеной не нашла.  
\- Вчера не нашла, а сегодня-завтра может появиться целая армия, у нас нет ни малейшего представления, как они перемещаются, но как показала разведка, кто-то ими управляет.  
\- А что думает лорд Сноу? – это был кто-то из северян, не сложно догадаться по бритой морде, срезанным волосам и портупее под плащом.   
Многие одичалые тоже носили черные плащи дозора, они были теплые и их, видимо, было в достатке, а может наследство мертвых. А вот под плащами вольного народа была бешеная пляска фантазии из вареной кожи, кости, кремня, даже железа и живописно торчащих лохмотьев. Вонючка тоже любил выразительную одежду – изогнутые рукояти оружия, черная кожа и броские цвета тканей, но мешанина дикарей вызывало одно желание - срезать все кинжалом. Аккуратно и начисто.  
\- То же, что и я. Командующему лучше, если все будет нормально, вечером вы его увидите.  
\- Ясно, Тормунд, сейчас выдвигаемся.  
Вонючка задержался, провожая каждый мохнатый капюшон глазами к выходу. Он все надеялся, что Теон где-то обнаружится, и он сможет поймать его взгляд. Но чахлый огонек надежды быстро потух. Это печалило, идти без него ни на какую проческу не хотелось.   
Вонючка кинул последний взгляд на чертоги: разбросанные и перевернутые миски, столы, опрокинутые скамейки – кто всю эту грязь будет убирать? Мелькнул какой-то тревожный образ и рассеялся, как идущий изо рта пар. Однако была надежда, что Теон появится на выходе с лошадьми.   
Вонючка поторопился к лестнице и буквально взлетел по ее ступенькам. Свет уже продирался по небу, а мороз накрывал тяжелой лапой каждого, кто оказывался наверху. Так они шли – скучные кутающиеся в плащи фигуры, да и он бы издох здесь от тоски или плюнул бы на все и пошел делать из Сноу плащ, если бы не Перевертыш. Было бы отлично пойти с ним в паре на проческу леса, уж они бы что-то вычесали наверняка. Наши клинки остры.  
У выхода их ждали лошади, но привел животных пожилой козел, который вчера встречал Теона. Брогг с Девином уже тащили факелы, и день грозил превратиться в форменное дерьмо.

Опять та же ледяная глотка тоннеля, повороты, чадящие факелы, грохот решетки, тупые разговоры о том, кто больше напился прошлым летом и куда нассал с пьяных глаз. Все это невероятно раздражало, особенно на фоне отсутствующего Перевертыша. Но темнота тоннеля, размеренное движение лошади все же было куда более приятным, нежели свет и суета по ту сторону Стены.   
Главный стюард-строитель - Каменный Зван, похожий на ходячего на задних лапах кота-переростка, начал выкрикивать какие-то команды и человек двадцать, увешанных длинными, сразу на четверых, пилами, частью железными, а частью усеянными кремневыми и костяными зубцами, здоровыми молотами, остро наточенными топорами, засуетились вокруг неохватных стволов, подходящих с правой стороны почти впритык к Стене. Тут же рядом ставили большие сани на широких длинных полозьях.  
\- Десять разведчиков останутся на охране вокруг строителей. Остальные, по парам, прочесывают окрестности. Что-то подозрительное, особенно похожее издалека на паука или медведя – сразу возвращаетесь.  
\- Вдруг не успеем, оно же быстрое, - жалобный голос принадлежал молодому парню, который не был в отряде, столкнувшемся с чудовищем. Уже наслушались. Видимо, эти живописные рассказы Вонючка вчера пропустил, когда трахал Теона, а потом усиленно думал о его белых волосах и горле под рукой.   
\- Успеете, оно большое и ног много, и в таком плотном лесу ему не развернуться.  
Разведчиков разбили по парам, снабдили факелами, запасом огневых веревок и рожками на случай необходимости и отправили в разные стороны. Кожаный в этот раз с ними не пошел, он двинулся обратно, за Стену. Лорды дозора будут совещаться. Вонючка нахмурился, его это совсем не устраивало – не знаешь, что происходит, не контролируешь. Он должен контролировать все, поэтому ему срочно нужен трофей, чтобы никто не сомневался в его правах, ценная идея или оказанная вовремя услуга. Потом - шкура Джона Сноу. И еще. Ему пекло как нужен Теон Грейджой. Надо подумать, как все это получать.  
Вонючке подсунули в пару ноющего парня, который боялся, что не успеет драпануть от паука. От меня точно не успеет. Оказалось, его зовут Грустный Брасс, и он никогда не выходил за Стену, хотя был в дозоре уже больше года. Вонючка собрал все силы, чтобы вытерпеть это бесконечный снег, торчащие из него мороженные бревна и непрерывно что-то бубнящего Брасса.   
Хотелось разогнаться до ледяного кола в груди и рубануть что-нибудь наискось, а не высматривать замерших в снегу мертвяков. К тому же их там и не было, похоже, по нынешним времена они предпочитали отмокать в воде. Вот если бы он придумал этому внятное объяснение, получил бы более простой доступ к шкуре Сноу и, возможно, к худой заднице Грейджоя. Вогнать бы в нее палец поглубже, можно и два, и смотреть при этом в его глаза, чтобы увидеть в них отражение мыслей и чувств. Какие, интересно, они будут? От этих планов становилось теплее.  
\- И они охотились на мою девушку всей своей кровавой сворой, - услышал он унылый голос Брасса.  
\- Кто? – Вонючка даже развернулся всем телом. Это было слишком связано с последними его воспоминаниями – охота на визжащих девок, а рядом Кислый Алин, Желтый Дик, вот только своего имени он не мог вспомнить, хотя эти солдаты старались ему угодить. Милорд.  
\- Расскажи-ка свою историю еще раз подробнее, Брасс. А то я задумался, и все прослушал, - пришлось распечатать губы для дружеской улыбки.  
\- Что тут рассказывать? - уныло завел он. – Говорю, сам ушел в дозор после того, как девчонку, с которой мы пожениться хотели, разорвали в клочки. Вот тогда я и подумал…  
\- Что с ней случилось? - прервал он. Внутри затрепетало возбуждение.   
\- Она пошла в лес. Часто туда ходила собирать травы разные, а когда ягоды и грибы, и не вернулась. А потом то, что нашли… Это бастардовы парни. Больше некому, у нас и раньше в поселке рассказывали…  
\- Как ее звали, твою невесту?  
\- Хелис  
О! он прекрасно помнил эту охоту. Хелисента. Улыбка поползла на лицо.  
\- Почему ты улыбаешься?  
\- Так. Тоже знал девушку с таким именем. Прекрасные воспоминания. А твоя история, конечно, ужасная.  
Она действительно собирала травы. Далеко в лесу, и такой независимый вид, словно королева на прогулке. Знакомство должно было быть удачным, у него был нюх на такое.   
\- Добрый день, леди.   
Она отдернула подол и вскинула голову, на шее билась тоненькая голубая венка. Он почувствовал слюну, скользнувшую под языком.  
\- Добрый день, милорд. Но я не леди. Я из простых.  
Конь плясал под ним в нетерпении. Хеке смотрел в сторону, он вообще часто смотрел в сторону, пока они не начинали бежать.  
\- Это и хорошо, - он чувствовал тепло в собственном голосе, просыпающуюся нежность в душе. - Леди плохо умеют бегать и еще у них такая неудобная одежда. А надо бежать.  
В огромных серых глазах мелькнул страх и гнев одновременно. Голубая венка под подбородком рванула вскачь. Он снял перчатку, наклонился, чтобы тронуть и ощутить это биение, но девка дернула головой и сделала шаг назад, подол зацепился за жадный чертополох.  
\- Что вы хотите, милорд? – какой гнев и огонь в глазах!   
\- Хочу проверить, насколько хорошо моя поселянка знает лес! Беги. Мы с Хеке дадим тебе время, а потом постараемся найти. Будет весело и горячо.  
Ее губы презрительно скривились, хотя дыхание было сбито, грудь ходила ходуном. Живой зверек внутри, до него приятно добраться.  
\- Проклятый бастард! Никуда я не побегу.  
Скучный поворот.  
\- Вонючка, нам нужны поселянки, не знающие лес и охоту? Вырождение вассалов. Не стоит возиться. Свяжи ей руки и сними одежду, я тогда ее хотя бы трахну и перережу горло, потом, пока теплая, попользуешь ты.  
Хеке засопел и стал сползать с седла. Девушка уронила корзинку, в глазах стоял такой обнажающий, такой влекущий ужас. Два шага назад и она побежала.  
Давать время он любил. Он умел ждать. Это было.. предвкушение. Закрыть глаза, не двигаться и смотреть сквозь темноту под веками. Кровавый чувствовал нетерпение, то замирал, то дергался назад, резко вскидывая голову, а он смотрел.   
Вот она бежит, сначала судорожно оглядывается, мелькают в повороте головы белки круглых испуганных глаз. Она приподнимает края платья, смешно подскакивает, стараясь не запнуться о торчащие корни. Зеленая трава скользит по ногам, а ветки цепляют за подол, он уже весь усеян мелкими колючками, прилипчивым семенем трав. Еще один оборот головы, запнулась и чуть не упала, вытягивая вперед дрожащую, где-то уже исцарапанную руку. Девчонка тяжело дышит, упругие груди болтаются, будто согласно кивают.   
Когда он порвет рубаху, то сожмет их и поболтает сам. Так мило и нежно это выглядит. А подол все же мешает, он задран уж до колен. Белые икры над спустившимися чулками быстро розовеют царапинами, они мелькают вверх-вниз. Выглядывают тревожные, старающиеся исчезнуть под жадной, все скрывающей юбкой ямочки колен. Он мог долго следить за этим бегом, не размыкая глаз, пах наливался горячей жадной тяжестью.   
Иногда он выпускал их уже голых, но это в последний раз, перед тем как разрезать совсем. Сил на бег уже мало у кого оставалось. Хелисента тогда ползла, руки были распластаны по земле в попытке вытянуть за собой покалеченное тело, пальцы судорожно вцеплялись в примятую и закрашенную кровью траву. Она плакала и хрипела с какой-то волчьей яростью. Пальцы на голой ноге воткнулись в вывороченный каблуком влажный дерн и вышли оттуда черной плотью.   
Он погладил ее по спине, утешая, провел рукой вниз, между ягодицами и пальцами внутрь – в воспаленный податливый жар. Она была его. Такая откровенная – закатившиеся белки глаз и открытые кровавыми полосами груди. Он узнал о ней очень много за эти короткие часы, больше чем кто-либо, все, до скользящей под рукой теплой изнанки, и не мог не любить. Жаль, что после такой близости его девочки не выживали – это злило.   
Если бы их сложить, а потом еще раз… Но мир устроен неправильно. Боги в этом смысле ничем не отличались от отца, растягивали свои холодные белые губы и смотрели на него издалека равнодушно и утомленно. Плевать, что семеро думали, когда он называл именами девочек собак – своих верных и искренних сучек. Только им он мог доверить самое дорогое.   
Причем здесь Теон? Чем он был для него? Почему он жив и так ему нужен?   
\- Скажи Брасс, как звали тех, кого встретила в лесу Хелис?  
\- Бастард Болтона - Рамси с дружками.  
Рамси Болтон – это мое имя. Теперь вспомнил. Его отец - Русе Болтон, холодная рыбина, полжизни продержал своего сына на мельнице и потом любил понаблюдать на расстоянии, не хотел прикоснуться лишний раз, перегородка – он всегда там, а ты здесь и не разрежешь ее на тысячу мелких кусков. У него под ногтями была такая безупречная чистота - «наши клинки остры» - что он наверняка и спал в перчатках.  
\- Рамси – кровавый скот, грязное животное в человеческом обличии. Я как увидел тело, не мог потом жить на земле Болтонов, лучше уж Дозор.  
Кинжалом со всего размаха в грудную клетку и вниз - до самого седла, он даже кричать не может, только трещит как дерево на морозе.Животное? Твои кишки ползут по лошадиной спине, кровавые потеки быстро схватятся льдом.  
\- Что с тобой Вонючка? Ты согнулся, как он боли.  
\- Судорога, - прохрипел он.   
Так хотелось убить, но нельзя, как он объяснит его свеженький труп, без ходячих упырей и в компании со сдохшим рядом с ним Вейретом. Надо перетерпеть. Как ему нужен Теон! Он нащупал рукоять кинжала. Было так больно внутри, обида разъедала гортань, по позвоночнику казалось прошла стальная игла. Как это прорвать, если нельзя убить. И он ударил кинжалом в бедро.  
\- Эй, что же ты делаешь! Обезумел совсем! – парень отпрянул вместо того, чтобы кинуться на помощь.  
\- Понимаешь, - он проговорил с трудом и облегчением, - проклятая судорога, иначе никак.  
Вечером дали луковую похлебку с крупными кусками козлятины, черный хлеб был свежим и горячим, каждый получил по кружке крепкого эля и обещание налить по второй тому, кто был за Стеной. Рамси сел недалеко от рассказывающего сальные истории Тормунда, наблюдал за ним и похохатывал в нужных местах.   
Между историями о бабах разговор возвращался к поразившему всех факту – лес был чист: не находились даже останки мертвых животных. Это многих радовало, рассуждали, что Иные прибирают свою армию и откатываются на север, что зима будет солнечной и мирной, как в добрых сказках, которые Рамси слышал когда-то краем уха. Это был, конечно, бред. Охотничье чутье подсказывало, что если ты потерял из виду секача, то он может напасть сзади. Но все это его мало волновало, он достаточно мотал хвостом и играл в брата дозорного. Ему нужен был Перевертыш. Необходим, как воздух.  
Но сначала он зайдет к мейстеру, не хватало еще получить распухшую ногу и лежать вонючей колодой в госпитале. Перетянутое веревкой поверх грязных штанов, бедро вряд ли заживет. Глупо он его резанул.  
Лекарь, не совсем мейстер, как он понял по отсутствию цепи, был суетлив и глуп с виду, много бормотал себе под нос, отчего Рамси и так устал за сегодняшний день. Старикан плеснул на ногу горячим вином, замазал ее чем-то жирным и вонючим и замотал чистыми тряпками.  
\- Рана кинжальная, как тебя угораздило?  
\- Да так, случайность?  
\- Надеюсь, случайность не от брата дозорного? - насмешливо проскрипел лекарь и загрохотал на полке банками. - А то у нас сегодня лорд-командующий с Грейджоем Перевертышем поговорили, так у них тоже случайность вышла. Лежат теперь, друг о друге спрашивают, а мне бегай между ними.  
\- Я могу помочь, - голос его разом сел.  
\- И как же? Будешь растирать мне мази? – язвительно хмыкнул полумейстер.  
\- Я присмотрю за Грейджоем. Я его знаю, вместе были в последнем походе.  
Сделаю необходимое, если что вас позову. А мы с ним поближе познакомимся.  
Рамси поймал себя на том, что его голос звучит по-настоящему просящее и даже жалобно. Мейстер скептически выгнул бровь.  
Когда Рамси закрыл за собой дверь в маленькую комнату в Башне лорда-командующего, Теон уже смотрел на него пустыми колодцами глаз.

17\. Теон и Рамси

Рамси на мгновение замер у двери, рассматривая его жарким, тяжелым взглядом. Теона сковал ужас, он не мог поверить тому, что видел. Какое-то мгновение ушло на то, чтобы понять, что это не иллюзия, и Рамси действительно нашел его здесь. Тело само дернулось назад, подбираясь, поднимаясь, прижимаясь к стене, хотя спрятаться было некуда. За два быстрых шага милорд уже был у кровати и возвышался над ним. Край сбитого одеяла упал на пол у его сапога, Теон был открыт, почти раздет - рубаха и тонкие штаны. _Мне некуда бежать. Всегда некуда бежать. А еще я плохо бегаю. Недалеко._  
Взгляд бледных глаз так хорошо знаком – «ты моя собственность, я владею тобой полностью», но сейчас в них появилось еще и выражение жадного любопытства – а какой ты? Дрожащая рука сама потянулась к вороту рубашки. Рамси нагнулся, и его горячая ладонь обхватила и сжала запястье у груди. Теон передвинулся в сторону и попытался вырваться, - ничего не получилось. Милорд потянул захваченную руку к своему лицу, всматриваясь в обрубки, глаза его странно мерцали, на лице лежала тень - свет небольшого факела мерно плясал за широким плечом. В страхе и отчаянии Теон дернул руку, вырвал ее и метнулся в сторону, - в другой угол кровати.   
Рамси хмыкнул и присел на корточки. Опираясь локтями о кровать, он рассматривал Теона. Игра будет долгой, милорд, похоже, никуда не спешит, знает, что у него есть время. Мороз пробежал по коже от страшной мысли: Рамси убил Клидаса и Джона, а может и Атласа, чтобы никто ему не мешал разобрать его, Теона, на части и ощупать каждую. Нет, этого не может быть, Джона хорошо охраняют. Охранять его – Перевертыша не стал бы никто. Рамси присел на край кровати, казался почти умиротворенным. Он снова потянулся, но Теон оттолкнул его руку и резко встал, вжимаясь в угол.  
\- Садись, - тихо сказал Рамси. Теон замотал головой. Он оказался выше сидящего, и ему было непривычно и тревожно видеть темный затылок своего вчерашнего хозяина с перепутанными волосами, потом дернувшуюся щеку и светлые, все еще спокойные глаза, смотрящие на него снизу. Говорить в таком положении было еще страшнее, словно от слов произойдет что-то непоправимое.   
\- Ладно, - протянул Рамси и стал медленно вставать. Теон спрыгнул с кровати, всеми силами устремляясь к двери, и сразу попал в капкан собственной рубашке, которую Рамси ухватил рукой.  
\- Это хорошо, что ты бегаешь, - в ухо шепнул милорд. - Значит, нам будет, чем заняться. Он обхватил Теона, с силой прижимая к себе. Сердце колотилось в груди, пот промочил спину и корни волос, силы невероятно быстро таяли.   
\- Теперь распакуем подарок, - взяв Теона за плечо, Рамси развернул его лицом к себе.   
_Он сейчас все увидит, все вспомнит. Вспомнит, что я сбежал. Вонючка – трясущаяся сучка._ Безумие подступило к границам его сознания. Он пытался найти хоть какую-то твердость, силу внутри себя, но мир, потеряв последние опоры, вращался и раскачивался. Теон перестал понимать, кто он и, когда Рамси сдернул с него рубашку, ухнул в бездну.

Перевертыш закатил глаза и стал выскальзывать прямо из рук. Рамси растерялся, такой поворот событий его не устраивал, и главное с чего вдруг? Он его не бил, не тряхнул даже ни разу, но держал в руках бесчувственное тело, и сейчас, если следовать договоренностям, надо бежать за лекарем. Ничего подобного он делать, конечно, не собирался. Подхватив под колени очень легкое и очень худое создание, положил его обратно на кровать. Возможно, дело в ударе головы, о чем рассказал Клидас. Рамси приподнял Теона за плечи и развернул его так, чтобы видеть голову. На затылке часть удивительных седых волос была сострижена, прилепленная на смолу тряпица прятала небольшую подсохшую рану, закрытую несколькими стежками. Рамси едва удержался, чтобы не ковырнуть. Лекарь считал, что Грейджою надо лежать и не двигаться. Значит, надо проследить, чтобы тот и не двигался, а точнее двигался только на кровати. Это как раз Рамси очень бы устроило.  
На столе среди пыльных книг стоял кувшин с водой и чашка со сколотым глиняным краем. Рамси потянулся за кувшином, но передумал. _Еще успею заглянуть в испуганные глаза. Сейчас лучше так._ И он потянул рубашку, тело было покорным, выскальзывало из ткани беззащитной и доверчивой наготой. Ненужная тряпка полетела на книги и кувшин, и Рамси замер в полном восхищении. В полутьме ярко белели шрамы, ровные и рваные полосы исчертили худое тело. Одного соска не было, и кончиками пальцев он нежно погладил эту продолговатую, шелковистую ямку на груди. Ребра ломаным краем поднимались над впадиной живота. Рамси подвел руку под спину Теона и, прижавшись щекой, прислушался к стуку сердца, оно было тихим, робким, прятавшимся где-то за разрисованной решеткой груди. Он резко повернул послушное тело на бок. Сзади тоже все было изрезано шрамами, ладонь, гуляя по спине, ощущала каждую неровность, каждое углубление и малейшую выпуклость забытой им историй.   
Рамси закрыл глаза и, продолжая водить руками по телу Теона, попытался его вспомнить. Сильно отвлекала порезанная нога, любое движение, заставляло кривиться от боли. Отвлечься от себя и полностью сосредоточиться на Перевертыше не получалось. Но он был совершенно уверен, что сейчас перед ним на кровати и под его руками лежала его работа и его создание. Раздражение вызывало то, что эта собственность не давалась. Вроде твое и чужое, как сундук, который тебе подарили, а ключ оставили себе. В таких случаях есть только два решения – сломать замок или разбить сундук. Оба варианта Рамси всегда нравились, тратить время и подбирать подходящий ключ он ни за что бы не стал, это было очень унизительно и скучно. Лорд Русе всегда говорил, что его отпрыск и наследник не умеет думать чуть дальше собственной руки, в которой зажат нож, и тарелки, на которой кусок мяса.  
\- - Понимаю, что разговор несколько запоздал, но тем не менее. Ответь мне, зачем ты заморил леди Хорнвуд? – лорд Болтон как всегда говорил без малейшей эмоции, вытирая салфеткой сухие и чистые после трапезы пальцы.  
\- А зачем мне далась эта старая тупая кляча? - Рамси, предчувствуя очередную проработку, свистнул гоняющую кость Мод, и она бросилась к хозяину, дурашливо галопируя передними лапами и виляя хвостом. Он обхватил морду с высунутым языком и почесал слюнявую псину за ушами.  
\- Я заполучил замок, а ты мне доброго слова не сказал.  
Отец выгнул презрительно брови и откинулся на кресле.  
\- Ты ждал от меня добрых слов? Еще скажи благодарности.  
\- А почему бы и нет? - Рамси почувствовал приступ злости и одним махом отбросил Мод, та обиженно заскулила и, поджав хвост, пошла прочь. – Или лишний замок и земли не нужны Болтонам? Ты же сам теперь требуешь, чтобы Мандерли отказался от них.  
\- Требую, - лорд Болтон безразлично согласился и пожал плечами. – К этому есть основания.  
\- Если бы не мои действия, то у тебя не было бы никаких оснований.  
\- Какие именно действия? Я ни слова не сказал о твоей скоропалительной женитьбе. Очень удачная охота. Но эти истории о голоде, о страшных криках из брошенной башни и обглоданных пальцах благородной леди вызывают у лорда Мандерли трясучку и несварение. Поэтому он постоянно зудит о возвращении неправомерно захваченных вымороченных земель. Все это очень усложняет и без того непростую ситуацию. Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что убийство не должно привлекать внимание? Чем грязнее дело, тем чище должны быть руки.  
Русе потянулся и плеснул в кубок вина. Рамси раздражало, что отец никогда не наливал кубок полным, всегда меньше половины, даже если это был второй, третий и следующий раз.  
\- Что же вы не подумали об этом с Фреями, когда устроили Красную Свадьбу?  
Русе сделал глоток, поставил кубок и, поддавшись вперед, и презрительно прищурился. Рамси отчетливо почувствовал исходящую от него холодную угрозу, тень которой всегда витала в воздухе там, где находился лорд Болтон.  
\- Прикуси язык, сопляк. Я позволяю тебе и так слишком многое. Нет ни одной деревни, в которой бы не рассказывали о кровавых оргиях наследника Болтона, нет ни одного лорда вплоть до Королевской гавани, который открыл бы перед тобой ворота и опустил мост, если меня не будет рядом. А что говорить про леди? Каждая превращается в ледяную статую, стоит только упомянуть твое имя. Поэтому выдать за тебя можно только фальшивую девку, и тебе очень повезло, что та, которая нашлась, носит имя Старков.   
Рамси вскочил, кресло с грохотом отлетело назад, закипающая злость мешала собраться с мыслями. Мод подняла лай, прыгая около него. Русе сокрушенно вздохнул и опять откинулся на спинку с кубком в руке.   
\- Сядь. Нет смысла все это обсуждать, все мои слова для тебя, все равно что море для дотракийцев: что от тебя далеко, того не существует, - Русе опять подлил вина в кубок и устало прикрыл глаза. - Ты не можешь ждать, довольствоваться малым, чтобы получить большее, тебе надо получить все удовольствие сразу, именно поэтому леди Хорнвуд умерла столь ужасной смертью. И твое краткое развлечение с немолодой женой и ее пальцами, теперь, пока в Белой гавани сидят жирные Мандерли, будет тебе и мне портить большое и, я все еще надеюсь, долгое удовольствие обладания землями Хорнвуд и ее поселянками.  
\- Ты считаешь, я не могу себя контролировать? – Рамси так и простоял, выслушивая весь этот монолог. Он не мог заставить себя сесть, рука цеплялась за край стола, снаружи его словно приморозило, а внутри бушевал гнев.   
\- Можешь, мой мальчик, - неожиданно улыбнулся Русе. – Но не хочешь, точнее тебе это просто не нужно: все выгоды, которые может принести контроль, для тебя не интересны. Тебе нужно удовольствие сию же минуту, и ты его выбираешь, если напрямую не запретить. А я не могу быть всегда рядом.  
\- Когда же ты мне запрещал получать удовольствие?

Русе устало поднялся, весь вид его говорил о том, что разговор лишен смысла. Он вышел из-за стола и сделал несколько шагов к сыну, портупея скрипнула, когда лорд Болтон чуть наклонился:  
\- Теон Грейджой. Думаю, после своих приключений в Винтерфелле, ты бы содрал с него все до требухи и скормил своим сучкам, если бы не мой запрет, а сейчас, - взгляд Русе устремился дальше, к выходу и многозначительно остановился на чем-то, невидимом для Рамси, - ты не можешь с ним расстаться. И возможно, если я захочу его смерти, ты пойдешь против моей воли. Почему интересно?  
Рамси сжимал безвольное прохладное тело Теона и одновременно силился повернуть голову в той памятной трапезе на двоих. Он знал, что кто-то там был, он тогда ощутил тень движения в направлении взгляда Русе, легкое, едва слышное звяканье и видел на краю зрения, как радостно в сторону выхода метнулась Мод, но голову не поворачивал. Уставился в белесый вопросительный туман в глазах отца и тяжело дышал, стараясь преодолеть ощущение давящей духоты. _Почему я не обернулся. Тупой неподвижный чурбан, сломать бы самому себе шею._ Ни до, ни после этого разговора он ничего не помнил, ни как выходил из трапезной, ни как пришел туда и с кем.   
Обрывков прошлого в памяти было теперь достаточно, чтобы сложить свою собственную историю, но Рамси никогда не интересовали длинные истории с их причинами и следствиями, с поучительными финалами, слезами и смехом, его интересовала плоть, кровь, кости, влага - все, что можно увидеть, разобрать, освоить, чем можно владеть. Поэтому он всегда ломал эти треклятые неоткрывающиеся замки, которые навешивали умники вроде его отца, плетущие интриги, скребущие острыми перьями за закрытыми дверьми. Фальшивые улыбки и тихие голоса. Скулеж леди Хорнвуд под дверью стоил дороже всех ее земель. Когда он зашел в первый раз, благородная леди ползала на брюхе, как сучка в течке и умоляла. Он хотел насладиться еще разок ее унижением, но задержался на последней охоте, никак не удавалось затравить зверя, успел только на обглоданные пальцы, но и они уже одеревенели, пришлось бросить этот могильник в пекло. А жаль, ему не приходилось раньше трахать девок с отгрызенными пальцами.  
Сейчас он тоже чувствовал в груди лед разочарования: добыча ускользала, дверца захлопывалась, он не мог владеть закрытым в его памяти Теоном. Тот был здесь, прямо под ним, и его не было вовсе, оставалось недоступным то, что касалось его напрямую – эти бледные шрамы и сладкие мгновения, когда он счищал шкурку со своего живого плода, слизывал его сок, любил его. Даже пройти этот путь снова было для него недостаточно, он должен был вспомнить. Рамси еще раз провел рукой вниз, начиная со лба Теона, через горбинку чуть искривленного носа, тепло приоткрытых губ, красивый обвод подбородка и шею, едва заметно подрагивающую в такт биения сердца. Дальше были ключицы – открытые лепестки костяного цветка, а еще ниже - распахнутый, разрисованный им мир: не большие тракты, троны, корабли и унылые башни, а мир живой и трепетный, отвечающий на касания. Рука остановилась на тесемках штанов. Тело под ней напряглось.  
Когда он увидел испуганный взгляд Теона, то ласково улыбнулся в ответ.

Рамси смотрел в упор, ощупывая шнуровку штанов Теона. Колени дрогнули, сходясь, а рука схватилась за широкое запястье у бедра. Это было лишь на мгновение, Теон сразу убрал свою руку. Она ощутимо дрожала, соскальзывая на кровать. _Рамси приходит за мной снова и снова, а я не могу сопротивляться, не могу даже рассказать о нем никому, хотя он здесь никто. Дозорный и преступник. Враг Джона._ Помимо его воли тело жило напряженным ожиданием, как уже звенящий колокол, который предвкушает следующий удар, чтобы откликнуться снова. Он держал руки на кровати вдоль туловища, кисти сводила судорога, коленки подрагивали, а голову хотелось развернуть и уткнуть в подушку лицом.   
\- Так лучше, когда ты лежишь, а не бегаешь, - в его бархатном голосе сквозило наслаждение увиденным страхом. – Лекарь велел проследить, чтобы ты не двигался и не напрягал слишком голову. Поэтому голову оставим в покое, и обойдемся другой твоей дыркой.   
Рамси хмыкнул, довольный шуткой, а Теон с трудом проглотил появившуюся в горле горечь. _Его просто отдали Рамси. Чтобы тот присмотрел. Даже здесь, на Стене, тот, кто за ним присматривает, – Рамси._  
\- Давай, познакомимся, Теон. Мое имя Рамси Болтон. Ты это знаешь, а я теперь помню.  
 _Главное, чтобы ты не помнил Вонючку, рожденного в пыточных казематах Дредфорта, чья эмблема дохлая крыса и собачий ошейник, а девиз – «служи, повинуйся и тобой ничего не случится»._  
\- Боишься меня? – голос прозвучал прямо в голове Теона, знакомый, с болью впитавшийся мотив. _Он это произнес или мне почудилось?_ Достаточно только его взгляда, чтобы слышать ожидаемые слова.  
\- Боюсь, - едва слышно признал он.  
\- Интересно почему? – спросил Рамси, и Теон не понял, что эта была за интонация – издевательство или любопытство?   
В нерешительности и страхе он вгляделся в глаза над ним - в два бесцветных капкана, куда, как только попадешь, так начнется новый виток познания боли и унижения. Лучше не поднимать голову.  
Когда он был Вонючкой, то знал свое место и жил там и телом, и взглядом – внизу. Даже если часами был подле Рамси, прислуживал, шел следом, был выставлен напоказ перед гостями или что похуже, мир и жизнь, которую он наблюдал, была в основном под ногами. Мимо проходили сапоги злые, сапоги опасные, сапоги ленивые и пустые сапоги, они ступали по изломанным веточкам, большим и маленьким камешкам, по серым, помертвевшим от утреннего инея травинкам, по трещинам на камнях, которые сплетались в узоры из медвежьих, собачьих морд, тонконогих паучков, распахнувших крылья птиц, длинных зайчих ушей. Этот мир внизу, которого никто не замечал, был для Вонючки живым, хоть и безмолвным. И даже без солнца и огня – теплым. Там над ним никто не смеялся, не презирал. Можно было водить пальцем по сколам и трещинам на камне у стола, прямо у ног хозяина, находить там глаза, нос, забавные гримасы, и Рамси бы никогда не пришло в голову, что его Вонючка говорит с воображаемым другом, рассказывает ему истории из чьей-то чужой жизни, а иногда жалеет истоптанное, истертое невидимое существо. Мир под ногами принимал его. Собаки тоже принимали, но они принадлежали Рамси, и отпечаток их хозяина всегда был ощутим, поэтому Вонючка редко когда решался протянуть к ним руку, чтобы приласкать. Над местом, где он часто спал, свил паутину паук. Вонючка, как мог, оберегал его, даже приносил мух. Когда паук опускался к самому лицу неподвижно лежащего на соломенном тюфяке Вонючки, и, слегка шевеля мохнатыми лапками, раскачивался на длинной паутине, казалось, что они общаются, и вонючкины губы вздрагивали в едва заметной улыбке.  
Опущенные глаза позволяли чувствовать себя в безопасности, а смотреть выше, в лицо милорда, было рискованно, но не заметить желания, знака, приказа – еще хуже. Поэтому, если вонь от него была слишком сильна и его приковывали далеко от Рамси, тогда Вонючка не отрывал от хозяина взгляд: пропустишь движение, оклик, щелчок пальцев, не сможешь повиноваться, служить и… _Будешь служить по-другому._  
Сейчас в прозрачных глазах Рамси лежала тень неуверенности. _Он не помнит меня. Все еще не помнит меня._ Несмотря на произнесенное им имя Болтона, на то, что снял с Теона рубашку и увидел следы самого себя, следы того, как создал Вонючку, как растил его, наставлял – творил его жизнь. _Если боги забудут людей, значит ли это, что люди свободны и могут забыть про молитвы?_  
Теона всего затрясло от этой страшной, отчаянно вольной мысли, от надежды на новый побег. Рука судорожно сжала шкуру внизу, тело стремилось отодвинуться, снова отползти в угол. Одним быстрым движением Рамси вынул из пояса нож, не свежевальный, но наточенный до жаждущей кожи остроты. Сердце зашлось, воздух разом пропал из легких. _Если вовремя не произнести молитву, потом она уже не поможет._ Лезвие блеснуло в повороте у самого лица Теона, и холодно легло на горло.  
\- Почему? – Рамси взрыкнул и сжал железными пальцами его бедро. Теон был растянут между клешней руки и клинком – приготовленное к ответу тело. Мысли мешались.   
_Он все равно не помнит, не помнит меня, он уже не хозяин_ – это был голос Теона, у которого теперь был Варт и еще этот глупый мальчишка с конюшни и Кожаный, одобрительно усмехнувшийся у лестницы, и, может быть, Джон, встревожено склонившийся над предателем Старков. _Может быть. Мне бы хотелось._  
 _Глупец, фантазии не спасут тебя от боли и страха, ты собственность Рамси, взгляни на себя, на свое тело_ – это рыдал съежившийся внутри и страшно одинокий Вонючка.   
\- Ты меня изнасиловал, - дрожащим голосом решился Теон. Обрубки болели так, словно были свежи, горло дергалось под ножом. Подрезающее кожу лезвие словно говорило – с возвращением, мой дружочек, скучал? _Нет, не я пришел, - ты. Ты зависишь от меня, я – твой единственный мир._  
\- Вчера это сделал ты. Отсосал у меня так, словно хотел этого весь прошедший день напролет. Видно, ты делал это уже много раз. Я прав?  
Из глаза выкатилась одинокая слеза, он смотрел на спокойно дышащее пламя факела. Губы чуть разомкнулись.  
\- Да.  
Клинок лениво отступил от горла, соскользнул вниз и обвел впадину ключиц, еще один круг, потом еще. Теон закрыл глаза, его внутренности сворачивались, повинуясь этому круговому движению. Он ни о чем не думал, лишь ждал.  
\- Эти следы на твоем теле? – нож прошел по одному шраму, потом по другому. Он не вгрызался, только оценивающе притрагивался. – Это я оставил на тебе?  
На последнем вопросе в голосе засквозил теплый бархат вожделения. _Он уже готов меня трахать. Или резать._ Теон хорошо знал этот тон, он появлялся, когда у Рамси возникало желание сблизиться, приласкать свою зверюшку ножом или членом, а лучше тем и другим. Теон познал до самого дна эту изводящую Рамси потребность владеть живым существом до последней косточки, ускользающей мысли и вздоха.

«Ты – мой» имело множество разных оттенков. Оно могло говорить о пронзительной нежности медленно надрезающего тебя ножа, когда судороги твоего тела перерастают в неровное дыхание твоего хозяина, рождают теплоту в скользящем по кровавым полосам взгляде. Ты – его, потому что не можешь отвергнуть эту жажду, твоя жизнь – есть ее утоление, верность ей. Ты соткан из его и для его овладевающей любви.   
Был и совсем другой оттенок у страшного «ты - мой». Когда тебя кромсают, пробивая на взмахе барьеры, которых в тебе уже нет, разрывая сочными звуками вещь неудавшуюся в руках мастера, несовершенную, а значит, не имеющую право существовать. И решать только хозяину.   
Это были два самых страшных края, когда Теон уже не осознавал себя: он был не Теоном и не Вонючкой, ни кем из живых. Просто дышащая, трепещущая плоть.  
Были и другие оттенки: ленивой игры и веселой игры, когда он доказывал или угадывал, ползал, бегал, перегибался через стол, трясся на коленях у кровати в невыносимой паузе ожидая движения за спиной.   
Теон чувствовал, как сейчас в Рамси растет эта жаркая жажда познания принадлежащего ему существа, поглощения его, наслаждение им, когда каждый проглоченный стон, впитанная кожей судорога дает Рамси жизнь и чувства. Он был чудовищем. _Это я оставил на тебе? Я снял кожу?_ Чудовище вглядывалось в углы темной пещеры, оно не видело, не могло видеть забившуюся под каменный выступ крошечную дрожащую фигуру. Знало, что жертва здесь, но найти не могло.  
\- Я был твоим пленником. Ты меня пытал, наказывал за захват Винтерфелла, - в этой правде не было ни тени уродующей зависимости, рожденной в бесконечном мраке Дредфорта.  
Секундная растерянность и полыхнувшая в глазах злость. Рамси хотел другого ответа. Лезвие, резанув кожу, двинулось вдоль ключицы, Теон охнул. Каждая мышца в нем напряглась в ожидании большей боли, но лезвие приподнялось и оставило грудь.  
\- Играешь со мной? – голос прозвучал неожиданно насмешливо и… с предвкушением. _Он может надкусить и с другой стороны – разделить страсть или развеять скуку – он приспособил меня ко всему._ Нож распустил тесемки на штанах, и к горлу подступила тошнота.  
\- Не каждый пленник Болтонов сосал мой член.   
И одним резким движением он сорвал штаны.

_Или лучше разрезать?_ Короткая мысль задохнулась сама. Украденная правда была прямо перед ним. Оно создавал Теона только для своего удовольствия. Возможность получать собственное у того была теперь весьма и весьма сомнительна. Среди темных волос едва виднелся обрубок, выглядел он жалко и … мило. Уголок рта потянулся улыбкой вверх. Грейджой не сменил позу, только коленки дернулись вверх, напряженные кулаки прижались к бедрам, словно он хотел свернуться, но не решался.  
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему ты кинулся вчера предлагать свои услуги. Пытался схитрить? Любая хитрость обнаруживается просто - сними одежду, потом кожу.  
Теон лежал, отвернув голову и прижав щеку в подушке, ресницы дрожащими тенями лежали вокруг закрытых глаз. _Как он мог его не помнить. Такого…такого…_  
Он протянул руку, сжал подбородок и резко повернул голову Перевертыша, приподнимая ее. Глаза распахнулись, блеснули слезами, - только голая плоть могла быть откровенней глаз, они рассказывали о том, что не передавали скорлупки слов. Даже только зародившиеся мысли и чувства просвечивали через глаза. Сейчас в Теоне был страх и отчаяние, а еще хрупкая надежда, от которой он отворачивался сам, и какая-то не оформившаяся догадка.   
Рамси любил заглядывать в глаза, в разные, кроме отцовских. С ним роли менялись, Русе вскрывал его как пирог с курятиной – одним движением, зацепляешь верхний слой ножом и перед тобой весьма съедобная начинка. Он мог так вскрыть каждого одинаково быстро и равнодушно. У Рамси так не получалось, чтобы увидеть глубже ему нужен был страх, сводящая с ума боль. _Если бы я мог иначе? Стал бы я резать?_   
Сейчас на него смотрела его игрушка, которую он таскал с собой на обеды с отцом, и тот факт, что он этого не помнил, несмотря на распахнутый взгляд, на послушное, хоть и напряженное тело, почти сводил его с ума. Растерянность и злость сплелись и сбивали с толку.   
\- Смотри на меня, не смей отводить глаза, - прорычал он, опуская голову. Теон смотрел, волосы окружали голову белым ореолом.  
\- Ты не можешь меня бить или резать, - услышал он тихий и напряженный голос, - Клидас знает, что я здесь и… Джон.  
Рамси с интересом отметил эту легкую заминку перед именем Сноу. _Зачем мне нужна смерть Сноу? Мне бы вспомнить причину._  
\- Думаешь, о тебе беспокоятся, Перевертыш? - он провел рукой по дрожащим ногам, сведенным близко острыми коленками, потом нагнулся и освободил Теона от сбитых внизу штанов. Тот опять дернулся в сторону, но Рамси с силой сжал его бедро, подчиняя себе пахнущее страхом тело. Неуверенное молчание затянулось и забавляло.  
\- Даже если и нет, - едва слышно решился Теон. - Я все равно здесь, и меня будет осматривать лекарь.  
\- Он видел все это на твоем теле?  
Тоска, отразившаяся во взгляде, говорила без слов. Рамси усмехнулся и стал раздеваться. Снял ремень с ножнами, куртку, сбросил сапоги и развязал тесемки штанов. Потом аккуратно положил нож у изголовья. Посмотрел на молчащего Теона.  
\- Значит, если я нарисую что-нибудь свежее, ты не станешь ему показывать?  
Тот отвел взгляд и уставился в стену.   
Рамси лег на кровать и, протянув руку под шеей Теона, обнял его за плечи, положил ногу поверх колен, притиснул к себе и, прижавшись губами к самому уху, сказал:  
\- И правильно, не показывай никому, это никого не касается, это наше – твое и мое.   
Его Перевертыш замотал головой, задергался, стараясь вырваться.  
\- Нет, не твое. Ты ничего не помнишь, не знаешь…  
Худая нога ткнулась прямо в замотанную под штанами рану, и Рамси взвыл, на секунду ослабляя хватку, инстинктивно опуская руку вниз, чтобы защититься. Теон вырвался, прижимаясь к стене, упираясь ему в грудь холодными, влажными от пота руками. Рамси сунул кулаком под торчащие ребра. В ноге горячо пульсировала боль.  
\- Брыкливая скотина, - рявкнул он в полный голос, не в силах сдержаться. - Чего я не знаю?  
Но Теон задыхался, свернувшись от удара, волосы закрыли лицо, а плечо торчало, как сломанная белая кость. Сжимая зубы, Рамси дернул его и подмял под себя. Движения спутались: боль в ноге, не сползающие штаны, безвольность ответных движений. Он согнул его ноги и, удерживая ладонями колени, развел их по сторонам груди, перегибая тело. Сопротивление ослабло, только легкое подрагивание напряженного тела. Отпустив на секунду одно колено, он помог себе рукой и воткнулся резко, с силой - злость и желание едва удерживались у краев. Теон вскрикнул, глаза широко распахнулись, руки уперлись в кровать, колени он попытался разогнуть, чтобы отодвинуться. Но Рамси уже был внутри и пропихивался в плотный жар дальше, придавливая Перевертыша всем своим телом – предплечья к лодыжкам, сворачивая его в тугой узел. Теперь весь Теон был под его руками, худой, стонущий от боли и сдавшийся. Ему нравилось ощущать свернутое под ним тело целиком. Продолжая толкаться, он сдвинул его колени вместе, удерживая теперь одной рукой, другая легла на лоб, пальцы разошлись у корней влажных белых волос. Рамси сосредоточился на своих ощущениях от Теона – как плотно и горячо было внизу, как скользила кожа холодной влажностью страха, как тонкие волосы шевелились между пальцами и дрожала нижняя губа. _Не твое. Ты ничего не помнишь, не знаешь...Седьмое пекло!_ Он вошел резко и дернул волосы. Теон вскрикнул. Рамси едва успел зажать ему рот рукой с клоком волос между пальцами. Тише, только тише. Входя раз за разом все глубже, он опять был у края, но не мог кончить. Рамси отпустил колени и, оставаясь внутри, потянулся за ножом у изголовья кровати. Нож давал уверенность, что он справиться с этим…с растерянностью и сжирающим возбуждением. Нож легко ткнулся в костлявую грудь, под рукой отчаянным теплом толкались губы. Мольба – его любимая часть.   
_Пожалуйста_ – как тонкий надрез на груди.  
Прошу – и нож вгрызается глубже, освобождая ток крови.  
 _Я умоляю, не надо, я буду_ … – и дрожь тела говорит откровенно об ужасе перед будущей болью.   
_Я умоляю, прошу, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо_ – когда подцепляешь на нож тонкую мокрую шкурку.  
Дальше слов уже не было, но мольба выходила воздухом, рвущимся хрипом, полными искренности, отчаянными, рождающими нежность звуками. Это последняя и самая любимая его часть мольбы, когда близость остра и почти непереносима, когда остановить

***

ся уже невозможно.  
 _Считаешь, я не могу себя контролировать?_ Нож замер, оставив короткую полоску крови. Он и правда не может его резать здесь и сейчас. Могут быть последствия. И ему даже не нужна кровь Теона.  
Он перехватил нож и, сжав костлявое плечо, насадил тело с силой, потом снова, вбиваясь раз за разом все глубже. Раскачиваясь у непереходимой черты, он полоснул себя по предплечью, и его наконец накрыло освобождающее наслаждение.

Когда Рамси слез с него, Теон подтянул ноги и сел на кровати, мех под ним, смятый и сбитый, уже не казался теплым. Ему хотелось накрыться, отгородиться от собственного страха и уязвимости, но одеяло было на полу, а на нем стоял Рамси, шарясь по столу. Забулькала жидкость.  
\- Пить хочешь? – рукой, которая только что сжимала нож, он протягивал ему чашку.  
\- Нет, - Теон очень хотел пить, но отказ и его вертикальное положение – было подспудной, пусть слабой и неуверенной, но демонстрацией независимости.  
\- Зря, - хмыкнул Рамси. - Клидас сказал, чтобы я тебя чаще поил. Удалось только с другой стороны.  
Рамси сделал несколько жадных глотков, струйка травяного отвара стекла с края губы. Повернулся к Теону всем телом, огромным, из-под которого невозможно выбраться, если он не позволит. Из раны на руке еще сочилась кровь, ладонь была в красных пятнах, а на правом бедре туго лежала повязка. Рамси вытер рот рукой, на губах тоже осталась кровь.  
\- Знаешь, я кое-что вспомнил. То, что ты говорил. Как я попал в Винтерфелл после неудачной охоты и назвался Вонючкой, как сидел там в холодной камере и очень долго ждал. Видимо тебя?  
Теон посмотрел в сторону. Меньше всего ему хотелось говорить с Рамси о своем захвате Винтерфелла, о том, как он выпустил Вонючку из камеры и взял его на службу. Не боги его наказали за кровь и предательство, а он сам, собственными руками приблизил расплату: сколачивал крест в Дредфорте, мостил дорогу в подземелье своей боли и унижения, выбраться из которого никак не получается.  
\- Не надейся увильнуть, Перевертыш, не надейся промолчать, - Рамси шагнул к кровати и наклонился, Теон прижал голову к дереву за спиной.  
\- Я все равно доберусь до тебя, и ты не сможешь мне сказать, что я чего-то не знаю, не помню. Я помню главное, - ты мой.  
Он оперся одним коленом о кровать, подгреб волосы под шеей и дернул их вверх не резко, но сильно и настойчиво. Следуя за движением, Теон приподнялся, рана на голове ощутимо пульсировала болью. Второй рукой Рамси приподнял его подбородок и вгрызся в рот, - теперь будет третья жаркая рана. _Я не должен это ему позволять, я не могу так больше._  
Освободив изгрызенные губы, Рамси впихнул ему в рот сразу два пальцы. Возил там долго, с удовольствием, как в собственных штанах.  
\- Опусти и разведи ноги, - приказал он хрипло и требовательно. Теон резко отвернул голову, освобождая рот.  
\- Ты все равно не вспомнишь, - это было глупо и неосторожно, и ноги оставались сведенными и прижатыми. – Если ты хочешь все вспомнить, я расскажу о том, кто ты лорду-командующему. Тебе напомнят, а потом казнят.  
Выражение похоти на лице Рамси размылось, появилось что-то странное, непривычная для Теона озадаченность. Когда рука милорда ухватила рукоять ножа, дрожащие ноги сразу раскрылись и поехали вниз. Но Рамси на него не смотрел, взял ремень с ножнами, штаны и стал одеваться. Застегнув куртку, он снова подошел к Теону.  
\- Мне придется уйти на долбанное дежурство на Стене, - и он присел у кровати на корточки, как это делал в начале этого кошмарного вечера, но голос его теперь звучал угрожающе. - Я еще не знаю, какие у нас со Сноу вопросы друг к другу, но собираюсь узнать. Поэтому ты ничего не скажешь, Перевертыш. И если скажешь, а я не успею счистить твою шкурку, то успею сообщить твоим новым братьям в черном, что ты неплохо умеешь сосать член, а собственного у тебя нет. Думаю, некоторых это заинтересует.  
Когда дверь закрылась, Теон долго не решался двинуться, потом очень медленно опустился на кровать и протянул руку к лежащему на полу одеялу. Он был так уязвим, грязен – на груди и шее свернувшаяся кровь, семя на бедрах и пленка засохшего соленого страха по всему телу. Он не в силах был что-то сделать, только завернулся плотнее в одеяло и вытирал беспрерывно текущие слезы.  
\- Я не Вонючка. Мое имя Теон, меня зовут Теон

18\. Теон

Снег мешал бежать, он был глубоким, вязким, как болотная жижа, лип к непослушным тяжелым ногам. Теон падал уже много раз с размаху, прямо на выраставшие перед ним белые валуны, которые превращались на лице в колючие тающие островки. Мокрый холод забивался после падения под перчатки, и руки, казалось, превращались в сосульки. Но все это не имело значения. Не беспокоило его и то, что впереди, куда он рвался из последних сил, его ждали чернорукие мертвецы, шедшие голодной толпой за белыми пауками. Огромные насекомые вели ледяных зомби прямо на Стену, а он бежал от Стены в объятия костлявых тварей, рвущих на части все живое.   
Он просто не мог остановиться, а тем более повернуться назад, потому что по его петляющему следу шел Рамси. Он смотрел прозрачными глазами на взрыхленный Теоном снег, поглаживал притороченный к ремню кинжал и уверенно двигался вперед.   
«Умоляю, - дрогнули обветренные ноющие губы Теона. - Пожалуйста, не надо». Он обхватил сосну, прижался к стволу щекой, давая себе несколько секунд отдыха, потом оттолкнулся от него и, спотыкаясь, снова побежал вперед. Впереди расстилался бесконечный лес, отстраненно наблюдающий за ним, а еще дальше черная, шевелящая конечностями, жадная масса мертвых тел. Сзади неумолимо сжирал расстояние его милорд. Дыхание Теона прорезал свист. Спрятаться было некуда.   
Когда он упал в очередной раз, то увидел мелькнувшую сбоку тень. Раздался причудливый звук - сухой треск и шелестение. Теон повернул голову, справа от него опустилась покрытая молочно белыми чешуйками и увенчанная ледяным копьем когтя лапа гигантского паука. Накатило странное облегчение. Паук замер на уродливых сочленениях, словно раздумывая, тяжелое, просвечивающее чернотой сквозь белесую муть брюхо оседало в снег.   
«Нет, назад. Ты - мой», - голос Рамси был так близко, отзывался болью в теле, липкой тошнотой в груди. Ничего уже не соображая, Теон пополз прямо под брюхо паука. Лапа дернулась, и коготь прошил его насквозь. Словно со стороны он услышал, как сочно хрустнул позвоночник, ощутил, как разошлись живые ткани, а потом с легким всхлипом лопнуло сердце. Где-то дальше, соскальзывая рукой по стволу страж-древа, опускался в снег Рамси Болтон.   
«Нет», - прошептал Теон сквозь хлещущую горлом кровь, понимая, как отчаянно хочется жить.   
Когда Теон распахнул залитые холодным потом глаза, то понял, что лежит на кровати, и это просто очередной кошмар. Обычно Рамси ему снился в Дредфорте, Теон кричал и просыпался в страшные моменты ожидания прикосновения лезвия, или когда хозяин только шел к нему с улыбкой плотоядного предвкушения и жадной нежность в глазах. Были и кошмары, о том, чего не случалось, некоторые повторялись снова и снова. Один сон он смотрел много десяток раз и помнил его с потрясающей отчетливостью.   
Вонючка должен был вернуться на псарню, как велел лорд Рамси, вернуться и оставаться там, пока не понадобится, пока ему не прикажут. Он спешил туда, не отрывая глаза от земли. Один поворот за конюшню, и сердце обрывалось в пустой привычно ноющий живот – псарни на своем месте не было. Голое пространство, поломанный кустарник и никаких построек. Он должен быть на псарне, ему приказали, это теперь его дом, но дома не было.   
Он обходил конюшню, едва удерживаясь на подкашивающихся ногах - паника не давала вдохнуть, прислушивался, надеясь уловить хоть отдаленный лай или рычание. Но... - ничего. Псарни не было поблизости, и он не имел понятия, где ее искать. Остановившись у стены и переведя дыхание, Вонючка убеждал себя, что найдет, что просто случайно напутал, потому что не спал этой ночью, потому что…   
Утерев слезы, собрав всю оставшуюся силу, он снова отправлялся на поиски пропавшего собачьего дома. Шел вдоль замка: от конюшни к птичнику, потом к кузнице, мимо мелких хозяйственных построек. Отрывал взгляд от земли, отчаянно смело осматриваясь вокруг, - все было знакомо: поленницы под навесом, развешивающие белье прачки... Только не было питомника и ни одной девочки милорда. Это не могло быть шуткой лорда Рамси, Вонючка не обезумел настолько, чтобы не понимать, что нельзя превратить псарню в пустырь, поросший кустарником. Если только он не забыл разом огромный кусок своей жалкой жизни. Пальцы остались все те же, и лохмотья не изменились. Он всегда пытался помнить то, что с ним происходило, даже ужасное и унизительное, потому что стоит начать забывать, потерять связь событий, и имен не останется никаких. Одна темнота.   
В той, другой своей жизни он слышал истории о людях безумных, которые убивали своих детей, не узнавая их, сжигали собственные дома. Вонючка уже отказался от первого имени и первой жизни, но если он позволит себе забывать все страшное и отвратительное, что происходило с ним здесь, то окончательно сойдет с ума. Он шел обратно, стараясь оставаться незаметным, сдерживая дрожь, панику, желание свернуться в первом же темном углу. Внимательно всматривался в каждое свободное от построек место на огромном, вытоптанным дворе Дредфорта. «Кто тебе позволил здесь шляться, Вонючка?» - рык Рамси пронзал его ужасом, и Теон просыпался.  
Теон приподнялся на кровати и прижал ладонь к заледеневшему окну. Черный, трехпалый, вплавленный в лед отпечаток напоминал о мертвецах за Стеной. Почему они ему приснились? Во сне он полз к пауку, хотел умереть, чтобы навсегда сбежать от Рамси, а передумал слишком поздно. Его тело, расколовшееся, как орех, легко и просто, было ему в тот момент отчаянно необходимо, - захотелось хоть что-то успеть сделать. Пострелять из лука, например. Пройтись по Стене, он ведь все еще на нее не поднимался.  
Очень медленно двигаясь, приноравливаясь к боли в теле, он поднялся, спустил с кровати ноги. Очень хотелось смыть с себя грязь, может, удастся раздобыть где-нибудь воду? Рука сама потянулась к книге на столе. Он не ощущал под ладонью кожаный переплет уже так много лет. Провел кончиками пальцев по шероховатой теплой поверхности, и перед закрытыми глазами возник солнечный луч, золотящий локоны Сансы, освещающий свежевыструганную поверхность стола, а рядом - локоть Робба, что-то очень серьезно пишущего под размеренный четкий голос мейстера Лювина.  
\- Теон, мне почему-то кажется, что ты не слушаешь.  
\- Нет, что вы, мейстер Лювин, я все очень хорошо слышу и вижу тоже.  
\- И что же?  
\- Сначала Джон почесывал свои ноги под столом, потом полез пальцами под рубашку, а теперь вот делает вид, что пишет, а сам засунул всю пятерню под волосы на затылке и шкрябает там. Вот я пока слушал, все хотел задать вам вопрос как мейстеру, это не заразно? Может мне лучше пересесть?   
Джон, сидевший впереди, резко развернулся в сторону Теона, а Санса прыснула в кулак, и солнце еще ярче засияло на ее волосах.   
\- Тебе лучше пересесть в другую комнату, Грейджой. Навсегда.  
Теон громко рассмеялся и пожал плечами, – Сноу никогда не понимал шуток.

Одетый, Теон вышел из комнаты. Была глубокая ночь или приближалось утро - понять было трудно. Если ему повезет, и в банях будет теплая вода и не окажется дозорных - он помоется там. Если бани заняты, то найдет ведро и наполнит его водой. Собираясь с силами, он стоял у выхода в морозную темноту. Ему нужно найти место, о котором у него было смутное представление, и не встретить Рамси. Состояние тревоги усиливалось. Как в том кошмаре о поисках псарни. _А вдруг я сплю?_ Он усмехнулся под опущенным капюшоном. _Если я сплю, то никогда не найду бани, но обязательно встречу ЕГО. Что же посмотрим, до сих пор ли этот кошмар - мой любимый?_  
Пока он шел к арсеналу, не встретил никого: дозорные либо спали, либо дежурили на Стене. Ночь теперь не казалась такой уж темной. Мутно-желтым светились некоторые окна башни командующего и казарм. В арсенале тоже поддерживали огонь жаровен, и едва различимый свет от его длинного каменного тела был для Теона ориентиром. Около арсенала он развернулся и посмотрел в направлении Стены, ее громада никак не выделялась в темноте, но где-то у неба, усеянного крошечными примерзшими звездами, едва виднелась горизонтальная полоса хрупкого живого света, - там грелись у костров дозорные.   
Когда-нибудь он туда тоже поднимется, ему хотелось бы увидеть север с такой высоты, хотя бы разок. Когда звезды так близко и далеко, а перед тобой распахнут огромный и прекрасный мир, населенный карликовыми дозорными и поросший железностволами, не больше травинки. Если бы он разглядел оттуда Рамси, как крошечную гадкую букашку, то перестал бы его бояться? Тело было сильнее его желаний, всех мечтаний о свободе: достаточно взгляда милорда, как воздух невозможно вдохнуть, спина становится мокрой, сердце тяжело бухает в груди. Как разорвать эту связь между его телом и Рамси? И раньше и сейчас Теон пытался контролировать захлестывающую его панику, собирал остатки воли, когда они были, но слабые попытки борьбы, как бесполезные тени на стене, - тело напрямую подчинялось другому хозяину. Привязанная к пальцам марионетка. Милорд, его творение и разум Теона с жалкими попытка вклиниться между ними. Он глубоко вдохнул промораживающий грудь воздух и вошел в арсенал, надеясь быстро отыскать спуск в бани.  
В теплых пустых чертогах Теон выбрал самую удаленную от входа каменную ванну. Одежду он оставил рядом на грубо сколоченной лавке у стены, там же взял с полки мочало и мыльный корень. Ему очень давно не приходилось погружаться в воду полностью, когда больное тело расслабляется, отдыхает и, несмотря на неприятное жжение свежих ран, испытывает наслаждение, которое кажется незаслуженным, украденным и еще очень опасным. Меньше всего ему хотелось попасться на глаза голым и, проводя по телу мочалкой, он напряженно прислушивался, - здесь в гулком пустом помещении хлопок двери и шаги по спускающимся вниз ступеням должны быть очень отчетливо слышны. Хорошо, что я сюда пришел. Он удивился собственной смелости. _Рамси оттрахал, порезал меня, обещал рассказать всем, какая я удобная шлюха, а я выполз наружу._ Хотя Теон понимал, что сейчас испытывал что-то вроде облегчения, потому как все уже случилось, а значит, у него есть время, маленький отдых до следующего круга. Впечатанные болью правила выживания.

Он уже накидывал плащ, когда услышал хлопок верхней двери и скользнул ближе к стене.   
\- Еще одно такое дежурство, и я околею, не успев спуститься с этой треклятой ледяной глыбы.   
\- Замерзнуть - не страшная смерть. Придремываешь чуть-чуть, и становится тепло, словно солнце пригревает, и снится, перед тем как кончишься, обязательно что-нибудь летнее. А раз уж зима началась, то ни приятного, ни теплого нам при жизни не дождаться, так хотя бы помереть в согревающих мечтах.  
Двое дозорных топали прямо в сторону Теона. Он опустил капюшон и медленно пошел вдоль стены им навстречу и к выходу.  
\- Как водичка, парень, не остыла к утру?  
Теону пришлось поднять голову:  
\- Нет, вода теплая.  
\- Постой, - железная рука схватила за локоть. - Солок, смотри, это же Перевертыш.  
\- Похоже на то, - кивнул Солок и потянул завязки своего плаща.  
Теон не видел раньше ни одного из этих дозорных. Он замер, с тревогой вглядываясь в лица. Похоже они не из одичалых, тот, кто схватил его, был очень высок, с впалыми щеками и двумя глубокими складками между нахмуренных бровей.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты - мерзкий предатель и братоубийца. Многие здесь - преступники, но убить мальчишек братьев – самое гнусное из преступлений.  
\- Я не убивал братьев, - прошептал он онемевшими губами фразу, которую уже не раз произносил, и сжался, готовясь к удару или плевку.   
Он ждал подобных слов, как только Джон его отпустил, но до сих пор ему везло – Варт был слишком добр, а разведчикам было не до него. А еще ему удавалось быть полезным.  
\- Оставь его, не пачкай руки, это дело лорда Сноу, не твое.   
Железная хватка медленно ослабла.  
\- Ты прав.  
Теона отпускали, но в серых глазах дозорного стояло такое презрение, что вернулась невыносимая безысходность, с которой ему удалось справиться после ухода Рамси.  
\- Куда ты погружал свое змеиное тело, Перевертыш? Не хотелось бы оказаться в этой смердящей жиже!  
\- Я.., - он сглотнул и, стараясь удержать влагу в глазах, мотнул головой в сторону, - мылся там.  
\- Вали отсюда и не смей приходить, а то притоплю в следующий раз, и никто не вспомнит. С тебя хватит ведра с водой и какой-нибудь конуры.  
Теон кивнул и, с трудом переставляя ноги, двинулся к выходу. _Я слишком рано обрадовался, что в меня не кидают камни, притащился в баню, размечтался о подъеме на Стену._ В трапезную он точно не решится пойти.  
\- Зря ты так, - вдруг услышал он голос второго, по имени Солок, - не тебе судить его и не мне. На Стене прощаются все грехи – это правило, значит, и такой как он не исключение.  
Слова в ответ звучали зло и резко, но их, слава богу, Теон уже не разобрал.

Теон вернулся в комнату и лег поверх расправленного на кровати меха. Он не знал, что ему делать. Возможно, надо дождаться Клидаса. Голова болела, кружилась, время от времени подступала тошнота – но состояние в целом для него нормальное. Если лекарь не придет достаточно долго, то Теон просто вернется на конюшню, вряд ли кто-то ухаживал за его лошадьми, и Варт его мог потерять. Прошло довольно много времени пока Теон то дремал, то пытался справиться с тоской, скользя невидящим взглядом по трещинам каменного потолка и поглаживая рукой переплет лежащей на кровати книги.  
Дверь скрипнула. От резкого звука Теон дернулся и сразу сел.  
\- Смотрю, ты здесь прохлаждаешься, Грейджой, - проворчал Варт, вваливаясь в комнату и стряхивая с воротника снег, - а я тебя потерял.  
\- Я сейчас, уже иду, - Теон схватил сапог у кровати и стал торопливо натягивать его на ногу. _Если он меня прогонит, останется только Рамси. «Служи и подчиняйся» – я уже готов это навсегда сделать своим девизом, но с одним добавлением – «Только не Болтонам». Вот только соответствовать этому добавлению не придется._  
\- Брось свои сапоги Грейджой, я просто зашел спросить, как ты себе чувствуешь?  
\- Я? – растерянно спросил Теон, сжимая пальцами голяшку сапога. - Хорошо, спасибо.  
\- Спасибо не за что. А то говорят, что ты сумел пробить себе голову на ровном месте. Это меня несколько встревожило. Нельзя сказать, чтобы ты был больно ловким и сообразительным. Иногда вроде и ничего, а то и застынешь, как мертвяк, с пустыми глазами. Но чтобы ломать в покоях командующего мебель головой – такого я бы о тебе не подумал. Вот и решил, надо бы зайти, посмотреть, не рехнулся ли малый?  
\- Нет, - Теон улыбнулся не разжимая губ, - я просто… В общем Джон мне врезал, и я упал на какую-то лавку. Сам виноват.  
\- Понятно, что виноват, - протянул Варт и слегка прищурился, внимательно рассматривая Теона. - Но вижу вид у тебя в целом ничего. Как обычно несчастный и недокормленный, но не безумный. Сейчас пришлю тебе этого чумазого пацана – Лераса. Он спрашивал о тебе, вот пусть принесет чего пожрать. А то ведь ты в трапезную опять не собираешься?  
Теон молча ссутулился. Варт неодобрительно покачал головой и потянул ручку двери.   
\- Варт, подожди, пожалуйста, я хотел кое-что тебе сказать.  
\- Да? - тот обернулся и опять прищурился. Похоже, видел слабо.  
\- Я хочу сказать.., но понимаю, что мне никто не верит, и ты, наверное, не поверишь, но я все равно хочу это сказать тебе, потому что…. Не знаю почему... Просто… мне, наверное, хочется, чтобы ты поверил. Я надеюсь.  
\- Я слушаю, - и конюший отпустил ручку двери.   
Теон судорожно вдохнул.  
\- Я не убивал своих братьев, то есть не братьев, но они были мне как братья, я их правда не убивал, - слова давались с трудом, но он не отрывал глаз от внимательно слушающего Варта. - Они сбежали... Хотя я все равно приказал убить мальчиков, других мальчиков, чтобы доказать…. Я знаю, что все, что я сделал, было очень плохо, и я во всем виноват. Но хотя бы.., я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты не думал обо мне, как о братоубийце. Я не братоубийца.  
Варт молча смотрел на него, и Теону стало страшно, что вдруг единственный человек, который о нем беспокоится, сейчас молча выйдет за дверь. _Что тогда ему делать? Куда пойти?_  
\- Это хорошо, что ты не убивал братьев. Я надеялся, что это так, и хорошо, что ТЫ сказал мне это, - стюард задумчиво пожевал губами и снова взялся за ручку двери. - Оставайся пока здесь, я пришлю Лераса.  
Когда дверь закрылась, Теон вытер рукой выступившие слезы, опустился на кровать и почувствовал одновременно усталость и легкость, которая коснулась его еще вчера, после разговора с Джоном.

Оставаться здесь Теону не хотелось – место, помеченное Рамси, куда тот может вернуться в любой момент. Тем более Клидас осмотрел его голову и позволил ходить. Лорд-командующий, как сообщил мейстер без цепи, чувствует себя неплохо, но Мелисандра настаивает, чтобы хотя бы до обеда к нему никого не пускали, а насчет возможности зайти Теону Атлас передал отдельное серьезное сомнение. Теон уже совсем собрался отправиться в сторону конюшни, как в дверь просунулась наглая и грязная физиономия.   
\- Что-то ты не похож на сильно больного, - мальчишка оглядел его скептически. - Мог бы и сам за пожрать сходить.  
\- С тебя причитается, - хмыкнул Теон. - Но с тем, как ты быстро приходишь, я действительно мог бы сам сходить.  
Лерас небрежно сунул на стол миску с кашей и по-деловому осмотрелся. Нюхнул в стоящий на столе кувшин, пошкрябал грязными обломанными ногтями по книге, потом открыл ее, скривился и захлопнул изо всех сил. Потянулся за висящей над столом сухой травой.   
\- Эй, эй, по-моему, ты здесь не хозяин, - улыбнулся Теон.  
Он ловил себя на странном ощущении, что груз неуверенности в себе и вины, который опускал его плечи, когда кто-то находился рядом или разговаривал с ним, совершенно исчезал рядом с этим пареньком. Возможно, потому, что тот ничего не знал о прошлом Теона и воспринимал его просто таким, каким видел сейчас.   
\- Ну и что с того? Раз лекарь все здесь оставил, значит, он не против, если кто-нибудь рассмотрит и на время возьмет?  
\- А по-моему будет против.  
\- Тогда он сам дурак. Нужное надо носить с собой. Мне батя не раз это говорил, пока его не порубили люди вашего короля. А если бросил вещь, а другой взял, чтобы с собой носить, значит ему нужнее. Так и получается, что каждая хорошая вещь переходит к тому, кто ей пользоваться будет, находит своего хозяина.   
\- Все одичалые так считают?   
\- Свободный народ, - шмыгнул носом Лерас и отправился дергать крышку стоящего в углу сундука. - А вот поклонщики сначала сами к кому-нибудь прилепляются, потом привязывают к себе животных, дома, вещи, земли. И получается: там не ходи, туда не смотри, то не бери, только сиди и следи, хорошо ли все связано.   
Теон потянул к себе миску без ложки, - видимо, ложка кому-то оказалась нужнее, и Лерас ее не донес. Есть хотелось, поэтому пришлось поднести миску ко рту и наклонить. Когда холодное и склизкое заполнило рот, Теон сделал большой глоток.  
\- Я, между прочим, тебе горячую еду вчера принес и ложку не забыл.  
\- Я страдал, чуть не помер, - Лерас закатил глаза и показательно схватился за живот. - А ты на хорошей кровати валяешься, не стонешь, не плачешь.  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я стонал и плакал?  
\- Ну, - усевшись на сундук, мальчик задумчиво закатил глаза и почесал нос, - тогда бы я тебя утешал, спасал, кормил и протирал тряпкой лоб, а ты бы потом из благодарности подарил мне нужную вещь, которую я мог бы носить с собой.  
Теон слегка улыбнулся, не разжимая губ.  
\- Я бы тебе и так подарил, но у меня ничего нет.  
\- Как совсем ничего? Даже красивого камня или фигурки из кости?   
Он покачал головой  
\- Нет. Совсем ничего.  
\- Странно, - удивленно протянул Лерас. - У тебя столько шрамов, и ты такой старый, но еще живой, поэтому должен был много сражаться и побеждать. А если побеждаешь, то у тебя появляются красивые вещи, которые ты носишь с собой.  
Теон растерялся и не знал, что на это ответить. Он почувствовал горечь во рту, когда подумал, что рано или поздно мальчик услышит его историю, ему обязательно расскажут те, кто увидит рядом с ним Перевертыша.  
\- Если честно, то каждый шрам о том, как я проиграл и ошибся, поэтому у меня и нет ничего. Но я еще не очень старый.  
Лерас разочарованно поморщился и сполз с сундука. Потом подошел ближе и внимательно осмотрел Теона.  
\- Раз тебя побеждают, то надо учиться драться, а не лежать в кровати с книгами. Ты что их умеешь читать?  
\- Умею, - признался Теон, удивившись, что он может в чьих-то глазах выглядеть книжным червем.  
\- Хорошо, - по деловому кивнул Лерас, - тогда договариваемся так. Меня и других парней дозорные учат драться на мечах и стрелять из лука. Через год, другой я научусь, а ты, если и правда не очень старый, то, может, еще не помрешь. Тогда я буду тебя защищать, а ты рассказывать все, что прочитал в книгах, особенно про разные интересные места. Я сам читать не хочу, - эти буквы очень скучно выглядят. Но должен все знать, потому что у меня очень большие планы.  
Теону стало весело от такой наглости. Это было так знакомо и так прочно забыто, что сейчас, когда он слушал мальчика, эта уверенность, что ты сам командуешь своей жизнью, оживала в душе ответным эхом на каждое слово.  
\- Трудно отказаться от такого щедрого предложения. Готов начать прямо сейчас зарабатывать на свою защиту.  
Холод сразу коснулся сердца. _Глупец, что я такое говорю? Я подвергаю мальчишку опасности._ Тень Рамси лежала у него за спиной.

На утоптанной снежной площадке у арсенала, куда Теон пришел вслед за Лерасом, было больше дюжины мальчишек, которые практиковались на учебных мечах. Взрослых, как объяснил Лерас, нет второй день, они, пока солнце еще светит, будут охотиться на мертвяков по ту сторону, или спать – те, кто большую часть ночи дежурили на Стене. Солнце не было видно, белесая туманная дымка висела в воздухе, но мороз не казался таким уж свирепым, хотя пар, вырывавшийся изо рта, был густым, тяжелым, сродни туману над головами. Теон оперся о ствол единственной во дворе сосны и смотрел на тренировку, слушал безостановочный стук деревянных мечей, перемежающийся смехом, возмущенными и победными воплями. Память кидала под сени стен Винтерфелла, где те же звуки висели в теплом воздухе над зеленой летней травой.  
\- Если будешь так стоять, то окоченеешь, - это был Кожаный, и Теону стало неловко от того, как он вздрогнул в первую секунду, как он услышал звук голоса за спиной.  
\- Да, я просто задумался. Сейчас ухожу.  
\- Постой, Грейджой, - он посмотрел на него испытывающее. - Я сам звал тебя, но скажу честно, с твоим прошлым тебе сложно найти пару, даже кого-то из этих юнцов.  
Сразу вспомнилась баня и резкие слова в его адрес, которые он привык слышать в Винтерфелле Болтонов и раньше в Дредфорте, но отчаянно сильно хотел не слышать здесь, после похода за Стену, когда его никто не пытался травить, когда показалось, что его почти приняли, пусть сухо и молчаливо. _Нельзя привыкать к хорошему, потом тяжело возвращаться._  
\- Да, я понимаю, просто хотел посмотреть.  
Он оттолкнулся от ствола, чтобы уйти, но Кожаный взял его за рукав.  
\- Я принес тебе лук. Пока лук, а там посмотрим, - только сейчас Теон понял, что правая рука мастера над оружием сжимает рукоять лука, а за плечом висит колчан. - Бери, мишени слева от арсенала.  
Теон осторожно взял оружие, рукоять легла приятной тяжестью в ладонь.  
\- Почему? – он посмотрел в глаза Кожаного.  
\- Раз лорд Сноу тебе предоставил свободу, значит ты – часть гарнизона Черного Замка. И потом я предпочитаю сам судить о людях, а не слушать молву. Но таких как я немного. Иди и стреляй.  
Кожаный развернулся и ушел, а Теон потащился в указанном направлении, испытывая и горечь, и предвкушение.  
Надо настроиться, сосредоточиться на забытых ощущениях: стойка, рукоять уперлась в сгиб у большого пальца, тетива у щеки и напряженная правая лопатка. Наводя стрелу, он качнулся на покалеченных ногах. Перенести вес тела вперед, на носки, было почти невозможно. Остается встать удобнее и повторить все движения. Стрела ушла вскользь от мишени, Теон взял другую. Через несколько неловких попыток он попал мишень – в низ живота изодранного соломенного чучела, но вышло это почти случайно. Плечи и руки ныли от непривычного напряжения, а правую ступню сводила судорога. Тело ему подчинялось слабо. Собрав стрелы, он вернулся на позицию и снова начал стрелять, хотя лук уже плавал в слабых непослушных руках.   
\- Правильно сделал, что решил научиться стрелять, - услышал он одобрительный голос Лераса. Тот стоял рядом и ловко вертел деревянным мечом.  
\- Не поверишь, но я раньше умел это делать неплохо.  
\- Правда? – удивился он. – Что же ты не подстрелил своих врагов издалека, пока они не добрались до твоего лица и пальцев?  
Теон вздохнул и подумал, что отвечать на вопросы детей очень сложно.   
\- Лерас, зачем ты разговариваешь с Перевертышем? – к ним подошли несколько ребят с учебными мечами. Один из них - паренек лет двенадцати с чуть раскосыми глазами и мясистым носом смотрел на Теона из-под покрывающего голову медвежьего меха с гневом и презрением.  
\- Его зовут Теон, - набычился Лерас. - Не твое дело, с кем я разговариваю.  
\- Ты дурак и не знаешь, что все говорят, что он предатель и трус, который убил своих братьев.  
Лерас вскинул глаза на Теона, в них был вопрос и испуг одновременно. Он поверил мне, а я и его предал. _Я - зараза, которая отравляет всех, к кому приближается. Кроме Рамси._ Оставшиеся пальцы сжимали рукоять опущенного лука до боли, внутри он не чувствовал ничего, кроме пустоты и отчаяния, но не мог отвести глаз от ясного требовательного взгляда мальчишки. Ему было стыдно отвечать на этот немой вопрос. Память затягивало в Дредфорт.  
В эту комнату Вонючку приводили раньше только один раз. Здесь милорд держал оружие и принимал некоторых гостей. И сейчас он был не один, у стола сидели два незнакомых человека, одетых в добротные коричневые камзолы торговцев, сапоги их были в дорожной грязи, лица чисто выбриты, на поясе у каждого - только кинжалы. В руках один из гостей держал пергаментный свиток, на краю стола стоял открытый пузырек с чернилами. Не похожи на обычную компанию Рамси. Вонючка мялся у двери и из последних сил старался не думать о том, что его ждет.  
\- Что же ты застрял у двери, Вонючка, подойди ближе. Мои гости очень тобой интересуются.  
Действительно, они откровенно его рассматривали, морщили носы, видимо, от запаха, но никакой особой брезгливости не выказывали. Он опустил голову и осторожно приблизился, убеждая себя, что гости не похожи на тех, кто находит удовольствие в издевательствах.  
\- Не поверишь, Вонючка, но эти ученые мужи пишут книгу об истории пыток, и наши семейные традиции их очень интересуют. Ты ведь хочешь им помочь в этом интереснейшем исследовании?   
Его прошил ледяной ужас, он должен желать быть освежеванным, и теперь это не наказание, а польза, которую он может принести? Ноги подогнулись, и он упал на пол  
\- Пожалуйста, милорд, не надо, пожалуйста…   
\- Фу, Вонючка, ты позоришь меня, чего стоят традиции Болтонов, если слуги не могут приветливо встретить и обслужить гостей. Мне надо снова учить тебя всему?  
\- Не надо, я знаю, я хочу служить, - он задыхался в капкане этих вопросов и своих собственных ответов. Служи и подчиняйся – единственный способ спасения оборачивался свежевальным ножом.  
\- Раздевайся, - по-деловому скомандовал Рамси.   
Слезы струились по щекам, щекотали подбородок, он провел ладонью по лицу и стал разматывать лохмотья, пальцы не гнулись.  
В тот день Рамси не оставил на нем ни одного кровавого следа. Унижение балансировало на самом краю полного растворения – милорд показывал своего Вонючку как живой памятник своему пыточному мастерству. Зрачки заполнили всю бесцветную радужку, когда он рассказывал, как создавались нежно-розовые полосы исковерканного тела, и как вела себя его милая зверушка. Рамси не любил делить его с кем бы то ни было, тело Вонючки, звуки, движения, жидкости – его личные охотничьи угодья. Но не в тот раз. Тогда что-то сломало заведенный порядок. Слюна мелькала у губы, тон голоса прыгал с угрозы на нежность, кровавый срыв бродил совсем близко. Два гостя превратились в неподвижные и безгласные изваяния, невостребованный свиток для записей наблюдений скатился с колен ученого мужа, одно из которых нервно подрагивало. И только Вонючка, услышав вопросительную интонацию, соединял губами привычные звуки: «да, милорд», «нет, милорд".   
Удалось ли незадачливым гостям уехать из Дредфорта или им предложили опробовать все изученное на себе, он не знал. Но Рамси был им доволен. Позже, ночью, он трахал своего Вонючку особенно долго и с удовольствием.  
И сейчас между стайкой мальчишек и Лерасом он почувствовал что-то похожее – как способ спасения оборачивается капканом, и любое его движение, фраза затянет петлю. После прозвучавших жестоких и правдивых слов теплота от общения с мальчиком превратилась в горькую пустоту, приобрела привкус его собственного жалкого предательства. _Я должен был рассказать ему это. Но как?_  
Лерас нахмурился, отвел глаза, посмотрел на свои руки в больших, не по размеру, рукавицах, медленно повел в сторону деревянным мечом и ударил резко, с замаха, вложив в удар всю силу своего худенького тела.  
Парень с мясистым носом осел на снег, меховая шапка, на которую прилетел меч Лераса, наползла на лоб. Теон потерял дар речи и мысли. Ни стон получившего по голове, ни воинственный вид и вскрик Лераса, ни галдящая кучка малолетних одичалых не могли его убедить в реальности происходящего: никто не мог кинуться так отчаянно защищать его, Перевертыша. Сон. _Всей правде обо мне и не поверить?_  
Так ничего и не поняв, он вскинул руку в последний момент, закрывая своего мелкого приятеля от ответного удара. Учебный меч пришелся в запястье, пробивая вытертый мех перчатки. Теон зашипел, боль пробила до локтя, кисть в раз онемела. Внезапно нахлынул гнев, странное, почти забытое чувство чужой летней жизни. Вырвал короткий кусок дерева из рук раздувающего ноздри Лераса, он толкнул его за свою спину.  
\- Все назад! Быстро! – он крикнул, не узнавая собственный голос.   
Мальчишки отошли, растерянные, окружили держащегося за голову заводилу. Теон открыл рот и снова закрыл, его разрывали два чувства – вина, родная, знакомая, как вросшая заноза, и гнев, свежий резкий, – заморская пряность, которая притягивает и пугает.  
\- Уходите, - он собрался с мыслями, чтобы сказать что-нибудь правильное, - Лерас ничего не знал обо мне. Он один и меньше вас. Побив его, вы не сильно будет отличаться от меня.  
 _Не льсти себе._  
\- Перевертыш! Предатель!   
После прощальных оскорблений и пары брошенных камней, юные дозорные отступили, возможно, потому что у арсенала замаячил Кожаный.   
\- Зачем ты его ударил, Лерас? - Теон осторожно взглянул на своего защитника, гнев развеялся, осталась неловкость и вина. – Почти все, что обо мне говорят, правда.   
\- Если твои братаны были такие же уроды как этот косоглазый, то сгодиться могли только на мячи для великанов, - мальчишка подбоченился и яростно сверкал глазами. – И вообще меня батя учил, что если кто хочет по тебе какашки размазать - бей сразу и изо всех сил. Тогда не полезут.  
\- Не уверен, что это правильно, - вздохнул Теон. – Хотя и сам не знаю, как лучше поступать в случае какашек.  
\- Мы же договорились, что я буду тебя защищать.   
\- Насколько я помню только года через два, когда научишься драться.  
\- Если они будут тебя обижать, а я сбегу, ты мне потом не поверишь. А мое слово – зуб мамонта. Держись ко мне поближе, и я тебя прикрою, а ты за это научишь меня стрелять и будешь рассказывать страшные сказки про замки, драконов и девок с длинными волосами, - все, что в книгах пишут.  
\- Не рано тебе про девок?  
\- Позже нельзя. Я в поклонщики не собираюсь. Научусь стрелять, мечом махать и пойду искать себе замок и девку. Иначе, какой я буду мужик? Но только я пока не знаю, что с девкой делать, поэтому ты все точно расскажешь, чтобы я ей очень и очень понравился, и она прямо бежала за мной и все время хотела целоваться. Хотя боюсь, ты мало, что об этом знаешь, вряд ли за таким уродом, как ты, бегали девки, - Лерас грустно вздохнул. – Ладно, расскажешь хотя бы как брать замки. Понятно, конечно, что и замки ты не брал, ну уж в книжках-то читал об этом?  
Теон растерялся, он ощущал себя как угодно, только не старым книжным мудрецом, передающим знания храбрым воителям. Куда ни глянь, а мнение обо мне не очень… Оставалось смиренно вздохнуть и отдать деревянное оружие Лерасу.  
\- Кое-что я про замки, конечно, читал и тебе расскажу, - он присел на корточки и внимательно посмотрел в очень серьезные глаза, - спасибо тебе, что защитил меня. Без тебя я бы испугался, не справился и сбежал. Я тебе обязан.  
Это была правда. Левая кисть наливалась болью и, видимо, опухала, но Теону даже нравилось это чувствовать. Боль и радость побед во дворе Винтерфелла, когда сердце от восторга выпрыгивает из груди, Робб тащится за мечом и ворчит, что это нечестно, и он был не готов, а Джон улыбается неожиданно и светло и встает напротив, вскидывая свое оружие ему навстречу.  
\- С меня подарок, как ты хотел.  
\- Но у тебя же ничего нет.  
\- Придется постараться и что-нибудь завести.

Он с трудом поднимался по лестнице к Джону, голова кружилась. После всех утренних событий, а потом еще возни в конюшне и выгуливания кобылки без имени, которая, только увидев Теона, начала нетерпеливо переступать ногами, у него совершенно не осталось сил. К тому времени как пришел нахмуренный Атлас и, глядя в сторону, пробурчал, что его зовет Джон, оставалось только одно желание – найти выстланный чистой соломой угол, свернуться там и уснуть. Но к Джону он бы пошел в любом состоянии, даже тот факт, что лорд Сноу в состоянии хоть кого-то звать, а уж тем более его, добавлял бодрости.  
Дежурный сразу дал ему пройти.   
Как в первую их встречу Джон сидел на кресле и в комнате был не один. Женщина за его спиной отвернулась от огня и посмотрела на Теона. Медный тяжелый локон скользнул с плеча и упал на высокую грудь, наполовину скрытую темно-красной тканью платья.   
\- Теон, - только начал Джон.  
\- Лорд-командующий, - в этом голосе, глубоком, странном, словно не принадлежащем миру людей, прозвучало предостережение. Джон замолк и вопросительно обернулся к жрице. Она оказалась около Теона почти в одно движение, плавное и быстрое одновременно, как скидывается вверх язык пламени, вырываясь из плена костра. Она не отрывала красных глаз от него, казалось, что в них можно уловить течение мыслей и даже слов, если знать этот древний, пропитанный магией язык. От пристального взгляда женщины становилось душно и тревожно, она обошла его, коснувшись широким рукавом. Голова закружилась сильнее, освещенная факелами комната потемнела, а Теон стоял только потому, что не мог себе позволить здесь упасть снова.  
\- Кто ты такой? – голос проникал жаром под кожу, не хуже свежевального ножа.  
\- Теон Грейджой, - он мог бы ещё добавить и другие имена: Перевертыш, Предатель, Вонючка – все, чем он был и что есть, но подумал, что излишняя откровенность будет здесь неуместна.  
\- Человек, которого нет, - она провела рукой по его щеке, прикосновение было неожиданно прохладным и нежным. - Ты стоишь здесь передо мной, но владыка Света подсказывает мне, что тебя нет в мире живых.  
Это было слишком даже для Теона. После всех этих холодных каменных мешков, пропахших кровью и испражнениями, ноющих ночами, хотя и утраченных пальцев, члена Рамси, погружающегося в него снова и снова, узнать, что он все это время был мертв, - было верхом несправедливости богов.   
\- Надеюсь, ваш бог вводит вас в заблуждение, миледи, я чувствую себя вполне живым.  
Мысль о том, что он прошел через это живым, была все же гораздо приятнее.   
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Мелисандра? - в слабом голосе Джона отчетливо прозвучало неодобрение.  
Красная жрица сделал несколько шагов сторону, повернулась к пламени в каменной нише и слегка откинула голову назад, словно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Волосы плясали медными локонами вокруг бедер. Теон ощутил дуновение, коснувшееся кожи лица. Все это было странным и неправильным. Стряхнув наваждение, он снял и повесил у входа меховой плащ. _Нет, я совершенно точно живой. И намерен остаться живым._  
\- Я хочу еще раз взглянуть на меч короля, Джон Сноу.  
Джон кивнул и с трудом поднялся:  
\- В ножнах на стене. Тебе, наверное, тоже стоит посмотреть, Теон.  
Теон шагнул к Джону, тот стоял неуверенно, его хотелось подхватить, подать ему руку. Может ли он предложить свою руку? На лбу командующего появилась напряженная складка, и он медленно двинулся к Мелисандре, которая уже стояла у заваленного свитками стола, держа в руках очень простые кожаные ножны.   
Шелестящий звук ножен и пространство вокруг меча засветилось, замерцало всеми оттенками пламени. Живой оранжевый свет перетекал в красный, потом в желтый и вспыхивал слепяще белым.  
\- Красный меч героев, - изумленно проговорил Теон.  
\- Ты слишком много пропустил. Это меч Станниса.  
\- Я слышал об этом. Но не думал…, - что собственно он не думал, трудно было сказать, думать ему все это время приходилось совсем о другом. – Этот меч принес.., - он замялся, называть некоторые имена было трудно, - Вонючка?  
\- Да, я надеялся, ты его знаешь?  
Теон опустил глаза, пытаясь подобрать слова для правды, которая не была сказана вовремя. Безумный страх заставил его тогда промолчать. Своего рода предательство. _Сначала гордыня, потом страх, я не хочу менять одну слабость на другую._  
\- На мече кровь, - добавил Джон, не отводя взгляда от Мелисандры, которая водила рукой над клинком. - Но чья? Мелисандра уверена, что это не кровь Станниса. И не Вонючки.  
\- Меч не вкусил крови короля, но выпал из его рук. Кровь жертвы подчинила меч. Кровь жертвы слишком сильна, - говорила совсем тихо, но в тембре ее голоса Теону чудился стон и гул пламени.  
\- Что вы имеете ввиду, миледи? Кто жертва? - насторожился совершенно белый Джон.  
\- Не знаю, - меч вошел в ножны, зашуршало платье, и она снова приблизилась к Теону. - Владыка Света не снисходит до человеческого языка и простых образов, он требует, чтобы мы сами открывались, отдавались ему, были частью его желаний, и только тогда ищущий ответов познает бога, и помыслы владыки раскроются всей своей непреложностью.  
Владыка Света чем-то смахивал на Рамси Болтона. Такую религию Теон проповедовал весь последний год и даже достиг духовных высот в постижении непреложности помыслов. Разница только в том, что метки своего бога он не носил с такой гордостью, как Мелисандра. Красные глаза и отрубленные пальцы – знаки принадлежности. Но он стал отступником.  
\- Лорд Теон, - он вздрогнул от неожиданности обращения, но красная жрица не придала этому словесному обороту особого значения, - вы тот, кого нет силой Рглора. Подумайте об этом. Мне надо вернуться к своему богу. Лорд-командующий, помните мои предостережения, держите меч при себе.   
Подчиняясь плавному движению рук, плащ обнял стройную высокую фигуру жрицы, Теону казалось, что воздух мерцал вокруг нее прозрачным, невидимым глазу пламенем.

Когда дверь за Мелисандрой закрылась, Джон тяжело сел на кровать. Откладывать разговор о Рамси было некуда.  
\- Теон…  
\- Джон…  
Они заговорили одновременно и, услышав друг друга, оба осеклись. Джон, как ни странно выглядел чуть лучше, чем вчера, хотя на лбу блестела испарина. Испугала Теона тень вины, мелькнувшая в старковских серых глазах.  
\- Нет, Джон, я…  
\- Теон, помолчи, пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо, - он кивнул и опустил голову.  
\- Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что. Но сначала возьми кресло и сядь, не торчи передо мной с таким виноватым видом. И прошу, сними свои перчатки, без плаща они смотрятся нелепо, и как будто я не знаю, что у тебя не хватает пальцев. Клидас мне все рассказал, в том числе и то, что ты не даешь себя осмотреть.  
\- Я…, - все это было действительно глупо, и он потащился за креслом, на ходу стягивая перчатки.  
Усевшись напротив Джона, он стал мучительно думать, куда ему день свои руки, одна из которых была еще несколько опухшей от мальчишеского удара. Хотелось засунуть их под колени неловким и жалким жестом. Заметно подрагивающие, они остались лежать сверху.  
\- Теон, - вид у Джона, который наблюдал за ним, стал совсем белый и виноватый, Теону было больно это наблюдать, но он не решался вставить ни слова, - я вчера был жесток, это было неправильно.  
Теон замотал головой, но Джон укоризненно на него посмотрел и продолжил:  
\- Это правда. Я верю, что Бран и Рикон живы. Я вижу, что ты сожалеешь, и знаю, что за всю эту историю с Винтерфеллом ты пострадал настолько сильно, что поминать все и задавать вопросы об этом, было жестоко. Мне трудно объяснить, что на меня нашло, боюсь, во мне накопилось слишком много боли и гнева, и я позволил себе выплеснуть это на тебя. Извини.  
От последнего слова у Теон судорожно сжалось горло, он едва удерживал слезы в глазах. Неужели и перед ним может кто-то по-настоящему извиняться. Нет, ни кто-то, а только слишком благородный Джон.  
\- Джон, ты не должен такое говорить. Тебе не за что извиняться. Виноват только я. Все, что ты говорил, не имеет значение, я просто рад, что ты…  
 _Что ты есть, ты жив. Что ты со мной разговариваешь. Это так много. Невыносимо много._  
\- Раньше бы это для тебя имело значение, - прервал его Джон, - и меня расстраивает, что теперь – нет.  
Теон растерялся, не понимая до конца, что имеется в виду.  
\- Я не хотел тебя ударить, это вышло само, внезапно, - продолжил Джон, - просто ты произнес такую фразу. Я не знаю. До сих пор не знаю, как к ней отнестись.  
Теон подобрал пальцы и тряхнул головой. То, что он сказал тогда… ему трудно было объяснить почему. В этих словах было и отвращение к себе и еще что-то другое, смутное и тревожное, что он пока не готов был себе объяснять.  
Джон заглянул в глаза Теону, но тот молчал, чувствуя, как приливает к щекам кровь.  
\- Джон, я тебе не сказал одну важную вещь, - хорошо ему было на что перевести разговор, сказать наконец всю правду, не думая о возможных последствиях. - Человек, которого ты просил опознать. Я знаю его. Это Рамси Болтон  
Джон откинулся на подушку за спиной, виноватое выражение исчезло, взгляд похолодел. Прилипшие ко лбу кудряшки уже не делали его юным и беззащитным. Гранитная суровость и отстраненность лорда-командующего в застывших старковских чертах.  
\- Почему ты не сказал Атласу?  
\- Я испугался, был не в состоянии думать, прости, - правдивый ответ был лучшим выбором.  
Джон помолчал, потом понимающе кивнул.  
\- Ты знаешь, как он оказался здесь с мечом Станниса?  
\- Нет, Джон, думаю, он и правда сам этого не помнит.  
\- Ублюдок написал мне письмо перед тем, как меня пытались убить. Он требовал назад какого-то Вонючку, а теперь сам зовется этим именем. Кто тогда Вонючка?  
Теон ссутулился и провел мокрыми ладонями по штанам.  
\- Рамси назвал так меня в Дредфорте, а потом в Винтерфелле, а когда мы с Джейни сбежали, я думаю, он…  
\- Я понял, - прервал Джон, закрыл на секунду глаза и вздохнул. - Джейни не упоминала это имя, она называла тебя только Теоном, хотя я тогда едва мог с ней говорить. Расскажи мне все. Все, что сможешь.  
Он так и сделал. О Рве Кейлин и фальшивой свадьбе, об Абеле и его прачках, о прыжке и лагере Станниса и о переходе в Черный замок. Джон слушал внимательно и ни разу его не прервал, даже не спрашивал о том, что Теон выпускал из рассказа.  
Когда рассказ был закончен, Джон тяжело поднялся и подошел к практически потухшему в каменном ложе огню.  
\- Рамси Болтон – садист и преступник, я должен его казнить, даже несмотря на то, что нынешний Вонючка уже стал частью этого гарнизона.   
Теон был бы только рад такому освобождению. Он подошел к Джону и встал рядом.  
\- Здесь только я знаю, кто он. Мое слово не стоит ничего, и ты знаешь это, Джон. К Рамси возвращается память, но он не собирается отдавать за это свою голову. Он для всех брат дозора, честно защищающий Стену. Он сражался плечом к плечу с остальными, ел со всеми и поднимался на Стену.  
\- Я верю твоим словам, Теон, и этого достаточно.  
Джон не сказал: верю тебе, но и эту фразу, произнесенную так просто, Теон должен был бы хоть как-то заслужить. Глаза опять повлажнели. _Я слишком часто выражал свои эмоции слезами, это стало привычкой._  
\- Нет, это неправильно, я не могу тебе позволить верить мне публично и казнить, ссылаясь на мои слова. А вдруг тебя осудят, взбунтуются, если не больше? Я просто не могу быть снова причиной твоих бед.  
\- Ты предлагаешь оставить все как есть? – рука Джона сжалась в кулак, и костяшки пальцев побелели. – Я думал, ты знаешь меня гораздо лучше, Теон Грейджой.  
От этих слов внутри заледенело, но он собрал все свои силы и прошептал:  
\- Оставь все как есть, я тебя умоляю, Джон, пожалуйста. Хотя бы на время.  
 _Оставь, все как есть – его нож у обнаженной кожи, член, пульсирующий внутри, и глаза, вырезающие каждую мысль, каждую попытку побега, только не ты..., только не из-за меня…_  
За дверью загрохотал голос Тормунда, и через секунду Отец Тысяч ввалился внутрь, заполняя все яростной руганью. Теон отступил от Джона и обернулся к вошедшему.  
\- Они нападают, Сноу! Долбанные мертвяки добрались до Стены!  
Вождь одичалых осекся и с удивлением уставился на Теона.  
\- Я слушаю, Тормунд, что именно произошло? – Джон хоть опирался рукой о стену, но выглядел собранным и сосредоточенным. Гигант перевел взгляд на него, потом снова на Теона.  
\- Можно, мне уйти, лорд-командующий? - вряд ли его присутствие было здесь и сейчас уместным.  
\- Если хочешь. Но ты можешь остаться.  
Теон покачал головой и поспешил к двери, чувствуя на себе две пары глаз. _Вот только смотрят они по-разному._  
Спускаться по лестнице оказалось тяжелее, чем подниматься, слабость и головокружение подсказывали, что сегодняшний день был для него чересчур насыщенным. Надо поесть и уснуть. После истории с Лерасом он решил для себя, что вечером настроится и пойдет в трапезную, но сейчас был не уверен, что хватит сил дойти. Из каморки Клидаса его пока никто не гнал, а она была совсем рядом.  
На первом этаже стоял Рамси, щека его была разорвана, кровь засохла на шее и подбородке, глаза впились в Теона голодным клинком.

19\. Рамси

Кожа под рукой дышала тепло и доверчиво. Отвечала трепетом на прикосновения его пальцев, билась в них легкими толчками пульса. Выпукло скользнуло ребро, открылась едва ощутимая впадина старого тонкого шрама. Шелковистый ручеек крови заставил сердце сжаться от нежности.   
\- Теон, - Рамси позвал и прислушался.  
Кромешная тьма заливала все вокруг него. Подземелья Дредфорта? Там никогда не было так темно, можно было разглядеть контуры тела, отблеск кровавой влаги на собственной руке. Сейчас не получалось. Он вглядывался изо всех сил, но чернота давила, заползала ему под веки. Теплота прикосновения исчезла. Вытянутой рукой он не мог ничего нащупать. К тому же стало совершенно тихо.  
\- Теон? – спросил он, все еще дожидаясь отклика.  
Тишина и темнота, окружавшие его, висели густой неподвижностью. Он резко развернулся, пытаясь схватить руками исчезнувшее тело. Его встретило только холодное прикосновение воздуха.  
\- Ты не вспомнишь, - тон незнакомого голоса был издевательским.  
\- Кто ты? Где? Я убью тебя, – даже сквозь ярость Рамси чувствовал свою уязвимость, растерянность. – Где он? Он мой! Никто не смеет его забрать.  
Громкий смех оглушил его, возникло неприятное чувство, что смеется он сам. Смех казался знакомым и незнакомым одновременно. В нем звучала сытая удовлетворенность.  
\- Уже нет. Не твой. Его больше нет.  
Бессильная ярость нахлынула и распахнула веки. Он был один в собственной стылой конуре.   
\- Долбанный Сноу!   
_Почему Сноу? Я сам – уже не Сноу!_  
Реальность была отвратительнее сна. Рамси сел и потянулся, чтобы нащупать сапог. Что он здесь делает? Он – лорд Рамси Болтон в этой траханной, нищей компании, где мясо раз в день на пожрать, и надо выслеживать никому ненужных мертвецов. Все было хоть как-то терпимо, пока память о собственном имени не вернулась. Теперь он чувствовал себя в ловушке. _Я - Болтон, в пекло все, а не Сноу и не дикарь Тормунд._  
Он потащился ночью на Стену, чтобы хоть как-то остудить бушующую внутри жаркую жажду, не ковырнуть глубже Перевертыша и не срезать на память крошечный лоскуток между его худыми ногами, которые тот не раздвинул достаточно быстро. Сделать это было бы очень правильно и хорошо, но не разумно. В переполненном Черном замке можно было контролировать только собственный ночной горшок.  
И еще ему нужно было подумать. Что произошло между Рамси Болтоном и Джоном Сноу?   
Когда он очнулся на Стене, то отчетливо помнил только одно: он хочет и должен убить лорда-командующего. Слова Перевертыша раскрыли другую сторону правды – Сноу тоже хочет его смерти, более того считает его преступником. Он мог бы расспросить своего сладкого красивого дружка, но не стал. Такой вопрос Теону, как факт собственной зависимости, - невозможно допустить даже в мыслях. Хватит уже того, что Грейджой знал о нем больше, чем он сам.  
Холод на Стене и унылый бородач с тошнотворным запахом изо рта были хорошей обстановкой, чтобы приглушить чувства, замедлить бег мыслей и успокоится. Затаиться во внутренней темноте и обдумать дальнейшие действия. Но ответа не было. Самое неприятное, что вариант - выкинуть из головы все претензии к Сноу, тем более забытые, назваться по родовому имени, затребовать припасы, сопровождение и, прихватив никому особо не нужного Теона, вернуться в замок – был пустым как слезы его будущих сучек. Отправиться самостоятельно, без лишних разговоров, забрав нужное быстро и силой, очень даже хотелось. Дни и ночи только вдвоем, он много раз увидит белую голову, склоненную под мехами и у своих бедер.   
_И тогда я проведу ножом по изгибу тонкой шеи и заставлю поднять глаза, пусть они страдальчески блестят под полутьмой меха, говоря, что Теон наполнен своим лордом весь - от сомкнутых губ до парализованных ужасом мыслей и чувств. Ты – мой, и тебе больно и страшно. А мне… так невозможно хорошо._  
Если в ближайшие дни он не получит своих ответов, то так и поступит, потому что эту игру в прятки «давай, я по-тихому срежу твой ноготок, и это будет нашей тайной» он долго не выдержит. Но пока…, пока придется сидеть на диете: утренняя каша, дневные прогулки в лесу и ночной трах. Если удастся все правильно организовать, то он растрахает Теона достаточно хорошо, чтобы все уродующие его глупости, типа: «ты все равно меня не помнишь», стерлись с его гладкого язычка раз и навсегда. Лучше Рамси позаботится о правильном использовании этого языка, об их общей памяти и уважительном подборе слов. И позаботится о лорде Сноу.   
_Что за письмо я ему написал? Откуда у меня оказался меч Станниса?_  
«Большой сюрприз от болтонского бастарда» - если бы он теперь услышал эту фразу от Кожаного, то пришлось бы прокусить губу, чтобы сдержаться. Но в этом письме были ответы на его вопросы.  
Рамси оделся и затянул портупею. Где-то снаружи заунывно тянул рожок. Звук еще больше разжигал злость. Если он здесь задержится чуть дольше, то при нынешнем питании быстро станет не сильнее Грейджоя, тогда, чтобы раздвинуть его дрожащие колени, одних рук точно не хватит. Его ждал сраный завтрак и траханная разведка. Ничего, он еще немного потерпит. _Я могу себя контролировать._

Сегодняшнее солнце было совсем блеклым, сонно падал снег, и время тянулось едва-едва, словно ползущий на брюхе безногий. Рамси слегка похлопывал ладонью по раненой ноге, чтобы отзывающаяся в теле боль отвлекала от тошнотворного тарахтения Грустного Брасса. _Почему не поменяли пары?_ Был бы кто-то новый, выносить его было бы легче. Но этот говнюк, воющий от страха и тоски по хорошо обработанной Рамси девчонке, бесил до онемения костяшек. Может, ему сказать, что я в честь этой девки назвал знатную охотничью сучку? А вдруг это его порадует?   
_Порадовать Грустного Брасса._ Мысль была интересной. Рамси любил немного порадовать. Слеза радости над кровавыми росчерками. Когда он видел эту картину, то все исчезало, оставалось только чистое удовольствие, омывающее его волнами снова и снова. Он знал, что так было с Теоном Грейджоем. Отдал бы всю свою и его кровь, чтобы восстановить эту память и связь. Только такие вещи и имели значение.  
Нудные разговоры Брасса напомнили ему Жердяя и его слезы благодарности, которые принесли только пресную пустоту и разочарование. Этот нескладный недоумок любил пить, ржать во все горло и виться за его парнями хвостом. Рамси, правда, не возражал, у того были огромные глаза, стоило в них посмотреть, как сразу приходила мысль, как они хороши, заполненные до краев мокрым страхом.  
Ту деревенскую девку Жердяй похоже знавал раньше и неоднократно присовывал ей, еще когда она была живой и болтливой. А теперь парни развлекались с ней после долгой и азартной охоты, а тот стоял, как примороженный, и шевелил губами. Явно не желал делиться. Этого Рамси не одобрял, даже считал, что если его гвардейцы так долго преследовали добычу, то не только их милорд, но и каждый охотник должен распробовать ее вкус, получить удовольствие от каждого взбрыка и визга.   
Девочка отработала свое полностью, удерживая Рамси на пике возбуждения весь этот долгий день. Когда расчерченное красными узорами тело осталось позади, парни были на подъеме и, возвращаясь, обменивались сочными шутками. А Жердяй молчал, потом брякнул не к месту:  
\- Девку бы надо закопать, милорд.  
\- Зачем? – не понял он.  
\- Не дело ей одной оставаться. Я бы вернулся. А?  
\- Хочешь оказывать ей знаки внимания без лишних глаз? Скромность всегда украшает.  
Желтый Дик радостно заржал, а Ворчун дружески хлопнул Жердяя по спине:  
\- Стеснительный. Не хотел нам дружка своего младшего показывать, наверное, тот еще недорос малость.   
\- Не такой длинный как его хозяин.  
Все грохнули, а Жердяй даже не улыбнулся:  
\- Не буду я ее мертвую. Милорд, я бы закопал девку. Можно?  
\- Останешься здесь. О ней позаботятся звери, - резко бросил он.  
Жердяй нехотя кивнул и продолжал что-то бормотать себе под нос. Рамси бормотание раздражало. Тепло, разлившееся в теле после удачно закончившейся охоты, размывалось, уходило на задворки ощущений. Все блекло и скучнело, злость, как соринка на глазу, ощущалась все отчетливее. Рамси не любил, когда рядом кто-то, кроме него самого, был недоволен, особенно если он дал возможность порадоваться.   
Когда показались стены Дредфорта, Жердяй громко брякнул:  
\- Она боялась диких зверей, милорд.  
\- Что? – Рамси дернулся, внутри окончательно лопнул надувшийся пузырь злости, и она потекла...  
\- Она боялась диких зверей, милорд, - пробубнил тупица, кося в сторону.  
Натянув поводья, Рамси развернул Кровавого и заглянул в глаза Жердяю. Какие глубокие озера боли в них все-таки можно увидеть. Жаль, его парней это скорее испугает. Как там говорил Русе про мирный народ? Они - его народ.  
\- Тревожишься о маленькой леди в лесу, значит?  
Жердяй кивнул.  
\- Так ведь мертвая она.  
\- Мертвая, - согласился тот, - там крови столько. Зверье ее на куски растащит. Закопать бы.  
\- Как рыцарственно! Что таращишься, Ворчун? Тебе следовало бы поучиться. А то убрать за собой никому не приходит в голову. Закапаешь, мой друг, закапаешь. Только лопату тебе найдем, - вкрадчиво пообещал Рамси и сжал в кулаке гриву Кровавого, тот вскинул голову и зло заржал.  
Дердфорт встретил их тишиной. Небо затягивало, пустые пресные капли мочили лицо. Сладкое послевкусие охоты почти исчезло, а злость, вызванная этим болтливым недоумком, неумолимо давила и просила выхода. Рамси спрыгнул с коня, поправил сбившийся на бок ремень, взгляд сразу выхватил прислоненную к сараю лопату. Чистый заточенный край блестел влагой. Рамси подошел и ухватил рукоять.  
\- Смотри, какая отличная лопата. Дерн в лесу легко пробьешь. Что там дерн? Ей можно любому зверю шей перерубить. Как думаете, парни, удастся ли Жердяю, случись что, этой лопатой защитить нашу принцессу без кожи?  
Парни слаженно и согласно забормотали. Он видел, насколько они напряжены, неотрывно следят за каждым его движением. Знали своего лорда хорошо и уже достаточно давно. Гроза была не только в воздухе. А вот новенький в их кругу Жердяй не знал его и вовсе, хотя истории, конечно, слышал. Но что такое истории? Ветер слов.  
\- На, копатель, опробуй орудие - Рамси сунул лопату в руку неудачника, и тот замер с ней, озираясь по сторонам. В глазах стояло недоумение. Грубые, примитивные создания, такие, как Жердяй, были невыносимо скучны. Они не понимали, что настал момент, когда надо бояться. Тупая пустота в глазах и отсутствие даже тени сладких и страшных фантазий о том, что очень скоро случится. Их вопли в минуту, когда нож уже входит в плоть, были пресными как рев раненого медведя. Так же можно ломать ветки: треснет, цепляясь за ствол корой, скользя в руках соком ободранных листьев и только. А Рамси хотелось большего, гораздо большего.   
Он нежно похлопал рукой по обветренной щеке Жердяя.  
\- Хорошо смотришься с достойным инструментом. И потом ты совершенно прав – нельзя бросать девушек в одиночестве в лесу, тем более таких беззащитных. Начнешь с этой, а потом и других закапывать будешь.  
\- Я могу, - кивнул этот чурбан, - не правильно их бросать, не по-человечески.  
\- Не по-человечески, говоришь? – Рамси медленно обошел его, смакуя каждый собственный шаг.   
Остановился за спиной и произнес у торчащего из-под сальных волос уха:   
\- Хочешь сказать, твой лорд не человек?  
Жердяй растерянно захлопал глазами. Рамси хохотнул, а все остальные молчали, отводя взгляды. Кислый Алин делал вид, что ничего не слышит и очень занят, поправляя сбившуюся одежду. Жердяй начал беспокойно озираться.   
\- Нет, я…  
Рамси вырвал лопату и крутанул ее в руке.  
\- Надо опробовать инструмент, ребята. Только копать я не умею, а вот плоть перерубить даже лопатой смогу.  
На огромные мутно-зеленые глаза легла тень сладкой патоки страха.   
\- Принесите-ка мне колоду, а нашего заботливого друга придержите.  
Жердяя схватили за руку. Он дернулся, замотал головой.   
\- За что, милорд, я ничего не сделал? Я сделаю как надо, только скажите. Не буду никого закапывать.   
Теперь страх расцвел, и Рамси втянул ноздрями его пряный одуряющий запах, который никогда ему не приедался. Тело с готовностью отозвалось дрожью предвкушения.   
\- Мы же вроде договорились? И как я могу отказать тебе в желании заботится о красных принцессках, - сладко протянул Рамси и, схватив за подбородок поставленного на колени Жердяя, заглянул ему в глаза. – Я и сам их люблю, ты же знаешь. Не трясись, я не собираюсь отрубать лопатой голову верному солдату дома Дредфорта. Просто хочу облегчить тебе будущую службу. Мы будем девочек любить, а ты закапывать. Ничто не должно тебя отвлекать от твоей задачи. Никаких лишних желаний. У нас свои инструменты, у тебя свой. Ты выбрал лопату. Все должно быть уравновешено. Не так ли?  
Он обвел глазами своих притихших мальчиков и посмотрел на подтащенную колоду. Она была вся черной и мокрой, дождь продолжал идти, редкий и унылый. Все пропитывала влага. А в огромных глазах напротив плескался пока не пролившийся дождь. Дурак, все еще не верил в то, что происходило.  
\- Снять с него штаны и на землю.  
Жердяй взвыл и резко выдернул руки из захвата Кислого Алина и Желтого Дика. К ним бросились остальные. Раздались глухие удары и отборная брань. Рамси сделал шаг назад, дожидаясь конца разминки. Парни его не подвели, Жердяя быстро растянули на земле со спущенными до колен штанами. Надо было бы на коленях у колоды, но пока сойдет и так. Подойдя к нему, Рамси водрузил острую лопату над его понурым мужским хозяйством, сегодня никак Жердяю не пригодившимся. А жаль, другой возможности может и не представится…   
\- Милорд, я прошу вас, - голос сорвался всхлипом, живот окаменел под лопатой, - я больше не буду.  
\- Чего не будешь? - Рамси было интересно услышать ответ.   
\- Болтать лишнего. Про девок в лесу, - он звучал так хрипло и незнакомо, что по коже у Рамси побежали мурашки. Лопата двинулась ниже к заросшему волосами островку. Мокрого, покрытого грязью Жердяя затрясло. Рамси захлестнуло жаром кровавого предвкушения, несущийся внутри него шумный, оглушающий поток уже невозможно было остановить.  
\- Не будешь болтать и не будешь их трахать?   
\- Нет, буду, буду, я хочу их трахать, - вдруг дико заорал тот. Изо рта разлетались слюни, слезы потекли двумя ручейками. Ответ был отвратительно правильный. Рамси до боли, крови на губах натянул поводья на несущемся внутри него взмыленном кровавой пеной жеребце. Лопата полетела в сторону, чуть не размозжив голову подходящему к ним Костяному Бену. _Тихие земли, мирный народ. Пекло забери Русе Болтона._  
Нет, слезы благодарности на глазах Жердяя, его трясущиеся руки были Рамси отвратительны. Разочарование, с которым он не мог смириться, - бросить сочное надкусанное яблоко на виду, чтобы глотать слюну и не пробовать больше – зачем тогда жить? Он убьет его позже один, без помощников, и сохранит два обнаженных глаза на память.   
Парень исчез на следующее утро, Рамси хотел организовать на него охоту, но после ночного пиршества, когда он проснулся прямо на столе в залитом вином и пахнущим свиным жиром дуплете, голова трещала так, что никакая кровавая охоту не стоила пары бутылок крепкого красного и горячей ванны. Может, Жердяй тоже отправился в Дозор?  
\- Эй, Вонючка, с тобой все в порядке? – Брасс вырвал его из не самых приятных воспоминаний.  
\- В порядке, просто вспомнил кое-что незаконченное.  
\- Незаконченное надо заканчивать, - глубокомысленно изрек тот.  
Рамси с любопытством осмотрел его. Начать с одним, закончить с другим. Чем не вариант? И инструменты имеются. «Наши клинки остры». Хотя отрезать член кому-то сейчас вдруг показалось изменой. Острые плечи и узкие ступни – все это под ним в одном трепетном, туго свернутом теле. «Ты меня насиловал». _Нет, это было что-то другое для меня и для тебя. Что-то совсем другое._  
\- Как твоя нога? Часто ты так борешься с судорогой?  
\- Так, - никогда, - хмыкнул Рамси. - Но для лучших способов ситуация была неподходящая.  
Брасс поежился и прижал плотнее к носу заиндевевшую, обмотанную вокруг шеи и рта шерстяную ткань. Рамси ничего на лицо не мотал, если кожу прихватывало колким холодом, достаточно было растереть ее грубой перчаткой, и знакомый жар возвращался надолго.  
Лес заметно потемнел вокруг, то ли от белесой, затянувшей небо мглы, то ли ночь уже отжирала дневные часы. Впрочем, его это радовало. Чем темнее, тем ближе он к Теону. Тот постарается избежать их встречи. При мысли о том, как он будет искать Перевертыша, как тот будет неумело прятаться, медленно тяжелело в паху. Предатели жаждут наказания. Поэтому в нем есть это мягкое, податливое, больное, готовое отдаться на растерзание снова и снова. _Он ждет и хочет меня, я это знаю._ Прыжок с кровати, упирающиеся в грудь руки, острое колено, ударившее в бедро, и плотно сведенные вместе худые ноги – весь этот отпор, обреченный на поражение, был как любовная ласка, открывающая самое сокровенное, самое нежное и чувственное в их заслоненной памятью связи.   
\- Что с тобой? Ты выглядишь все-таки странно? Как упырь какой-то, – опять влез Брасс.   
\- Думаешь, не очень похож на человека? - хмыкнул Рамси, опять вспомнив о милом разговоре с Жердяем.  
\- Ну да. Молчишь все время, ничего о себе не расскажешь. А потом раз и нож в ногу.  
\- Я же ничего о себе не помню. Кто знает, кто я на самом деле. Вдруг я – Рамси Болтон?  
Грусный Брасс уставился на него в ужасе. Похоже, упырь в напарниках пугал его меньше. Это было приятно, а тяжесть в паху не отпускала. _Что я делаю? Я не могу себя контролировать? Или не хочу? Уже не хочу._  
\- Ты? Ты шутишь? – он осекся, впившись ему в глаза, - видимо, вид у Рамси был недостаточно веселый, - у тебя…, у тебя глаза, как у лорда Русе Болтона. Бледные. Я его видел один раз.  
Рамси удовлетворенно вздохнул и ударил уже освобожденным кинжалом под обмотанное шерстью лицо. Вошло мягко и забулькало в глухом вскрике. Теперь он замолчит, и не надо будет корячиться с вырезанием языка. Цедить по кусочкам можно только приятных тебе существ, красивых и умных.  
Брасс закачался в седле, его руки слепо мяли быстро набухающую кровью тряпку, вдавленную под торчащей в горле рукоятью. Хрип затих под булькающими вдохами. Красная, исходящая паром влага хлынула из открывшегося рта и, когда он упал под лошадь, темное пятно уже расползлось по груди и начало медленно прорастать лепестками в снег. Рамси смотрел, как стекленеет ужас в распахнутых глазах, и, сунув руку под плащ, сжал напряженную плоть под шнуровкой штанов. Та требовательно и ощутимо дернулась. Облегчения не было, но чувство удовлетворения – тоже неплохо. Опять он вернется без напарника.   
Уже стало темнеть – на бедного грустного Брасса могли напасть мертвецы.  
Рожок вдалеке запел тревогой. Что-то случилось. Неплохо, если это долгожданные пауки, Иные или другая нежить, - те, кто, собственного говоря, и растерзали его верного напарника. Рамси спустился, вернул в ножны кинжал, потом неспешно устроился в седле, и, хозяйственно подхватив узды чужой лошади, поспешил на звук.

Он был совсем рядом со Стеной, когда в загустевших сумерках разглядел темную шевелящуюся массу, заполнившую лес. Удерживая достаточное расстояние, Рамси объехал толпу мертвяков.   
Упыри двигались медленно, их передняя линия была сильно растянута. Движение вязло в черных густых скоплениях, где лес уже был вырублен. Там вспыхивал огонь, мелькала сталь и слышалась яростная ругань дозорных. _Дерьмо, факел остался в снегу рядом и со свалившемся с коня Брассом. Он, наверное, тоже уже бредет по следам своего убийцы._ Рамси достал меч и погнал лошадей наперерез, к проходу в Стене. Попадавшуюся на пути мертвячину он хрустко рубил и, особо не задерживаясь, двигался дальше. Напряжение в паху ослабло, словно с каждым ударом меча кровь отливала от бедер, поднималась выше и билась колоколами в грудь. Он рвался разогнать этот жар, гнал ближе к проходу, где густо толклись мертвые, и яркие, рассыпающиеся искрами вспышки радовали взгляд.

Рамси огляделся, пытаясь сориентироваться в общей свалке. Последние, ошалевшие от ужаса строители пропихивали в ворота груженые сани, а разведчики бестолково метались между уродливой молчаливой плотью, рубя упырей наискось, от плеча до бедра, отпинывая дальше щелкающие челюстями головы. Но вся эта нежить продолжала двигаться, стягивалась вокруг, давила. Даже ярко горевшее мясо ползло, оттесняя живых. Совсем рядом полыхающая, как факел, над разодранной бесцветной юбкой дохлая баба прыгнула на дозорного, бестолково махнувшего мечом. Охваченный пламенем, он заорал и метнулся назад, волоча на загривке труп.   
Рамси влекло в этот хаос всего, целиком и, вогнав нос сапога в чью-то гнилую глазницу, оторвав покрытый лоскутами кожи череп, он спрыгнул с лошади и врубился мечом в плотную группу мертвяков. Все закрутилось ошалело и весело, думать не требовалось, меч входил в копошащиеся лохмотья сверху, сбоку, снизу без особых усилий, и они подставлялись, стремясь к нему страстной жаждой смерти. Рамси вертелся, грязная ругань слетала с губ, а рана на бедре прошивала тело болью от ступни до воспаленного яростью мозга. Так было гораздо лучше.   
Лучше, чем утром. Мир подчинялся ему.   
В обратном выпаде он ударил рукоятью в безгубую челюсть, и взгляд внезапно упал на отрубленную ногу, судорожно согнувшуюся у его сапога. Она была голой, под худой коленкой болтался серый кусок кожи. Рамси резко вскинул голову, пытаясь понять, где он. _Он должен был уйти, ему еще нужно попасть в Черный замок._  
Левую скулу пронзила боль. Дохлая тварь прыгнула сзади и вгрызлась зубами в щеку. Слепо ухватив волосы, он с хрустом рванул вниз мертвое тело. В нос ударил приторный запах смерти, по лицу горячо потекла кровь.  
\- Назад, болваны, за Стену, - похоже, орал откуда-то вылезший Тормунд, - Лошадей отводите! Поджигайте, что можете, и к проходу!  
Лошадьми, огнем и напарником Рамси уже не располагал. Плохо понимая в этой свалке, куда собственно двигаться, Рамси стал прорубать себе путь в сторону громогласного ора Отца Тысяч.   
\- Жечь их надо, недоноски! Все сюда!  
 _Так сюда или жечь? Ему выбирать было не из чего._  
\- Откуда их такая толпа сразу взялась? - загрохотал рядом Тормунд. - Ведь вчера еще лес не порченый был, как малолетняя девка. А тут раз, и надавили, да кучей и с одного места поперли. Как думаешь, откуда повылезали?  
\- Выглядело очень организовано, будто их кто-то припрятал, а потом отправил, - ответил он, как положено отвечать командующему.  
Хотя Рамси в общем-то было без разницы, он вообще увязался за гигантом не для того, чтобы обсуждать результаты разведки или строить планы. Просто в постоянно охраняемой башне лорда Сноу, куда шел докладывать Тормунд, была одна небольшая комната, которую стоило проверить. Когда идешь вслед за Тормундом, никаких лишних вопросов не возникает, а тому, возбужденному нападением, тоже дела нет по каким делам Вонючка отправился в эту охраняемую башню. Зачем ее вообще тогда охранять?  
Комната была открыта, что странно, и пуста, что ожидаемо. Рамси прислонился к косяку, раздумывая, как лучше поступить. Он готов был сесть прямо на пол: ноги странно, непривычно подгибались от слабости или усталости. Порезанное бедро жарко пульсировало. _Хотелось жрать, спать и найти Перевертыша._  
Он услышал шаги и поднял голову. Каждое событие сегодняшнего дня складывалось по его желанию. Теон замер на лестнице. Побелевшее лицо и выразительные глаза, обладавшие возбуждающей способностью рассказывать откровенней любых слов. Он смотрел прямо на Рамси, руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела.  
\- Как твоя голова? – изобразить участие было уместно, хотя что это такое, Рамси понимал весьма смутно.  
\- Беспокоишься о моем самочувствии? – вопрос прозвучал едва слышно.  
Рамси неопределенно хмыкнул.  
\- Почему бы и нет. Решил проведать. Но смотрю, ты уже бегаешь к Сноу. Рассказал обо мне?  
В этот раз в глазах мелькнуло что-то неопределенное, непонятное.  
\- Ты зря сюда пришел. Это не моя комната.   
\- Где же твоя? В вонючем углу на конюшне? На псарне? Ах да, ее здесь нет.  
Теон вздрогнул, в глазах мелькнул ужас. Рамси сделал несколько быстрых шагов и замер у лестницы. Теон дернулся назад и оказался на ступеньку выше.   
Входная дверь хлопнула. _Сраное проходное место! Нет, Черный замок явно перенаселен._  
Кожаный подошел к лестнице, сумрачно и вопросительно взглянул на них, загородивших половину прохода.  
\- Я собираюсь в трапезную, - вдруг выпалил Теон.  
\- Хороший выбор, - Рамси развернулся и кивнул мастеру над оружием. - Силы нам понадобятся.

20\. Теон

Теон смотрел вслед хромающей в выходу фигуре и старался выровнять дыхание.   
\- Ты его боишься, Грейджой? – Кожаный все еще стоял внизу, рассматривая Теона с любопытством.  
Теон попытался ответить, сказать, что это не так, но в горле возник ком. Он опустил голову, понимая весь ужас своего положения. Ему было трудно соврать. Он умел раньше врать. И в первой жизни Теона, и после в Дредфорте знал целый набор фальшивых фраз – «да, милорд», «мне нравится, милорд». Он повторял их постоянно, замирая под мертвой покорностью Вонючки. Но здесь и сейчас соврать не получалось. Почему?  
\- Да, боюсь. Я много чего и кого боюсь, - и последняя правда, хоть как-то прятала первую.  
\- Боятся кого-то глупо. Опасны последствия. Высота не страшна, страшно с нее упасть. У тебя есть разум. Разделяй эти вещи и борись со своими страхами, - Кожаный знакомо хлопнул его по плечу и легко взбежал по лестнице.  
Рамси - одно, а свежевание и насилование - другое. Можно ли такое вообразить? Рамси - не высота. Он - ходячие последствия. Он живет, чтобы расчленять и пожирать живую плоть.   
Почему я не смог соврать? Теон чувствовал себя здесь слишком открытым, уязвимым. Даже Вонючкой он был более защищен. Знал свое место, имя, выучил, как себя правильно вести. Делал, что и как желал милорд, отгородившись в крошечном мире, где у него были травинки на земле, толстобрюхий паук и гладкие камешки, которые он собирал и складывал в ямку в углу псарни.  
А здесь… подсказок для него не было. Даже в темных углах конюшни он не смог отгородиться от всех, спрятаться. Он готов был к презрению, ненависти, будучи Вонючкой научился с этим жить. Но все оказалось гораздо сложнее. Слишком сложно для него настоящего. Ворчливая опека Варта, наблюдающие глаза и советы Кожаного, пренебрежение и презрение большинства дозорных, дружба с Лерасом. Он был Перевертышем и Теоном одновременно. Его оттащили от Иного и его сторонились. Рядом оказался Рамси. И, что самое важное, - Джон. Теон терялся и не знал, как себя вести, он не был прежним Теоном и не был Вонючкой.   
Кем он был? Кем он еще может стать? Чтобы не потерять то хрупкое тепло доброжелательности, которую боги позволили ему ощутить здесь на Стене. Он, как новый человек в новом мире, хотел бы освоиться, но слишком боялся ошибиться. Но одно знал наверняка, - он больше не хочет запутаться в словах и сложных выборах, во лжи и правде. Ему страшно, он жалок и искалечен, и на руках кровь, которую невозможно отмыть, но он просто не может врать себе и другим. Он не смог соврать Кожаному даже про Рамси. Пусть о нем думают то, что он есть на самом деле, а он будет жить с этим.   
Теон нерешительно постоял у двери в помеченную Рамси комнату. Желание зайти туда и растянуться на кровати пропало. Пойти поесть? Теон вздохнул и двинулся к выходу. В конце концов, он сам заявил, что идет в трапезную. 

Уже знакомые чертоги были полны народом. Стоял тревожный гул. Собравшись группами вокруг столов, дозорные обсуждали неожиданное появление мертвецов. К бочонку эля, выставленному на столе в центре помещения, постоянно кто-то подходил и доливал себе выпивки. Развешенные по углам плащи были основательно изодраны. У большинства дозорных вид был измученный и потрепанный: портупеи местами лопнули, а со штанин свисали лоскуты.   
Теон прошел через зал, чтобы получить порцию вечерней трапезы. На него никто не обратил внимания. Только паренек, который плеснул в его миску густую похлебку из козлятины и овощей, посмотрел долго, с сомнением и нехотя выдал крошечный, словно уже пожеванный кусок хлеба. Теон оглядел зал в поисках свободных столов. Они все были дальше от центра, за кругом света факелов на центральных столбах. Он медленно отправился в полутемную часть чертога.  
\- Я уже думал, что ты не придешь.  
Теон заледенел. Его принесло именно туда, где устроился Рамси. Развернувшись к замершему Теону вполоборота, он сидел за столом один, смотрел в упор все тем же ненасытным колючим взглядом. В правой руке сжимал кинжал, похоже, играл с ним по своему обыкновению.   
Я боюсь не Рамси, а то, что он со мной делает. Если он не может сделать этого здесь и сейчас, значит, его можно не бояться? Посмотреть с высоты – не значит упасть.   
Плохо понимая, что делает, Теон поставил тарелку на стол и сел напротив милорда. Словно он равный. Будто имеет право.  
В руках сразу возникла дрожь, и можно было начинать считать каждый свой трудный вдох и выдох. Способ успокоиться. Его жалкое тело знало лучше разума, требуя немедленно залезть под стол, к ногам, между бедер милорда, где он имел право находиться, где было самое безопасное и спокойное место. Для кого? Помни, твое имя - Теон.  
Он пытался расслабиться и дышать ровно. Дурак, я же не смогу ничего протолкнуть в горло. Рамси молчал, рассматривая его жадно и неотрывно, в руке напряженно крутил нож. Только сейчас Теон понял, что лезвие было в крови по рукоять. Рамси только из сражения, но в мертвецах нет крови. Горло снова сжалось, не пропуская воздух, глаза устремились вниз, к тарелке, в которой крупные куски репы, моркови и разваренная крупа кое-где прореживались кроваво-темным мясом.   
\- Ешь, - глухо сказал Рамси.  
Теон сжал ложку и погрузил ее в варево. Приказы Рамси он умел исполнять и привык есть под его внимательным взглядом. Теон сделал ошибку, сев за этот стол. Все совсем не так просто, как думает Кожаный. Я попал в течение, и меня понесло. Берег скользит мимо, по краю зрения, а сил выбраться не хватает.   
Теон медленно и осторожно жевал, оставляя куски мяса в тарелке. Морковь была не доварена, рот привычно заполняла ноющая боль.   
\- Когда ты морщишься, на носу появляются крошечные складки, - судя по хриплому, низкому голосу, Рамси был возбужден до крайности.  
Теон осторожно поднял глаза. Он помнил хорошо, как выглядел его милорд в Дредфорте и Винтерфелле, но сейчас многое изменилось. Расстегнутый ниже груди черный дублет был основательно засален, торчащая из-под него рубаха имела неопределенный цвет, по краю ворота виднелись грубые махры ткани. Красные прыщи на лице пропали, но цвет кожи стал серым, пронзительные глаза еще больше провалились, и их окружали отчетливые тени усталости и недосыпа. Сквозь горячую жажду в глазах просвечивало нечто новое, пока едва заметное, как тень летящей чайки на темной глади воды, то, что можно назвать неуверенностью. Кровь на щеке засохла размазанными подтёками.  
Внезапно схватив предплечье Теона, Рамси сильно дернул его к себе. Грудь ударилась об край стола, тарелка с недоеденным мясом отлетела в сторону. Тяжелое дыхание милорда касалось губ, лезвие блеснуло у лица - где-то у крыльев носа.  
\- Хочешь прорисовать эти морщинки прямо на носу?   
\- Ты меня хорошо знаешь, - усмехнулся Рамси, - слишком хорошо.  
\- Отпусти меня, ублюдок, я могу закричать, - Теон сам не понял, как выплюнул эту фразу. Она возникла из злости на собственную глупость, которая привела его за этот стол.   
\- Можно подумать, это кому-нибудь интересно, - полные влажные губы разъехались в усмешке, но стальные пальцы разжались. – Зачем ты тогда здесь уселся? Если не хочешь того, чего так уверенно ждешь от меня?  
 _Хороший вопрос. Впрочем, он всегда задает правильные вопросы._  
\- Хотел кое-что проверить, - прошептал Теон уже упавшим голосом.   
\- Проверил?  
Теон кивнул не в силах отвести взгляда.  
\- Вот вы где и к тому же вместе, - голос был знакомый, звонкий, звучал осуждающе.  
Рядом с их столом стоял Атлас и двое дозорных с видом официальным и сосредоточенным.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Теон, предчувствуя совсем недоброе.   
Парень стоял, нарочито выпрямившись, темные локоны разметались по плечам. Теон слышал о прошлом Атласа. У нас есть кое-что общее. Роли схожие, но стиль игры, наверняка, разный Могли бы даже обменяться опытом.   
\- Лорд-командующий потребовал доставить к нему Теона Грейджоя и дозорного, называющего себя Вонючкой.  
Атлас говорил громко, отчетливо, сверля сердитыми глазами именно Теона. На ближних столах затихли и прислушивались.   
\- Зачем? – вопрос был глупый, ответ известен.   
«Я думал, ты знаешь меня гораздо лучше, Теон Грейджой».   
Рамси резанул Теона взглядом, молча поднялся и с силой воткнул грязный кинжал в ножны. Желваки ходили над темными провалами глаз.  
\- Что же, пойдем, послушаем, что скажет нам лорд Сноу.  
\- Оружие вам придется сдать, - вид у Атласа был почти торжествующий.  
Когда они шли по залу за стюардом Джона, их провожали тяжелым молчанием.  
\- Эту тварь – Перевертыша - надо было сразу скормить топору!  
Теону почему-то было больно это слышать, но перед тем как опустить голову, он увидел испуганный взгляд Лераса, который замер, прижавшись к столбу. 

Атлас сумрачно пропустил Теона, а потом всех остальных. Джон стоял посередине комнаты, собранный и настороженный. Тормунд сидел на стуле у заваленного свитками стола, Кожаный ходил взад вперед по комнате и поглядывал на заросшее льдом окно. Теон обернулся к Рамси. Без оружия, нарочито расслабленный, тот выглядел непривычно безопасным, правда глаза быстро и внимательно осмотрели каждого в помещении.   
\- Рад встречи, лорд-командующий, - чуть грубовато произнес Рамси и отвесил неуклюжий поклон.  
Он не собирается проигрывать. Его милорд стал простоват, как Вонючка, вытащенный из темницы Винтерфелла. Сделав несколько шагов назад, Теон тяжело оперся о стену. Ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что рад, Рамси Сноу, - нахмурился Джон.  
Нахальное выражение на лице Рамси сменилось заинтересованным.  
\- Вы знаете, кто я такой, милорд командующий? Рамси Сноу – это мое имя?  
\- Да, твое имя Рамси Сноу – бастард лорда Русе Болтона. Ты виновен во многих преступлениях – убийствах и истязаниях невинных людей.   
На секунду лицо Рамси застыло, но он очень быстро пришел в себя. Его брови сошлись трагической складкой, на лице отразилась глубокая кручина.   
В груди наблюдающего лицедейство Теона бился истерический смех, а еще ему хотелось закрыть руками лицо. Он единственный и не заслуживший доверия свидетель повтора этого фарса. Коварство не победишь оружием чести.  
\- Я был убийцей, лорд-командующий? Горестно слышать. Я этого не помню.  
Джон подошел вплотную к показательно печальному Рамси и уперся в него суровым взглядом серых глаз.  
\- Не смей врать, бастард!  
На унылом лице резко дернулась щека. Милорд в бешенстве, когда он выйдет, выкроит из меня новый дублет. Но Рамси расслабил плечи, вздохнул и посмотрел вниз - на носки грубых сапог, как смотрит оробевший солдат под взглядом благородного лорда.  
\- Вам виднее, лорд-командующий. Может, это и так. Но имя Рамси Сноу мне незнакомо.   
\- То есть ты отказываешь в чем-либо признаваться?  
\- Трудно признаться в том, чего не помнишь. Но зато я знаю, что убийц здесь полный Замок.   
Рамси поднял голову, выражение горести медленно растаяло, он нагло и развязно усмехнулся и уставился на Теона.  
\- Я слышал, лорд-командующий, что Перевертыш больше других заслужил топора или ледяной камеры.  
Тормунд заржал и хлопнул себя по коленям:  
\- А то я вначале не узнал тебя, Вонючка, - таким скромным и воспитанным предстал перед лордом Сноу, как последний поклонщик.  
\- Беспокоюсь за свою молодую жизнь. Если командующий хочет сложить меня на плаху, то только вместе с Грейджоем. Чтобы не так обидно.  
Джон развернулся и отошел к столу, правая рука собралась в побелевший кулак. Теон не отрывал от Джона взгляда, ему стало жарко от стыда и нахлынувшей вины. Еще недавно глупо радовался, что рассказал все, и что Сноу ему поверил, а чем это кончилось? Джону не на что опереться в своих обвинениях, Теон будет слишком жалок, слишком неубедителен, если откроет рот ради своей истории.  
\- Кого казнить – решать мне, Рамси Сноу, не тебе. Кто ты – я не сомневаюсь. То, что ты на самом деле помнишь, вряд ли нам расскажешь.  
Поймав вопросительный взгляд Джона, Теон отвел глаза. Ему панически хотелось сбежать. Что бы он ни ответил, это только ухудшит ситуацию.  
\- Хотя и это не имеет большого значения. Самого факта твоих преступлений достаточно, - лорд Сноу опять повернулся к Рамси.  
\- Это не похоже на справедливость, лорд-командующий, - нагло ухмыльнулся в ответ тот, - казнить за преступления, которые человек не в состоянии осознать. В окружении убийц, которым позволили жить. Если вообще были эти преступления. Расскажите мне о них хотя бы.  
\- Он прав, - вдруг сказал Кожаный - Даже если ты веришь Грейджою, лорд Сноу, и даже если я готов ему поверить – этого недостаточно.  
\- Что вы вообще нашли в этом Перевертыше, чтобы верить ему? – рубанул Тормунд. – Упыри за Стеной, и пускать на корм воронам того, кто доказал, что способен с ними рубиться, можно только заморозив напрочь мозги.  
\- Ты, Тормунд, предлагаешь мне оставить в живых мразь, которая, как я считаю, сожгла мой родной дом и истязала Арью Старк только потому, что он способен размахивать мечом?  
Отец Тысяч пожал плечами и буркнул что-то невнятное.  
\- О-о, вашу сестру? Я? - лжеВонючке даже не нужно было скрывать охватившего его жадного интереса.  
\- Выведите отсюда эту мразь, - резко бросил Джон неподвижным дежурным и тяжело оперся на стол, - я должен подумать.  
Тормунд и Кожаный ушли вскоре после Рамси Болтона. Теон и Джон остались одни.  
\- Извини, - сказал Теон. Похоже, я обречен, повторять это снова и снова.  
\- За что?   
\- За то, что из меня такой плохой свидетель.  
Джон опустился на расстеленный на кровати мех и расстегнул верхние петли камзола.  
\- Для меня – достаточно хороший, - в голосе сквозила усталость. - Но они правы, казнить человека, не понимающего за что – нельзя, как бы мне этого не хотелось. Ты знаешь, что он на самом деле помнит?  
Эта была скользкая почва для Теона, что бы он ни сказал, это только усложнит Джону жизнь.   
\- Он не помнит Винтерфелл и меня, что сделал со мной, кем я был в Дредфорте, - ему хотелось проскользнуть в это игольное ушко правды, чтобы снять с Джона груз выбора, который Теон создал своими руками.   
\- Сядь, пожалуйста, - лорд-командующий хлопнул рукой по кровати.   
Теон подошел и неуверенно опустился на ее край. Они оказались ближе друг к другу, чем в первые две встречи. Даже не глядя на Джона, Теон чувствовал его дыхание, чуть затрудненное от слабости и усталости.  
\- Ты разговаривал с Рамси Болтоном?  
\- Да. Даже подсел к нему за стол в трапезной.  
Джон напряженно нахмурился, видимо, пытаясь понять услышанное.   
\- Ради бога, Теон, зачем? Хочешь напомнить об общем прошлом?  
В ответ он помотал головой и улыбнулся невесело, одним краем сомкнутых губ.  
\- Хотел проверить, работает ли совет мастера над оружием. Подойти к краю, чтобы перестать бояться.  
Только не спрашивай о результате, не спрашивай больше о Рамси. Джон внимательно всмотрелся в Теона и, словно прочитав его мысли, понимающе кивнул.   
\- На самом деле, я хочу поговорить о другом. Что ты думаешь о том, что происходит за Стеной? Вчера в лесу никого не нашли. Сегодня, чуть опустились сумерки, упыри полезли из-под снега, будто специально там прятались весь день. И атаковали. Есть раненные и погибшие. Сейчас вся эта дрянь бродит за Стеной. Перебраться через нее они в таком количестве, конечно, не смогут, но уверенности нам не добавляют.  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, Джон? Меня там не было. Я плохо разбираюсь даже в том, что происходит с этой стороны Стены.  
\- Перестань так говорить о себе. Я хочу знать, что ты думаешь. С кем мне еще советоваться, как не с тем, кто учился вместе со мной. И потом это ты, а не я брал замок.  
Плечи сами поползли вниз:  
\- Прости.  
\- Давай сейчас не об этом. Подумай и скажи что-нибудь по делу.  
\- Я.., я не знаю, то есть не уверен, могу ошибиться.  
Теону было, что сказать. То, что показалось странным еще в их походе за Стену. Тогда он закрыл рот, наткнувшись на сковавший его неуверенностью и страхом взгляд Рамси.   
\- Любой может ошибиться. Просто говори и все, - прямота и требовательность Джона, когда-то казавшаяся Теону своего рода занудством, сейчас виделась внутренней силой, которой ему самому так не хватало.  
\- Ты думаешь, что сегодняшнее нападение подготовлено? И упыри до захода солнца были спрятаны под снегом?  
\- Да, очень похоже на то. Видимо, приблизились еще ночью и зарылись поглубже. Что это могло бы значить? Почему среди них не было ледяных пауков, Иных, если ими так очевидно управляли?  
\- Знаешь, когда мы наткнулись на мертвецов в реке, я удивился, почему они там? А потом нападение паука-медведя, который шел по руслу и атаковал сразу, пытаясь убить всех. Я подумал, что он, как пастушья собака, присматривает за овцами, защищает их. Никто не должен был обнаружить мертвых в воде раньше времени. Почему? Что упыри повсюду давно не секрет. Тут важно другое.  
\- Что они объединились. Теперь это армия. Только вот когда и куда она нападет?   
\- Да именно. Когда и куда. По отдельности им не перебраться через Стену. А когда они взбираются друг на друга бесконечным и неостановимым потоком, когда из оторванных конечностей составляются горы, а с ними пауки и Иные, они преодолеют и такую высоту.   
Джон устало опустил голову на ладони, его локти упирались в колени, темные волосы закрыли лицо. Теону хотелось коснуться его плеча, просто сидеть рядом, а не говорить о страшном и необратимом.  
\- Думаешь, здесь будет армия? – глухо спросил Джон.  
\- Я не знаю, правда. Хотя.., я бы подумал о том, куда течет река.  
Джон оторвал голову от ладоней и пронзительно посмотрел на Теона. Серые глаза угрожающе потемнели.  
\- Сумеречная башня. Река вынесет армию мертвых к Сумеречной башне. Зачем тогда атакуют Черный замок?  
Теон невесело усмехнулся. Кто, как ни он, отправивший Дагмера Щербатого в Торрхенов Удел, мог ответить на этот вопрос. Кто, как ни он, мог опять ошибиться?  
Джон встал и, подойдя к столу, снял висящий над ним меч короля. Лезвие выскользнуло из ножен только на четверть, а воздух отчетливо замерцал волшебным оранжевым светом.  
\- Мелисандра требует, чтобы я не отходит от него, держал его рядом с собой. Странно, но мне стало лучше, когда он вернулся в Черный замок. Если это тот самый меч, Иные чувствуют его на расстоянии. Возродится меч во всем своем могуществе или нет, они сделают все, чтобы его не было на месте сражения.   
Джон вогнал клинок обратно в ножны и посмотрел на Теона взглядом, в котором читалась решимость. Скулы упрямо очерчивали лицо.  
\- Что происходит здесь – всего лишь уловка. Главный удар будет у Сумеречной башни. И ты, Теон Грейджой, тоже догадался об этом, хотя и молчишь.  
Теон посмотрел на руки, сейчас они не дрожали, хотя в душе металась тревога.   
\- Да, наверное. Я просто.. не был уверен.  
\- Не уверен.., не знаю.., не решился сказать. Я вижу, что ты изменился, но не настолько же? Сейчас нам бы совсем не помешала твоя прежняя уверенность.  
Звучало почти смешно, поскольку это слово теперь к нему не клеилось никак.  
\- Самоуверенность, еще скажи? Уверенность бывает, когда ты готов и можешь что-то сделать. А я не могу. Не способен ни на что, кроме самых простых вещей. И даже они получаются у меня с трудом.  
Чтобы до предела вымотаться эмоционально и физически, ему с лихвой хватило похода в баню, трапезную, вылазки на тренировочную площадку.  
Джон подошел, сел на кровать, так, что их колени соприкоснулись, и вдруг накрыл его руку на меховом покрывале своей – теплой и сильной:  
\- Хорошо, тогда и начинай с простого.

21\. Рамси

Внутри распухло и давило с такой силой, что мысли разлетались бесформенными ошметками. Дверь грохнула сзади, и Рамси, не замедляя движения, въехал ногой по убогой кровати. Сухое дерево хрустнуло под тюфяком и перекрученным мехом. Боль пронзила ногу от бедра и застучала кровью в висках. Откуда-то накатила непривычная слабость, он упал на неожиданно подогнувшееся колено, потом медленно осел на пол. Ухватившись рукой за поврежденную кровать, Рамси пытался выровнять дыхание. Медленный вдох и выдох, - иногда приходилось это делать, когда ярость надо было сдержать и дождаться удобного момента.   
То, что случилось у Сноу, было ожидаемо. Когда свернувшийся на кровати Теон заявил, что расскажет о нем волчьему бастарду, появилось едва ощутимое чувство тревоги – власть над Перевертышем была недостаточно полной: где-то проскальзывал его крысиный дрожащий хвостик, вился рядом, но Рамси не мог его ухватить. _Все дело в Сноу_ , - говорил гневный внутренний голос, - _убей его, и все разрешится_. _Или нет?_   
Тревожило многое. Что, например, делал весь день его милый дружок?   
Увидев Теона на лестнице, он прочитал предательство по его убегающему в сторону взгляду. _Гнусный крысеныш, неужели думает, что Сноу его защитит?_  
Нужно было успокоиться. Хорошо бы взрезать брюхо парочке шлюх, потребовать темно красного густого вина и пить до глубокой ночи кубок за кубком, закусывая ломтями жирного, сочащегося кровью мяса. Наутро все бы встало на свои места, или он бы поставил сам.   
Но здесь не было ни шлюх, ни мяса, ни вина, и ничто ему не подчинялось. Даже Перевертыш, зажмурив от страха глаза, играл с огнем. Сел рядом за стол и упрямо сглатывал пустоту над тарелкой. Хотел перестать бояться, не иначе. Когда сюрпризов слишком много, жизнь становится животной. Хотел бы он знать, как оказался на траханной Стене.   
Не вставая, Рамси протянул руку и сдернул со стола кувшин. Безвкусная влага стекала по заросшему щетиной подбородку, мочила ворот рубахи. Даже вода не попадает точно в глотку. Он швырнул кувшин в дверь, представив, как на тысячу осколков разлетается голова смазливого бастарда. Серые глаза выкатились бы на середину комнаты, и он с удовольствием лопнул бы их сапогом. _Перевертыш мой, и меч, который ты украл, тоже принадлежит мне по праву._  
Перебравшись на кровать, Рамси закрыл глаза и еще раз попытался успокоиться. Лежать было неудобно, тюфяк прогибался в проломе, пришлось подоткнуть мех и передвинуться ближе к стенке. Под закрытыми веками ходили тени. Круговерть мыслей и рваных воспоминаний отравляла даже короткий отдых. Затягивала тревожным тяжелым сном...

Кожа лежащей на соломенной подстилке лошади блестела от горячего пота, а брюхо напряженно вздрагивало. Семилетка Болтон был у него единственным, если не считать старую клячу Хеке. Вонючка никогда не называл коня молодого хозяина придуманным Рамси именем и однажды имел наглость сказать, что де не место Сноу на шее у Болтона. Рамси это разозлило. Самое место, ведь другого у лорда Русе для него не находилось. И теперь, если жеребец сдохнет, мать потратит месяц на ругань и рассказы о том, какая бездушная скотина его кровный отец, прежде чем собраться в сторону Дредфорда за выклянчиванием сыну законной игрушки.   
Нужен был лекарь, но Рамси не мог оторвать глаз от болезненных судорог животного. Конь дернулся и, издав низкий, надрывный стон, стал биться головой о землю. Такого Рамси не видел никогда. Даже когда они с Хеке для пробы живьем освежевали свинью, она вела себя обыкновенно: пронзительно верещала и слепо рвалась, дергая связанными ногами как в бешеной скачке. Здесь страдания были разумнее и глубже. Широко распахнутые глаза сочились болью и мольбой.   
\- Что здесь происходит, пекло тебя забери?  
Мать стояла в дверях, гневно сведя брови. В руках у нее была длинная хворостина, и вид такой, словно собиралась отходить по спине его самого.  
\- Похоже, мне понадобится новый конь, - хмыкнул Рамси и отчетливо почувствовал сожаление: Болтон под ним был все-таки приятнее, чем его мучения.  
Мать подошла и внимательно осмотрела лошадь. Болтон попытался встать и застонал.  
\- Он уже третий день пердит, и еще понос с кровью.  
\- Почему раньше молчал, недоумок? Чем ты его кормил последний раз?  
\- Сено запас Вонючка, - пожал плечами Рамси. – Сомневаюсь, что бы он осмелится отравить самого Болтона.  
Мать распахнула дверь, подошла к скирде под навесом у входа в сарай и взялась перебирать сено. Рамси выбрался следом. Что интересно такое мог притащить вместе с сеном болван Хеке?  
Внезапно, она выпрямилась, рассматривая на руке что-то вроде жука или фасоли.  
\- Что это?  
\- Что это? Ты не лорд и не крестьянский парень, - гневно бросила мать. - Не знаешь ничего ни о замках, ни о посевах, ни о растениях. Твои права бастарда сделали тебя пустоголовым болваном. Только ты, да Хеке, который ни мечом махать не умеет, ни косой, могли скормить лошади семена клещевины. Твой Болтон сдохнет, а к живому с такой новостью иди сам.   
Мать, отшвырнула хворостину и зашагала прочь, юбку зло закрутил сильный северный ветер. Лошадь умерла через два дня.   
Рамси вытащил из сенной кучи две горсти семян клещевины, их зерна были гладкими, похожими на жуков или необычную фасоль, а внутри пряталась белая маслянистая мякоть.   
Больше десятка он скормил кляче Хеке, а его самого заставил съесть сердцевину одного семени, - безнаказанно убить Болтона Вонючке никак не могло быть позволено. Кляча отказалась от еды через день, а через пять - окочурилась. Вонючка уже под утро забрался в темный угол на сеновале и стонал, притянув ноги к животу. Мать тогда в сердцах пыталась отходить Рамси хворостиной, но он вырвал у нее прут, испытывая странную смесь гнева и тревоги.  
Горсть семян осталась болтаться в кармане, пока не приехал молодой лорд. Кто он такой, сразу было понятно, хотя гость был одет в простой дублет, а на бедре висел меч с самой невзрачной рукоятью. Не хотел, чтобы отличия бросились в глаза, но Рамси их чуял нутром. Он сидел у изгороди и медленно заострял ножом длинный деревянный кол, когда парень подъехал к воротам мельницы. Спрыгнув с лошади, лорд посмотрел на сына мельничихи прозрачными серыми глазами:  
\- Добрый день, мое имя Домерик Болтон. Я ищу Рамси Сноу. Мне сказали, что он живет где-то здесь, на мельнице. Не подскажите, правильно ли я приехал?  
Рамси всего передернуло от великой доброжелательности тона и словесных плетений, а еще от просто и небрежно произнесенного «Сноу».  
\- Ну, правильно, и что? – спросил он нарочито грубо и со всей силы провел лезвием по дереву, снимая завивающуюся стружку.  
Домерик напряженно нахмурился, заправил за ухо прядь темных волос.  
\- Вы же Рамси Сноу? – спросил он с тихой настойчивостью.  
\- Я - Рамси, - ухмыльнулся в ответ он. – И что от меня желает получить благородный лорд?   
\- Ничего. Я просто хотел познакомиться, - очень серьезно заявил Домерик. – У меня нет других братьев.  
\- Разве Сноу – брат Болтону? Парень с мельницы может быть родственником лорду? Кажется, милорд ошибся.  
Домерик явно смутился и растерялся. Старше и благороднее – не значит сильнее. Рамси отчетливо понял это. Молодой Болтон отвел от него глаза и задумчиво посмотрел дальше, где медленно вращала крыльями старая мельница.   
\- Для меня это не важно, - вдруг заявил он, - и потом, ты ведь не сын мельника, а Русе Болтона. Отец признал тебя как своего бастарда. Ты это знаешь. А я хочу узнать тебя поближе как своего брата.  
\- Вы - само благородство, милорд, - Рамси встал и воткнул заостренный кол в поросшую травой землю под ногами.   
Он отчетливо ощутил свою отверженность. Слишком простой наряд братца, слишком много доброты и искренности. Конь у него был отличный. Может, и к лучшему, что Болтон околел и не придется их ставить рядом. Но что теперь? Он должен его поблагодарить? Попросить научить манерам? Налить стакан молока и дать краюху свежевыпеченного хлеба под низким потолком старого деревянного дома? Зачем его вообще сюда принесло, где любой жест гостеприимства оборачивается унижением, а грубость превращала его в тупую деревенщину. _И почему именно он оказался бастардом?_  
Домерик открыл рот, потом снова закрыл. Его растерянность была заметной, взгляд метнулся к коню, потом вернулся к Рамси. Тема для разговора ему явно не приходила в голову.  
\- Знаешь, я никогда не был на мельнице. Может, покажешь, как зерно превращают в муку?  
\- Как пожелаете, милорд брат, - Рамси с нарочитым гостеприимством показал рукой на ворота.   
\- Называй меня Домерик, пожалуйста.  
\- Проходи, Домерик, - натянуто улыбнулся Рамси, чувствуя, как шевелится в груди раздражение.   
Домерик стоял у помоста с жерновами, вал гудел и вращался, а младший лорд Болтон смотрел на это так, словно впервые в жизни оказался у Железного трона.   
Только живые создания вызывали у Рамси любопытство. Что изменится, если проткнуть огромные глаза стрекозы и отправить ее в полет? Как подпрыгивают по пыльной дороге выпущенные внутренности свиньи? Он пытался увидеть и запомнить навсегда каждый потрясающий стон и каждое движение. Приоткрывающее чью-то душу.   
Но теперь ему казалось, что изучают именно его. Любопытный Домерик хочет понять жизнь своего брата бастарда. Рамси присел на корточки у входа и вытащил из кармана болтавшиеся там уже пару дней семена клещевины.  
\- Что это? – Домерик был рядом, в глазах стояло все тоже липкое любопытство.  
Рамси сыпанул семена в протянутую руку. Насмешливо посмотрев на Домерика, он разломил оставшееся у него семя на две половины и, подцепив ногтем белую мякоть, положил ее в рот. Словно зернышко подсолнуха, но маслянистое, недозрелое.   
Домерик повторил движения и с сомнением разжевал начинку.  
\- Благородным этого есть не стоит. Живот может расстроиться от грубой крестьянской пищи.  
Домерик недоверчиво покачал головой и хрустнул следующей скорлупкой. Хочет быть ближе. Лучше понять. _Что он вообще может понять?_  
\- Не думаю, что наши внутренности так уж отличаются. Так что это за дрянь, Рамси?  
\- Масляное семя, поможет утолить голод, пока милорду пекут хлеб.  
\- А его пекут?  
Рамси развел руками не в силах оторвать глаз от того, как длинные пальцы с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями разломили очередную скорлупку. Благородный брат был слишком голоден или слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы выбросить угощение.  
Лучше бы Рамси позвали в Дредфорт и не называли «Сноу», тогда, возможно, он захотел бы узнать поближе этого парня, с такими же жидкими как у него глазами. Послушать его трепотню в чертогах замка, прогнать лошадь бешеной скачкой по полям. Там у них - целая конюшня, есть из чего выбирать.  
Мать, конечно, покормила их, но несколько позже, когда стол с ее точки зрения был прилично накрыт: пестрое полотно уставлено глиняной посудой со свежим хлебом, запеченной курицей, тушеной репой. Каждому налили сладкое вино из выращенных в огороде ягод. Домерик расспрашивал Рамси о его занятиях, рассказывал об охоте с отцом и о какой-то пыльной книге, посвященной Болтонам. Под настороженным взглядом матери Рамси вежливо улыбался и отвечал на вопросы. Задавленное раздражение заставляло колено неостановимо плясать под столом. Теперь он будет только сам решать, с кем и когда знакомиться.  
Они попрощались на том же месте, что и встретились. Рамси выдернул кол, так и торчавший в земле, а про себя отметил, с какой изящной легкостью Домерик вскочил в седло.  
\- Я приеду еще, если ты не против?  
\- Приезжайте, милорд, - угол рта пополз вверх, - если сможете.  
\- Домерик, - с упреком поправил тот.  
\- Домерик, - легко согласился Рамси.  
Конь рванул вперед, и дорожная пыль медленно оседала вслед за породистым скакуном. Перед глазами Рамси стоял его собственный жеребец, корчившейся в неестественных, напряженных позах: Болтон сидел на задних ногах, как измотанная собака, и тяжело дышал, потом внезапно вскакивал, делал несколько шагов и, ударившись головой о стену сарая, падал снова. Это тянулось весь день.   
Все эти омерзительные дни. Он был отравлен. Яд с бесконечной медлительностью тек под его кожей.

Когда он оказался у этой двери, сердце уже нетерпеливо било в грудную клетку. Он не сомневался, что найдет Теона. Даже когда дежурный у башни командующего долго мычал, не в состоянии показать, куда пошел Перевертыш.   
Он отправился в казарму. Видимо, так решил задница Сноу.  
Пара вопросов о том, куда разместили Грейджоя, брезгливое удивление черного брата, подъем наверх, и ручка двери послушно скользнула в ладонь. Он сжал ручку, не решаясь толкнуть дверь, прошелся пальцами левой руки по косяку.   
Достаточно просто постучать, и он откроет, не будет же прятаться от желающего его собрата.  
Он все же надавил ладонью эту неуместную преграду и, чуть скрипнув, она приоткрылось. _Вдруг его там нет?_ Не в состоянии выдержать эту мысль, Рамси с силой толкнул дверь вовнутрь, что-то загромыхало и покатилось по полу.   
Теон сидел на кровати неподвижно, опираясь локтями о колени, и смотрел прямо на него. Вогнав дверь обратно в проем, Рамси задвинул щеколду.   
\- Ты ждал меня? – в голове бился другой вопрос _– почему ждал?_  
\- Ждал.  
\- Значит, подготовился? – усмехнулся Рамси и в два шага был над ним.   
Глаза и белые волосы, а потом под хрупкой шеей распахнутый ворот рубахи. Слабо скользнувшая по кровати рука. Рамси сдавил пальцами острый подбородок и дернул его вверх. Теон запрокинул голову, в его глазах мелькали знакомые тени тревоги.  
\- Ударишь?  
Хороший вопрос. Очень захотелось. В ушах зашумело: короткие неясные фразы, всхлипы, горькое бормотание. Откуда это? Как в темноте его недавнего сна: что-то рядом, а что - не разобрать.   
Короткий замах и глухой звук удара. Рамси даже не почувствовал собственную руку, только с удивлением отметил, как мотнулась голова, открывая беззащитный изгиб шеи. Худое тело упало на локоть неловко подвернутой руки.   
Звуки исчезли, казалось, ему в уши залили воск. Зато видел он все: разворот плеча, пульс, бьющийся в ямке у основания шеи, белизну запястья Теона у багровой скулы.   
Рамси наклонился, повернул Теона на спину и лег на него сверху. Сдавил, подмял под себя: ноги между ногами, острые плечи где-то под грудью, легкие волосы щекочут свежую рану на щеке. Рамси лежал неподвижно и тяжело, погружаясь в Перевертыша, ощущая дыхание, стук сердца под слоями одежды. Было тепло и спокойно, как после хорошей охоты, когда можно не думать ни о чем, кроме доверчиво распахнутого под ним тела.   
Рамси выдохнул, обвивая Теона плотнее, чувствуя, как давит шнуровка штанов на его, налившийся кровью член. Раздался легкий стон, прохладная кисть под его рукой судорожно дернулась, обрубки скользнули по ладони. Это движение нарушило хрупкое внутреннее равновесие, и горячая жажда потекла наружу.   
Рамси качнулся на Теоне, потом еще и еще раз, нащупал горячими губами ушную раковину и затянул ее в рот всю. Вгрызаясь, проводя языком по ее гладкой, солоноватой поверхности. Даже через одежду он чувствовал, как напряженно неподвижен под ним Перевертыш, но это только сильней закручивало воронку голода.   
Опустившись бедрами на лодыжки под подрагивающими коленями, чтобы распустить штаны, он вдруг понял, как стал зависим. Мир, в котором Рамси хотел жить, вмещался в эту комнату. Он дернул Перевертыша за плечи:  
\- Раздевайся!  
Рамси жаждал сопротивления и ужаса: вырывающееся дрожащее тело, руки, закрывающие ворот, сладкие слезы по щекам. Это вернуло бы контроль, смыло неожиданно возникший привкус зависимости.   
Теон поднял на Рамси влажные темные глаза, молча кивнул, оставшиеся пальцы закопались в тесемки штанов.  
Он сразу начал со штанов. Словно торопится сам.  
Опершись о локоть, Теон бросил рубаху, а затем куртку на короткую лавку рядом. Не отрывая глаз от худого, расчерченного шрамами тела, Рамси сжал напряженный член.   
\- Что теперь? – легкая дрожь в голосе.   
Инстинкт подсказывал, что Теон пытается изменить правила, но нестерпимая тяжесть в паху мешала думать.   
\- На четвереньки.  
Теон развернулся, приподнялся на коленях. Удерживая костлявое бедро, Рамси провел ладонью по остро выступающему хребту к опущенной между плеч голове. Член уперся в ложбинку ягодиц. Белые волосы скользнули между пальцами и, сжав руку в кулак, он резко дернул голову Перевертыша на себя.   
Теон выгнулся, голова гнулась за плечи, хриплый гортанный звук сорвался с невидимых Рамси губ. Он отчетливо представил приоткрытый от напряжения рот со сколотым зубом, обнаженную шею. Удерживая его в таком положении, попытался протиснуться в зад. Но там было слишком сухо и тесно, болезненно для него самого. Рамси выпустил слюну на край губы, она повисла длинной нитью до темной полосы между ягодицами. Большой палец влажно коснулся открытой у его бедер промежности, прошелся сверху вниз и проник вовнутрь неглубоко, по одну фалангу. Теон вздрогнул, еще больше окаменел, но не издал ни звука.  
Направив рукой член, Рамси вошел в три сильных толчка. Со странным облегчением он выслушал хриплый стон и стал двигаться, по-прежнему удерживая накрученные на руку волосы. Тело под ним не сопротивлялось.   
Рука скользнула вниз от бедра к ямке под коленом и, нащупав место, он вогнал палец в податливую мягкость на сгибе ноги. Теон вскрикнул и забился, пытаясь подобрать под себя ногу, слепо наседая на член, толкаясь в бедра Рамси. Рывок за волосы вверх и дрожащий Перевертыш, сидел на его согнутых коленях.   
Рамси обхватил костлявую грудь, впиваясь в кожу обломанными ногтями. Наслаждение и острая боль от воспалившегося бедра заполняли его существо до границ сознания. Он мучительно пытался излиться, пробивался в жаркую и тесную глубину, крепче сжимал влажное тело, словно хотел впечатать его в собственную грудную клетку, вдыхал терпкий запах пота. Но всего этого было недостаточно.  
Опустив руку к распахнутым на его коленях бедрам, он накрыл ладонью мягкую выпуклость обрубка и резко сжал его, одновременно входя до упора. Ему казалось, что член дергается и выпускает семя внутри согнувшегося, шипящего от боли Теона, но облегчение не приходило. Его тело корчилось в ядовитой ловушке предельного возбуждения и беспомощности. Он задыхался, судорожно втягивал воздух. _До ножа не дотянуться._ Рамси отчаянно и резко вдавил край ладони в рот Теона.  
\- Зубами! До кости! А то вколочу оставшиеся в челюсть!  
Тот вцепился и дернул головой в сторону, сдирая кожу острыми обломками зубов. Кровь со слюной увлажнила руку, и напряжение прорвалось, выплескиваясь из измученной плоти точками невероятного, спасительного удовольствия. Со стоном прижимая ладонь ко рту, Теон отпрянул и согнулся на его коленях.   
Благодарность, охватившая Рамси, была странным, искренним и совершенно незнакомым чувством. Путаясь в ощущениях, он провел кончиками пальцев по длинному розовому шраму, тянущемуся от лопатки к бедрам, нежно сжал и погладил зад, медленно обвел расширенный влажный вход. Он – мой. Мысль была необычно тягучей и сладкой.   
Теон внезапно повернул голову и посмотрел на него через плечо. Поймав его удивленный взгляд, Рамси одним ударом столкнул его со своих колен.

22\. Теон и Рамси

Теон лежал на боку и слушал тяжелое дыхание молчащего за спиной Рамси. Он чувствовал, как гнев ворочается внутри его мучителя. Привычно ныл задний проход, саднила кровоточащая грудь, челюсть дергало затихающей болью. Все, что произошло сейчас, не вписывалось в привычную для него картину. Боль, в которую погрузил его Рамси, имела привкус отчаяния самого милорда.   
Только войдя в казарму, куда его отправил Джон, он стал ждать. После разговора у лорда-командующего, их посиделок в трапезной, Теон ждал не только изнасилования, но и ножа, отделяющего лоскут кожи, кляпа во рту, который не даст возможность кричать. Кляп его даже устраивал, стыд за то, кем он становился в руках Рамси, здесь, на Стене, почти перевешивал страх. Во всяком случае пока наточенное лезвие не касалось его.  
В тяжелом ожидании он возвращался мыслями к неуправляемому животному ужасу, который посещал его рядом с милордом. Если с высоты падать не обязательно, то и кожу около Рамси можно сохранить. _Только кому?_ Милорд не насиловал Алина и Желтого Дика, он даже не отрезал язык Ворчуну. Но простая арифметическая задача: Рамси плюс Теон решалась только одним способом. Как только они встретились первый раз в Винтерфелле, где каждая бойница на гранитной стене дышала ненавистью, все было предопределено.  
Его привели в комнату милорда. Идти было тяжело. Каждый шаг тревожил едва зажившую рану в паху. От толчка в спину он полетел вперед и упал на колени, боль заставила согнуться, руки инстинктивно прижались к животу.  
\- Ну как ты себя чувствуешь, Вонючка?  
Под грохот собственного сердца, он поднял глаза. Рамси разглядывал его сверху с невозможной нежностью.   
\- Хорошо, милорд, - губы разомкнулись сами, а внутри все корчилось от стыда и унижения, ставшего свершившимся фактом. Никакие его слова этого не изменят. Он уже не будет сопротивляться, уже не может…  
\- Вот видишь, - Рамси отхлебнул из чаши в руке, полные усмехающиеся губы окрасились темно красным, - теперь тебе легче принять то, кто ты есть и кем не являешься. Тебе не надо что-то изображать, смешно пыжится. Я сделал твою жизнь проще и понятней. Правда, милый Вонючка?  
Голова кивала сама на каждое слово, а из глаз неостановимо текли слезы. Тяжелая рука прошлась по щеке, сдавила мокрый подбородок.  
\- Я дал тебе новую жизнь, помог понять свое место...  
\- Я бы и так.., зачем..? Милорд, я…, - слова застряли в горле комком страха.   
В приступе горьких остатков гордости Вонючка назвал Рамси трахнутым на всю голову извращенцем бастардом. А потом бешеные белые глаза и темный омут боли, тянущей к страшному, усеянному мертвыми телами дну, ужас понимания в редкие моменты просветления.   
\- Думаешь, я тебя наказал? - жарко выдохнул в ухо Рамси. – Подумай и поймешь, что это не так. Вспомни, как ты был потерян, когда был жив Теон в Винтерфелле, не находил себе места, не знал, что делать, на что решиться. Ты уже тогда не мог быть мужчиной. Твой член тебя только обманывал. Отрезав его, я лишь сделал то, что ты сам хотел. Избавил от сомнений, помог понять твои желания. Ты должен быть благодарен.  
\- Да, милорд, - Вонючка закрыл лицо руками, рыдания сотрясали тело, он был слаб и ничтожен и не мог выносить эти страшные жестокие слова.   
\- Хорошо, умница. Как только ты поймешь свое место до конца, твоя жизнь станет лучше.  
Рамси раздвинул его безвольные руки и вытер слезы, потом встал и к ужасу Вонючки потянул за тесемки своих черных бархатных штанов, на указательном пальце поблескивало рубином кольцо. Глядя на напряженный резко пахнущий член, выскользнувший из бархата прямо перед его лицом, он мучительно пытался вдохнуть разом пропавший воздух. Милорд не раз его насиловал, жестоко, на разрыв, иногда предварительно избив, но никогда Вонючка не удовлетворял хозяина сам, собственным ртом.   
\- Пожалуйста, - выдавил он из себя тонкий дрожащий звук, - я… не могу…  
\- Неужели я ошибся, и ты не понял мой урок? Мою доброту? Мои слова про твое место? – большой палец надавил на верхнее веко, горячая плоть коснулась губ.  
Теон зажмурил глаза и заставил себя приоткрыть рот.  
\- Тебе придется постараться, Вонючка, чтобы убедить меня. Оближи его.  
Теон так хорошо помнил этот день своего окончательного унижения. Как прыгали губы, и накатывала тошнота от терпкого запаха и вкуса, как напряженное горло не пропускало внутрь скользящую по небу, перекрывающую воздух твердую плоть, как он, понукаемый голосом хозяина, и болью пытался двигать языком, сосать, заглатывать, но срывался на кашель и беспомощные рыдания. Милорд жестко удерживал его за волосы, направлял движение. Это длилось бесконечно долго, и челюсть уже ничего не чувствовала, когда в горло выплеснулось семя. Он быстро, сдерживая рвотный позыв, проглотил его, и испытал облегчение, что все закончилось.   
\- Ну что ж, для первого раза неплохо, - Рамси хохотнул и одним движением затянул тесемки штанов, - будем считать это большим шагом в твою новую вонючкину жизнь.  
 _Он ломал мое тело и душу одновременно. Теперь они сдавленны в одно открытое обнаженное существо, для которого даже слово порождает боль или превращается в страх и готовность подчиняться._  
Сейчас его хозяин лежал за спиной и не помнил ни одного из тех унизительных для Теона дней, ни сказанных им самим слов, ни вонючкиных жалких ответов. Теперь у Рамси не было ключей к его стыду и боли, зато была собственная терзающая темнота.   
_Так почему я все еще боюсь?_  
Тогда, в Винтерфелле, я боялся умереть одиноким и презираемым всеми и боялся жить, и боги прокляли меня. _А сейчас?_  
Шорох и движение сзади заставили Теона вздрогнуть. Понадобилось какое-то усилие, чтобы, не думая ни о чем, развернуться на спину и посмотреть на Рамси.   
Воздух наполнял грудь и выходил ровно и легко, холодя ноздри. В груди было пусто и тихо, как над снежными просторами за Стеной, которые он завтра обязательно увидит.   
Тот же снег лежал в ощупывающих его глазах.   
Тен расслабил плечи, колени и чуть прикрыл веки. Когда он поднимется завтра на Стену, то возьмет с собой лук, стрела будет долго падать вниз по дуге, одинокая под белесым небом, и можно будет сосчитать удары сердца до ее падения.   
Тяжелая рука легла на поднимающуюся в такт дыхания грудь.  
\- Что? – спросил он неожиданно для себя.  
\- Больше не хочешь от меня сбежать? Понравилось? – сытая насмешка бродила по губам.   
_Считает, что может меня задеть._  
\- Да, милорд, очень, - слова были пустыми, он следил за полетом стрелы.  
Похоже, ответ стал неожиданностью. Насмешка исчезла с потемневших, обветренных губ, зрачки сузились. Жесткие пальцы схватили сосок, сдавили, выкручивая.   
\- Издеваешься! – яростно зашипел Рамси. – Думаешь, Сноу тебя защитит?  
\- Нет, не думаю, - с трудом произнес он, морщась, окунаясь в привычную боль.   
Рамси убрал руку и навис над ним.  
\- Хорошо, что не думаешь. Ты принадлежишь только мне.  
Белое пространство под ним, и натянутую тетиву сжимают пальцы. _Разве тебе?_  
\- Я ваш, милорд, - проговорил он ровно. В лицо упирался тревожный, ищущий ответов взгляд. Теперь Рамси не знал правил игры, застарелые слова покорности звучали в его ушах, как насмешка. Цепь Теона оборвалась и волочилась по земле, Рамси ее не видел, не мог ухватить.   
Голодный рот впился в губы. Милорд пользовался губами, как каленым клеймом для скота, словно мог вплавить себя в самую глубину, дотянуться до внутренностей и сердца. Возил тряпкой языка, ощупывал десна, вцеплялся зубами. Это можно было терпеть и даже думать о чем-то своем.  
Рамси оторвался и тяжело перекатился через его тело. _Может, уйдет?_ Но милорд шарил по полу, и когда выпрямился, в руке блестел нож. Иллюзия свободы слетела с Теона будто срезанная одежда. Подбирая ноги, он спиной назад пополз к стене. Лазейки не было, секунды промедления и крохи расстояния ни от чего бы не спасли, но были необходимы, чтобы сделать следующий вдох.   
Рамси встал у кровати, влажный рот его болезненно кривился. Одно колено оперлось о край тюфяка, рука обхватила горло. Теон старался не смотреть на нож, лучше уж на покачивающийся между широких бедер напряженный член. Рамси опять был возбужден, но на этот раз собирался удовлетворить себя кровью. Закрыв глаза, Теон из последних сил пытался не думать о том, что неизбежно произойдет. Но ни белые просторы, ни медленный полет над ними - ничего не возвращалось в терзаемое кровавыми образами сознание. Лезвие коротко чиркнуло по левому плечу и замерло.  
\- Не надо, - всхлипнул он и согнулся, правая рука слепо метнулась под стекающую по предплечью влагу.  
\- Расскажешь Сноу? Побежишь к Клидасу? – зло, сквозь зубы бросил Рамси. – Мне все равно.  
Нож резанул еще раз, ниже, проведя полосу к сжимающей локоть руке. Теона трясло. Горячие пальцы под подбородком напряглись, а потом ослабили хватку. Рамси медлил и врал, ему было не все равно. Осторожность хитрого хищника и неутолимый голод раскачивали его у края.   
\- Зачем меня резать? Ты оставил достаточно шрамов. Я сказал, что я твой.  
Рамси нехотя убрал руку от горла, постоял, тяжело дыша, и рубанул ножом в стену за спиной Теона. Теон сжался и опустил голову.  
\- Мой? Я этого не чувствую! – в голосе отчетливо звучала горечь. Какие-то незнакомые интонации и слова. Теон забыл о ноже и щекотавшей кожу крови, медленно поднял голову.  
По лицу Рамси пробегали тени, кулаки сжимались, плечи были напряженно приподняты. Резко выдохнув воздух, он схватил Теона за шею и притянул его голову к бедрам.  
Теон облизал губы и вобрал в себя напряженный член. Рамси раскачивался, толкался в него с каждым разом настойчивее, сильные пальцы путались в волосах. Низко склонившись, Теон удерживал свой вес на руках. Движения были привычными: скольжение языка, плотный обхват губ, терпкий вкус, растворяющийся в его слюне. Расслабляя горло и вдыхая в ритме толчков, он пропускал его с каждым разом все дальше. Иногда прямое, уходящее вглубь движение сбивалось, соскальзывало за щеку через осколки зубов, словно Рамси хотел обследовать каждый уголок его рта или искал боль острых касаний. Теон уже не чувствовал отвращения того первого раза и нескольких последующих. Нравилось бы ему делать это, если бы в нем был не Рамси, а кто-то другой? Он постарался представить другую руку, судорожно сжимающую его волосы, другой голос, срывающийся стоном. Не смог.   
Губы немели, он ускорил движение, сильнее работая языком. Рамси захрипел и вошел до упора, Теон чувствовал горячее сокращение плоти у неба и в глубине горла, но ничего не выплеснулось. Подняв глаза, он увидел, как искажено опущенное над ним лицо.   
Милорд не может освободиться. В капкане собственного тела.  
Словно услышав мысли, Рамси оттолкнул его, а потом ударил по лицу наотмашь. Во рту появился вкус крови, но страха не было. Как будто все происходило не с ним. Следующий удар отшвырнул на кровать, и он окунулся в темноту.

Лошадь бежала по кругу, веревка между ней и Теоном то провисала, то натягивалась. Стройные ноги размеренно мелькали на фоне снега. Теона слегка покачивало от усталости. Кобылка совсем застоялась, ее бы надо основательно промять, прокатиться верхом, пускаясь из рыси в галоп. Но вряд ли это мог бы сделать он, да и ехать особо некуда.   
Когда все завалит снег и наступит темнота, животные Черного замка превратятся в живые, ждущие очереди куски мяса. Варт говорил, что Джон очень надеется на помощь Железного банка и поставки продовольствия с моря, но пока запасы таяли, а вестей не было.  
\- Грейджой, ты засыпаешь посреди двора, - Варт перехватил его руку.  
\- Да нет, я просто задумался, - Теон с трудом разлепил глаза.   
\- Если так крепко раздумывать, то не заметишь, как окажешься в под копытами или у мертвеца за пазухой.   
\- Мертвецы пока за Стеной.  
\- Значит, есть время и в самом деле вздремнуть. Лучше горизонтально. Что делали ночью ты и твоя пробитая голова?  
Принимали долгожданного гостя.  
\- Со мной все нормально, еще немного повожу лошадь и вернусь.  
\- Лошадь? Дай имя этой кобылке. Я сказал, что она твоя.  
\- Нет, не могу, - этот настойчивый совет Варта, вызывал неуютную тревогу, - она…, вряд ли мы все переживем эту зиму.  
\- Имя дает шанс выжить. Подумай об этом, Грейджой. Решать ее судьбу придется тебе.  
 _Имя дает шанс выжить. Мне ли это не знать?_  
Варт развернул и ушел, а Теон остался стоять на ватных ногах и крутить конец веревки. Решать чью-то судьбу, даже обычной кобылы, представлялось новой формой предписанного ему наказания…, испытания.   
Потянув и намотав на руку веревку, он подошел к лошади. Та послушно остановилась и переступала с ноги на ногу. Теон стянул перчатку и поднес голую руку к широким трепещущим от дыхания ноздрям. Кобыла поддалась вперед, с любопытством принюхиваясь. Пар увлажнил изуродованную руку.   
Изящная шея, большие, сияющие темнотой глаза и подпалина на широкой мускулистой груди. Какое у нее может быть имя?   
Какое бы он не выбрал – звучало насмешкой. Как ее назвать? Надежда или Верность? Он не сможет разлепить губ, чтобы произнести эти слова. Быстрая? Где нет места, чтобы пуститься в галоп, нет всадника, который бы сумел усидеть.  
Тогда, назвать ее Шлюха? Но на шлюху ему теперь не взобраться, да и нельзя так окликать эту горделивую красавицу.   
Джен? Любое женское имя для животного напоминало о девочках Рамси.   
Весна? Он назвал бы ее Весна, если бы решился заглянуть так далеко.   
Рука прошлась по горячему шелку высокого лба. Шелк? Теон скривился от воспоминаний о своей слабости и пристрастии, о насмешках отца и Русе Болтона.   
Иногда невозможно дать имя, когда все вокруг служит напоминанием или предостережением. Все. Кроме высокого равнодушного неба и облаков. Теон вздохнул, обвил рукой сильную шею и прижался к ней щекой.   
Облако. _Я мог бы назвать ее Облако. Как подпалина на ее груди. Как она сама, - легкая, летящая. Надежда, что придет весна._  
Теон вздрогнул и приоткрыл глаза. Все тело болело, но его окутывало тепло. Тепло дышало ему в шею. Проникло вовнутрь. Заполняло его всего.

Рамси непонимающе смотрел на Теона. Тот не шевелился. Белые волосы разметались по грубому полотну подушки, с края губы сочилась кровь, левая рука была в крови до запястья. Осознание, что именно он ударил Теона, захлебываясь гневом, желанием освободиться, пришло медленно и с трудом. В голове до сих пор было мутно, как после затяжной пьянки. Пах рвало от полноты и боли. Такое нужное ему облегчение так и не пришло. Кто-то запечатал выход, и все копилось, разбухало внутри как гной, который отравляет кровь, путает мысли и выпустить который можно только острым клинком.  
 _Пекло! Сколько еще я могу себя резать._  
Самая гнусная насмешка в том, что чужая кровь, которая всегда несла облегчение и прочищала мозг, теперь была без надобности. Даже кровь Перевертыша оказалась для него жидковата. Он обхватил член ладонью, но сухое касание ранило.   
_Идет все к проклятым семерым, я не буду себя резать. Правильнее – резать других._  
Еще лучше развернуться и уйти, отправиться на дежурство и приложиться к ледяной щели в Стене. Но усталость валила с ног. Саднящая боль и полная вымотанность. Ничего не скажешь, хорошее сочетание, чтобы обыграть или убить Сноу, чтобы забрать Теона. Если бы напряжение прошло и удалось поспать. Прямо здесь.  
Он повернул безвольное истощенное тело на бок, вытянул из-под него мех и подвинул к стене. Лег рядом и накрыл их обоих. Член опять уперся в крестец над костлявыми ягодицами, ощущал каждую неровность кожи. Искушение было слишком велико.   
Я не Хеке, чтобы иметь безгласное мясо.  
Но он жив. Просто без сознания.  
Он станет отчаянно трахать, потом резать себя, потом снова трахать и снова резать. _Я не безумен. Я умею себя контролировать._  
Он знал, как надо успокоиться, - погрузиться в темноту и полную неподвижность. Вот только бы сюда лед или влажную тряпку, чтобы снять рвущую плоть боль в паху.   
Он потрогал пальцами все еще скользкую расщелину между прижатыми к нему ягодицами. Расслабленный, мягкий вход легко поддался. Обморок был так глубок, что на вошедший наполовину палец Теон никак не отреагировал. Рамси не улавливал даже дыхания. Пристроив член, он стал осторожно проталкиваться, пока не вошел. Влажный, тугой обхват приносил облегчение. Притянув своего бессознательного друга ближе, вплотную – ноги к ногам, спина к животу и груди, щека у изгиба шеи, он обвил состоящего из углов и впадин Теона руками и замер. Главное – не сорваться.  
Темнота и неподвижность. Рамси закрыл глаза и постарался дышать очень ровно.  
Неясные тени бродили под веками, ток крови понемногу затихал, напряжение отступало. Тишина. Уже скользя по краю дремоты, он почувствовал, как вздохнул и шевельнулся Теон. Нет, только не сейчас.   
Рамси перестал дышать. Время замедлилось, казалось, обморок перешел в сон.   
Но потом вдруг тело в руках чуть поддалось назад, словно неосознанно, толкнуло его в бедра. Тихий вдох и новый толчок, потом еще раз.   
Сердце застучало быстрее, все намерения растворились в том, что происходило сейчас. Мысли заполнило сжимающееся вокруг его члена жаркое кольцо, которое затягивало все глубже, настойчивее.   
То, что он видел и чувствовал, было ему непонятно. Купаясь в собственном удивлении, Рамси двигал бедрами навстречу, подстраивался под чужой ритм. Поза была не очень удобной, нога отзывалась болью. Теон приподнялся и оперся о локоть, раскачиваясь быстрее, нащупывая новое направление. Рамси постарался войти глубже, дернув на себя острое бедро, потом соскользнул рукой ниже, коснулся пальцами нежной выпуклости и накрыл ее ладонью.  
Он никак не мог понять, нравится ли ему двигаться так - в одном, общем для них ритме. Он не помнил, чтобы сливался хоть с кем-то в единое существо. Так он не только имел Теона, но еще отдавал какую-то часть себя. Это было неуютно, неправильно.   
Мир вокруг вращался безумными крыльями мельницы. Контроль утекал, обнажая его слабость.   
Его коня подбрасывало на дрожащие ноги, Болтон слепо бросался вперед и, уткнувшись в стену сарая, снова падал. Яд бродил по венам, в огромных глазах блестело страдание.  
Как в каком-то дурмане, Рамси гладил нежную горячую плоть под ладонью, прислушивался к незнакомым интонациям стонов. Дрожь, пробежавшая по телу Теона, отведенное колено, чтобы рука свободно скользила в промежности, - все это было не с ним. Он не оказался бы в этой роли.  
Рамси хотел заглянуть Теону в глаза, но не мог. Не решался сбить, остановить этот лишающий разума ритм. Перед глазами раскачивались белые волосы.   
Хриплый стон, и Теон замер, прижимаясь к нему задом, жарко сжимая его член внутри кольцом мышц. На руку Рамси выплеснулась влага. Он поднял ее и уставился на белый, студенистый след. И тут волна освобождающего наслаждения накрыла и его самого. Он застонал, прижимаясь к податливому телу, почувствовал, как увлажняются глаза, и закрыл их.  
Короткий вдох и в голове что-то взорвалось ярким, ослепляющим светом. Он отчетливо вспомнил.  
 _Меч короля сиял в его руке. По переливающемуся лезвию к рукояти медленно стекала живая кровь._

23\. Теон

Теон закрыл глаза. Он лежал, на горячем, насквозь прогревающим тело песке. Сухие песчаные волны окатывали его, и думать уже ни о чем не хотелось. А может это был не песок, а трава? Таким шелковым и нежным было прикосновение. Хотелось раствориться, уйти глубже, быть укрытым с головы до пока еще прохладных кистей рук. Он поддался назад. И жар проник в него дальше, доставая до сердца, прошел волной к горлу. Движение принесло невыразимое удовольствие.   
Над закружившейся головой полетели легкие стремительные облака. Он стал раскачиваться среди царившего вокруг него солнца и лета без мыслей и сомнений. Его тело, ставшее вдруг таким послушным, гибким, звенящим, – только оно имело значение. Дрожь, задающая ритм бедрам, отчаянное биение крови в паху. С каждым толчком в нем копилась невероятная, волшебная сила, готовая взорваться тысячей искр.   
Теон приподнялся на локте, сменил направление движения, чтобы острее чувствовать и приоткрыл глаза. Пред ним в бесстыдном ритме дергался край меха. Вон мне сейчас член Рамси. Мысль была отчетливой, но совсем неуместной, и он закрыл ее за какой-то дверью в глубине сознания и, почувствовав, как тяжелая рука скользнула с бедра к низу живота, вообще перестал о чем-либо думать. Только распахнул в себе все, чтобы лучше чувствовать, чтобы мир под его веками кружился быстрее: синее небо, белый снег и ветви чардрев, прораставшие насквозь него, внутрь, все глубже с каждым толчком. _Сейчас я умру. Наверное._ Ослепляющее наслаждение заполнило его до краев и выплеснулось наружу.   
Он замер, переводя дыхание и постепенно возвращаясь издалека. На эту смятую кровать и каменную кладку перед глазами. Почувствовал знакомую пульсацию внутри. Реальность была такой, как и всегда. _Кто еще мог меня трахать?_  
Поворачиваться ему не хотелось, он даже не мог решить, стоит ли ему обдумывать то, что сейчас произошло. Теон следил из-под ресниц, как его изуродованная рука скользила по краю кровати, по сбитой простыне и пытался удержать в себе эти ощущения: ласковый жар вокруг, то, каким наполненным и одновременно открытым всему он себя чувствовал. Что это все-таки было?  
Рамси за его спиной резко поднялся и сел. Теон медленно повернулся на спину и посмотрел на него. Невидящий взгляд Рамси упирался в стену. Он был в этот момент не здесь, губы беззвучно шевелились, правая рука подрагивала. Теон никогда не видел милорда таким, ему стало неуютно, и он тоже сел, подбирая под себя ноги. Секунды тянулись бесконечно.   
Он так расстроился из-за того, что я кончил ему в руку? Или так разозлился?  
\- Рамси? - спросил он тихо и неожиданно для самого себя коснулся рукой его плеча. Тот дернулся и уставился на Теона, не видя его. Глаза были непривычно темными - расширенные зрачки заполнили почти всю бледную радужку. Дыхание тяжело поднимало грудь. Теон натянул на ноги мех, и в это мгновение Рамси явно узнал его.   
\- Я здесь оказался из-за тебя, - вдруг сказал он глухо и отчетливо.   
Теон в одно движение прижался к холодной стене. Рамси жадно, но без особой угрозы осмотрел его, потом уставился на собственную ладонь, блестевшую влагой между пальцами.  
\- Такое было раньше? – в вопросе смешались угроза и удивление. Милорд явно не знал, как к этому отнестись. Случилось то, что он не планировал. Что заслужила его собственность? Наказание или награду?   
Озадаченное разглядывание пальцев выглядело забавно. _Я бы рассмеялся, если бы..._  
Мысль осталась незаконченной. Не в силах сдержаться, Теон хмыкнул, потом прыснул и захохотал, сползая на кровать. Он смеялся, почти захлебываясь, и не мог остановиться, словно опять поймал то чудесное состояние, когда ощущения заполняют тебя до отказа, не оставляя ни одной посторонней мысли, когда ни страха, ни самого Рамси просто не существует.  
Но милорд был все еще здесь. Пальцы легли на горло и сжали, воздух стал просвистываться с трудом, и смех затих сам собой.  
\- Мне нужен ответ, а не твой идиотский смех.  
Теон судорожно вдохнул и просипел:  
\- Нет.  
Рамси как-то удовлетворенно кивнул и, не разжимая пальцев, наклонился к самому уху.  
\- Ты извивался на моем члене, как сучка, - он мазнул влажными губами по мочке, - как похотливая сучка. Моя сучка. Запомни это.  
Теон скривился и отвернул голову, то, что показалось чем-то невероятным в его жизни, за одну фразу превратилось в привычное унижение.  
Рамси повел руку вниз: от шеи к груди, животу и ниже. Влажно проскользил ладонью в паху, втиснул пальцы между ягодицами и глубже.   
\- Мне это понравилось. Как ты это делал. Сам… Это было так… по-настоящему. Ты повторишь.  
Рамси смотрел почти ласково, но Теон чувствовал, как все в нем каменеет. Все, что бы ни происходило, милорд безошибочным чутьем ставил под свой контроль.   
\- После того, как ты меня будешь душить? Или резать? Это вряд ли. Лучше забыть об этом, как о случайности.  
\- Забыть? – нахмурился Рамси. - Еще раз со мной такая шутка не пройдет. Я теперь знаю, как оказался здесь. И вспомню все остальное. А если не вспомню, то вырежу это вместе с…  
Рамси оторвался от Теона, лицо помрачнело, взгляд опять стал пустым и отсутствующим. Он выдернул пальцы из теоновой натруженной за вечер задницы.   
Теон решил, что лучше ни о чем не спрашивать, так было спокойнее и, возможно, Рамси сейчас просто уйдет. Только следил за его движениями из-под ресниц. Они как обычно были резкими, стремительными. Рамси вывернул рубаху, чуть не порвав ее у горла. Когда его рука, поднялась и нырнула в рукав, стали отчетливо видны подсохшие кровавые разводы по правому боку. Как они могли попасть туда с разрезанного предплечья?   
Тело Рамси стало более поджарым, даже красивым, но запущенным – отчетливый запах пота, воспаленный порез на бедре, ногти на пальцах были изгрызены и с красноватой каймой от ободранных заусенец.   
Интересно, когда он последний раз мыл то, что в меня засовывал. Хотя о чем я? Теперь он играет роль Вонючки.   
Пока правая нога путалась в штанине, Рамси болезненно морщился и еще резче дергал на бедра затертую кожу. У кровати громыхнул задетый голой ногою сапог. И Рамси неустойчиво качнулся, возясь с перепутанными тесемками.   
Теон забрался глубже под мех, удивляясь собственному любопытству, тому, что следить за этими сборами было занятно и не страшно.   
\- Не пялься на меня, - резко бросил Рамси и ухватил за рукоять ножа, воткнутого в стену. Теон замер и весь подобрался. Как он мог забыть об этом дерьме прямо над его головой? Рамси с силой вырвал нож и долго посмотрел на свернувшегося под мехом Теона.  
\- Не бойся, - сказал он с ласковым удовольствием, - я не собираюсь резать. Ты себя правильно ведешь. Пока.  
Он потрепал его по щеке таким хорошо знакомым жестом удовлетворенного хозяина, подхватил куртку и вышел, тихо прикрыв дверь.  
 _Правильно?_ Хорошо, что ты так думаешь. Уверен, что все контролируешь. Но для меня многое изменилось. Твои роли и маски, мое место здесь, реакции твоего и моего тела.   
Улыбка коснулась губ Теона, бессмысленная, ни к чему собственно не относящаяся. Он закрыл глаза и отпустил свое сознание. Синее море уходило от ног вдаль и смыкалось с пронзительно голубым небом. Он поднял голову к согревающему солнцу. Это было так много для него, и так хорошо. _Через край._

Теон проснулся от внезапного стука в дверь. Почему он не закрыл ее вслед за Рамси? Смог бы тогда спокойно одеться. А сейчас могут и распахнуть внезапно. Был уверен, что никто к нему не придет среди ночи, кроме одного, от кого не было смысла прятаться. Теон подскочил, стараясь плотнее замотаться в мех.   
\- Да, открыто, - в собственном голосе послышалось что-то весьма похожее на панику.  
Дверь скрипнула.  
Лицо Атласа напоминало каменные изваяния Винтерфелла, если бы не игривые кудряшки и поблескивающие искорками гнева глаза.  
\- Лорд-командующий требует Теона Грейджоя в свой кабинет?  
\- Это то есть меня? – не удержался он от ухмылки, так значительно звучало сообщение.  
\- Слава старым богам, никого другого с таким именем у нас нет.  
Теперь Теон смутился и сдвинул голые ступни в сторону, за стоящие на полу сапоги.   
Спасибо не уточнил, что и с таким прозвищем - никого.  
\- Я сейчас оденусь и сразу приду.  
Зачем он понадобился Джону, спросить решительности не хватило. Атлас холодно кивнул и закрыл дверь со звучным хлопком.   
Теон сбросил покрывало. Было бы не лишним помыться. Засохшее семя, собственное и чужое, пот и корка крови от плеча до запястья. Порез болел, как в общем и остальное тело. Надо всегда держать ведро с водой, а еще, видимо, и бинты в ожидании, что придет Рамси. Он должен это как-то изменить. Но как? Смог бы он его убить? Хотя бы застрелить издалека.  
Еще не открыв дверь к лорду-командующему, Теон услышал рокочущий голос Тормунда и привычно растерялся. В комнате оказался не только Отец Тысяч, но Кожаный, Рори и еще тот самый дозорный, что обещал притопить его, если встретит в банях. Наверное, лорд-стюард? Может, первый строитель?   
Рабочий стол был отодвинут от стены, и на нем лежала карта. У стола на лавках расположились офицеры лорда-командующего. В стороне, казалось, никого и ничего не замечая, кроме язычков крошечного пламени в каменной нише, неподвижно выпрямившись, сидела в кресле красная жрица. Джо имел вид решительный и собранный и, опираясь на край стола, внимательно слушал, что ему говорили. Теон, чувствуя неуверенность и предательскую слабость в коленях, замер около двери.   
\- Эти упыри за Стеной только и могут, что царапать лед голыми костями, - закончил Тормунд.  
Джон кивнул и посмотрел на Теона.  
\- Проходи и садись.  
Теону очень хотелось спросить, почему его вообще сюда позвали. Если Джон считает нужным с ним поговорить, он мог бы подождать за дверью, пока командующий освободиться. Тем более, что знакомец из бани бросил на него такой взгляд, словно едва сдерживается, чтобы не сплюнуть на пол. Тормунд, слава богу, его просто проигнорировал, что в принципе было неплохо. Опустив глаза, Теон подошел и сел на край лавки, подальше от остальных. Даже, когда он был Вонючкой и присутствовал при разговоре хозяина с его гостями, он не чувствовал себя более лишним.   
\- То есть ты считаешь, что они не представляют никакой угрозы?  
\- Разве что процарапаются насквозь, - гоготнул Тормунд. – Кто их знает, - они тупые, но упорные.  
\- Что думают остальные?   
\- Без пауков и Иных им через Стену не перебраться, - пожал плечами Кожаный. – Более того, пока еще есть свет днем, мы можем их собрать в кучу и сжечь.  
\- Почему их так мало, и почему нет пауков и Белых ходоков?   
\- Видимо, им есть чем заняться поинтереснее, чем колупать Стену у Черного замка.  
\- Это чем, например?  
\- Кто поймет этих ледяных тварей? Нет их, и слава древним богам.   
Теон рассматривал трещину, идущую вдоль рассохшейся столешницы, изломанную длинную, как русло реки, которое то расширяется, то сужается, глухо шумит студеной водой. Ему хотелось провести по ней пальцем, почувствовать шероховатость дерева или сковырнуть ногтем чуть отошедшую от трещины щепку, словно расширяя русло, но он сдержался. Одернул себя, напоминая, что не под столом Дредфорта.   
Все-таки ничего удивительного, что вольный народ так часто проигрывал вестеросцам. Одичалые, как дети, не думают об опасности, пока она не возникнет перед самым носом, а тогда и думать поздно, только героически погибнуть или бежать. Пока Иных нет – нечего бояться. Теон им почти завидовал. Даже от незримого присутствия Рамси он так и не мог до конца избавиться. Всегда ждал и предчувствовал появление.   
\- Владыка Тьма следит за нами глазами Холода и Ужаса. Все, что он делает, исполнено смысла. Ожиданием, лорд Сноу, не выигрывают великие битвы. А битва грядет. Она близко. Я вижу это в огне.  
Мелисандра двигалась вокруг стола плавно и медленно, как волна тепла от жаркого очага, которая сначала согревает бедра и руки, а потом от нее пылает лицо.   
\- Ваш рубеж не должен быть пройден Тьмой, - молочно белая рука слегка коснулась карты. Округлые, изящные ногти были красными, как его собственная запекшаяся кровь на пальцах Рамси. Теона передернуло.  
\- Может, Владыка подсказал, в каком именно месте он собирается проходить рубеж? – раздраженно спросил Джон.  
\- Видения неясные. Но, где бы ты не оказался, Джон Сноу, Светозарный должен быть с тобой и тот, кого нет и тот, кто хочет…  
\- Мелисандра, я понимаю, что благодаря тебе остался в живых, - устало вздохнул Джон, - но эти бесконечные и непонятные предсказания только все усложняют. Оставь себе богов и дай нам заняться мертвецами и защитой Стены и людей.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, лорд Сноу, какие силы вступают в..  
\- Хватит, - Джон ударил по столу с такой силой, что Теон инстинктивно сжался и сцепил пальцы.  
Мелисандра резко развернулась, медные локоны взлетели, как от порыва ветра, и жрица пошла обратно к креслу.  
\- Что ты от нас хочешь, Джон? - устало спросил Кожаный.  
\- Теон, - Джон обратился внезапно и требовательно, - расскажи, что ты думаешь. То, о чем говорил вчера.  
Это было нечестно. Теона так и подмывало сказать, что он собственно ничего и не думает. В целом это было правдой, его занимали куда более прозаические вещи. Джон и сам прекрасно знал то, что мог рассказать Теон, сам высказал догадку про Сумеречную башню и с легкостью обошелся бы на этом совете без него. Но он всегда был упрямым и занудно последовательным. Видимо, это и есть его «начинай с простого».  
Теон поднялся и встретил презрительный взгляд Рори.   
\- Почему я должен слушать Перевертыша, Сноу? – рыкнул Тормунд.  
\- Почему он вообще находится здесь? – это был дозорный из бань.  
Кожаный поковырял ногтем мизинца в переднем зубе и испытывающее уставился на Теона.  
\- Вам, кажется, больше нечего сказать по делу? - прищурился Джон. – А здесь пока я решаю, кого слушать.   
Теон набрал побольше воздуха и, преодолевая легкую дрожь в голосе, напомнил об огромном количестве мертвецов в реке и о направлении течения. Потом вернулся к Черной башне, которую атаковали так слабо и неубедительно, а это наводит на определенные мысли. Протолкнув комок в горле, сказал, что происходящее здесь, скорее всего только отвлекающий маневр, и главный удар будет совсем в другом месте. Возможно, где-то совсем на западе у Моста Черепов.  
Закончив, он посмотрел на Джона. Тот кивнул одобрительно. Теон сел и едва сдержался, чтобы не скривиться – задница отчаянно заныла. Веха его жизни. Сначала без устали трахал он сам, а теперь также трахают его. _А вот в обратную сторону уже не получится._ Странная мысль после выступления на военном совете лорда-командующего.  
\- Сумеречная башня и Западный Дозор-у-моста? А Перевертыш говорит разумные вещи, - прогудел Тормунд и погрузил пятерню в бородищу.   
\- Если говорит, - усмехнулся Кожаный, - а то и предпочитает отмалчиваться.  
\- Змея, может, тоже умна, но умен ли тот, кто пускает ее в дом?   
\- У нас здесь совет, лорд-стюард, а не суд над Теоном Грейджоем. Поэтому хотелось бы услышать конкретные предложения по защите Черного замка и, весьма вероятно, Сумеречной башни и Моста Черепов. Я отправил на запад ворона, но боюсь, ожидая вестей, мы опоздаем.   
В разгоревшемся споре Теон не принимал участия, поскольку Джон к нему напрямую не обращался, а частью этого сборища он себя вовсе не чувствовал. Зато чувствовал внимательный взгляд Мелисандры .   
Она перемещалась за спиной Джона от стены к стене плавно, чуть раскачиваясь, играя каждым изгибом тела. Ее, казалось, совершенно не интересовали подробности военной операции, те, кто останется, а кто отправится на запад. В длинных нервных пальцах она крутила медный локон, опускавшийся на высокую грудь. И смотрела на него вопросительно и испытывающее.   
В ней и ее внимании к нему было что-то пугающее, но Теон вдруг подумал о том, что бы он увидел, задрав ее юбки на голову, закрыв тяжелым бархатом ее дьявольские красные глаза, чтобы видеть только длинные обнаженные ноги. Была ли между ее бедер та же шелковая медь, что и над белой грудью, и какое невероятное пекло могло быть у красной жрицы внутри. То, что уже не ощутить. Щеки загорелись, обрубки пальцев заныли. Почему пальцев? _Ими я мог бы еще справиться._ Он опустил глаза и сжал кулаки. Иначе уже не получится.   
Словно прочитав его мысли, она подошла и наклонилась к нему.   
\- Ты тот, кого нет, лорд Теон. Причина того, что произошло и произойдет. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
Теон не понимал. Жар отступил, обернувшись холодом и нехорошим предчувствием.

\- Теон, так не честно, ты притащил мне крошечный лук? У тебя гораздо больше.  
\- А тебе сколько лет интересно?  
\- Много. Больше десяти.  
\- Да ну. Тебе и восьми то наверное нет.  
\- Я просто очень худой. Меня надо лучше кормить.  
\- Хорошо, как только откормим, возьмешь большой лук, а пока такой для недокормленных. У меня тоже не намного больше.  
Лерас недовольно фыркнул и взялся за оружие. Недолго думая, ухватил стрелу и стал прилаживать ее к тетиве. Теон с любопытством следил за движениями. Натянув лук, мальчишка вскинул рукоять в сторону соломенной мишени и стал старательно прицеливаться. Стрела ушла в сторону.  
\- Может, тебе показать, как это делается?   
\- Сначала сам хоть раз попади, а я посмотрю, - отрезал мальчишка с наглым пренебрежением.  
\- Хорошо, но если я попаду, и ты захочешь узнать, как у меня получается, то я тебе покажу только при одном условии.  
\- Каком же?  
\- Ты отправишься мыться в бани сегодня же.  
\- С тобой?  
\- Посмотрим, - смутился Теон и потянулся за стрелой.  
Короткий день был где-то на середине. Дозорные были расписаны по делам и обязанностям. Большая часть разведчиков и строителей вычищала пространство у Стены от напавших на них накануне трупов, запасали древесину. Другие готовили оружие, припасы и снаряжение для похода на запад, о чем еще утром было решено на совете.   
Теон просил Джона дать ему какое-нибудь мало-мальски осмысленное поручение, но получил жесткое предписание проводить затяжные тренировки в трапезной с короткими выходами на стрельбище. Что он честно и делал, заглянув правда на часок в конюшню, чтобы промять и почистить Облако и перекинуться парой слов с Вартом.   
Рамси он не встретил нигде. Даже в трапезной, где никто не обратил на него внимания, и он в одиночестве съел за дальним столом кашу, а потом кусок теплого горохового пирога.

На тренировочной площадке у арсенала были только подростки. Теон, чувствуя стыд и неловкость, сделал большой круг, чтобы, не пересекая площадку, войти в арсенал. Лук, который ему вчера выдал Кожаный, был тяжеловат для него, и Теон хотел отыскать что-нибудь полегче, себе по руке.   
В арсенале были дозорные, они переговаривались, перебирали и чистили оружие. Теон пошел вдоль стены, не поднимая глаз, стараясь оставаться незаметным.  
Это мучительное ощущение, что ему не место среди обычных людей, воспитанное Рамси в Вонючке, накатывало на него периодически вместе с паникой и стыдом Перевертыша, особенно когда его окружали незнакомцы, или там, где его появление не предполагалось, как шаг в сторону от псарни. Поход сюда был для Теона еще одной простой и очень трудной вещью. Он заранее расспрашивал у Варта, где он может найти луки, если сам пойдет в арсенал.  
\- Смотри, эта гадина и сюда заползла, – его заметили, и он услышал смачный плевок.  
Но в целом, все оказалось вполне терпимо и не сложно. Когда он выходил с луком, его поймал Лерас и заявил о своем желании учиться стрелять. Пришлось вернуться обратно по тому же пути.   
Не отрывая взгляд от мишени, Теон встал ровнее, установил стрелу и слегка натянул тетиву. Соломенная голова стояла перед его глазами, локоть послушно уходил назад. Левая рука двигалась навстречу цели, ему казалось, что он опирается на раздвигающиеся лук и тетиву. Тело, словно внезапно проснувшись, слушалось его. Конец движения и выстрел. Стрела взвилась и вошла в соломенное чучело. Теон сразу взял следующую, а потом еще одну. Надо сделать не меньше десяти выстрелов за заход.  
\- Ты попадаешь, но совсем не целишься, - обижено заявил мальчишка. - Ты должен меня научить.  
Теон опустил лук. Плечо ныло, руки подрагивали от напряжения.   
\- Знаешь, целиться совершенно не надо. Все дело в считалке, которую я произношу у себя в голове. И когда говорю ее правильно, - попадаю.  
Глаза Лераса округлились.  
\- Ты меня научишь этой считалке?  
\- Конечно, - согласился Теон и заметил мнущихся недалеко от них двух подростков, - пойдем, прогуляемся. Я никогда не был на Стене. Когда мы туда доберемся, я расскажу тебе эту считалку.  
Лерас протянул руку, и Теон повел его прочь, вспоминая Джейн, ее узкую холодную ладошку, легкость хрупкого тела на плече. Он ничего не знает о ней. Может, это и к лучшему, пока рядом с ним есть Рамси.  
Дневной свет помутнел, и Стена выглядела серой и неприветливой. Зигзаг деревянной лестницы уходил вверх однообразными изгибами. Подниматься слишком высоко и долго. Теон чувствовал себя основательно промерзшим после в общем-то недолгого пребывания на тренировочной площадке, а замотанный в слои меха и кожи Лерас имел бравый вид, но красный нос. Залезть в клетку и подергать свисающую веревку станет слишком большой наглостью со стороны Перевертыша.   
\- Теон? – рядом стоял Джон. Тяжелый капюшон накрывал голову, падал на поднятый воротник. На его бедре висел меч с уже знакомой Теону рукоятью. Джон поймал его взгляд.  
\- Мелисандра заставляет меня таскать это древнее чудище и ожидать какого-то волшебного преображения. А мне все кажется, что Станнис наблюдает за мной и скрипит зубами от негодования.  
\- Вряд ли. Скорее стучит от холода.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
\- Поднимешься?  
\- Хотелось бы. Но очень высоко, и я не один.  
\- Он со мной, - со значением сообщил Лерас, который уже оглядел лорда-командующего с ног до головы. – Ты что тот самый Сноу, которого заперли в башне командующего? Я думал, ты давно зарос грибами или сам превратился в гриб.  
\- Никто меня не запирал, - обиженно сообщил Джон. – И грибов на мне нет.  
\- Мать мне говорила, что грибы растут там, где сыро, темно и никто не ходит. Если ты не зарос грибами, значит у тебя много дров, что просушить свою башню, и в комнате всегда кто-то топчется.  
\- Угадал. Топчется Тормунд. Теон, где ты взял этого оборванца и нахала?   
\- В конюшне. Меня он вообще уродом называет. Хотя тут он прав.  
\- Я и тут прав и там. Я везде прав, - надулся Лерас.  
Джон дернул несколько раз за веревку, потом открыл дверь в клетку, и они вошли. Через какое-то время клетка дернулась и короткими рывками пошла вверх. Двое дежурных охраны, сопровождавших Джона, остались внизу. Теону это не очень понравилось.  
Постройки Черного замка постепенно уменьшались и размывались серостью сумерек. Сверху все казалось беспорядочно разбросанным, как после игры детей на поляне. Пустые оконные проемы, обвалившиеся местами стены, почерневшая голова башни лорда-командующего. Следы борьбы за выживание. А вокруг неуютные белые холмы.  
\- Когда я только приехал сюда, сверху мне все казалось величественным. Уже тогда везде было запустение, но мне не хотелось его замечать, - задумчиво сказал Джон.  
\- А сейчас?   
\- Сейчас я вижу только запустение. А смотреть мне на это не хочется.  
\- Ты всегда любил выискивать неприятную правду. И напоминать о ней себе и остальным каждую секунду.  
\- А ты предпочитал ее не замечать.  
\- Теперь не получается, даже если хочу.   
_Она ко мне приклеилась, не отодрать._ Джон кивнул и промолчал.  
Клетка соскользнула в сторону и опустилась у ворота.   
Ветер наверху был свирепый, приходилось склоняться ему навстречу, чтобы держать равновесие. Он ухватил за плечо Лераса, который, запрятав лицо в мех, жался сбоку. Все величественные и возвышенные картины о том, как Теон окинет взглядом великолепные просторы, моментально выдуло из головы.  
\- Зачем ты сюда поднялся, Джон?  
\- Не знаю, хочу понять, что мне делать дальше. А ты?  
\- Что-то в том же роде. И посмотреть на то, что за Стеной.  
\- Ты поднялся, чтобы рассказать мне считалку, - сквозь слой меха заявил Лерас.  
\- Считалку? Не думал, что Теон Грейджой знает хоть какие-то считалки.  
\- Ну, одну знаю.  
Когда они подошли к северному краю, ветер, казалось, притих, давая осмотреть впечатляющую панораму. Прогалина внизу выглядела совсем небольшой, в то время как Зачарованному лесу с подъемами и спусками холмов не было конца. Хотя сверху он казался вполне безобидным, припорошенным, захваченным снегом. Всесильными здесь в сумерках севера были только зима и холод. У подножья стены горел огромный костер – видимо, собранные при дневном свете мертвецы. Людей вокруг него уже не было. Теон представил, как яростно трещало пламя внизу, но здесь было очень тихо.   
\- Как тебе край земли? Впечатляет? – чуть насмешливо спросил Джон.  
\- Высоко очень. Пока будешь падать, успеешь полетать.  
\- Летают к горизонту, Теон. А вертикально вниз только со сломанными крыльями. Быстро и больно.  
Теон усмехнулся. _К горизонту – это для Старков._  
\- Так вот о считалке, - Теон присел на корточки около Лераса. – Когда ты натягиваешь тетиву и поднимаешь лук, нужно смотреть на цель сразу двумя глазами, а чтобы попасть, говорить про себя такие слова:  
Раз, два, три, четыре, пять,  
Будем мы с тобой считать,  
Раз – над нами ходят тучи  
Два – растет в земле трава  
А у птиц, что пролетают  
Есть волшебные слова  
Три - коль в небо ты взмываешь,  
Будет ветер и вода  
А четыре - в лес ворвешься,  
Там листва и мошкара  
Пять - и вниз ты устремишься,  
Там лежит земная твердь  
Улетай, куда захочешь,  
Чтоб стрелою песнь пропеть.  
Лерас все внимательно прослушал, а потом выпятил нижнюю губу и с сомнением заявил:  
\- Она очень длинная, у меня руки устанут, пока я это буду бубнить.  
\- А ты начинай заранее. И совсем не обязательно считать ее до конца. Как поднял лук до цели, стреляй.  
Джон расхохотался.   
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь помнить такое. Считалка из детства. Кто же ее мне рассказывал?  
\- Это.., - начал Теон и запнулся.   
Смешной считалке очень давно научил его Родрик Кассель. Это было, когда Теон только увлекся луком и мог проводить день за днем около мишеней. Тогда он повторял ее про себя много раз, она помогала отвлечься от всего и сосредоточиться на цели. С тех пор он помнил считалку и иногда, почти не задумываясь, произносил.  
Джон смотрел с веселым любопытством, ожидая ответа, а у Теона спазмом схватило горло. Жестокий порыв ветра обжег холодом лицо. Теон встал и отошел от края Стены. Глаза наполнились слезами.  
\- Что с тобой? – удивленно спросил Джон. – Ты словно призрака увидел за Стеной.  
\- Нет, ничего, - просипел он, не узнавая свой голос. – Извини. Я лучше пойду. Спущусь сам, по лестнице. А вы возвращайтесь в клетке.  
Он развернулся и быстро пошел. Последнее, что увидел Теон, - это как Лерас взял за руку Джона.  
Он спускался один и очень долго по бесконечным деревянным пролетам. Здесь он словно был вне собственной жизни, не в прошлом и не в настоящем. В этом замораживающем время холоде и в одиночестве он мог представить себе все, что угодно: что он еще ребенок со стрелами и детской считалкой, или скачет рядом с улыбающимся Роббом, или плывет на корабле в Пайк. И ничего еще не случилось страшного и непоправимого, и если он останется здесь, на этих ступенях, то никогда и не случится. Мир внизу был сложным и страшным. Он раз за разом обнажал неприятную правду о Теоне Грейджое.   
_Пять – и вниз ты устремишься, там лежит земная твердь._  
И кроме всех правд о нем, одна была не известна никому, - там, внизу, его ждал Рамси. И Теон спускался прямо к нему и не знал, как это изменить.

Как только он вошел в комнату, Рамси в два шага оказался рядом и обхватил его руками. Сначала сдавил, властно прощупывая сквозь слои одежды. Потом сдернул плащ и забрался руками под куртку.   
Теон прикрыл глаза, не мешая исследовать собственное тело. В целом было тепло и даже приятно, хотя по обыкновению Рамси сжимал и сдавливал так, словно месил крутое тесто. Теон видел, как это делали кухарки в Винтерфелле. С нажимом, меняя форму.   
Сдернув куртку и рубашку, Рамси развернул его и прижал бедрами к столу, напирая сзади всем телом и почти каменным членом под шнуровкой. Штаны Теона с распущенными тесемками медленно сползли к коленям, и милорд надавил на его плечи, заставляя опуститься локтями на стол. Жесткие руки прошлись по бокам сверху вниз, а потом нырнули к внутренней стороне бедер. С силой провели от коленей к промежности. Ноги внезапно ослабли.   
Теон смотрел на край стола и вспоминал другой край, ледяной, с которого ему было не страшно упасть. Он чувствовал, как кровь все быстрее стучит в висках. Влажный рот впился в его лопатку, от неожиданности Теон дернулся и ощутил, как горячий член прошелся по его промежности.  
\- Сведи ноги, - глухо приказал Рамси.   
Теон подчинился, сжимая между бедер напряженную плоть. Раскачиваясь, милорд стал гладить его ладонью по спине. Сверху вниз, а потом еще и еще раз. Это было неожиданно и расслабляло.   
Большой палец вошел Теону в рот, нырнул под язык, за щеку, а потом оказался между ягодиц. Короткими толчками Рамси стал пропихивать его вовнутрь, продолжая двигаться и гладить другой рукой по спине. Член свободно скользил между ногами. Тело следовало за ритмом движений. Теон, прогибаясь, опустил голову на стол.   
\- А знаешь, - жаркий шепот защекотал ухо, - я видел на своих пальцах кровь твоей сестры. Ее, кажется, зовут Аша?

24\. Рамси

\- А знаешь, - он наклонился как можно ниже, не убирая ладонь с середины спины, - я видел на своих пальцах кровь твоей сестры. Ее, кажется, зовут Аша?  
Теон дернулся навстречу крепко удерживающей его руке, потом попытался отпрянуть, вывернуться в сторону. Но Рамси ждал этого. Освободив вторую руку и крепко сжав бедро, он навалился на Перевертыша всем телом.   
\- Слезь с меня урод, - в полузадушенном хрипе звучала ярость и слезы, - Что ты с ней сделал? Ты убил Ашу?  
Вдавленный своей костлявой грудью в плохо обструганный стол, Теон снова дернулся, ладони скользнули по столу в попытке оттолкнуться. Рамси отчетливо представил, как занозы, протыкая кожу, входят в нее серыми прожилками. Беспомощное отчаяние Теона отзывалось дрожью удовольствия в животе. Нежность к этому поломанному телу - его собственности, распластанной на столе, захлестывала Рамси, и он едва сдерживался, чтобы не вставить Теону - член все еще упирался в мошонку.   
_Он сделает, что я скажу. Если пара слов о сестре, и он посмел назвать меня уродом, то сделает все. Но сначала я его трахну._  
\- Тише, не дергайся. Разве я сказал, что убил ее? Или порезал? Я ничего ей не сделал. Твоя долбанутая сестричка жива.  
\- Ты врешь. Что с ней? Ты сказал про кровь на пальцах, – он напряженно замер под Рамси. Теплый, чуть дрожащий. Пряный запах его пота щекотал ноздри, и рождал тепло в груди.  
\- Ну, может, я спас ее? Вынес на руках с поля боя?   
\- Ты!? – Теон снова попытался вырваться.  
\- Не волнуйся. Она жива и здорова, но разве что была немного ранена. Я кое-что вспомнил вчера. И кое-что про твою сестру, чего ты еще не знаешь.  
\- Войско Станниса разбито? Она попала в плен к Болтонам?  
\- Хм-м, - протянул Рамси неопределенно. Рука прошлась по гладкой коже худого бедра, нога послушно дрогнула, - я расскажу тебе, если будешь правильно себя вести.  
Рамси приподнялся, плечи Теона напряглись, но, несмотря на явное желание встать, он не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Почему я должен тебе верить?   
\- А почему и нет? Хотя это тебе решать, - он оторвался от стола и бросил резко: - Стой так.  
Рамси присел, рассматривая покрытые синяками ягодицы, светящуюся нежно-розовым полосу от снятой на бедре кожи, чуть согнутые и сведенные ноги. _Хороший вид._ На ляжках сзади не было никаких шрамов. _Жаль._ Ниже ягодиц разбросаны темные волоски. Штаны лежали вокруг спрятанных сейчас, но узких, как он отчетливо помнил, ступней, немного укороченных из-за пальцев, и красивых.   
Обхватив худую лодыжку, Рамси высвободил сначала одну ногу из штанины, потом другую. Подтянул их к себе и развел в стороны, заставляя Теона сползти со стола ниже, освободить живот, опираясь теперь о стол только грудью.   
Под коленями кожа была особенно нежная, гладкая, слабый пульс можно было прощупать в мягкой податливой впадине. От прикосновения пальцев нога слегка подогнулась, и Рамси не выдержал, вцепился губами, зубами в это уязвимое место. Теон резко вскрикнул, потом застонал от боли. От таких звуков еще требовательней заныло в паху.   
С трудом оторвавшись, Рамси потрогал пальцами впечатавшийся красный круг собственных зубов. _Как ожерелье или клеймо_. Жаль, что оно быстро исчезнет, не оставив даже заметных шрамов. Было бы хорошо, если бы Теон носил такие украшения от него под коленями всю свою жизнь, до самого конца.   
Рамси поднялся. Под костлявым крестцом приглашающе расширялась темная ложбинка ягодиц. Готовая для него. Пара пальцев напрашивалась вовнутрь. _Или рука?_  
\- Хорошо стоишь. Так и стой, только прогнись, - и он сильно надавил ладонью на его поясницу. Над изогнутой спиной худой зад выглядел еще более жаждущим. Рамси плюнул на руку и медленно нащупал вход пальцем.   
\- Хочешь подробности о сестре? – он медленно загонял палец во внутрь, а Теон морщился и резко вдыхал воздух. – Я тебе расскажу, если мы немного поиграем.  
\- Чего ты хочешь от меня?   
Следом за первым пальцем вошел второй. Тело было напряженным, не таким как вчера. _Может, я поторопился с заготовленной фразой._ Ведь сегодня, с самого сначала, Теон, казалось, поддавался ему, отвечал.   
\- Я хочу тебя, как обычно.  
\- Ты меня имеешь, как обычно. Как всегда.  
Сложно возразить, когда рука наполовину вдавлена в ягодицы, а пальцы, только их вынешь - снова затягивает в плотную горячую ловушку. Но приносить удовольствие он никогда не стремился, поэтому и начинать смысла не было. Его собственное предельное возбуждение требовало разрядки.  
\- Не совсем. Я сейчас перестану это делать. И отойду. Хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня поверить, что именно ты хочешь, а не наоборот. Чем более убедительной шлюхой ты будешь, тем больше я тебе заплачу. Расскажу все подробности о леди железнородная задница - Аше Грейджой.  
\- Зачем мне это делать? Я все равно не поверю ни одному твоему лживому слову.  
\- Хорошо, - он вытащил пальцы и провел ладонью по прохладному заду. - Тогда я тебя оттрахаю сам и не скажу ни единого слова. Так будет лучше?  
Теон молчал. Рамси отошел от него, удивляясь собственной, наконец-то вернувшейся уверенности. Душащее желание последних дней изрезать в лоскуты всех живых по эту сторону Стены отступило, как только он понял, что будет делать дальше. Его веселил азарт. Эта маленькая игра с Теоном будет приятной прелюдией большой игры с ним.   
Рамси опустился на кровать и вопросительно посмотрел на Перевертыша, который уже стоял, развернувшись к нему, опираясь о стол рукой. Вид у него был неуверенный, в глазах отражалась тревога.  
\- Приступай и прояви фантазию, - Рамси улыбнулся широко и, как ему казалось, ободряюще. Он чуял слабость Теона, его сомнения, страхи, подгибающиеся колени, всю паутину зависимостей, которую Перевертыш таскал за собой, и в которой вязли все его попытки сопротивляться. История про Ашу - лишь дополнительный шлепок. Он все равно бы подчинился. _Он – мой._  
\- Шлюха с фантазией, значит? Хорошо, милорд, - Теон медленно растянул губы, обнажив расколотые зубы. И в три быстрых шага оказавшись около Рамси, толкнул его с силой на кровать. Сердце тревожно стукнуло. _Может зря я?_

Он ни за что бы не рассказал Перевертышу всю правду про его сучью сестрицу. Если бы Рамси знал, что все так кончится, он никогда бы к этой ведьме не приблизился, разве что к скованной, чтобы срезать лоскут. Подождать пока заживет и срезать следующий. Или не ждать, чтобы кровь сочилась из нее медленными каплями постоянно, пока не вытекла бы вся.   
Когда они атаковали Станниса, Рамси уже не мог здраво мыслить, ему хотелось самолично вырезать каждого доползшего с самозваным королем до этой ничтожной деревеньки. Больше двух дней марша по промерзшему Волчему лесу казались бесконечно долгим ожиданием. Он был не в состоянии даже вздремнуть ненадолго. Сердце осатанело колотилось, кусок не лез в горло, и он гнал северян вперед. Рамси не особо разбирался в воинском искусстве, но знал, что внезапность нападения может лишить противника многих преимуществ. Почти всех.   
Они вышли прямо к большому озеру, даже не наткнувшись на караулы, видимо, Станнис решил, что ничего его лучше не защитит, чем выросшие вокруг жалкого лагеря сугробы или был уверен, что Болтоны не покинут Винтерфелл ради сомнительного удовольствия отморозить задницы. _И так бы оно и было, если бы не…_  
Все смешалось очень быстро. Люди, выбиравшиеся в панике из палаток, отчаянные крики и ржание лошадей, хотя последних было не так много. Бой шел сразу в нескольких местах, но Рамси следовал за инстинктом, прямо к башенке, смутно виднеющейся в утренней морозной дымке, где мелькали рыцарские штандарты. Если он найдет, что ищет, то где-то там…   
Он рубил мечом, уже плохо понимая, где свои, где чужие. Снег под его ногами был кровавым, и это радовало, потому что белый ему опротивел. В жизнь возвращалось хоть что-то осмысленное. Главное найти того, кто может ответить на его вопросы, а еще лучше быстрее прирезать Станниса, чтобы все успокоилось, и можно было бы обшарить лагерь и найти…   
Срываясь на визг, кто-то кричал рядом, что ранили короля. Рамси какой-то миг не мог сообразить, о ком идет речь, и что здесь могут делать короли. Голоса с трудом пробивались сквозь грохот крови в ушах. Его кто-то схватил за плечо и потянул в сторону. Но он отпихнул руку и наклонился к лежащему на снегу мечу, тот слабо светился в местах, где его не покрывала замерзающая кровь.   
Станнис отступал, а Кислый Алин в изодранном плаще, трясущийся то ли холода, то ли от возбуждения, заискивающе смотрел в глаза и бормотал, что они немного опоздали. Что леди Арью отправили к Стене сразу, как начался бой.  
Рамси старался не задерживаться в этом заваленном трупами месте, был уверен, что догонит беглецов в течение одного дня, максимум - двух. С ним был только небольшой отряд – человек пятнадцать его собственных парней.   
Они двигались невероятно медленно, измотанный переходами и битвой Кровавый вяз и всхрапывал зло и недовольно. Рамси все всматривался в белое марево впереди, ему постоянно казалось, что там мелькает что-то темное, возможно, лошади и черные плащи братьев бастарда Сноу. Но каждый раз это движение между застывших деревьев оказывалось иллюзией. Мутные тени рождались и исчезали в его голове. Кто-то робко заикнулся о перекусе, костре и палатке, но Рамси только рыкнул, не узнавая собственный голос.   
На заснеженных холмах, между островками леса, ветер дул так свирепо, что лицо мгновенно зарастало ледяной коркой, и смотреть вперед не было никакой возможности. Глаза, не защищенные веками, отчаянно слезились. Приходилось отворачиваться, надеясь, что неуверенно бредущий Кровавый не рухнет под ним.

Когда стало совсем темно, он сдался и приказал разбить палатки. Двоих они потеряли где-то по дороге. Самое правильное - повернуть обратно. Голос лорда Русе презрительно скрипел в голове. Отряд не был снаряжен для длинного перехода, а еще он бросил часть собственного войска разбирать трупы в оставленных Станнисом хибарах. Если бы Рамси вцепился в хвост Станнису и добил бы этого оленевода, отец бы его одобрил. Или если бы сумел вернуть траханную жену. Но, похоже, из всех возможных добычей при нем был только тусклый меч. Если он вернется лишь с железякой, лорд Болтон подробно расскажет ему о его рождении, месте и будущих перспективах.   
Огонь на ветру разгорался нехотя, палатки устанавливались трудно. Полотнище вырывало из негнущихся рук, залепляло глаза неостановимо несущимся снегом. Деймон непрерывно сквернословил и отводил глаза от своего милорда. Рамси уже решил, что завтра они вернутся. Но утром солнце зажелтело на чистом небе, ветер притих, а снежная дорога многообещающе засверкала на свету. И они пошли дальше.   
Погода испортилась невероятно быстро.   
\- Милорд, вы уверены, что они проходили здесь? Мы нигде не видели следов  
большого отряда, - Рамси казалось, что Кислый Алин хнычет всю дорогу.  
\- На таком снегу следы надолго не остаются.  
\- Тогда мы отстали от них слишком сильно. И у нас нет провизии.  
\- Заткнись, - он ударил его тыльной стороной ладони в лицо. Не особо сильно, но замерзшие сопли выплеснули на щеку. Можно, в конце концов, съесть его за то, что проворонил имущество хозяина, дремал под дверью, мечтая, куда бы вечером вставить свой хер.  
Хотелось вплеснуть в глотку чего-нибудь крепкого, забористого, но в седельных сумках, на самом их дне, болтались только остатки вяленной конины. Если сейчас повернуть, удастся дотянуть до Винтерфелла. Или, как вариант, добраться до Дредфорта. Возможно, там еще остался в темницах хоть кто-то, способный утолить его жажду. Залитый кровью камень и крики - единственное, что сейчас могло бы его успокоить. Отец вряд ли поймет маневр. Разве что отправить ему оттуда ворона, сообщить, что завернул за подкреплением, чтобы отправиться дальше за леди Арьей. Сделал хороший крюк до Дредфорта, потому что после драки со Станнисом не было времени ни собраться, ни подумать. _Убедительно, ничего не скажешь. Завтра он примет решение. Завтра с утра._  
Этот день был последней навязчивой надеждой схватить беглецов за хвост, и он гнал от себя любую мысль об ошибке, а людей гнал вперед до самой темноты. Кто-то сзади хрипло стонал, может, отморозил себе что-то еще, кроме задницы.  
Дом на косогоре они разглядели в поздних сумерках. Вокруг него было пусто: ни следов, ни лошадей. Оставалось только сдаться и устраиваться на ночлег.   
Рамси выбросило из сна прямо на его середине. Он сел и осмотрелся. Угли в жаровне на полу еще светились, подмороженные спутники жались поближе друг к другу. Кое-кто храпел, один из Фреев отчетливо стонал во сне. Расхлябанная щеколда хлопнула от толчка ветра, на голову посыпалась какая-то труха с потолка. Косогор, похоже, был у реки. _Белый нож?_ Дом может быть не один. Возможно он - часть деревни. _Почему я сразу об этом не подумал?_  
Ночь стояла морозная и ясная. Рамси поплотнее запахнул плащ, спуская вниз по косогору и оставляя за собой взрыхленный снежный след. _Здесь должен быть кто-то еще, не только они._ Нюх охотника никогда его не подводил, жертвы всегда оставляли невидимые подсказки. Если ушедший к Стене отряд где-то здесь, на этой же стоянке, ему понадобится вся его обмороженная свита. Но сейчас..   
Он двинулся правее, туда, где темнели сосновые стволы. Внезапно поднявшийся ветер бросил в лицо мелкую колкую россыпь снега и крутанул вокруг ног подол плаща. Рамси знал, что не сможет успокоиться, пока не обшарит, все темные тени на этом склоне у реки. Ему легче было отгрызть себе пальцы, чем повернуть назад. _Не вернуть его…_ Рамси усилием придушил паническую мысль.  
До хижины он шел достаточно долго. Она выглядела сильно покосившейся. Крыша сидела набекрень. В раздумье постояв у двери, он вытащил пук торчащей в стене, припорошенной снегом соломы, помял ее в руках и понюхал. Словно мог уловить тот, знакомый запах, память о котором так тревожила и злила. Пальцы проходили в щель между косяком дверью. Сонно заржала подвязанная с подветренной стороны лошадь. _Почему лошади только две?_ Обдумывать это не хотелось, как и любую правду, особенно о себе самом, и он пошевелил щеколду кинжалом.  
Двое жались друг к другу как любовники. Рамси почувствовал привкус крови, текущей в рот из прокушенной губы. Но шагнул и застыл над ними. Зрение помутнело, в ушах знакомо загрохотало. Шевельнувшаяся у ног фигура, бревенчатые стены – все вокруг погружалось в туман боли и разочарования.   
Молодой парень удивленно посмотрел на него, и Рамси залепил сапогом в его голову что было силы. Тот стоном отлетел в сторону и затих. Не то лицо, совсем не то, что он хотел увидеть, хотел запинать, чтобы разошлись уже побелевшие шрамы.   
Бледно светящийся меч уперся в белую грудь, открывшуюся под распущенной шнуровкой и сползшим в сторону мехом. _Баба. Мерзкая, длинноносая баба._ В ее темных глазах было что-то знакомое, внезапно скрутившее тоской внутренности. Она дернулась к боевому топору, лежащему справа у бедра, но Рамси успел отшвырнуть его ногой в дальний угол. А потом и меч, принадлежавший, похоже, парню, распластавшемуся сейчас тюком тряпок.   
Руки девки сжались в кулаки, она резко села, а потом дернулась от клинка спиной назад, перемещаясь к стене. Рамси шагнул следом, удерживая меч у ярко белеющей в темноте кожи.  
\- Ты кто, сука?   
Но он уже знал ответ, предчувствовал.   
\- Мое имя Аша Грейджой, - упрямо вскинутый подбородок. В груди что-то предательски сжалось, - такое знакомое движение, он уже не надеялся его увидеть когда-либо, сам постарался, чтобы не видеть. – А ты кто такой, урод?  
\- Рамси Болтон, - он усмехнулся и чуть надавил острием меча.  
Сука снова поддалась назад и уперлась спиной в лавку с стены.   
– Ищу твоего брата и свою жену. Решили побегать по морозцу и затерялись где-то в этих местах. Не видела их случайно?  
Ее глаза загорелись ненавистью, она смачно и длинно сплюнула на пол.  
\- Ты та сволочь, что изуродовала моего брата? Превратила его в жалкого трясущегося старика! Да я изрублю тебя, как смрадную корабельную крысу. Скормлю твоим прихвостням каждый кусочек твоего бастардного дерьма.  
Даже звуки ее голоса вызывали в памяти теплые, нежно хлюпающие кровью воспоминания прошлого. Это его не злило, наоборот, успокаивало, словно все еще можно было повторить. Он с любопытством провёл лезвием по краю приоткрывшейся груди. Меч был слишком неповоротлив и тяжел для такой тонкой работы, но, тем не менее, тоненькая полоска крови потянулась следом. Рамси показалось, что вокруг них стало как-то светлее.   
\- Если бы ты держала свой топорик достаточно близко, как дитятю или мужика у груди, может, и отрубила бы желанный кусочек.  
Он улыбнулся, увидев, как скривилась Аша. С какого-то момента их связи Теон уже рассказывал своему милорду все подробности, которые хозяин хотел знать. У его питомца не было никаких секретов.   
– А пока твой уродливый железный жених мерзнет в дальнем углу, резать тебя буду я. Но я очень тороплюсь, поэтому, если поможешь мне с направлением, то уйду и не потрачу на твою шкуру ни единой лишней секунды. Где моя жена и мой Вонючка, Аша Грейджой?  
Она вдруг уперлась рукой о лавку и стала подниматься, несмотря на то, что струйки крови из пореза, нагоняя друг друга, текли под одежду. Упрямая девка нащупала бревно за спиной, оперлась о него рукой и выпрямилась. Губы болезненно кривились, глаза горели какой-то завораживающей ненавистью. Рамси, удерживая меч, чувствовал, что она сама напирает на лезвие, словно пытается выпустить с кровью что-то мучительно и неостановимо растущее внутри нее. И она заговорила, выплевывая слово за словом:  
\- Запомни, долбанный бастард, для тебя ни Теона Грейджоя, ни Вонючки больше не существует. Его нет, и никогда в твоей жизни не было. И ничего, и никого с ним связанного. Забудь его, - она сделал шаг навстречу, и меч, скользнув по ребрам вниз, вошел глубже. – Его не было в твоих гнусных темницах, ты никогда даже не поднимал руку на него, не смотрел в его глаза.  
Ее тело снова поддалось вперед, насаживаясь на меч добровольно, выливая наружу ненависть вместе с собственной кровью. Рамси казалось, что он уже не управляет ни своей рукой, ни телом. Окаменел неподвижностью статуи, неспособной отвести клинок от стремящейся на него жертвы. _Прикован._ Он сам себя сейчас чувствовал жертвой.  
Удар пришелся сбоку, скользнул по голове, и Рамси отлетел в сторону и в стену. Ноги предательски подогнулись, заставляя его сползи вниз, на грохнувшую под ним лавку. Все вокруг закружилось. Он попытался поднять в раз потяжелевший меч и встать.  
\- Уходим, Аша, - парень тянул упавшую девку на себя, заворачивая ее в меховой плащ.  
\- Убей его Трис, - едва слышный шепот.  
\- Ты ранена, он наверняка не один. Уходим.  
Рамси ничего не мог сделать, только водил дергающимся мечом из стороны в сторону. Свет стекал с лезвия причудливыми всполохами.   
Хлопнула дверь, и только тогда он понял, что не может разжать руку, она прикипела к рукояти. Он напряг пальцы, боль прошила от кисти к плечу и лопнула черным пузырем в голове.   
Когда он с трудом разлепил глаза, то долго не мог понять, кто он и где находится. Убогая хибара была пуста. В спину впился край поваленной лавки, у ног его горел окровавленный меч, чуть поодаль лежало полено. Он взял меч и поднял его над головой, всматриваясь, как по переливающемуся лезвию к рукояти медленно стекает живая кровь. _Чья она?_  
Опрокинувшееся черное небо снаружи наблюдало за ним светящимися ненавистью холодными звездами. Ему нужно было торопиться. К Стене, к какому-то Джону Сноу, которого он должен убить. Не помнит почему, но должен. _Кажется, было какое-то письмо?_ Если убьет, то наверняка вспомнит причину.   
Когда почти рассвело, он увидел одинокую лошадь, запутавшуюся поводьями в кустарнике.

Воспоминание о той встречи в заброшенном доме у реки оглушило его в ночь, когда сбежавший из Винтерфелла Перевертыш извивался и стонал на его члене, а потом кончил ему в ладонь. Все окончательно потеряло устойчивость, каждый нерв в его теле, казалось, напряженно и беспомощно ныл. Единственно, что он мог контролировать, – чью-нибудь смерть. Свою собственную, Теона Грейджоя, возможно, Сноу.   
Но это было не то, что он хотел прямо сейчас. В расшатавшемся мире. _А чего бы он хотел?_ Напиться. Пить всю ночь и следующий день, а потом блевать, чтобы избавиться от яда, пропитавшего его насквозь, просочившегося в голову, в память через долбанный волшебный меч. Вместе со словами и кровью ведьмы с Железных островов.   
Даже сейчас Рамси не помнил Перевертыша в темницах Дредфорта и в Винтерфелле. Не помнил, как отрезал его пальцы, создавал длинные кровавые полосы, обернувшиеся со временем нежно-розовыми росчерками на его спине, груди, широких, когда-то наверное сильных, бедрах. Рамси ничего так не хотел, как вспомнить все это. В подробностях. Чтобы полностью вернуть нежность и доверие между ними, которое то тепло ворочалось в его груди, то покрывалось зыбким смутным сомнением и обращалось в тревогу.  
Выбравшись из комнаты Теона, Рамси потащился в трапезную, чтобы добыть вина или эля. Любой, лучше даже кровавой ценой. Настолько ему не повезло. Ближе к очагу торчала группа полупьяных одичалых со смачными россказнями, кто и на сколько кусков порезал упырей. Видимо, с благословения Тормунда за долбанные подвиги им выкатили бочонок вина, отчетливо попахивающего жуткой кислятиной. Зато его было много. Завтра они ублюются всласть. Тоже сделает и он. Но только без этих волосатых тупых рож.   
На кухне удалось раздобыть бутыль, чтобы отцедить себе этой забродившей дряни. Пришлось, правда, выпить чашу за крепость членов вольного народа, погоготать грубым голосом и хлопнуть кого-то пару раз по жесткой спине. Но потом, сославшись на больную ногу и прихватив бутылку, он потащился искать место, где можно тихо залить злость и воспаленный мозг. Только не в собственной стылой конуре, так похожей на ту, теплую, которую он только оставил. Перед глазами стояла картинка, как раскачивались перед его лицом белые волосы, и изгибалась тонкая шея под острым углом плеча.  
В банях никого не было, кто хотел смыть с себя дерьмо, давно это сделал. Лежать в теплой воде и накачиваться – наилучшее времяпрепровождение среди этой своры братьев, тратящей время на честь, мужество и балахоны траурного цвета. Большинство из них ведь даже не трахает друг друга, только дрочат в одиночестве на колючих тюфяках. Шоркают жесткими от мороза и мечей мозолями по ноющим отросткам. Сам себе же в рот не возьмешь. Хотя за годы пустых ночей можно и такому научиться. Проводить отдых между дежурствами с пользой, так сказать.   
Порезанная нога в теплой воде заныла еще сильнее, и он сделал три крупных глотка, стараясь не потерять ни капли терпкого кислого пойла. Рамси откинул голову на каменную ступень, локоть лежал на теплом влажном краю ванны - бутылку выпускать из рук не хотелось ни на секунду. _Расслабится и вспомнить._ Образы запускались с того момента, как он вышел в сторону лагеря Станниса, не теряя времени на разборки с горсткой недоумков Морса Амбера.   
Что было до этого – темнота. Он помнил только то, о чем думал в отвратительные моменты этого безумного перехода. Что Алин упустил его жену. Что его Вонючка бы не осмелился никогда, если бы ни эти прачки и их лжеАбель. _Вонючка!_ Конечно, он так и сказал длинноносой уродине.  
Бутылка чуть не нырнула в воду. Он, значит, так называл своего Перевертыша? Или уже все спуталось в голове: Хеке, Теон, он сам в маске дозорного на Стене. _Мой Вонючка._ Это было так трепетно. Имя со вкусом пота и страха на языке. Гладкое кольцо губ на члене. Он сегодня ТАК отсасывал. Тихие звуки чередовались непристойным хлюпаньем. Горло открывалось от глубоких толчков, как расходящаяся под ножом брюшина.   
Самое странное, что Рамси не помнил собственную жену, на поиски которой отправился. Без нее лорд Русе одарит его разве что пиявками, да и то с неохотой. Хотя сейчас эта безликая леди Болтон казалась плодом больного воображения и вызывала только скуку.  
Пойло подходило к концу, а ясности никакой не было. Рамси попытался встать, но голова кружилась, невидимые и никак уже не ощущаемые под водой ноги похоже подвернулись, потому что он с головой ушел под воду и вынырнул, только ухватившись рукой за край. В принципе он мог бы и утонуть, это решило бы все проблемы. Лорд Русе думает, что он сдох, окоченев в снежных наметах, а он захлебнется распаренный в теплой воде. Назло ему. Бутылка упала и покатилась по полу. Звонко и далеко.

\- Вонючка, что ты на упыря смотришь? Не баба все же. Бери и бросай.  
\- Закрой пасть и займись своими мертвецами, - гаркнул Рамси. Башка раскалывалась, но это не значило, что им должен командовать какой-то вшивый недоносок.  
Кстати, эта кучка ледяной плоти когда-то все-таки была бабой, причем даже молодой.  
\- Так ты бросишь труп на волокуши или будешь сам с ним в обнимку ходить, а то я двинул к общей куче.  
Рамси крепко обхватил шею упыря и потянул его за собой, нога от колена, замотанная в рваные остатки холщовых штанов, осталась лежать в снегу. Рыжие волосы закрывали лицо, заглядывать под них совершенно не хотелось. За один бросок тяжелое, насквозь заледеневшее тело оказалось наверху груды трупов на волокушах. Рамси поморщился и вырвал узду лошади у нового напарника из рук. Пусть он сам придерживает груду мертвечины, что свисает по краям волокуш черными конечностями. Сегодня он чувствовал себя слишком чистым для такой работы и его слишком тошнило.   
Парень был рябым и немногословным одичалым, все время почесывался сквозь одежду. Больной или немытый? Единственную компанию, которую он мог и хотел выносить рядом, – это Теона, но его жечь могильник никто не отправлял. А это значило… Рамси напрягся, но какая-то важная мысль, не оформившись, растворилась в больной голове.  
\- Слушай, друг, - имени в это раз Рамси не запомнил, - я утром несколько задержался и не понял. Что-то говорили о походе на запад?   
\- Завтра выступаем. Там у Сумеречной башни ожидают какого-то прорыва. Но не все конечно, кто-то останется.  
\- Меня не упоминали?  
\- Судя по тому, что Кожаный не спускает с тебя глаз, только ты оказываешься поблизости, тебя точно возьмут.  
Мастер над оружием, действительно, расхаживал у трещащего, рассыпающего искры огромного костра, следил за тем, как в него подкидывают вязанки упырей и, только появлялся с Рамси со своим одичалым и заполненными волокушами, буквально ел его испытывающим взглядом.  
\- Да, не обращай внимания, у нас с ним вчера вышел небольшой ученый спор.   
_О том, кто я – враг Болтон или брат Вонючка._  
\- Это как так ученый?  
\- Это когда никто ничего доказать все равно не может. Просто кто кого пересмотрит.  
\- А-а? – понимающе протянул тот, почесываясь.  
Запах здесь стоял выворачивающе тошнотворный. Почему теплая человеческая кровь пахнет приятно, а жженое мясо отвратительно? Обгоревшая кисть выглядывала из-под костра черной, потрескавшейся ладонью вверх. Подай руку, потяни и вытащи. Рамси хмыкнул, черный цвет мертвой плоти его не привлекал. Вдвоем с парнем они взяли рыжеволосую и, качнув, швырнули в костер.  
\- Сноу тоже пойдет на запад?  
\- Я понял, что да. Лорд-командующий заходил утром в трапезную. Еще бледный, худой, таскает на поясе меч короля.  
Рамси поморщился. Ему нужен был меч, нужен был его Вонючка, и место, где он может быть Болтоном, но не поход на запад. А времени у него теперь – до завтрашнего утра. Все равно все будет, как нужно ему. _Он пойдет на все ради этого.  
_  
Стены Дредфорта, ощетинившиеся треугольными трезубцами, были именно такими, как он видел в своих снах, часто коротких, темных. О том, что давно должно было произойти, но не происходило. Он мечтал даже сжечь замок, уничтожить до камня, если однажды громада крепости не станет его собственностью. _И вот он здесь._ Вечерний воздух был свеж, очень прохладен. Листья уже почернели в свете сырых сумерек.   
Разглядит ли он лица встречающих, особенно того, кто был его отцом. Лорд Болтон все-таки вспомнил об этом после смерти Домерика. Мысль была неприятной, отдавалась тянущей желудок горечью, как тогда от съеденного им семени клещевины. _Или он просто голоден?_ В седельной сумке болтался хлеб, засунутый туда неожиданно заботливой мамашей, но съесть его в дороге казалось чем-то позорным. Стоит ему вцепиться зубами в хлеб мельничихи, и его провожающие вернут его обратно к тошнотворной плетеной изгороди.  
Мать так суетилась, отправляя его. Надеется, что я осыплю ее поросятами и курами или превращу в леди Болтон, с въевшейся в волосы мукой. _Это мое место, не ее._  
Они въехали в ворота. Мощная арка крепостной стены поросла белесым лишайником, была изгрызена и выщерблена временем. Вросла навечно, превратившись в пасть опасного голодного зверя. Он станет частью всего этого.  
Во внутреннем дворе они спешились. Все молчали, даже мальчишка конюший, забравший лошадь, не сказал ни слова. Хотя взгляды он чувствовал. Его разглядывали со всех сторон. Челядь шныряла между хозяйственных построек, где-то слышался отдаленный грохот железа, словно на кузнице в столь поздний час шла работа. Тоскливо лаяли собаки.  
\- Прошу, милорд, я провожу вас в комнаты.  
Что это обратились к нему, дошло не сразу, с опозданием. Слово «милорд» пришлось приклеивать к себе, но от него сладко заныло в паху. Девка, сказавшая «милорд», облизала губы и посмотрела на него вопросительно.  
Он пошел следом. Каменная лестница, освещенные редким огнем переходы. Когда служанка толкнула надсадно скрипнувшую дверь, он заметил, что факел на стене у двери сжимают костяные пальцы. Захотелось потрогать, Рамси никогда не видел так близко человеческих костей. Много ломких, переплетенных палочек, с виду таких непрочных. На ощупь они оказались гладкими и горячими, видимо от близости пламени.  
\- Милорд? – девка удерживала открытую перед ним дверь и смотрела исподлобья вопросительно.  
Потолки были высокими. Непривычно, но то, что должно быть над его головой. Тот же костяной факел внутри. Он рассмотрит его поближе. Позже.  
\- Лорд Болтон велел привести вас к нему сразу, как только вы оставите вещи, если они есть, и умоетесь с дороги. Таз с водой на умывальном столе. Я подожду за дверью.  
\- Умоюсь? Может быть, есть во что переодеться?   
\- Лорд Болтон сказал, что сначала поговорит с вами, а потом уже ванная и одежда, милорд.  
«Милорд» – это хорошо, но в крестьянской рубахе и штанах он себя милордом все же не чувствовал. Сумку с позорной булкой хлеба и вареной курицей он швырнул на пол и покосился на воду в тазу. _Да пошла она в пекло._ Он схватил за плечо служанку и дернул ее к себе. Хеке не раз говорил, что девки отказывать лордам не смеют, все намокают, как только думают о благородном члене. Та пискнула, и он вдавил свой рот в ее припухшие влажные губы. Помял рукой зад. Она быстро дышала, как-то испугано, но поддалась, прогнулась в его сторону, маленькая рука уцепилась за рубашку. Пройдясь языком по внутренней части щеки и ладонью по юбке между ляжек, он оттолкнул ее.  
\- Позже. А сейчас проводи меня к моему отцу.  
Русе Болтон сидел за огромным столом и видимо что-то писал. Слева от него стояли две толстых, но уже основательно оплывших свечи. Когда дверь захлопнулась, он медленно, словно нехотя поднял глаза и стал рассматривать Рамси.   
Лицо человека, который был его отцом, выглядело бескровным и совершенно неподвижным. Глаза смотрели на Рамси, а казалось, что сквозь него. Два пятна неопределенного цвета и выражения. Потом ниточка губ дрогнула и слегка изогнулась. Трудно было понять, улыбка это или усмешка. По спине Рамси прошел холодок. Он может меня отправить обратно. Он еще не решил. Наверное, поэтому не дал мне другой одежды.  
Руки сжались в кулаки против воли. Сердце зло бухнуло, но что ему сделать прямо сейчас, он не понимал.  
Лорд Болтон оперся рукою о стол и встал, по тонкой кисти скользнул край белоснежной рубахи. У бедра заметно выделялась изящная рукоять кинжала. _Снимал ли он кожу со своих врагов? И как это делают?_  
Пока Русе Болтон обходил огромный стол и двигался к Рамси, тот чувствовал, как каменеют от судорожного напряжения его плечи. Насколько он нелепо выглядит в своей слишком длинной грубо скроенной куртке, в тупоносых башмаках с мельницы.  
\- Ты знаешь, почему здесь? – в этом тихом голосе звучала скорее угроза, чем вопрос.  
\- Вы сами послали за мной, милорд, - он тоже ответил тихо, прислушиваясь к собственному злому напряжению.  
\- Верно, послал, - тонкие губы опять насмешливо изогнулись, - и почему же?  
\- Я ваш сын, и мое место здесь, - это было именно то, что он думал, чего давно хотел.  
\- Ты мой бастард и, если даже твое место здесь, то это место бастарда, а не сына. Это первое, что ты должен запомнить.  
\- И какое же это место? Что я должен делать в Дредфорте? – с усилием он разжал сцепленные в кулак пальцы.  
\- А что ты можешь? Давить деревенских кошек и драть девок? Или что-то еще? – легкая насмешка в голосе, и взгляд без выражения.  
\- Я…, - он как-то совсем иначе представлял эту встречу. Может и не отцовское объятие, но ведь Домерик хотел его видеть, познакомиться с ним поближе. На какое-то мгновение он даже пожалел, что поменялся с ним местами. – То, чему научил ваш Вонючка. Вы же его прислали. Ну и еще работу на мельнице, где вы предпочитали меня содержать.   
Лорд Болтон прищурился, в глазах его зажглось любопытство.  
\- Смело для бастарда с мельницы. Возможно, ты в состоянии еще чему-то научиться.  
\- Тому, что знают Болтоны? - внутри все кипело, и его несло.  
\- Ты Сноу, не Болтон. Ты, кажется, не запомнил даже первое, что я тебе сказал. Оно может стать и последним.   
\- Я запомню, милорд, - он почти услышал в собственном голосе ярость и отвел глаза.  
\- Ты будешь делать все, что я скажу и когда скажу. Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты думаешь. Поэтому если захочешь развлечений, - делай это за стенами моего замка. Хеке останется при тебе.  
\- И чем же это отличается от жизни на мельнице?  
\- Кажется, теперь тебя называют милорд? Пока с тебя хватит. А дальше все станет зависеть от того, как ты будешь себя вести и насколько хорошо знать свое место. Можешь идти.  
Лорд Болтон небрежно махнул рукой в сторону двери, сам развернулся и отправился обратно к столу. _Он даже ко мне не прикоснулся._  
\- Кстати, на сундуке у двери лежит одежда для тебя. И еще завернутый меч. Забери.  
Отпустив ручку двери, Рамси обернулся. Лорд Русе уже смотрел на какой-то свиток на столе. На неподвижном белом лице ходили тени от свеч.  
Он сам нашел дорогу обратно, ввалился с тюком и мечом в шкурах подмышкой. Та же девка складывала поленья в стенную нишу.  
\- Милорд? – взгляд ее был встревоженный, она замерла, словно в ожидании.  
Ты ошибаешься, лорд отец, с меня не хватит одного лишь «милорда».  
Когда он бросил девку на кровать, она вскрикнула и сразу зажала рот двумя руками. Пальцы дрожали, круглые глаза до краев заполнились слезами. _Тупая сучка._ Он ударил с оттягом прямо в дрожащие руки и в лицо.  
\- Опусти их!  
Когда он ее трахал, с края треснувшей губы текла тоненькая струйка крови. Она всхлипывала с каждым толчком, в разорванном вороте болталась обнаженная тяжелая грудь. Девка отвернула голову в сторону, крепко зажмурив глаза, но дрожащие ноги держала широко разведенными.   
\- Будешь приходить каждое утро  
Завязывая штаны, Рамси понял, что чувствует себя более Болтоном, чем Сноу, - и пусть принесут горячую воду.  
Все равно все будет, как нужно ему. Он пойдет на все ради этого.

Теон опустился рядом с ним и, наклонив голову, медленно поглаживал его член рукой. Ресницы были опущены. Губы дрогнули, словно он собирался взять в рот, но внезапно раздумал.  
\- Тебе нравится мой член?  
Теон вскинул глаза, и рука его замедлилась, потеряв ритм.  
\- Мой мне нравился больше, - прошептал он одними губами.  
Рамси сжал тонкое запястье. Теон весь напрягся и отвел глаза. С трудом сглотнул.  
\- Моей шлюхе член не нужен, - произнес он отчетливо, с угрозой. – Помни о соглашении. Начнем заново. Тебе нравится мой член?   
\- Да, он мне нравиться, милорд, - голос был тихий, каждое слово было как шаг через препятствие. В них была ложь и правда одновременно.   
\- Покажи мне как. И я расскажу все, что ты хочешь знать.  
\- Это игра? Вы соврете, милорд.  
\- А ты?  
Теон опустился у кровати и облизал его член медленно снизу вверх. Прошелся языком по темной головке. Обхватил ее губами, втянул чуть глубже, а потом, оторвавшись и посмотрев вопросительно, переместил свой рот сначала к животу, затем к груди. Он целовал и лизал кожу, оставляя за собой прохладные влажные отпечатки. Рука его вернулась на напряженный член и, обхватив его плотно и нежно, стала равномерно двигаться вдоль.   
Рамси не удержался: провел пальцами по костлявому бедру, по гладкой впадине шрама на нем, вцепился в нее ногтями. Теон зашипел, схватил его руку и вытянул ее вверх, на подушку. Следом поднял другую. Лег на Рамси сверху и внезапно посмотрел прямо в глаза. Во взгляде Перевертыша мелькнуло что-то непонятное. Вызов и страх, похоть и отторжение.   
Он облизал губы и рывком прильнул ко рту Рамси. Быть пассивным не получалось и, не отдавая себя отчета, Рамси сразу втянул глубже юркий язык, нащупывал обломки зубов. Тело на нем вздрагивало и раскачивалось, член, зажатый между их бедер, подергивался в ответ. Хотелось всадить поскорее и поглубже, само ожидание теоновых дальнейших действий мутило сознание запредельным возбуждением.  
Теон сполз вниз и, словно дразнясь, взял в рот только самый край его члена.  
\- Пекло тебя! - Рамси, дернув на себя длинные белые волосы, засадил ему в самое горло, и удерживал так, ощущая нежные судорожные сокращения в глубине. Теон почти задыхался, на бедра из распахнутого вокруг члена рта стекала слюна. Рамси разжал руку, и Теон, шумно вдохнув и выдохнув, начал сосать быстро, заглатывая глубоко.   
Свернувшаяся фигурка между его ногами. Рамси застонал, подаваясь навстречу этому бесконечно нежному рту.  
Теон резко поднял голову и, пряча взгляд под темными ресницами, переполз выше, уселся на бедрах Рамси. Не смотреть на это было невозможно. В груди разливалось тепло. Хрупкое, исполосованное шрамами тело было распахнуто и чуть развернуто вслед за уходящим в сторону плечом и рукой, которой Теон придерживал член, направляя его внутрь себя. Рывками двигаясь вниз, он сглатывал, шея под чуть откинутой назад головой казалась бесконечно длинной.  
Рамси ухватил его бедра, надевая этот влажный узкий зад на себя как можно глубже. Теон издал невероятный грудной стон. Рамси слышал такой прошлой ночью и теперь убрал руки, сдержал яростное желание подбросить выше, сдавить, дергать это тело жесткими короткими рывками. Теон стал раскачиваться сам, сначала медленно, словно устраиваясь удобнее, находя нужный наклон, потом быстрее, поднимаясь вверх и опять опускаясь. Рамси закрыл глаза как тогда, пытаясь подстроиться под чужой настойчивый ритм. _Кажется, это я становлюсь шлюхой._  
Поддаваясь какому-то запредельному наваждению, он погладил рукой раскачивающуюся перед ним грудь, прячущийся под изгибом ребер живот. И облизав пальцы, забрался в темные волосы в паху. Теон тихо застонал и схватил его за запястье. Из-под ресниц мелькнул затуманенный взгляд.   
Рамси не помнил как сел, прижимая его к себе, устраивая на скрещенных ногах. Двигаясь с ним как одно существо, кожа к коже, ощущая невесомое касание рук на своих плечах, жадное кольцо, сжимающееся вокруг члена. Ритм становился рваным, дерганным, диктуемый только голодом. Словно внезапно наткнувшись на стену, Теон замер и застонал. Рука Рамси, зажатая между их влажных бедер, ощутила теплые толчки семени. Войдя в Теона до упора, он с облегчением понял, что тоже кончает.  
Теон лежал на спине, вытянув руки вдоль тела. Лицо его было отвернуто в сторону. Рамси сыто рассматривал его.   
\- Что с моей сестрой? – в голосе сквозило сомнение.  
\- Из тебя вышла чудная шлюха, мой милый Вонючка.  
Теон окаменел. Потом резко обернулся и взглянул на Рамси. Нижняя губа дрожала, в глазах отразилась мольба и глубокая, обнаженная боль. Дыхание почти пресеклось. Эта была та самая, такая нужная откровенность, открытость, которую Рамси хотел получать каждый раз. Хотел, чтобы она росла между ними. _Все равно она возникнет, только он увезет его отсюда._  
\- Ты не помнишь, все равно не помнишь, - прочитав его, прошептал Теон и снова отвел глаза, - расскажи про мою сестру. Ты получил свою игру и даже больше. Теперь твоя очередь.  
Рамси улыбнулся. О _ошибаешься, мой милый Вонючка, сыграть я с тобой только собираюсь._  
\- Станнис был разбит у Винтерфелла, а твоя сестра ранена. Она истекала кровью можно сказать у меня на руках. Но сейчас, думаю, все в порядке.  
\- Почему я должен верить, что ты сам не разрезал ее? – Теон опять смотрел, пытаясь увидеть правду. Он почти ее и сказал.  
\- Ты знаешь почему. Чтобы вернуть тебя. Сегодня ночью мы уезжаем, не дожидаясь похода на запад. Я соберу припасы, ты приведешь лошадей. Если хочешь, чтобы Аша Грейджой осталась жива, поедешь со мной. Только тогда я отпущу ее. Если я доберусь один, то может так оказаться, что шкура железнородных будет достаточно плотной, чтобы сделать из нее штаны.  
\- Почему я должен тебе верить. Ты просто получишь нас обоих.  
\- Слово лорда Болтон. Она мне не нужна. Мне нужна моя жена и мой Вонючка. Жена чуть позже.  
Теон молчал, дыхание тяжело поднимало грудь.   
\- И еще, - Рамси жадно облизал губы, предвкушение горячило кровь. – Мне нужен меч. Меч Станниса. Ты сходишь к Сноу, который тебе так сильно доверяет, и заберешь его.  
\- Я просто расскажу ему все. И на этом твое притворство закончится.  
\- Как и надежды твоей сестры. Она – мой трофей, и я оставил ее на попечении Живодера, знаешь. А он не слишком терпелив, - от этих слов Теон содрогнулся, казалось его прошила резкая невидимая боль. - Просто принеси мне меч.  
\- Нет! – Теон резко сел и развернулся спиной к стене, подбирая под себя ноги. - Это слишком ценная вещь для Джона. Он с ним не расстается. Я не могу.  
\- Уверен, что сможешь, - каждое слово приносило почти физическое удовольствие. – Если хочешь, можешь даже отсосать у него на прощание. Ради меча я разрешаю тебе. Один раз.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я предал Джона? - голос срывался, лицо исказило напряжение и боль.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты спас свою собственную сестру, милый мой Перевертыш. Выбор твой, как и всегда. И ты лучше всех умеешь его делать.

25\. Теон

Порывистый ледяной ветер заставлял клониться вперед, напрягать уставшие за день ноги. Беспорядочно метался вокруг, то откидывая плащ за спину, то хлопая им по коленям. Ночью на Стене еще отчетливее казалось, что стоишь на краю мира. Совершенно один. Дальше идти было некуда и не с кем, и это странным образом освобождало.   
У ветра здесь не было ни направления, ни цели, только яростная сила, с которой он прорывался к коже сквозь одежду, просовывая морозные пальцы глубоко под покровы, добираясь до самых спрятанных и защищенных мест. Толкнул в спину, выдернул из-под капюшона прядь волос и залепил ею глаза. Также отчаянно он сейчас может бить волны о скалы Пайка или срывать сделанные наскоро перекрытия Винтерфелла – для него нет разницы.   
Теон распахнул плащ и развел руки, чтобы холод захватил его полностью, проник в легкие, сердце, опустошил мозг. Все ощущения стали колкими, морозно-свежими, и делалось особенно легко. Казалось, что за спиной хлопали крылья, хотя это был лишь пытающийся освободиться от обледеневшей шнуровки плащ.   
С удивлением Теон почувствовал, как под пронизывающим ветром все тепло в его теле сошлось в один жаркий, пульсирующий где-то под ребрами очаг. С каждым вдохом очаг разрастался, словно Теон впускал в себя не ледяные иглы северного воздуха, а бросал охапки хвороста в топку. Он закрыл глаза, растворяясь между внешним окоченением и огнем, плавящим и гонящим его кровь по венам. Наблюдал, как жар растекается, дотягиваясь до почти бесчувственных кистей рук. _Это было его собственное тело. Живое, горячее, несмотря на яростные атаки зимы._  
Ощущения возвращали воспоминания из далекого прошлого, когда рвущий паруса шторм и соленые брызги только разогревали кровь. Он был железнорожденным. Сейчас - просто Теоном, но новые токи в его искалеченном теле, как-то разворачивали сознание. Хотелось верить, что у него было достаточно сил, чтобы принять решение и сделать все совершенно самостоятельно. _Что-то происходит со мной.  
_  
Рамси соврал про Ашу. Теон понял это не сразу – угрозы вселяли безысходность и страх, а это мутило разум. В таком состоянии он отчетливо угадывал только одно – желание самого милорда.   
\- Хорошо, я пойду к Джону и в конюшню, - сказал он, чтобы хотя бы уйти от Рамси, так определенно поселившегося в его кельи. Обдумать в одиночестве, как поступить.   
Слова повисли без ответа, и Теон стал одеваться, игнорируя цепкий взгляд. Рамси развалился на кровати, упирая локоть в разодранную серую подушку. Чувствовал себя хозяином этой комнаты, насквозь пропахшей его присутствием, исполнением его желаний. _Только ли его?_  
Теон мог бы убедить себя, что играл и боялся, и делал на этой красноречиво истерзанной кровати то, что не мог не делать. С милордом. _Но правды в этом была только часть._ В этот раз поводья мыслей, о том, что происходит с ним сейчас, с кем он и где находится, выскользнули из его сознания сами. Все вокруг не имело значения, словно он и в правду был свободен. Летел сквозь и дальше на вихре собственных ощущений, позволяя им заполнить себя до отказа, наслаждаясь каждым, как новым открытием. Он управлял всем, что чувствовал, и ничем не управлял.  
… Горячая ладонь скользит по телу, и вслед за ней волна тепла проходит по плечам, груди, животу. Липкое, сладкое, как летний мед, столкновение бедер, распирающее движение внутрь ягодиц, и в ответ на каждое вторжение мышцы внизу живота ненасытно сжимаются. Тело требует еще больше, полнее, сильнее. Живет само, без лишних мыслей, вдыхает, выныривая из-под очередной накрывшей волны возбуждения. Он слышит стоны и влажные непристойные звуки, рука скользит вниз по горячим, чувствительным бедрам туда, где можно коснуться правды о том то, что с ним происходит. _И это хорошо._ Прямо сейчас это кажется правильным.   
Стоит потерять себя в ощущениях, и с каждым толчком в тебе растет только сила и легкость. Кажется, сможешь взлететь, ни на что не оглядываясь, навстречу солнцу и бездумному, пронзительно синему небу. Еще один удар и рывок вверх, синева ослепляет, поглощает всего, без остатка.  
Потом, когда все закончилось, хотелось отгородиться, чтобы удержать внутри затихающий ритм полета и эту, заполняющую его до краев сознания, легкость.  
Сожаление пришло только после угроз. Маленькая игра в шлюху оказалась разминкой. Теперь Рамси решил развлечься с ним жестоко и получить только собственное удовольствие. Даже неловкое наслаждение Теона от того, как сам Рамси его оттрахал, обратилось в пепел.   
Ему нужно было привести свои мысли в порядок. Сделать это в захваченной кельи не получится.  
\- Ты надел рубаху швами наружу. Тебе идет. Ты так и должен ходить. Швами наружу, - широкие обветренные губы растянулись, в глазах светилось предвкушение.   
\- Я так и хожу, что бы на себя ни надел. Благодаря тебе, - на Теона нахлынуло острое сожаление, что он сел на член Рамси, и, одновременно, желание сделать это еще раз. И он сразу разозлился на эту скотину, разглядывающую его с плотоядной нежностью и способную только портить все, к чему бы ни прикоснулся. _Злость – такое забытое чувство._ Вместе со злостью появилось смутное сомнение: он слишком уверен, что я уйду с ним.  
Обратив глаза к полу, Теон сделал несколько шагов и опустился у кровати на колени. Рамси замер. Тяжелая рука, лежавшая на бедре, слегка дрогнула. Теон скользнул трем своими пальцами между его – длинными, с обломанными ногтями. Погладил руку, медленно притянул ее к лицу. Вобрал в рот палец полностью, до жестких, ободранных чем-то костяшек, провел языком по горько-соленой коже и выпустил добычу. Рамси впился в него взглядом.   
\- Рамси, ведь Винтерфелл в руинах. Где содержат Ашу?  
 _Такой простой вопрос. Маленькая уловка._  
Бледные глаза метнулись в сторону, угол рта дернулся. Рамси пытался что-то себе вообразить, представить - у него не было ответа. _У него не было Аши? Или памяти о ней?_   
Рамси врет мне.  
На горле сомкнулась стальная удавка пальцев. Теон пытался вдохнуть, и за короткий рывок оказался перед искаженным яростью лицом. Жаркое дыхание коснулось кожи. От боли на глазах выступили слезы, привычно заворочался страх.  
\- Где бы ни была твоя сестренка, долго она не протянет, если я буду отвечать на лишние вопросы. Не играй со мной. Ты - мой. Только я с тобой играю.  
Рамси отшвырнул его с силой. Теону удалось не удариться головой, только спину резанул брошенный на пол ремень.  
\- После сигнала на вторую ночную смену дежурных придешь к Башне Хардина. С моим мечом и двумя оседланными лошадьми.  
Теон кивнул.  
Из казарм его понесло сюда, на Стену. Он даже решительно забрался в клеть – возможно шанса больше не будет. Поднявший его дежурный сплюнул, но ничего не сказал. Хлопнул дверью в прогретый жаровней домик и оставил Теона в темноте. Вниз можно прогуляться и самому, впрочем, он в любом случае не набрался бы наглости просить себя спустить. 

Теону стало настолько жарко, что северный ветер уже не жалил, а ласково льнул к телу. Что-то происходит со мной. Запахнув резко плащ, Теон присел у края Стены. Один легкий толчок в черный непроглядный обрыв под ним, где бродят, ждут тепла и крови мертвецы, и в какую-нибудь из ночей он смог бы вцепиться зубами в белую шею Рамси Болтона. Утолить уже другой голод.   
Рамси соврал ему про Ашу в Винтрефелле. Но где была правда? Видел ли он вообще его сестру, или просто узнал, что она у Станниса? Или она уже погибла от его или чужих рук? Прошлой ночью Рамси вспомнил нечто, на время заставившее его потерять контроль, а потом и вовсе уйти. Что бы он ни вспомнил, это были события, связанные бегством Теона - «я оказался здесь из-за тебя», и о них можно только гадать.   
Сегодня Рамси вернулся уже с историей про Ашу и с вечной забавой - вести Теона по кругу за веревочкой, которую не схватить. Милорд всегда это делал с Вонючкой. По непреложным правилам побеждал всегда хозяин и ничем не жертвовал. Теон помнил об этом, но теперешний Рамси – нет. Он не помнил и не понимал, насколько старательно его изучил Вонючка, и как хорошо его теперь знает Теон.   
Здесь, на Стене, их новый совместный танец только начинался – кто, кого и когда. Рамси вновь узнавал свою жертву. Вопрос - «какой ты?», мелькающий в бесцветных глазах, разрушал их прежнее единство. Давал возможность сделать выбор, который милорд теперь не поймет за один короткий взгляд на Теона. _Он уедет с милордом на юг?_  
Это желание Рамси не было внезапным, оно выросло и теперь полностью поглотило его. Ни здравый смысл, ни чувство самосохранения не имели значения. Как бы ни был способен к притворству Рамси, его желания для Теона были распахнуты и очевидны, что делало его по-своему уязвимым. Даже трогательным. _Если бы не свежевальный нож в руках._  
Жизнь Вонючки полностью и без остатка протекала в русле этих желаний. Их исполнение лепило из двоих одно существо, пронизанное похотью и стыдом, болью и голодом. Каждый из них сглатывал послевкусие переживаний другого, как жидкости тела. И сейчас Теон знал, что Рамси был нужен именно он, и никто, и ничто другое. В нем, в Теоне или исчезнувшем из памяти Вонючке, – вся сила желаний Рамси. Чтобы забрать его с собой, милорд ни перед чем не остановится. И угрозу своим желаниям он каким-то звериным инстинктом чует в Джоне Сноу. _Уговаривать Джона не убивать Рамси, было ошибкой._  
Рваные мысли кружились в бесконечном хороводе. Теону было по-прежнему непривычно жарко, сердце стучало ритмично, настойчиво. _Я знаю, что он мне врет…_ Не владеет _мною, как раньше. Мое тело теперь мое… Я чувствую каждый удар сердца, ток крови по венам. Я стою так близко, у самого края. Мне страшно? Да._  
Остается только посмотреть с высоты и не упасть. _Какая глупость делать это с Рамси!_

К лорду-командующему его пустили без всяких вопросов. Джон никогда не умел делать что-то наполовину. Либо доверял, либо нет. Вряд ли это дальновидно, но даже предательство и ранение не научило его нужной осторожности.  
Джон полулежал в кровати с книгой в руках, ворот рубахи сполз до самого плеча – выглядевшего по-прежнему сильным, несмотря на ранение и общий еще не очень здоровый вид.   
\- Теон? – он улыбнулся и сел, опустив голые ступни на пол. – Я рад, что ты зашел.  
\- Похоже, ты уже собрался ложиться? Может, лучше мне уйти?  
\- Нет уж. Ты ни разу не приходил ко мне сам. Раздевайся и проходи.  
Теон сбросил верхнюю одежду и подвинул к кровати кресло. Джон молча и задумчиво рассматривал Теона. Стало как-то неловко и, как во время последнего их разговора вдвоем, захотелось снова запрятать куда-нибудь руки. _Почему, мне постоянно есть, что скрывать?_  
\- Почему, ты так быстро сбежал со Стены? Оставил меня с мальчишкой. Хороший парень, обещал мне присматривать за тобой.  
\- Он это и делает, у него даже получается. Извини, просто захотелось побыть одному. С некоторыми воспоминаниями.  
Джон хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
\- Если поделишься этими некоторыми, станет проще оставаться с кем-то.  
\- Может быть в следующий раз.  
\- Как хочешь, - Джон пожал плечами, а в серых глазах блеснула сталь. Потом он закрыл книгу и положил у ее изголовья кровати.   
\- Что читаешь перед походом? – Теон кивнул в сторону изголовья. Переплет книги был затерт, с треснувшей по краю кожей когда-то коричневого цвета. - Летописи побед черного братства над упырями? Стратегия и тактика успешных сражений с Иными?  
\- Очень смешно, Грейджой. И главное - меняешь тему.   
\- А какая должна быть тема? – теперь была его очередь скептически пожимать плечами. – Зачем ты вообще собираешься на запад? Я бы попросил тебя остаться, но слишком хорошо понимаю, что это бесполезно. Хотя Тормунд и Кожаный и без тебя прекрасно справятся. Джон, ты же еще слаб для такого похода. И само предположение о перемещении мертвецов может быть ошибкой.  
Джон бросил взгляд в сторону обледеневшего окна, потом подтянул подушку и устроил ее у себя за спиной. Подобрал ноги. Едва одетый, худощавый Джон выглядел слишком молодым и, если бы ни это сумеречное спокойствие и сталь в глазах …  
\- Ты лучше остальных должен понимать, почему я хочу отправиться в Сумеречную башню.   
Теон ссутулился, вспоминая, как лорд Эддард рубил голову дезертиру и как пнул ее в сторону другой, малознакомый ему Теон Грейджой.  
\- Хочешь первым отвечать за свои решения? Очень по-старковски. Но сейчас у тебя просто недостаточно сил для походов и сражений.  
\- Хочу все увидеть своими глазами, чтобы понять, что на самом деле происходит. Чтобы мои решения не были такими... умозрительными, что ли.  
\- Ты возьмешь меч Станниса с собой? - Теону казалось, что сердце стучит очень громко, и Джон его может слышать. Стало жарко.  
\- Бесполезная штука, и мне больше нравится мой. Но красная жрица требует, чтобы я таскал его даже до ветру. Говорит, он мне внезапно понадобится. Если бы не она, я бы не выкарабкался. Придется прислушаться и взять его собой, зато будет чем подсветить дорогу в темноте. Хотя бы сэкономим факелы.  
 _Наверное, Рамси тоже не прочь сэкономить факелы._  
\- Наверное, она права. Если меч – действительно Светозарный.  
\- Не думаю. Леди Мелисандра говорила, что Станнис не раз сражался и убивал этим мечом, но Азор Ахаем так и не стал. И я не стану.  
Джон смотрел куда-то в сторону. Тени ходили по застывшему лицу. Теон вдруг остро ощутил, как устал и одинок Джон, но с обреченной готовностью к самым тяжелым последствиям будет снова и снова делать свой единственно правильный выбор. Не оглядываясь ни на кого.   
Самое главное, Джон всегда знал, как поступать правильно, а Теон – нет, не мог найти ответы на бесконечные, терзавшие его сомнения. Возможно, боги лишили его способности отделять правильное от неправильного еще при рождении, и ему надо просто с этим смириться. Принимать бесконечные ошибки и расплаты как данную ему судьбу?  
\- Честно говоря, я не верю в легенды, пророчества и волшебные мечи, - тихо сказал Теон. – Но из всех людей, которых я встречал, только ты мог бы носить меч героев.   
Джон хмыкнул и с сомнением прищурился на Теона:  
\- Если бы кто-нибудь в старом Винтерфелле заявил что-нибудь подобное, ты бы осмеял его и меня заодно. А я бы на тебя злился за это. Долго. Постарался бы тебе отплатить.   
Утраченное тепло их общего дома. Теон опустил локти на колени и наклонился вперед, чувствуя свои напряженные плечи.  
\- Знаешь, Джон, за то время, которое ты был на Стене, со мной случилась только одна хорошая вещь - я научился говорить правду о себе. Сначала я ее просто понял, и это было... очень больно. Так больно, что я даже не мог ни жить, ни умереть. Забыть обо всем оказалось проще. Но потом, когда я смог об этом думать, я перестал себя обманывать. И перестал осмеивать всех и каждого.  
\- Теон…, - осторожно начал Джон.  
\- Хотя теперь я запутался во всей этой правде, как когда-то путался во лжи, - продолжил Теон. - Что я смог бы сделать? Что я хочу? Что должен? Как поступить было бы правильно? Ответов много, и один часто исключает другой.  
\- Я знаю, со мной тоже самое. Видимо, так всегда и бывает.  
\- И как у тебя получается сделать выбор?  
\- Не получается, - улыбнулся Джон. - Просто выбираю то, о чем бы точно не стал жалеть всю жизнь.  
Теон кивнул. Какое-то время они молчали.  
\- Я должен идти, завтра ты рано встаешь.  
\- Ты тоже, - нахмурился Джон. – Раз пришел, оставайся здесь. У меня теплее, чем в казармах, и места на кровати нам хватит.  
Джон встал, прошлепал к столу, оставил там свою книгу, потом извлек их огромного сундука в углу толстое, сваленное из шерсти одеяло, и бросил его на кровать. Теон старался заставить себя ни о чем таком не думать, только ладошки предательски вспотели.   
\- Раздевайся и забирайся сюда, - бросил Джон и сам подвинулся ближе к стене. – Насколько я помню, ты не храпишь во сне.  
 _Нет. Но я кричу и беру в рот, если не один в постели._  
Теон улыбнулся, не разжимая губ, и сбросил сапоги. Рубаха, полотняные штаны – все, что осталось на нем. Джону совсем не обязательно видеть правду о нем в деталях, тем более, что они могут больше не встретиться.   
Оказавшись так близко от Джона, чувствуя его тепло и дыхание, Теон мучительно думал, как ему устроиться, какую позу принять. Лечь лицом к Джону или спиной. Куда положить руки. Он хотел бы прикоснуться к широкому плечу рядом с ним, хотя бы рукой, а лучше прижаться щекой или лбом. Но слишком боялся этого.  
Ему было неловко, как во сне, который приснился, когда ему боги вернули имя. Теон был в Винтерфелле, пытался забраться под одно одеяло с Роббом и Джоном, чтобы услышать истории Нэн. Только он уже был не он: вместо кожи его покрывала змеиная чешуя, а из горла выходило шипение. Если Робб или Джон обернутся и заметят эту страшную перемену, то вероятно не узнают его и прогонят в лес, на выпавший снег. Одного.  
\- По-моему, ты так упадешь, - и Джон решительно обхватил его и притянул ближе, - Так лучше. Теперь спи.  
Теон закрыл глаза. Шею щекотало дыхание Джона. _Неужели это прощание?_  
Теон умел двигаться совершенно бесшумно, к тому же при горящем факеле можно не бояться налететь на стол, споткнуться о брошенный сапог. Лицо Джона было таким спокойным и юным. Легкая складка между бровей исчезла. Теон поднялся и подошел к столу. Обхватил руками ножны и рукоять, висящего меча. Оружие казалось необычно тяжелым. Теон обернулся и с грустью посмотрел на мирно спящего Джона.

Его лошадь удивленно косилась, как будто понимала, что ее ждет необычная прогулка. Коня для Рамси он уже приготовил, осталось только прикрепить укутанный в дерюгу меч, чтобы до него было не так просто добраться.   
В конюшне никого не было, лошади в стойлах вяло всхрапывали и дремали. Уходить отсюда не хотелось, как из безопасного крова. Забраться бы в сено и уснуть, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, и он оставался здесь все эти дни, как помощник стюарда. Чистил лошадей, а вечером долго смотрел на огонь в жаровне. Мечты изменить прошлое. Постоянные и невыполнимые. Скоро их список пополнится.  
Внезапно он услышал совсем другой звук – кто-то говорил во сне. Теон замер. Только бы не разбудить задержавшегося здесь и наверное пьяного конюха, а то придется давать объяснения. Он, конечно, приготовил историю о поручении перед походом, но врать ему было слишком трудно.   
Снова бормотание. И очень знакомое.  
Та же четвертая загородка и ящик с соломой. Почему Лерас опять оказался здесь? Теон присел рядом с ним и провел рукой по холодному лбу. Для мальчишек были отдельные кельи. А этот сорванец спал, свернувшись под драным грязным куском меха, и, похоже, мерз. Может, из-за него у Лераса проблемы со сверстниками? Теон помнил, как часто прятался среди скользких камней Пайка после жестоких игр его старших братьев. Долго плакал, а потом, просушив морским ветром слезы, выходил, чтобы снова задирать нос и нарываться на тумаки и насмешки.   
В конюшнях было гораздо холоднее, чем в казармах. Лерас мог простудиться. А кто здесь будет лечить простуженного упрямого мальчишку. Теон поплотнее завернул его в мех и поднял. Тот сонно обхватил его шею руками. Тело было худым, но легким совсем не казалось.   
Когда Теон добрался до своей кельи, плечи от напряжения ныли, поясница отчаянно разламывалась, но мальчик спал или делал вид. Рамси, хвала богам, здесь не было, да и зачем ему пустая кровать? А вот Лерасу она пригодиться. Теон положил его, укрыл и подоткнул жесткую подушку. Главное, чтобы не приснилось то, что происходило на этом тюфяке всего несколько часов назад. Такую правду о Теоне мальчику лучше не знать. _А какую можно?_  
\- Куда ты собрался? – услышал он тихий шепот. Правый глаз наполовину приоткрылся, сонно рассматривая его.  
\- Спи, у меня есть кое-какие срочные дела, - прощаясь, Теон погладил так и не вымытые волосы, натянул мех до подбородка.

Теон стоял совершенно неподвижно, сжимая узду лошадей. Облако тревожно всхрапывала и переступала с ноги на ногу. Ей явно не нравилась эта ночная прогулка, хотелось назад в теплые конюшни. _Может, не стоило ее брать?_ В конце концов, это только его дело, его собственный страх, от которого он сам и должен освободиться. Увезти как можно дальше от осажденной мертвецами Стены, от Джона, которому нужно двигаться на запад и думать, как спасать мир людей от всех богов, предъявляющих на него свои права. А Теону всего лишь разобраться с собственным богом, вскормленным его кровью и страданиями. Убить его. Понять, что он больше не вся жизнь Теона, а та часть, которая, изменив его полностью, должна стать только прошлым.  
Вокруг было удивительно тихо. Ветер улегся. Ночь была ясной, наполненной хрустким, прозрачным морозом. Сияющая белизной Нимерия с туманным молочным хвостом вырывалась из россыпи звезд и висела прямо над головой. Казалось, что великое множество глаз внимательно и укоризненно наблюдают за ним. И в любой момент он отчетливо услышит вопрос: «Что ты делаешь?». Теон поежился и ниже натянул капюшон.   
\- Что ты делаешь здесь, Теон Грейджой?  
На какое-то мгновение слова оглушили его и обездвижили. Он обернулся на звук медленно, как в тягучем ночном кошмаре. Недалеко от башни Хардина стоял лорд-командующий, к нему жался Лерас.   
\- Джон? – Теон все еще надеялся, что картинка перед глазами изменится сама собой.  
Джон сделал несколько быстрых шагов и оказался совсем рядом. Волосы на непокрытой голове были в беспорядке, словно их перепутал ветер, лицо выглядело окаменевшим и хмурым. Ничего юного в нем не осталось.  
\- Уходи, Джон, - это единственное, чего Теон отчаянно хотел.   
Пусть плюнет под ноги, назовет каким-нибудь гнусным словом, развернется и уйдет. Хотя от этого было отчаянно горько. Он надеялся сохранить в памяти другую картинку: как Джон, растянувшись рядом, обвил его рукой и с силой притянул к себе. Но боги рассудили, что это слишком хорошее воспоминание для Теона Перевертыша.  
\- Мне нужен ответ, - голос Джона звучал хрипло и отрывисто.   
_И ты не уйдешь не получив его._ Рамси видно не было. Взгляд Теона остановился на Лерасе, который остался позади, дальше от стены башни, грозившей вот-вот рухнуть. _Какой я дурак, надо было оставить мальчишку спать в конюшне._  
\- Как ты здесь оказался, Джон?  
\- Это не ответ. Меня разбудил мальчик, днем на Стене мы заключили с ним небольшое соглашение о тебе. Теперь твои объяснения. Куда ты собрался? С кем? Почему у тебя две лошади.  
\- Я не могу дать тебе объяснений, Джон. Просто уходи, я прошу тебя. Оставь все, как есть, и уходи. Если хочешь, я отдам тебе лошадей, - Теон с ужасом понял, насколько глупо и беспомощно это звучит, но как заставить Джона развернуться и оставить его одного, в голову не приходило. Даже если он произнесет какое-нибудь обычное оскорбление – это будет неуклюже и слишком очевидно после всего, что уже было сказано и произошло между ними. _Рассказать все? Втянуть Джона в трясину их отношений с Рамси?_  
\- Лошади – не самое главное, - губы Джона болезненно изогнулись.  
Теон сжал кулаки. Он еще помнил, как складывать злые, необратимые слова, которые могут вывернуть наизнанку то, что было таким настоящим, превратить все в омерзительную ложь и притворство. Но сделать это - слишком больно и страшно, не окупится никакой благой целью. Поступить так он просто не мог.  
\- Джон.., - начал Теон, опустив голову и чувствуя, как дрожит его голос и глаза наполняются влагой.  
И Джон упал. Теон бросился к нему, но сильные руки дернули его вверх.   
\- Тихо, - лицо Рамси было совсем близко, ноздри дрожали - так хищник обнюхивает свою добычу, проверяет ее свежесть, - оставь Сноу. Я просто его оглушил.  
Он приподнял вверх рукоять меча и показал белые крепкие зубы.   
\- Ты мог убить его! - Теон рванулся в сторону, попытался освободить захваченное стальной клешней плечо. Рамси удержал его и, переступив через тело Джона, оттолкнул назад. Облако сердито заржала. Теперь никто не удерживал лошадей.  
\- Я бы его убил. Для этого сюда и приехал. Ничего не помнил, кроме имени Джона Сноу, у которого должен вырезать сердце в Черном замке на ледяном краю мира, - Рамси говорил быстрым горячим шепотом, не отрывая глаз от Теона. – Но если я это сделаю сейчас, поклонники бастарда могут попытаться догнать нас. Это мне помешает. И тебя я хочу больше, чем его смерть.  
От такого признания в любви подгибались колени. Качнувшись, Теон ухватился за плащ Рамси. _Боже, что я делаю? Возомнил, что могу с ним справиться. Его член в горле сделает меня сильнее?_  
За плечом Рамси виднелось запрокинутое лицо Джона. Черные волосы, обнимавшие снег, и ничего похожего на пятно крови под головой. Лераса он не заметил. Мальчик мог и убежать за подмогой.  
\- Ты принес мой меч?  
Теон поморщился и показал головой на лошадь.  
\- Приторочил к седлу.  
\- На свой пояс повесить не решился? И правильно, - грубая перчатка прошлась по щеке Теона, полный комплект пальцев легко сдавил подбородок и скользнул ниже. _Пронзительная нежность вечного голода и предвкушения._  
\- Поехали.  
Интересно, как он определит направление ночью? Наверное, ему просто все равно, куда ехать. _Со мной._  
\- Сейчас.  
Только посмотрю поближе, как Джон.  
Теон резко оттолкнул Рамси и, шагнув в сторону, упал на колени. Темные ресницы Джона заметно дрожали. Хотелось приподнять его голову, положить на меховой капюшон, который застрял за спиной, - на снегу слишком холодно, чтобы лежать здесь раненому и в одиночестве. Но возможности не было, Рамси дернул его вверх и с силой отшвырнул к стене.  
\- Я все же убью бастарда, - прошипел он сквозь зубы и обхватил шею Теона, которую мгновение назад неуклюже пытался погладить, - или убью тебя.  
Воздух с трудом проходил сквозь горло. Бесконечный круговорот насилия над его телом стало вдруг невозможно выносить. Внутри родилась и толкалась ненависть. Теон пытался оторвать от себя проклятые жадные руки.  
\- Запомни, ты – мой, только мой. Я это знаю. Мой Вонючка.  
\- Я – не твой, - прохрипел Теон, выпуская эту ненависть, разрывая собственное горло болью. – И мое имя - Теон.  
Рамси навалился всем телом. В глазах темнело. Все куда-то плыло. Белая земля раскачивалась, как кубок в руке гиганта. И он – косточка на дне этого кубка. А может это падает древняя башня или тень Великого Иного погребает под себя мир и его самого? _Пусть так._  
\- Отойди от него, ублюдок! – голос с такими знакомыми гневными нотками - ссоры из детства.  
Теон рухнул, как оборвавшаяся марионетка, ног под ним уже не было, только снег. Глубокий вдох кольнул острой иглой в сердце. Сквозь муть в глазах он рассмотрел покачивающегося Джона. Меч тот удерживал сразу двумя руками. Острие клинка упиралось Рамси в грудь, по перекошенному яростью лицу милорда ходили волшебные всполохи света.   
_Лорд-командующий видимо все же таскает меч и в уборную._ _Ответственный, как все герои из сказок._  
\- Не надо Джон, не убивай его, - прохрипел он, пытаясь подняться.  
Это должно быть не так, совсем не так. Удар Джона будет принадлежать только Джону, его возмездию, его, не знающему всех деталей, справедливому суду. Джон – это другая жизнь, он не должен стоять между ним и Рамси. _Их связью._ До сих пор было трудно вдыхать, наверное, потому, что сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не оттолкнуть Джона. _От Рамси._ От его собственности. _Боже, о чем я думаю._ Теон сдавил дрожащими руками голову, чтобы удержать распадающиеся части самого себя.  
\- Ты не забрал меч у бастарда, - Рамси сказал так, словно это было самое главное. Решало все.  
\- Я собирался уехать с тобой. Думал, этого будет достаточно.  
Джон переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Руки его уже не дрожали, но он не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Спина Рамси упиралась в стену. Башня Хардина кренилась прямо на них.

26\. Теон и Рамси

Все тело было напряжено до предела, и от этого жар разливался, как жидкое седьмое пекло, по коже. Клинок, прорезавший мех и кожаную куртку, с легкостью свежевального ножа, держал его на месте. Злость разрывала на части, он не должен стоять и просто ждать чьего-то решения. Теона ли, Сноу.   
Он был уверен, что все получится. Хотя _все_ не имело большого значения. Только некоторые вещи. Например, палатка, которую он раздобыл: она была новой просторной, сшитой из нескольких слоев плотной ткани. И большая совершенно свежая шкура медведя. Он слышал об огромных пещерных медведях. Возможно, эта принадлежала одному такому. В любом случае Теон не замерзнет под этим мехом. Особенно, если он будет двигаться быстро, не сбиваясь с ритма. _Извиваться жадной змеей на члене._ Хотя Рамси может согреть его и сам, кожа к коже и изнутри. И даже если широко развести в стороны худые, податливые ноги – шкура укроет их полностью.   
В этой беготне и общих сборах в поход на запад, никто не обращал внимания друг на друга, на странные требования и невесть кем раздающиеся поручения. Джон Сноу еще не совсем очухался, чтобы разъяснить одичалым, что такое порядок и правила. И в смешанной команде Черного замка трудно было понять, кто кому подчиняется и за что отвечает. Вся эта неразбериха помогла Рамси отлично экипироваться для дальнего похода.   
Все было готово, и он думал уже о другом, совсем о другом, поэтому едва успел удержаться и ударить другой стороной меча. По бастарду. Который не мог быть здесь, рядом с его Перевертышем.   
И Теон… Он вел себя так, как будто раздумывал, ехать ему с Рамси или нет. Был здесь, рядом, но в глазах бродило сомнение. Рамси ненавидел сомнения. В них скрывалась измена, когда доверие возвращаешь только лезвием и кровью. Вид Теона, эти взгляды на Сноу через плечо сбивали настрой. _Неужели в нем побывал член бастарда?_ Нет, этого просто не могло быть. Но тревога за Сноу…, и это раздумье при взгляде Перевертыша на него… Превращали все понятные и четкие картины их обратной дороги в Винтерфелл в беспорядочные осколки. Теперь придется брать нож и все начинать сначала. А Рамси не любил начинать сначала, любил развивать отношения. _Только ничтожества начинают сначала - жалкие, слабые создания._  
Светящийся клинок у груди сокрушил все в раз. Теперь ничего устойчивого и определенного в Рамси не оставалось. Сердце бухало в висках, кровь с огромной скоростью крутила мысли и образы, не давая уцепиться хоть за что-то. _Перевертыш его предал._ Нагло и откровенно соврал. Притащил другой меч, наверное, даже чем-то похожий на тот, что сейчас упирался в грудь. _Хотел проверить его? Не боялся расплаты?_ Знал, что там, где бесконечный снег и вьюжные ночи, Рамси не разрежет единственное живое тело около себя. Нет, не просто тело. Обманываться теперь глупо. Он не смог бы позволить себе раскромсать Теона. В теплой, пекло ее забери, палатке, под долбанным медвежьим мехом. Не сможет, даже если захочет, расстаться с ним ни во время перехода, ни позже. Если это позже - произойдет. Хотя это и не столь важно. И Теон понял эту зависимость. Поэтому предал.   
Сейчас он убил бы обоих. Быстро. Вспорол бы от горла до паха, чтобы видеть нутро, вытряхнуть всю откровенную, без обмана требуху. Главное не думать о том, что будет потом. Облитое жаром тело требовало действий, но лезвие меча уже подрезало кожу, проскользнуло внутрь быстрее валирийской стали. _Хотело его крови._ Рамси чуял эту тягу, похожую на его собственную. Любое неосторожное движение, и меч будет внутри.  
\- Не убивай его, пожалуйста, Джон.  
Эти слова хриплым, надсадным шепотом сквозь горло, на котором, наверное, еще лежит отпечаток его руки, и тонкий профиль, с высокой скулой, Рамси хотел бы запомнить надолго. Навсегда в своей жизни. Он чуть поддался вперед, - дотронуться бы до выбившейся пряди белых волос.  
\- Почему, Теон? Он заслужил смерть. Ты это знаешь. Тогда почему?  
Рамси поморщился то ли от лишнего здесь голоса бастарда, то ли от теплой струйки защекотавшей грудь.   
…Латная перчатка пролетела перед глазами. _Его собственная?_ Рамси зажмурил глаза и увидел упавшее ему под ноги тело. Смуглое худощавое лицо и тонкий нос. Судорожный вдох, и разлетевшиеся волосы обнажили ушную раковину. Рядом, на левой скуле, ширился кровоподтек. _Это был мой первый урок, но не первая игра, которую Теон проиграл._ Даже не заметив этого, слишком поглощенный паникой и нелепой заносчивостью. У него тогда была такая занимательная походка: со вскинутой головой над нарочито выпрямленными, напряженными плечами. И шаги слишком твердые для легкой, стройной фигуры, - словно он их придумал себе и репетировал перед зеркалом.   
Рамси не любил фальшивую напыщенностью – мусор, который нарастал над нежной кожей. Было забавно содрать с него все это. Он был внутри испуганный, хрупкий и искренний. С каждым вторжением Рамси внешность Вонючки отражала то, кем он был по-настоящему. У него дрожали губы и бесплотные тонкие руки, он сворачивался в тугой клубок, чтобы спрятаться, неуверенный в себе, в каждом своем движении. _Мой Вонючка._  
\- Он должен умереть не от твоей руки. Рамси – мой, Джон.  
Звучало забавно. Этот Теон говорил странные вещи. _Я? Умереть? Такое не мог сказать его Вонючка._ Рамси улыбнулся и поддался вперед. Он хотел вспомнить все, совершенно все о прежнем Теоне. Только с кровью меч возвращал то, что забрал, по вине этой железнорожденной ведьмы. В сознание хлынули образы и воспоминания – кровь, распахнутые протекающие глаза, собачий ошейник на тонкой склоненной шее, легкое движение под столом у его ног. Боли не было. По телу разливалась нега, истома сковывала низ живота. Голоса доносились откуда-то издалека.  
\- Джон, убери меч! Ты его убиваешь! Джон!  
\- Я даже не двигаюсь, Теон. Это его выбор. Пусть он его сделает.  
Рамси не хотел открывать глаза. Перед ним было то, что бы он уже выбрал один раз. _Что выбирает сейчас._  
Он сделал тонкие глубокие надрезы поперек одной и другой ладони, кровь заполняла их быстро, ровно, выходя из берегов кожи. Совершенно голого Вонючку трясло, губы шевелились в беззвучном «пожалуйста, не надо», слезы и влага из носа попадали в рот. Рамси запретил ему говорить и стонать, пока он решает, какую ладонь освежевать, иначе Вонючка будет сидеть в темноте с голым мясом на обеих.   
Рамси рассматривал его долго, делая вид, что выбирает. Страх сочился из худого раскрытого перед ним тела, как кровь, а еще судорожно дергалась голова, как бывает при истерике, когда захлебываются рыданием. Без звука это было еще искреннее, особенно если перед тобой такие сияющие болью глаза.   
\- Я подумал, милый Вонючка, что может, тебе удастся меня убедить, не свежевать твои руки.  
Тот закивал быстро и смешно, набекрень, потому что голова одновременно продолжала дергаться. Прорвался всхлип – видно было, как он цеплялся за этот шанс, надеялся. Рамси погладил его по голове, завел за ухо слипшуюся от грязи прядь волос. С открытыми ушными раковинами он выглядел таким беззащитным, старательным. Ладони такому пока понадобятся.   
Рамси отстегнул ремни с запястий Вонючки и распустил шнуровку своих штанов.  
\- Сползай вниз и поработай обеими руками. И чтобы ни звука.  
Вонючка, опираясь на локти, неуклюже двинулся и упал на пол. Руки он пытался удержать раскрытыми ладонями вверх, их полностью покрывала кровь. Поднял на Рамси глаза с немой мольбой и помедлил, словно мог на что-то надеяться. Хотя все границы были пройдены, забавная вера в чудо где-то жила в его питомце. Рамси усмехнулся, он был богом Вонючки и мог организовать это маленькое чудо, но не сейчас.   
Влажные узкие ладони с усилием согнулись и обхватили член, начали размеренное движение. Вверх вниз – кровь заботливо обмывала плоть. Тело у его ног продолжало трясти. Рамси нежно провел по щеке и поднял подбородок. Лицо Вонючки было искажено от боли, губы мелко дрожали, напряженная морщинка лежала между бровей. Разгладить его пальцами не получилось, только стереть выступившие капельки пота. А потом с век, опуская на мгновение длинные ресницы.  
Кровавое месиво сладко двигалось к его паху, красные змейки обвивали тонкие запястья и устремлялись вниз. Окуная в тепло возбужденный член, он, казалось, чувствовал пульс, входил прямо в сердце Вонючки.  
\- Теперь ртом.  
Вонючка дернулся в сторону, испуганно вскидывая глаза. Сглатывать собственную кровь было, похоже, страшнее, чем ее терять. _Странное все-таки он существо._  
Привычно облизав губы, он захватил кровавую плоть ртом. Глаза были крепко зажмурены, плечи напряжены. Голова раскачивалась и с каждым разом опускалась все ниже к паху. Рамси чувствовал, как сокращается горло в рвотном позыве, как отчаянно, прекратив дышать, Вонючка пытается этот рефлекс подавить. Он уже умел хорошо брать в рот и впускать глубоко в горло, но с кровью – это было впервые.  
Рамси удержал его за затылок, не погружаясь слишком глубоко, и ощутил, как работает язык и ходит горячая слюна, размывая кровавую смазку, унося ее в горло. Через мгновение он одним движением вошел до упора. Потом еше. Все резче и сильнее, почти не давая вдохнуть. Вонючка слегка вздрагивал, но не дергался, не сбивал его с ритма.   
Рамси любил проводить рукой по его сокращающемуся горлу. Особенно сейчас. Зная, что туда стекает его семя и вонючкина кровь. _Жидкости их совершенной близости._  
Когда все было кончено, Вонючка, оставаясь на коленях, с мольбою посмотрел вверх. Кровь окрашивала губы, тянулась к шее, пятнами покрывала щеки. Рамси не выдержал и провел языком по его подбородку, нырнул в рот. Вкус был невероятный. Вонючка закрыл глаза, из одного выкатилась и побежала слезинка.  
\- Я оставлю тебе кожу на ладонях, хотя ты похож на вора, который съел банку варенья в кладовой замка и которого стоит вообще лишить того, чем он совершил преступление. Рук и губ.  
\- Благодарю вас, милорд, - едва слышно прошептал Вонючка, неловко и бережно прижимая красные худые руки. Совсем немного покалеченные.   
Рамси рассмеялся. _Он чувствовал себя добрым божеством._

Теон ничего не видел страшнее. Багровые отблески на лице Рамси, и это сосредоточенное алчное выражение, с которым он овладевал Теоном множество раз, когда называл своим Вонючкой. Странный наклон тела, и движение навстречу входящему в грудь мечу.   
Джон, казалось, тоже был поглощен этой картиной и потерял способность двигаться. Брови напряженно сошлись, как бывает, когда оказываешься в тупике перед неразрешимой проблемой. _О каком выборе он вел речь?_ Джон вечно предлагает какие-то выборы. Мелькнула мысль, что меч овладел ими обоими – одно существо, и свет протянулся, как мысли между ними. В сердце неприятно кольнуло.  
Теон подошел и взял Джона за локоть.   
\- Отойди Джон.  
Рамси упал на колени, и Джон тоже стал опускаться, не выпуская меч из рук.  
\- Я не могу, - сказал он и посмотрел растерянно. – Надо было сразу, а теперь он как держит меня. Не могу разжать рук. Помоги мне.  
Теон схватил его за запястья и с трудом развел их. Словно потеряв опору, Джон стал заваливаться, но Теон удержал его.  
А Рамси… Распахнутые глаза смотрели прямо на Теона. Покачивающаяся фигура на коленях, из груди которой выходит сияющий меч. Пламенные всполохи освещали кровавый оскал. Он улыбался. Изо рта выполз и лопнул пузырь, и красные струи торопливо потекли по подбородку. Он был все еще жив, хотя багровое пятно под его коленями неостановимо росло.  
Повинуясь внутреннему импульсу, Теон опустился около Рамси.   
\- Я помню моего Вонючку, - кровь булькала в горле, но слова можно было разобрать.   
\- Это хорошо, - почему-то ответил Теон, хотя сам больше всего хотел забыть это покалеченное существо.  
\- Это я тебя создал, Теон, - рука дернулась в его сторону и упала.   
Тело рухнуло на спину, выпуская огненный клинок из захвата. Меч соскользнул с груди, мехового плаща, сполз на снег, как живая, насытившаяся пиявка. Теон нерешительно наклонился и заглянул в лицо Рамси. Он был уже мертв. Черты лица разгладились, страшные глаза прикрыли веки и темные ресницы. Так спокоен и умиротворен, словно ему удалось наконец утолить свой вечный голод.  
\- Это правда, милорд.  
Теон осторожно провел большим пальцем по подбородку, оттирая кровь. Потом еще раз и снова, словно это было самое важное из того, что он мог сделать здесь и сейчас. Убрать кровь с неподвижного лица. Время остановилось между ними. Они остались только вдвоем. Они и кровь. Навсегда.  
На плечо легла рука, и, вздрогнув от неожиданности, Теон поднял голову. Сверху на него внимательно смотрел Джон, бледный и серьезный. В его глазах плясали отблески огня. Теон медленно осознал, как жарко было вокруг – клинок у их ног горел настоящим пламенем, то опадающим к острию, то торопливо бегущим к рукояти. Снег превращался в воду, и защищенные кожаными штанами колени уже чувствовали влагу.  
Возвращаясь из кошмара, Теон огляделся вокруг. С разных сторон к ним двигались люди. Он увидел бегущего Кожаного, полуодетого Варта, Тормунда с огромным мечом наперевес. Ближе всех был испуганный Лерас, а за ним Мелисандра. Теон взял Джона за руку и поднялся.

Было светло, и ночь, казалось, отступала. Их окружило кольцо встревоженных дозорных. Стояли на расстоянии, не приближались. Только Мелисандра подошла вплотную и впилась глазами в лежащий меч. Бледная рука опустилась к пламени, прошлась над клинком. Потом, сделав шаг, жрица дотронулась до раны на груди Рамси и вздрогнула. Теон едва сдержался, чтобы не оттолкнуть. _Ее вина._  
\- Добровольная смерть возрождает меч, - прошептала она и подняла сияющий торжеством взгляд на Теона. Яркие губы беззвучно шевелились, от жрицы исходил жар и угроза. Теон уже не видел в ней ничего красивого и даже человеческого. Мелисандру сжирал ее собственный бог.  
\- Он умер ради тебя, лорд Теон. Ты стал орудием Великого Рглора. Теперь ты должен выбрать, какому богу служить.  
\- Он умер ради меня и себя, - прошептал Теон. – Но ни одному из богов я служить не должен.  
На лице жрицы появилась снисходительная улыбка, и она перевела взгляд на Джона.  
\- Кто держал Светозарный у груди жертвы?  
Джон стоял молча и неподвижно, только рука предательски дернулась назад. Красная жрица развела ладони над мечом, и пламя ее святыни потянулась вверх, яркие искры коснулись пальцев.  
\- Светозарный ожил силой истинной жертвы, теперь он соткан из боли и похоти, страха и страсти. В руках героя меч принесет только победы.  
Теон содрогнулся и посмотрел на Джона. Губы его были упрямо сжаты, брови сведены. Он смотрел на клинок. Кругом стало тихо, только потрескивало ненасытное пламя. Башня Хардина угрожающе клонилась над ними.  
Теперь Джону делать выбор. Милорд свой уже сделал. и Теон...


End file.
